Eva's legacy
by Kazama the shell bullet
Summary: Eva Core, a woman he didn't want to let go at all, just to be left in some side note in article. A chance to give a woman's legacy to help lead humanity from the dark path. His first project, he wanted to be apart of it, without corrupting her purity. He needed a shining star to keep humanity culture intact, sadly he needed Eva's little girl to do it.
1. Origin

Hello it's me Kazama here! It's been a while since I wrote or be on fanfiction for the most part. I have been busy dealing with life changes so I haven't had time to write of review the things I wanted to. I have been contemplating on making a story without Shepard as possible lead in the story for the longest or making an OC character that changes up the game. After playing some Mass Effect Andromeda and the original trilogy, despite them dropping the bomb on third game and the new game. I decided to take a chance at making a convincing story in mind. Address the Mary sue plot holes and typical villain archetypes in mind. Still this character is still subjugated for change after all in mind. I am moving down a less traveled path than others in mind. So I hope you enjoy this first chapter from me and review. I would appreciate some feedback on this character of mine.

...

Vancouver, Canada

2165

Elite Preschool Montessori Academy

As a man with black hair and brown eyes was looking over his psychological reports of the children. He had only one file to go and one that concerns him the most out the group with ease. The child wasn't a troublemaker like the rest she more mature than the rest of the children.

He looked at her file again to get acquainted with the child still.

 _Yoko Minamoto_

 _Born 12/1/2160_

 _Sex: Female  
_

 _Hair: Blonde_

 _Eye color: Green-blue_

 _Father Isamu Minamoto: Retired Alliance fighter pilot: Working for Cord Hislop Aerospace as an engineer.  
_

 _Mother (Egg donor) Eva Core´ who died in the First Contact War._

 _Suspected of biotic potential and possibly a designer baby._

As he stopped to reading his report as he saw the young girl walk with a bit fear on her face. "Mr. Miller, you called me to your office, sir," she asked him.

Miller smiled with ease as he gestured to the seat in front of me. "Please, Yoko you can call me Arthur, despite being your principal. You can sit down you aren't in any trouble silly. I just need to ask you some questions. Are you okay with that?"

Yoko nodded taking a seat. "Okay."

"Very well let's start with your home-life. What is like since your father works long hours at the plant downtown.

Yoko thought for a moment to answer it. "It's very lonely at times, and I don't get to see him often. The people daddy's training are inept and often causing him trouble. The people hired by the executives are too green from what he said." Yoko quoted as he nodded.

Arthur nodded. "What about your caretaker Siri, I believe she is Asari? What do you think about her?"

Yoko smiled. "She is wonderful, and she taught me so many things like her language with ease as well Omni-tool." Yoko happily told him as she held up her Omni-tool.

"Are you aware that there are no humans that comprehend their alien dialogue. We often speak through translators that glitch a lot. It's quite impressive to know that you can actually speak one. What else has she taught you?"

Yoko waved her arm up as it glowed blue. She lifted the cup of the desk with ease as it floated gently to him. He nodded his head now

"Very impressive, but you shouldn't do that in front of everyone Yoko. Not everyone knows about biotics, and they think they are dangerous. That is the reason why he helped Sponsored Siri to come to Earth to learn the many things was to help train you in this ability." he pointed as she nodded.

"I am learning how to speak the Salarian language, and I am making an app that helps teaches the language," she told him as he wrote several things down.

"Who taught you how to make an app?" Arthur asked.

"I asked my father to teach me and buy the default app lessons in my spare time. He also is teaching me some basic engineering things on the side. I want to build a drone that's better than Henry's that he got for his birthday."

"Very exciting, have you launched your app project, yet," he asked her.

"I'm about to, but dad said I need to make a bank account before I launch the app. That way I can earn more money, so dad doesn't have to work so hard at work. He always seems so tired when he gets off from work."

Miller sighed as he wrote down more notes. "Can you cook Yoko or sew?" Miller asked her.

Yoko nodded. "I am starting to learn how to cook for myself with Siri's help, and my grandma is teaching how to sew in a video-chat. My grandpa is coming over and is he going to teach Japan's kendo and kyudo when summertime comes around again," she told him

As he made sure to check more of his notes. _"It seems this child is a prodigy as well a genius as well. We don't have an actual human being capable of learning the Asari language, let alone make an app teaching the language. I know for a fact Siri has trouble learning our language. Her physical scores are much higher than regular kids as well. I have no doubt in my mind that Isamu's kid needs to be tested to see where she stands."_ Miller thought as she handed her a data-pad.

"Yoko, I have some questions and problems I want you to solve just fun. I need to do my rounds around the school to ensure there are no problems. I will be back within the hour so have fun okay." he told her as she took the datapad with ease.

He made his way out of his office as he activated the camera's inside to check on her progress. As he made his rounds around the school.

…

" _Principal Miller has been acting very strange lately asking all these questions that he already knows by heart._ " Yoko thought as she tapped around on datapad answering the questions with ease.

 _"Personally I feel like my dad is scared of explaining what happened on Shanxi to me. I don't know much, but I know my dad's legs were never metal before the war. He said it was a miracle of having me and that his friend helped him live again. He has a hard talking to Miss Siri due to the fact she isn't human. Siri doesn't mind it, but she explains war changes people, especially people losing someone or something. So I do my best for dad to be good, so he doesn't have to leave his job prematurely."_ I thought as I answered the questions with ease. I set the datapad down on the table to relax as I began meditating in my chair.

As I heard the door open as I stood still. Principal Miller came back around the table to pick up the datapad from the table and overlook. He remained very quiet and looked at his Omni-tool for a moment.

"Congratulations, Miss Minamoto you have just finished your High School graduation exam," he told me.

I looked up in shock. "High School graduation test … that test didn't look that hard at all." I commented.

Miller nodded. "I have been administering you several higher grade tests to ensure you knew the material by heart. I had permission from your father to test you to see if you were indeed smarter than the other children." Miller told her.

I had a confused look on my face. "What do I do know?" I curiously asked him.

Arthur looked up at her. "Simple, you can easily go to college now and apply to any of your choices. You can even go abroad to the Asari homeworld to go to college if you want. You know the language so well people think two Asari are speaking to each other." Arthur encouraged her.

I was at a loss for words, and I wonder what my father would say. As I heard heavy footsteps come this way. I knew it was him coming down the hall. Apparently, my father and Mr. Miller had planned this from the start.

As I noticed him come in, I saw his dark brown hair and eyes looking at me. He wore a simple white shirt, blue jeans, and leather jacket. "It seems you aced the test kiddo, come on let's go for a drive around town. We can swing by the back to help make your account as well." Isamu reasoned.

I nodded getting up from my seat. "What about my friends?" I asked them.

Miller spoke up with ease. "We will have going away party in your honor at the end of the week. I will need to help finalize some paperwork and send it out to the proper people," he explained as I nodded leaving with my father.

He stared down at me and patted her head. "Sorry I didn't tell you, my little angel, I knew you for a fact you weren't learning anything at school. Miller backed up my argument with his constant reports."

"What happens now Dad?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a moment. "You can anything you want from here on out. You can sit back and relax with your hobbies. Finish up your college degrees fast to get a good job working for someone respectable." he suggested as he noticed my downtrodden face. "I am guessing you aren't happy, right."

"I missed Japan and Eden Prime… now, this." I muttered.

"You are most likely scared of the fact you will deal with people older and bigger than you." Isamu pointed out as I nodded.

"I don't know a lot of people, grandpa, grandma, you and Siri." I honestly told him.

He nodded. "True, but sometimes you have to take a courageous leap to go places. The way things are going change is bound to happen. My job is so full time due to the fact the Alliance needs battle-ready fighters and ships ready for battle. One little mistake can fatal if we make one. I am also very sorry I haven't spent time with you." he told me as he pulled out a datapad from his pocket. As he handed it to me to read.

" _Isamu Minamoto_

 _You are now ordered to the Alliance_ Station Arcturus to secure a deal with the ambassador Goyle, diplomat Ma'tal of Sur'kesh, and Admiral Drescher. If you are successful will have the full six months off you requested."

I looked up with a smile. "We are finally going on vacation as you promised?" I asked happily.

"Of course, if everything pans out properly. I am bringing Siri, mom, dad and you along on a trip to the Citadel. Maybe I can apply you to a college there for fun. You can learn and do whatever you want there."

I ran up to hug as he picked me up with ease as I giggled. "You're the best dad!"

He tossed me and caught me. "I already knew that, but let's get your bank account set up. I heard from Siri we can connect to a Volus named Barla Von who presides on the presidium. He is a relatively young banker that took over his father's position there. He can get you set up and have project sale by the end of the week."

"Do I have to take out a loan?" I asked him. "I don't have money?"

Isamu chuckled walking out the door. "Don't worry about that silly. Your grandpa Daisuke is sending a thousand credits to your account to help get you started. It shouldn't be too hard, and I can pitch in too for a thousand." he reassured me as I smiled. "However, if you become a millionaire or a billionaire I want my money back."

I smiled and nodded. "Only if I have enough money pay you, dad," I joked as he ruffled my hair. As he activated sky car from afar.

…

As we made it to the bank in question as it was easy setting up the account on my Omni-tool. I still needed to sign up to the bank Siri suggested, and I knew the Asari language I spoke to him in Asari since he could probably understand that now only of the two us can talk to him. As my video chat open up as I connected to the financial advisor on the Citadel.

As I saw an infamous brown and white suit that the Volus wore. "As he breathed in for a moment.

"How rare, to meet an actual member of the Earth Clan and a very young one. The daughter of Isamu Minamoto the top Ace who shot down twelve of the best Hierarchy's pilots' over Shanxi and managed to destroy one cruiser. A most impressive feat, but he was career ended shortly. During the surrendering phase, the Turians were nor merciful. He managed to gain a small fortune from the incident." Barla told her.

As I looked up in surprise as I spoke up now. "My father did all that?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Of course, and I believe he has made even a better fighter than the Turians at this point, but that is beside the point. I see you are in need of my banking knowledge as well skills Miss Minamoto."

As I nodded. "I have two thousand credits to my account, but I want to upload a language learning app that helps translates Asari to human language and vice versa. How valuable will this app be?" I curiously asked as he a moment to think. He quickly tapped on his Omni-tool for a moment.

"Very valuable there isn't a language software out there that actually teach the human language right now. If things go all well, you can stand to make millions of credits. If you reach out even more by learning the Salarian language and the Turian language you can stand to make a lot of money."

"Who will be able to teach me the Turian language? I know for a fact Turian and human relations are not good?" Yoko asked him.

As Barla put his hand on his chest. "I can offer lessons for a modest fee. It's a tough learning curve, but my people are a client race to the Turians. The Asari language is basically the gateway language. Thirty credits per session."

As I nodded. "That sounds good, is there anything else I need to know about. Like banking fees." I asked him as he nodded.

"There are no banking fees like that Miss Minamoto, especially for a minor like yourself. Until you are of legal, human age, I can take out fees for handling your account when you are too busy. I can also keep track of spending, selling, and how your products do on the market. Depending on your success with this venture I may receive 10 percent of your earnings. Is that okay with you."

"Of course," I agreed with a happy node. "Can you email back in a month to see if there is any change in with the app making money or losing money?"

"It may be wise to set up a feedback program and ensure a VI can help run your system as well. A very basic VI is an excellent investment you can buy one for around 180 credits or buy a high-end one for a thousand credits," he told me as I nodded.

"If all goes well, I will buy one, but I should only buy what I need. That is what my dad says, by the way, can half each sale go into my savings account." I pleaded as he nodded.

"Of course, at least you have been taught to save money. I have so many other clients out there that spend money without a care. I am forced to place a spending limit on their account. Since you are young, still I will place a 500 credit alert to ensure you don't spend all your money." he told me as I agreed to it. "I will talk to you in a month Miss Minamoto about your app, but we will have our first language lesson together. Be sure to call me by Earth's standard 1000 okay."

As I nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Von, and I owe you," I told him.

"No, thank you for the business, Miss Minamoto. You are one the very humans out there that are banking with me. I am very eager in learning more about the Earth Clan." He told me as we ended the chat.

I quickly looked at my Omni-tool to check my bank account to see a one hundred and twenty-five credits went into a patent for the app. I only pad 100 credits for placing the app on the Extranet as I smiled.

"So I take the call went rather well." my father asked as I nodded.

"He is an excellent banker than the guys here," I told him as he ruffled my head.

"It's understandable since the Volus excel in generating money. So let's go have fun today and go visit the arcade. Then we go visit a restaurant and then go visit material shop downtown to buy some things to make you a drone since we have time." He told me as I smiled.

"Will you teach me how to build a drone like the one the Alliance uses?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"It would be very irresponsible to give a child a drone that can kill. Maybe a drone that just scouts or picks up things for you for right now." As I pouted.

"Okay then, when is the day of the deal then?" I angrily asked as he held one finger.

"One month from now and we can even spend time your grandpa and grandmother after your graduation party."

He told me as I smiled Grandpa and Grandma were the most supportive. As I walked away with my dad out the Intergalactic bank.

…

As month the ended I was thrilled I got to spend time with my dad. I even got to see what his job was like and I learned so much from the people there. As I learned how to make drone I called Rov-r. It was a drone that uses four eezo like wings: two on top and two on the bottom. As the middle was comprised of a box that used an old Omni-tool blue wire as its base core. As I can link up with my Omni-tool with ease. It can do some of the essential functions an Omni-tool can do without turning it into a weapon.

Sadly we are on an Alliance shuttle, and I was forced to put Rov-r in my suitcase. The Alliance didn't want current cameras' inside their station at the time now. So I was forced to sleep during the flight for most of the trip to Arcturus Station. As I wore a purple sweater, green pants, and white boots my grandmother bought me along with a matching purple beret. As my hair was tied in a ponytail for the trip.

My father was wearing a standard suit in preparation for his meeting as he seemed so nervous he might lose this contract. I wasn't worried at all, I had faith he come through with the deal. Training people to become an aerospace engineer was one of the hardest things you could do. One small area of miscalculation can spell the doom of the people riding it or being the most significant lawsuit ever.

As I heard a beep come from Omni-tool from my bank account as I looked surprised. It was Siri calling about our trip. As I plugged in some wireless headphones up to link my Omni-tool to avoid people from listening in.

As I pulled up a holographic screen with her on it. She had a bluish with a pink tint of skin due to her father being a Hanar. "Good Morning Sunshine!" she told me as I smiled back.

"Good morning Siri, how is the weather in Vancouver? I hope our sudden departure didn't upset you." I spoke in Asari as she giggled.

"The weather is quite nice, and I wasn't too sad to see you go. It's very rare for you to spend time with your father. Hopefully. Your meeting will go well, and I can join on vacation on the Citadel. I would love to visit my twin sister Melili... oh, by the way, I have been studying that up you uploaded a month ago. I am very impressed I told my friends about back home. It's turned really popular, and the lessons are so easy to follow."

I smiled so proudly as I blushed. "Really?" I stuttered.

"Of course, it's scarce to find someone to translate our actual language. People all over the galaxy rely so heavily on translators it cripples real relationships. What happens if a paramedic got there translator broken, lost, or not updated to handle the multiple languages. They would have a hard time healing everyone properly." she carefully explained. "Plus it allows us the chance to contact other humans trying to learn our language at the same time. Allowing us to practice our words in a more controlled environment. Look at the article about to send you. I managed to sneak a photo of you on it."

As I looked down on my Omni-tool and pulled it up to see the article.

 _Genius five-year-old girl makes a brilliant cross-language app that allows communication with others easy and fast. No matter what your age the program is easy to pick up and learn.  
_

 _Yoko Minamoto_

 _Age 5_

As I saw a picture in my white kimono that I took back in Japan in the latest summer festival. It had beautiful gold trim and obi. It had several blue butterflies going around that enhanced my eyes.

"Why did you send that photo?" I stuttered in embarrassment.

"Yoko you look so cute in this dress that I had to send it to the magazine editor. Besides that why don't you read it? I was quite amazed you are one of the youngest millionaires out there. Now you can easily pay back your dad those credits you owe him." Siri joked as I looked down at my bank account.

 _7 million credits in checking account_

 _5 million credits in your saving account._

"How is this possible you can't learn a language that quickly in a month?" I worriedly asked her.

"True, but you have to remember Asari minds can process information a bit differently than others. Gene mods nowadays help with memory retention and capacity with humans. You also have ads running the site increase your revenue. However don't ever get complacent. You can easily lose that money in an instant. So I consulted your father about sending half your earning into your savings account." Siri warned me as I nodded.

"What do you suggest I do then?" I curiously asked.

"Invest in things more worthwhile and something bound to make money no matter what happens. For instance, food, water, and medical equipment are things that any community cannot live without. Selling goods to colonies who need it can be a blessing or a money pit if they can't sustain themselves." Siri advised.

"Like making a new comm buoy system that is mobile or more reliant the standard ones." I thought as she clicked her fingers.

"Exactly, you need to think outside the box and solve problems efficiently without wasting money. For example, Rov-r was made mostly out of recycling parts, and it cost less than five hundred credits." as I nodded making notes about the lecture.

"What else do you suggest I can invest in?" I asked her.

"If you are feeling adventurous you should try to collect minerals with more value than the rest. Collecting eezo rights is another way to gain money to as well." She explained.

"Like making advance probes that scan surface as well penetrate the surface for accurate scans." I listed off. "Maybe mechs that can carefully drill out eezo from the rocks between stars."

Siri nodded. "Correct, you can easily do this in time, but for now you should focus on learning Turian language. It can most likely ease tension between your people and the Turian Hierarchy," she noted.

"My lessons with Barla Von have been going well. I might be able to upload a new language course in due time. I find that the Salarian speaking habits are too fast and I have trouble following what they say"I pointed out.

"True, learning their language is often hard because they talk so fast. So don't feel daunted you might not get it right away. By the way, how goes your meditation and your biotic training."

"Going great, I can move cars somewhat back," I told her proudly.

"Not bad, especially for a person without a biotic amp. Personally, you shouldn't go get the surgery to your body. With the fact Humanity is still experimenting with biotics it may be dangerous still. I heard a rumor they might hire a Turian cabal to BAaT program. I have no doubt that they are tempting fate by doing that."

"That doesn't sound good, no wonder why daddy doesn't let Conatix Industries talk to me," I muttered.

"That is why you should fear corporations that show up at your door using fear tactics. They are looking for money and not caring for the people in the process." She warned.

As the speak overhead blared to life. _"We have arrived at Arcturus Station, and I hope you enjoy your stay."  
_

"It looks like it's my cue to go and I hope you enjoy your stay on Arcturus Station sunshine. I will talk to later." Siri told me as we gave our goodbyes. As I cut the feed to Omni-tool as I took out my earplugs. I saw my father was stretching his arms as he looked down at me.

"Ready to go, Princess," he asked me as I nodded. I stretched myself as I got up from my seat. I looked around for our luggage.

"Where is our luggage again?" I asked him.

I watched my father point out the window to Alliance customs offices checking the luggage coming off the shuttle. "They are rechecking our luggage to ensure we didn't bring something illegal onboard."

I nodded as I tapped away on my Omni-tool as his glowed for a moment. "You know I was joking that you have to give the money back."

I giggled. "Grandpa has told me we should always honor our promises, but never give them so lightly," I told him as chuckled.

"Okay Kenobi, I will treasure the money you gave me." he joked as they walked off the shuttle. As he saw a familiar face waiting for as he accidental snap to attention than he stopped.

"It's good to see that you are doing well Isamu." a woman with navy blue dress uniform spoke to him. She had black hair that was graying in some parts.

"Admiral Kastanie Drescher, I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon." Isamu pointed out as he shook hands with the woman.

"It's good to see you come back even if it's not with us exactly. I was impressed by the fact you manage the design flaws of the early fighters and make improvements to it." Kastanie told him.

"Quite true, Humanity's engineering is quite marvelous to see. It even outperforms the Hierarchy's Interceptors by a huge gap during testing." a voice called out a Salarian wearing diplomat clothes walked up to us.

Kastanie motioned to him. "This is diplomat Ma'tal and a form STG member, and he has come here to secure a deal with you and the company you work with." she introduced him.

"True, your design has helped revolutionize space combat for us. Addressing issues most never think about like deploying countermeasure to cyber warfare. Giving more flexibility on the battlefield is a blessing itself. We plan on improving our ship updates as well, but since we are all working together, it makes sense to share ideas and tech. The Turian Hierarchy might have bad feelings about it. Killing their top twelve aces single handily… has shown their dislike for you." he pointed out.

"I see, so they still have bad feelings I shot them down over eight years ago," Isamu muttered.

Ma'tal nodded. "The Turian people are supposed to be the strongest military force in the galaxy, but bested by an upcoming species with ease. It left salt in their wounds and many protesting against Humanity joining the council. The fact the Batarians withdrawing their embassy after they couldn't convince the council the Skyllian Verge is their territory only sends bad omens." he pointed.

"We will be ready for them in due time Diplomat this deal itself can help improve our defenses greatly." Kastanie reminded them.

As Ma'tal noticed me. "So the young prodigy and genius show herself. I heard great things about Miss Minamoto from the Asari diplomat. Building a language app that simplified the Asari language to learn as well as increasing communication between the two of you. Are you going to add another language to your app." he asked me.

I nodded as I spoke a bit of Turian. "I am learning the Turian language from a Volus on the Citadel, I was hoping it can ease tensions in the future to stop some hostility," I told him.

As he nodded understanding me. "Wonderful, that was very fluent for a beginner. I have high hopes that the program you created can do that." Ma'tal complimented me.

As I heard the sound of high heels coming this way. As I saw a woman with blonde and piercing brown eyes come this way. She wore a formal black dress that diplomats wore. "I am sorry that I was a bit late. I was talking to Alliance board about several things," she told them.

"Mrs. Goyle I am glad you can join us now," Drescher announced.

"You can just call me Anita Admiral and thank you for meeting us on such short notice," Anita told them.

Isamu waved it off. "Don't worry about it, but where is this meeting taking place?" Isamu asked the ambassador.

"In the congress hall along with everyone else, but I would like to congratulate your daughter on such a fine contribution to the galaxy. The Asari people would like to award you with Athame's literary and culture award."

As I looked a bit shocked. "Me…" I muttered in embarrassment.

Anita nodded. "You are the first human to actually translate the Asari language and human vice-versa instead of relying on translators. It's a very high accomplishment since we are still new to the galactic scene. We are hoping to hold the ceremony very soon on the Citadel to celebrate your accomplishments." Anita proudly told me.

My dad nudged me a bit. "Well done, you're more famous than me now," he muttered.

"Thank you for the honor…" As I didn't know what to say as I saw an Alliance officer.

"Sadly we can't let you into the congress hall for the time being, but this officer will escort you to your room." The admiral told me as he carried my suitcase in hand. As I hurried over to him as I waved bye to my father. As the shock of being nominated for such a prestigious award.

As the alliance soldier chuckled. "Shocking news is it, being awarded such a prestigious award at such a young age. I am quite impressed kiddo, but be mindful you are in the guest quarters on the Arcturus station. You can't go anywhere in the restricted area due to security." he warned.

"What's the problem with people visiting the station?" I asked him.

"Simple kiddo, we have to keep our military secrets safe from the council. Letting someone know our battle strength and strategies can be disastrous. Especially due to the presence of the Shadow Broker an organization or person that sells secrets to the highest bidder." He told me.

"Wait, why would they let such a person do that? Isn't that dangerous?" I worriedly asked him.

He nodded. "Of course it is, everyone is forced to play on an equal playing field because of him. The Alliance Intelligence department is woefully behind regarding the galaxy. So we are trading as well information to help protect ourselves." he pointed out.

"Like my dad's fighter designer for defensive tech from the Salarian people," I pointed out.

He nodded guiding me through corridors. "That's correct, and you are adding your own contribution to the mix as well. We can broker better deals with the Asari people now to gain buy more eezo to make a bigger fleet. You can't get ignorant or complacent otherwise people will try to take advantage of you."

I nodded. "By the sir, what is your name?" I curiously asked him.

"Daniel Williams, Service Third Class of the Alliance," he announced as he noticed his soft brown eyes. "I have two little girls around your age back on Sirona in the 61 Ursae Majoris. They act nothing like you at all," he told me.

"I am really that different from others'," I asked him.

He nodded. "Of course, but being different means, you have the chance to do things…" as he stopped for a moment as he saw few soldiers coming our way.

"So Williams gets stuck babysitting a kid, rather than receiving a real assignment," one muttered as he remained stoic for a moment. I could quickly feel the tension between them. As one noticed me already.

"So this must be Isamu's kid, huh. Must be a real shame that your dad.

"Cut it out! She doesn't need to know that." Daniel protested.

As one glared at him. "Of course, the kid needs to hear it. How your father left the man to get his legs blown off by some Turian bastard. Hell, it was a miracle even getting a child afterward." he bluntly stated.

As I quickly frowned backing up. One marine tapped stepped spoke up now. "Langage man, the kid doesn't need to hear such a thing," he muttered.

"Sorry, little lady… at least your father went down as a hero. Heck even after his honorable discharge he could help the core in some way." he told me. I was interested in the conflict as Daniel dragged me along.

I stayed silent as I could feel his anger rolling off him now. "You didn't need to hear that…" he muttered.

As I spoke up now. "My dad said the General was a hero… why is everyone angry at you?" I asked him.

Daniel sighed. "Isamu was never one for hating someone; however Shanxi in question held a lot of high ranking soldiers and politicians families who died in the attack. Since they can't lash out at the Turians, I am runner up to them. Despite being with the Marines for a few years, I have never moved up the ranks. I doubt I will even get a good posting and see some action." he admitted.

"You aren't going to join a different branch then?" I asked him.

Daniel shook his head. "No, then all these fools will win if I quit and it's a family tradition to uphold for being a marine. Besides that enough of that boring talk how about I show you the VR range," he told me.

"VR range," I happily asked him.

"It's something even civilians can enjoy as well since it's open to the public. If you are lucky you might receive a VR kit and app." he happily told me. We stopped in front of a room with A7 at the top of the door. He opened the door with the card and then gave it to me. "Don't lose this card; otherwise you will be stuck outside the apartment for hours trying to obtain another one."

As I nodded and quickly pocketed, the card has my name and face on it.

…

As we walked together, I was hearing the sounds of screaming coming from the range's location. As the sound of gunshots and people marching were in effect.

"That was pitiful Thomas, can you even hit the broadside of a barn… hell, can anyone even finish the first range course? I swear, where do these recruiters find you guys!" a man shouted. As Daniel smiled.

"Gunny must be angry again with the recruits," he muttered as we walked into the course. They were all jogging and place as they were all sweating as the man before they sighed. He was a very tall man that was very muscular. He had brown eyes and blonde hair that was styled as a short flap top. He wore a blue tank top, blue pants, and black boots.

He noticed the Daniel coming towards him. As Daniel saluted the man. "So Dan, I see you finally show yourself. What has the Admiral got you doing lately?" He asked him.

"Escorting this little lady sir, she is Isamu's kid," Daniel answered.

Dan Woren peered down at me with his brown eyes. "Hello sir," I greeted.

He chuckled. "So your Isamu's kid, huh. You have more manners than these brats on the station. The name is Dan Warren, and I'm Gunnery Sergeant and caretaker of this firing range and Armory. So I assume you would like to try out the course for fun." Gunnery Sergeant told me as I nodded.

"Of course, if you aren't busy at all, though I haven't fired a gun before." I truthfully admitted.

Warren rubbed his chin with amusement. "Okay, you are just like these idiots over here with no real experience. It's quite simple the course is basically shooting targets as they come up as holograms. Your objective is not to shoot friendlies and avoid enemy fire. So you have to take cover behind the booth to avoid them taking shots at you."

"Sir, I think you are jumping ahead. She needs to learn how to shoot." Daniel told him as Dan nodded.

"My mistake, but first let me grab your gear," he told me as he handed me a visor. He slipped over my head. "The visor allows you to immerse yourself in the environment we display. Daniel can you hand her the mock assault rifle."

"Here you go angel." he handed me a rifle with M-7 Lancer on the side.

"The M-7 Lancer rifle the bread and butter that Hahne-Kedar has so graciously gave our marines. It has been nicknamed the Lancer due to the fact we are the cavalry coming in to save the day. It fires 38 shots before it overheats and it's an automatic weapon." As Dan went through technical specs of the gun.

As he broke the gun down with ease before as I watched curiously. I gave a quick scan from my Omni-tool as I check the components materials.

 _"The eezo was of poor quality, and there was barely iridium in the gun as it had mostly plastic and wires. It was a rather simple design for a gun."_ I thought.

"It's a very cheap and simple gun…" I admitted as I heard chuckling coming from behind me. Dan looked at me.

"Very observant little lady do you know the reason behind why?" he asked me.

As I nodded. "Well for obvious reason is to ensure the cost remains low and don't drain resources." I stated, "You can probably modify the rifle with ease or configure some parts to another gun."

Dan clapped his hands. "Finally someone has an actual brain that comes into my range. "It's straightforward to fire it. Place the stock on your shoulder to help reduce the recoil. Lean into your shots and ensure the gun doesn't kick up. Line your shots up with glowing light down the barrel. If you do well on your first try, I might give you something special." Dan told me as I nodded.

This type of game is like the arcades my dad took me back to earth. As I had to pace my shots and control bursts. I have at least 342 shots after my initial first overheat if push comes to shove. However, I think little control bursts can allow me to fire…"

As my thoughts were interrupted as the program started. As I saw my first target with ease as I moved to cover. I gave short controlled bursts down the range hitting the more extended distance targets for higher points. As I dodged the incoming fire, it was a languid pace for a training course. As I shot around the true highlights with ease.

Woren was off making a bet with his recruits. As I focused hard on the targets as I could as civilians kept popping up in the way. I had to be quicker shooting the gun and making them count. As I heard the time go off as round 1 went and then 2 with ease.

"She is doing pretty good."

As the program ended. "Training program over, your score is excellent." the VI said.

I looked up at the board with a smile to see I got the top score.

 _Friendlies hit: 0  
_

 _Number of hits taken in exercise: 3  
_

 _Score 2500_

As the men groaned behind me as I lifted the visor up on my forehead. As all his recruits Omni-tools were glowing with ease as Woren smirked.

"So ladies and gentleman, why do you think this young lady scored better than you all?" he asked. As everyone remained mostly quiet as he Warren turned to me. "You know the answer Serviceman."

Daniel spoke up. "Simple sir, the spray, and pray method is not an actual tactic in battle. You should learn to shoot accurately under stressful situations. Another major point is the fact they don't listen to your explanations. This course is to see who can shoot and who can't hit a target." Daniel explained. "The course is so easy that even a 5-year old child bested you all."

As they all looked embarrassed as sergeant nodded. "How many of you have fire a gun?" he asked as a lot of hands went up as he shook his head. "Damn, this could be a problem."

"Problem sir," he muttered.

Daniel spoke up. "What the gunny means is the fact you all developed bad quirks. You all gotten so used to firing it your own way you can't hit even the easiest of targets," he commented.

Dan pointed over to me. "Kiddo here hasn't fired a real gun until just now, mind you it's just using fake rounds." he pointed out. "The fact we work better teaching people that are blank slates. So kiddo are you still in pre-school?"

I quickly nodded. "No, I just recently passed a High School exam. It's been only a month since that happened." I truthfully admitted as I displayed my diploma as sergeant chuckled.

"Thank you all for the generous contribution. I earned a quick 5000 credits from you all I will put this money down in my little bank. So I can buy an actual fabricator machine in the future." he told them as they groaned.

"I thought it's against the rules to bet against an officer." someone muttered.

"Only if you are enlisted as an actual rank within the Marines son. Currently, you are all recruits, and that rule doesn't apply." He chuckled apply as he motioned me.

"Miss Minamoto, can you please come over her for a moment," he asked me as I follow. "Daniel teach these fools how to use the rifle properly. I don't want them heading to earth looking like a fool."

"Yes sir," Daniel answered happily.

As I followed him the armory quarters. "If you knew they couldn't shoot properly, why start their training?" I asked him.

Dan shrugged. "I needed to be sure who can shoot properly or they are a walking hazard. You can be a 100 percent dropout material, or you make it. Think of this as a screening process, most of these kids are coming from the nearby colonies. They will be sent to earth soon, and no one will hold their hand when they get them. Many needing augmentations to get by through the training already." He explained.

"To see who is dedicated to continuing." I pointed out as he nodded.

"You are really a smart kid, just like your father. Sadly I don't get to see much from him nowadays," he muttered as he made his way to case inside the facility. He pulled it as the words VR equipment on it. "As a reward for doing well on the range the first time. You can have this bad boy, and it even carries the Kessler pistol model as well."

I cocked my head for a moment. "Are you sure that is okay? Isn't this gear costly just to give away?" I asked him.

"Don't worry your pretty head about that. Politicians on the station overpay on certain things. VR equipment itself isn't expensive at all. Just a thousand credits and they paid twice for them thinking it can make our training better." He reassured me as he pulled a requisition order.

"That seems like a waste of money, why don't they fund for actual colony defenses?" I asked him.

Dan sighed. "It's because of d… I mean politics. They don't think like normal people and care about the results as well the image it shows. Even you showing up on the Extranet is big news kiddo. No was brave enough to tackle on a real language learning app until you showed. Heck, the galactic community to them had a stagnant scene for them." he explained as he registered my name to the kit. He took away the gear I used on the course and put it away.

"Thank you for the gift." I thanked him as he ruffled his head.

"No, you earned it kiddo you can at least shoot a straight and hit your targets," he told me as he looked out the window. I turned to see several kids coming in onto the range. They tried practicing their shots at the targets.

"Why is the firing range opened to the public? Are you taking some type of data?" I curiously asked him.

Dan shrugged. "We gather data and hopes of creating a real virtual reality course one day. Heck, they may even make it to a form of entertainment for others' one day," he informed me as he escorted me out.

As I saw several kids running up to me asking questions. Dan stopped them. "Hold your horses' brats, she is a guest on this station. She isn't joining your little school because she already graduated from High School," he told them.

As the look my way now in awe as I blushed.

"You really passed high school?" one asked me. I nodded as I opened my Omni-tool displaying my diploma.

"Was the test easy?" another asked.

"Well, it depends on you, if you study enough and learn the material you can ace it," I admitted.

"You sound like a nerd." another commented.

"That's because you're an idiot? You can't even put two sticks together to make fire." a voice called out. As I turned to see a boy with crutches and a leg brace.

"So says the Jeff the cripple you can't even play with anyone or do normal things." one joked as I frowned.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Really you couldn't even beat a five-year-old up let alone beat her score," he commented.

"Really she looks so small." as he threw a punch as I caught with. As I slid my foot kicking his feet out of him. As I flipped him on his back as he landed with a thud as everyone looked stunned except Jeff.

Dan shook his head. "This is why you shouldn't be a bully Dylan someone half your age put you on your back. Why don't you kids go home before anyone else get hurt," he suggested. As Dylan walked off with tears on his face. Jeff was recorded the moment with a smile.

"Man, this moment was priceless," he muttered as he looked over at me. "Are you going to make fun of my condition?"

"Condition? My dad has artificial legs after the First Contact War. So it doesn't put me off like those idiots." I told him as his expression softened.

"Sorry to hear that, but most people make fun of my disease." he apologized.

"You look perfectly fine to me," I told him.

"I have... vrolik syndrome I was born with brittle bones in my legs and my body. Even with modern medicine and my crutches, I can hardly wor," he told me.

As I thought for a moment. "Why not make exoskeleton to help you walk and use eezo to lessen you mass around your legs," I suggested.

He raised an eyebrow up at the idea. "There is no such thing as exoskeleton…" he muttered as I smiled.

"True, but my dad can, and I probably build one for you. It will probably take some time…" I told him as he cut me off.

"I am not a charity case, and I am double your age." he protested as I smiled at him. "Besides that, you are new to the Arcturus station I will show you around." he offered as I nodded.

"Maybe I can show my new VR gear as thanks. I have never been on station." I admitted as I walked with him.

"What's next you never seen a ship before?" Jeff joked.

As I pouted for a moment. "My dad helps build ships for a living, he works for Cord Hislop Aerospace." I proudly told him as Jeff raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, you mean your Isamu Minamoto's kid? Dang, I wouldn't have thought of it. The name is Jeff Moreau, and I will be a babysitter for the afternoon." he joked as I wanted to hit him.

"I wish I could hit you…" I muttered as he smiled.

"Man, I was hoping you hit me, and I gain a lawsuit against. I wish I can get out of class for just a day." As Daniel watched the two. As he turned towards Dan, who nodded. As he followed after the two quietly.


	2. First steps

**Truth be I was going to release just one chapter, but people need something to read more than 10,000 words sometimes to get an idea of the direction where the story is going. I will try to encompass more of the story that wasn't fleshed out with the series itself and involve elements of Andromeda in the story itself. For older story readers it has parts of the other story, but not fleshed out to the best of its abilities. In mind, still, I hope you enjoy the chapter and review. If you have suggestions, I would like to hear it.  
**

... 

**May 5, 2165**

 **Earth/ Okinawa/ Japan**

...

"So she has already passed High school equivalent education, and she earned an intergalactic award." a man mused. He had rich black hair, and blue eyes sat inside the house in Okinawa, Japan now. He wore a nice suit unlike Isamu now who sat wearing casual clothes now.

"She isn't going to be like Miranda, Henry, with private tutors you know. She needs to interact with people her age. She has been learning languages from Barla Von and several people through Extranet chats," Isamu informed them.

"So you don't push her, but she strives to learn anyway she can. I'm guessing she takes after her grandmother's initiative, right?" Henry asked him.

"Pretty much, she has been teaching her sewing, tea making, art, and making crafts on the side. Still, it's good to be home once and be able to work in Japan. My little girl ended up giving me money to start up my own aerospace company. She has managed to string along some great deals with her banker. She wants me to spend more time with her," Isamu told him.

Henry chuckled. "You couldn't say no to her at all, could you. She knew it was your dream to start up one and she can be around you a bit more now. It's good you stopped working at Cord Hislop, they have a drug addict in their sales division name Paul Grayson, and I'm not too keen on making deals with one. So I will be buying the first ship you produce. I assume it's a combat class vessel?" Henry curiously asked him.

Isamu handed his datapad to him now. "Yes, the first vessel we will produce for my company Akatsuki will be a cruiser class transport called Alamo class. It will have a speed of frigate and firepower of a cruiser. It will sport a non-based laser system and used railgun with no eezo assistance. We call the Magnetic accelerator cannon, but it will discharge electricity to help punch through barriers now. It will sport 16 lasers turrets on around the vessel. It will also sport missiles system as well. My biggest ambition for the project is the fact it can land on the ground."

"Land on the ground?" Henry asked him now.

"Only low gravity worlds is where cruisers can land due to their weight. I decided to add micro-thrusters' system with eezo inducing weight control. The order came to mind when my little girl was jumping around using biotics. She can reduce gravity around her to bounce around the same thing can be applied. It will make a cost-effective ship capable of going anywhere. Good for places that are too deadly to go without an armed to the teeth. 

"In a sense, you would hurt a lot of aerospace companies with that, but overall it looks a like a battleship to me. How much would the base cost be?" Henry asked him.

"Just 1.5 times the cost than a small cargo ship. We aren't going to use iridium plating, we will use titanium alloy plating instead make it thicker and with a good coating to resist shots. We will upgrade the ship's capabilities in time." Isamu told him as Henry handed back the datapad now.

"Good, I can't wait to see it when the first one comes out. Now, what are you going to do about Yoko's education then? I surmise you're sending her to one here in Japan." Henry asked him changing the subject.

"Well I heard people over from the Citadel are reviewing college courses here. A group of Salarians came here during 2157 to oversee what is it like. A lot of changes were made to colleges out there and their material. Yoko says Tokyo University might be the best for her. She can obtain a liberal art degree and engineering one there at the same time. On that note, I am getting emails from Linron Academy on Sur'Kesh of all places. The Salarian homeworld had her take a test afterward in the ceremony on the Citadel. Saying she can get degrees in the fine arts, engineering, and etc. at a fast pace. Salarians speak fast and move faster than others. Siri has also noted she can gain a degree with the University of Armali for the arts if she wanted. She could take online classes for anyone of them and show her work to the people who come out to see her." Isamu told Henry.

"All of them good choices, but if she wants to push herself above normal, she can take online classes then. I doubt a lot of colleges will be ready to make the change and up the education level. If she wants to work on the galactic scene learning from Salarians is credible as you can get it. Who knows she might learn a bit of the STG there," Henry suggested. 

"The people who know things and wrong things by our standards. No, I don't think that is a good idea talking to those people working for the STG." he told him. As his Omni-tool beeped now.

" _Yoko Minamoto is close by,"_ the VI spoke up now.

"Looks like my little girl is coming back with mom and dad," he informed him now as he saw the door open now as he saw his parents come in now. The small child was skipping in now as she wore blue kimono with white flowers on it as she a gold obi across her stomach now. The blonde little girl held a giant fox plush doll in her arms. 

"Tou-san, Lawson-sensei!" she greeted them as her small drone was carrying bags under a small like eezo field now. She ran up them soon as Henry picked her up now as she giggled. 

"Having fun are we?" he asked her as Isamu's parents came in now with some bags in hand. 

"Yes, I had so much as the festival Jii-chan, and Oba-chan was so much fun," Yoko cheered as she ran up to her father for a hug. 

"So children's day was fun, huh, sorry I couldn't come today with you, but I have this," he told her now as he picked up a box off the couch soon. 

She looked at it now to see the design now. "Omni-tool?" she asked her father as he nodded her head. 

"A little bit smaller to just be a regular Omni-tool don't you think my angel," he asked his daughter now. She pointed to the label on the front of it in Ariake Technologies. "It's a self-building Omni-tool allowing you to build a top of the line terminal. It has 3D programs, art programs, and it has more than enough data to do the things you love. We can build it all together in the evening for fun."

She smiled. "Thanks, Tou-san!" she wanted to open it now.

Daisuke placed a hand on her head now. "Come on my child let's tuck away all the prizes first. I can saw you how to draw manga as well do some calligraphy." He told her.

The blonde nodded her head now. "Of course Jii-chan," she shouted in joy dragging him by hand as he now.

Daisuke laughed now. "Okay, slow down, and I can show you about some real artwork than generic CG they make nowadays," he smiled as Isamu noticed his mother was quiet now with Henty. 

"Something wrong Miyako?" Henry asked as the woman sat down now.

"Conatix Industries showed up again. They tried making a scene in the crowd again, thankfully our granddaughter can entertain the kids and their parents," Miyako pointed out as she handed a datapad now

Isamu sighed. "Them again, why are they so dead set in getting my little girl to go out there?" Isamu asked them

Henry spoke up now. "The first gen subjects have been used up, and they are relying on second generation kids with biotics. I have seen Jump Zero and how they repurposed it for testing. It's crude and whatever they can do is gold to Conatix Industries. They treat it like a military academy that is cut off the grid. Don't you dare send her Isamu, god only knows what they do those children. I never met with of any of them in person.," Henry warned them.

"Since everyone knows she can actively use biotics without implants don't they," Miyako asked him 

Henry sighed. "Yes, when I used Eva's DNA and managed to revive her egg… I didn't account for the element zero factor. It worked wonders with I found that biotics don't age like normal people. Combined that with Japanese ancestry I made youthful possibly till death as well live longer than most," Henry explained.

"So the accident you made turned out better than you intended." Isamu chuckled.

Henry shrugged. "True, it was a happy accident, but in that sense after studying the Asari body. It's possible that you don't need to exposure eezo to her child. It's possible that the kid will naturally have biotics. If Conatix Industries learns that," Henry paused.

"They will try to keep her as livestock for experiments… is there any way to stop them from harassing her?" Isamu asked her.

"Conatix Industries is a big corporation being paid by the Alliance. I will send word to a friend in Parliament but try recording them next time. Corporations think they have the power to push people around Isamu…" Henry paused as he looked at his Omni-tool now. He tapped away on it now. "It seems like I have someone calling me about a project. Can I step out for a moment?"

Miyako nodded willingly of course, "I will make some tea for you, and then you can perform your routine examination on Yoko-chan," Miyako excused him now as he made his way out of the house as he walked down the street now. 

He tapped away on his Omni-tool now. It displayed a person with brown hair and cybernetic blue eyes wearing a suit. The man put his cigarette down now.

"So how goes little Yoko, Henry?" he asked him.

"Going fine so far, I will give her a full examination again to make sure she is okay. I messed up with Miranda's development due to me using only my genes. My accident in creating a natural biotic was even a shock to me, Jack. Eva's legacy looks very bright, and she has opportunities to go across the galaxy to learn. Project Evangelion is a success…" Henry laughed a bit.

Jack laughed with him. "True, I took that name as play as Good News or the gospel of Christianity itself. As well take a play on that Japanese Anime in the 21st century many loved. We will need bright people to help lead Humanity among the stars. Someone that will help lead them out of a dark era. I'm assuming Isamu doesn't want to dictate her education." Jack guessed now.

"She was to go to Tokyo University, and she will gain liberal arts degree and engineering degree," Henry answered as Jack nodded his head.

"Not bad, but there is a contest going on with Ariake Technologies for a person that can craft weapons and armor as part of their first generation equipment. With adult supervision, she might be able to make something worthwhile. Get some credit in college for the work down." Jack suggested now.

"You want her to make weapons? Henry asked her.

"It's a source of income for her, she would no doubt pay her own bills after all. Unless someone Ambassador's office tries calling her if she knows enough languages. I hear that she is learning Volus and Turian already."

Henry nodded his head. "True, but Conatix Industries is trying to pressure her to be collected in their program. It's my firm belief that they will use and abuse for everything she has. She might be able to make natural biotic children in time." Henry warned him.

Jack sat forward. "I will get them to stop harassing her, but the things that company does is unethical in every sense of the word. They are even going so far in trying to hire biotic Turians to the program. I can imagine the hate they would have for her." Jack relayed now as Henry looked up now a bit confused now.

He saw a man wearing a grey suit now as had dark skin and black hair. "I will have to call you back, the Junior Deputy Ambassador Donnel Udina is actually here," he told him as Jack nodded ending the call now.

"Doctor Henry Lawson, I'm surprised to see you are here? Are you visiting the family here today?" Udina asked him.

Henry looked around for a moment and then looked back at him now. "What brings you to Earth, when you should be on the Citadel working with Anita Goyle?" he asked him as he was not sure to trust the young politician now as he walked up now.

"True, but in the next few years, Mrs. Goyle may not be the Ambassador anymore. We tried for pushing for a Spectre, but their top agent shot them down." Udina admitted.

"Just because of someone else's failure you want to switch hands so quickly. You hardly know anything about the galactic scene." Henry reminded him.

"True, but Diplomat Ma'tal was very impressed with Yoko Minamoto, and she is on track to learning these Council races languages. I want to employ her services as a translator for me. I hear she wants to go to college and the test she took on the Citadel was exemplary as well." 

"Test?" Henry asked her.

Udina nodded as he walked holding a datapad now. "Ma'tal had her take a college exam for fun, and the Citadel Academy is interested in having her. She scored the highest possible score on their general exam there."

"I see, but Yoko-chan wants to go to Tokyo University instead since it's closer to her father," Henry told him. 

"Well, we need a translator because the melding process of giving us memories the Asari came up isn't accurate or safe to keep secrets with. The Alliance is willing to pay for all the expenses she will need to go to college."

"Isamu just started his business here in Okinawa, and you want to come across the galaxy to live alone. The next thing you would say she would become a cop on the Citadel. You would stunt a child's growth by pushing her to politics of all things. That's unknown territory itself and a place filled with Turians who may try to harm her. You do realize they didn't think one man could kill so many ace pilots and ships right?" Henry reminded him. 

"True, but we are willing to keep eyes on her. I just want to have a word with Mr. Minamoto about the details then." Udina told him. 

"Be careful what you say, or his metal leg will go up your ass," Henry warned him as he leads him in now.

They saw Miyako was serving tea now. "Miyako, Isamu… Junior Deputy Ambassador Udina is here to visit. It's a good thing you prepared the tea.

"You know how I feel about politicians and making deals' with them. They don't carry out promises like they should as long as it interests them. Mrs. Goyle promised to make it a spectacle of having cameras' everywhere of people following her around." Isamu reminded him.

"I assure you, Mr. Minamoto, that this proposal may be up your alley. It will only take up to an hour to give you the details on it." Udina told him.

"Fine, we will hear you out, but no promises," Isamu told him. 

"I'm going to do my routine check up on Yoko and give her some shots. Then I will be on my way Isamu. I will have another person on Earth needing my services tomorrow."

"I understand." Isamu nodded as the doctor took his cup of tea with him. As Udina took a seat on the couch now.

…

Isamu sighed now shaking his head. "He wants her to head across the galaxy to a space station to work for her. I'm not feeling it at all, and we have relatives in Tokyo that can take her in. Someone we can trust dad and mom." Isamu told him. 

"You do realize how the Alliance has a such a pull on Earth Isamu. They will try to subvert you and your company. At the same time, it can go the other way so it can grow. I'm not too enthusiastic about her living alone by herself there. Why can't he learn languages for himself he wants a job in politics." Miyako complained.

"Well it would put Isamu in a good position, but what happens if the degrees presented in the galactic community disqualifies her college education. So working in the galaxies communities will be hard itself. So many initial businesses that start won't have a chance of making it in the cut-throat economy. We can already see they have certain companies monopolizing the market itself. Plus the Alliance is footing the bill itself, and the college has fast-paced courses to keep her engaged. She can work online as well fast track her degree if she knows the material. The same can be said for Tokyo University as well." Daisuke gave his input.

"I can't make the trip out there," Isamu told him. 

"Then I will make the trip out there with her then if that's the issue itself," Daisuke told him. 

Miyako and Isamu sighed. "Please don't tell her this has to do with you trying to influence her to be like Samus Aran. I know you are really big on things back then my otaku of a husband." Miyako said.

"I'm the one paid for half the procedure itself on what she would look like in the future. She won't join some police force unless she wants to down the road. We just have to secure him some deals, and we can transfer her back home to Tokyo University." Daisuke told them.

"A transfer, huh… how many degrees do you think she can get within two years then?" Isamu asked his father.

"If she is good in computer science and engineering she can move fast in it along with the fine arts course for a start. That way she can work a theoretical physics degree so she can try to make things she wants. She talks about making a warp drive or building ships with you for fun." Daisuke reminded him.

"True she was really keen on that idea, that is why she put money into the company." Isamu chuckled. "Fine, we will go with two years and see how this goes, dad. If something big happens that needs you to leave, then you head back."

"Okay, then we have a plan unless our silly grandchild keeps pushing for more now," Daisuke said now. "In the morning we will see what she says about it, it's her decision still."

"Yes, if she feels strongly that this isn't for her she will turn it down." Miyako reminded them now.

"Fine, but you know she will jump at a chance to see the Citadel again." Daisuke pointed out now.

…

 **Two years later**

As the blonde hair was kept a simple ponytail as the bangs framed her head now. The small tuft of hair was on her forehead as she smoothed it out. She wore a simple grey dress shirt and black pants, and brown shoes. She also a black coat hanging off her back.

"Why don't you wear normal skirts like normal little girls?" a voice called out as she was working on something now with her terminal now.

The blonde looked at the ambassador now. "It's too cold to wear one all the time," she answered bluntly. 

Udina sighed as she sighed as he noticed her working on a mech, but much bigger now. "I'm assuming that's your exam you are working on for your engineering degree isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yes, it's called the GM a reproduction model of series called Gundam when Anime when it was a big thing. I designed to react faster, fight better, and comprehend tasks than the Loki Mech that Hahne-Kedar picked up for the line. It has armor everywhere on its body with thrusters and extra cameras. It also carries titanium allow shield for extra defense. It uses the custom guns I made for the contest for Ariake technologies." she explained now as it carried it was like a Turian rifle design with it's boxed shape along with pistol on its hip now.

She tapped away on her computer now as the camera like eyes lit up as its visor glowed blue. 

"Can you make us tea?"

"Understood," it spoke as it saw the tea set now and began making tea in the nearby pots now. It took a few minutes to make it now as she enjoyed it now.

"Good, can you stand outside then to keep guard. If they barge in unannounced, don't let them in. Use the Omni-tool I gave you to stun them."

It nodded it's head now as walked as her mech activated it's Omni-tool now walking out now.

"It sounds more like an AI, you are giving is commands verbally, and it understands," Udina told her now.

"It's just good programming on my part, but part of me wishes we never gave on them. The galactic community was using AI's beforehand 300 years ago before the Geth rebelled. They have a company called Synthetic Insights that can' produce any defense against one. It's just only about money, in my opinion, you give up so much and get little in return. Who wants to pay for eezo that is a limited resource? All the technologies here aren't even impressive, minor improvements in a dead technology like this seem silly. That's why I will focus on alternative technologies. Maybe something like biofuel, I invested in Eden Prime to help run food to Citadel and got Tou-san some business." she told her.

"Good luck with that road along with your supposed funding on finding a colony with heavy metals.

She kicked her feet now. "Mr. Boris found a planet in the Artemis Tau cluster that has Prothean ruins and heavy metals. Tou-san got a good deal to get metals from them to build his ships already. He is sending me Prothean artifacts to have for my collection." she told him.

They heard the intercom come on now. "Udina we need talk now, and tell this mech to let me through."

"Executor Venari Pallin, come on in," Udina told him as he tried bracing himself as the door opened now. She can see the look on his face now. 

"Something wrong Executor?" Yoko asked him in his native language.

"I will refrain from saying words, but I want Harkin out of my force. He is an embarrassment to everyone there, and he is dirty!" Pallin shouted trying to restrain himself.

"You are just racist Pallin, everyone knows you hate humans with a passion, just right under Spectres. Harkin is always under pressure you and closing cases are difficult. By the book attitude, you have given. It hasn't stopped crime from getting onto the station itself whatsoever." Udina told him.

"Why do you let him keep his job if he hates it so much?" the blonde child asked him. 

Pallin turned to her now as Udina sighed.

"Go out and have fun for the moment… show off that robot of yours to the Professor Cazala then or have some snacks." 

"Yes sir, I will be back 1400 hours for the meeting with Ambassador Korlack then," she told him as she took her things now and left the room soon. 

" _If a person is corrupt why keep that person there at all. Saving face with others compromises who you are in the end."_ she thought now

"Amuro, follow me," Yoko ordered the mech as it followed now. "Let's see if the professor is impressed with you." She told him as she carried a datapad with her now. 

…

A Salarian was reading a datapad now as he looked at the mech's performance as he compared to Loki now. It was the training course of C-Sec going against holograms with ease and other mechs on the course now. 

"Intuitive learning program that evaluates combat data and real-life combat. It's capable of helping with ordinary lives as well as lifting heavy objects as well. You constructed this whole project with no eezo, except for the guns?" Cazala asked Yoko 

"Yes sir, I wanted to push something that can actually do several tasks… without tipping it over to the AI side of things." She told him.

"True it's on the border, but for the better, I know for a fact it's better than a typical VI. It's well constructed to take on damage like YMIR mech as well operate without its head unit. As well take aerospace projects as well." he told her as he signed away on his datapad now. He handed it to her now.

She looked at it now. "I made EX on the exam?" Yoko asked him.

"Yes, it well constructed just like the guns you proposed to Ariake Technologies for your midterm exam. I know you disliked it due to the designs it has, but it was well received. They have sent you the details of their contract as well to your grandfather." Cazala told her now.

"Thank you." She happily told him.

"No, you showed dedication to getting it done and Professor Ros she was impressed art portfolio as well the physical pieces. You gained the best possible score from in that region, but what is next for you. You want to head back down to Japan to earn a degree in Theoretical physics I believe. You want to not use eezo based solutions in technology if I recalled." Cazala told her no.

"No sir, the market of eezo is a monopoly, and it's too pricey. I want to inspire people to push past it and get off the need for it. I know each day the poor are getting poorer each day." she told him.

"I would admit being dependent one resource has mainstreamed our technology. Creating alternate technologies at this point is expensive. I know you are pushing to create a process create an FTL drive without a relay hasn't been done before."

"My dream sounds stupid doesn't it?" she asked him.

"It sounds hard from my perspective many have tried and failed. So before you invest in doing such research try taking advantage of what people need. Go into communications as well create a new system." Cazala offered.

"Like Quantum Entanglement communication, Hawkings was working on finding a way to do it?" Yoko asked him.

"Yes, try picking up on where others left off to see where you were going," he suggested. 

"Like making a portable laser?" Yoko asked him.

Cazala chuckled. "There is nothing wrong with finding alternatives Yoko, people are scared and daunted by the task. We have been using Mass effect relay technology for the longest so don't be daunted by others opinions. Just know you would have to gain resources, equipment, credits, and knowledge to push yourself further. Meaning you would have to deal with Mass effect technology still just to gain money."

"Like purifying tainted eezo, and refining it for sale?" someone called out now.

She noticed her grandfather now. "Jii-chan, I thought you were busy making art again?" she asked him.

He picked up his granddaughter as she saw the mech come off the course now. "I just came to see how you did with your exams silly. Professor Nos, was impressed with your art portfolio as well. Plus I have this."

He showed her now. "Ariake Technologies has settled on a contract now. They are offering 580 million credits for the four gun designs and 1 million credits in stocks with their company."

"That much?" she asked her grandfather a bit confused.

"It's not uncommon, but you have an option for non-lethal by turning them into non-lethal projectiles as well a security lock on a gun. Law enforcement overall would be pleased to have such a fine addition to use. Something to shift the attention to gun control because no one else cares who they sell to. So, Mr. Minamoto, I'm assuming you're the one is pushing dreams of going farther right?"

Daisuke nodded his head now. "Yes, I always inspire her to do her best now and try to achieve her dreams now," he informed the professor. 

Cazala shook his head now. "Keep supporting her with them, and one day it will happen. Graduation Ceremony will be next week at 1000 hours. I have the Administrator send the details to you. I have to follow up on my other students' projects now. See if can come back to Academy here for your turn at getting a communications degree." Cazala told her.

"Thank you!" Yoko thanked her now as she waved bye. 

"Since we have time to ourselves we can head over down to C-Sec office to buy more stuff then," Daisuke told her as her mech walked up now. 

Yoko pouted. "I have a meeting in Udina and Ambassador Korlack soon." She told him.

Daisuke frowned. "That man has can't even learn one language to save his life. I suppose you are building this language software to update translators right?" he asked her as she nodded her head. "Councilor Tevos had me working a translator since not everyone has the time. I plan on selling it through my website for downloads. I plan to have it out in a month from now, I've been using the initial data of these meeting to make sure it works." 

Daisuke nodded his head now. "Okay, but I am assuming you are going to finish a communications degree before going back to Earth?" Daisuke asked her now.

"Yeah, I love the fast-paced classes here, and I might try to become a doctor as well for Jeff." She told him.

"Well see what we can do about that in particular in due time Miss overachiever, but the moment that meeting is over. We will hang out all week together building things and this time we can try something ambitious?"

"Like building stealth armor like a ninja?" Yoko asked him.

"Yep, something just for you when things go bad. Something with no easy, but it's good body armor still. Something that doesn't need eezo of all things for you. We can put our sewing skills together to make the underlayer of the armor."

"Something like a biotic amp for me in the suit?" she asked him.

"Sure, we can probably find an amp, but making a neural link suit will be hard pressed. Possibly a bio-suit that will respond to you. Let's see who made the first biotic implant for use. Maybe you can give you some input on it." Daisuke told her.

"Maybe I can ask the Ambassador afterward about the first L1 implant then," Yoko told them as her mech followed now. 

…

Yoko sat on the shoulders of her mech now humming as it walked up to intercom. She pressed the button now.

"Ambassador Udina, can I come in? It's almost time for your appointment with Mr. Korlack?" Yoko asked now.

"I can't make the meeting, I am still talking to Executor Pallin, can you go see what he wants. I know you record meetings and take notes." Udina told her cutting it off now.

"Okay, Amuro to the Elcor and Ambassador office then. I will see what's wrong here with him."

The mech compiled now as it made its way to the office now. She jumped down and quickly checked her bag to see her things in order now. She ordered her mech to stand guard now. She pressed intercom button. 

"Ambassador Korlack, Ambassador Udina can't make it to his meeting today. Apparently, he is an argument with Executor Pallin. Is it okay I can hear you out sir?" Yoko asked him.

"So Udina is forced to send the child again to talk to us. She spends more time being ambassador than him." Din complained.

"Disappointed: Din, it's obvious that the Ambassador is struggling at his job." she heard Elcor Ambassador speak now. She knew him as Calyn.

"Fine come in," Din told her as she came in the room bowing. "Good afternoon Ambassador Korlack and Calyn?" she greeted them.

"Happy greetings: It's nice to see you again little one," Calyn told her now. 

"Udina is over his head that he was to rely on a child of all things," Din complained now as stook out Rov-r from her bag now. She tossed the drone up to fly as she swiftly activated the video recorder. Yoko took out her datapad in one. She sat down at his desk.

"You wanted to talk to Udina, about something, Ambassador Korlack?" Yoko asked him.

"Yes, and my first concern is why does have a bigger office than us, while we get this small room. Even Zyro, the Hanar Ambassador, has his own room… hell, he has a pool inside to lounge around." Din complained.

"From what I heard it use to be the Batarian Ambassador's room and when we joined they left. So it left a vacated spot. Why not petition Councilor Tevos to renovate the Embassy then. Everyone can have their own floor to delegate politics. As well keep certain things a secret amongst people." She suggested now.

Din stopped for a moment. "You know what I think we can swing that," he admitted. 

"Agreeance: I will help support the renovation as well." Calyn agreed with the idea.

"If the Hanar diplomats and Ambassador Zyro wanted water pools in their offices they can be rerouted several floors or be on the ground level. Elcor Embassy can be on the ground level if they want or higher. You can try to take the top floor if want Ambassador Korlack. Let the rest of the Embassies sort out what floor they want." She added now.

"You think this will pass?" Din asked her as Yoko nodded her head happily now.

"Let me ask Councilor Tevos then," Yoko told them. 

"A mere child has her contact information?" Din asked her.

"I got her contact information during the award ceremony two years ago," she told him as she began a lengthy typing session on her Omni-tool now. She sent the proposition to the Councilor now. "Give it a minute or two she will message you."

True to her word as he received a call now. He heard her voice now. "Ambassador Korlack Miss Minamoto sent me a message stating that the offices were not private enough or big enough to house a room for an audience," Tevos told him.

Din straightened up now. "Yes Councilor Tevos, I don't think we can conduct personal matters in a room if we share. Telling the other to leave when they have worked is disrespectful. If Calyn needs to talk to one or more of his people in a room. It would be crowded for them." Din explained.

"Quite true, the Embassy does need a renovation, and the Executor will need his own floor to help run security there. I will assemble of meeting with you and the others at Citadel tower to address this tomorrow at 0800. Thank you, Yoko, for making this transition with the new Ambassador bearable." Tevos thanked her.

"Your welcome and sorry for taking up your time." Yoko apologized.

"It's no problem at all, Calyn I will see you as well. I will send out the word to everyone there to come tomorrow." Tevos told her.

"Happy: I will be thrilled to have the renovations. I will see you tomorrow Councilor Tevos." Calyn told her as the feed now. "See Din, if you just asked they would she would oblige with the request."

"Only after until she called her," Din told her now. "Humanity is getting all the special treatment." 

"If that were so, Executor Pallin wouldn't hassle Udina all the time, but I see your point Ambassador. Right now I'm working on a better translator software so everyone can use it." Yoko told him. 

"For a profit no doubt."

Yoko nodded her head. "Barla suggested I should make investments now to the get the maximum benefits in the future so I can achieve bigger dreams. I don't want to use people or abuse the system. I want to work with the others, unlike Ambassador Udina. I wouldn't take his money from the Alliance when I have my own. My father said never owe politicians anything, let them owe you." She informed him now.

"Barla, fine, let's get down to business then Miss Negotiator. Elkoss Combine wants to do deals with Humanity selling their products to colonies on the frontier of the Skyllian Verge seeing how dangerous it is. They presume they need defenses out there at least with weapons." Din told her. 

"True, I'm not very impressed with the weapons Hahne-Kedar produces along with its mechs. Something with good quality and low price would be very appealing. They can save money by getting other things they need. Maybe I can set you up a deal Mr. Lawson's planet called Horizon. You can probably get the company to come out there to set up AA guns. I can call Mr. George Adams as well from Eden prime as well."

Yoko told him as she took out her terminal setting up the call. She sent a message out to the grandfather she wouldn't get out in time now. "By the way Ambassador Korlack, it is okay we can send some sample products to them. I will pay for the guns for the demo?"

"Sure, I will get you an armory license from Elkoss Combine for you to keep.," he told her as she nodded her head now.

…

Yoko skipped out of the office now as her mechs carried a big weapon carrying case now. It brought the full gun set with her now. She was happy she could actually solve the problem itself regarding the issue itself now. She managed to copy down the details onto datapad and OSD in question on the deal. Udina would need to sign the document personally, but her Banker Barla said it was a good trade for colonies outside the Alliance patrol route. It also gave the Alliance troops to purchase their equipment if need be. 

She managed to get a new Omni-tool out of this whole ordeal called Cipher a level X. She was tapping away on it as she began shifting all games and non-related work onto it to help save data on it now. It wasn't like the Logic Arrest one she got, but it felt nice having another one to play in the meantime. 

She thought about creating an actual Omni-tool VR game paying homage to Ace Combat in general. Since there were no flying games in particular. 

She pressed on the intercom now. "I'm back, and I'm here with potential agreement from Ambassador Korlack." She announced. 

"Come in, and I have a guest leaving now?" Udina told her as the door opened now. She walked with her robot as she noticed a man in a suit now. He had combination black hair and brown eyes that contrasted his white skin in question. He wore a black and white outfit with a pin stating showing his Conatix Industries. 

"Ah, so your Yoko Minamoto?" he asked her now. 

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers or people from Conatix Industries." she quickly shut it down as the man tried not frowning.

"My name Isaac Langford, and we wanted.

"Isaac… she isn't your failed experiment and if you rush a war hero's kid off to your camp. You will catch hell for it and especially from Councilor Tevos… Who is quite taken with her." Udina warned him now.

Isaac turned back to him now. "It's not failing Udina, we are just getting started, but someone like her can speed it along. At best make more biotics… 

Udina stood up now. "Isaac she is not going to be your cash cow now get out." Udina pushed now as the man sighed now.

"Very well, but if you need proper medical check-up just call me," Isaac told her as he sent his information to her now. As he walked off now as she began deleting his information quickly. She motioned the mech to watch the door as it did so. 

She made her way to his desk to despot the information now. Udina sighed sitting back looking at the datapad now to see the info now. 

"Sorry about that, but that was the head of Conatix Industries… Isaac Langford. For the past two years, he is has been hounding me to hand you over. I was hoping to let you avoid him in question." 

"Sorry…" Yoko apologized to him.

"Don't apologize the fact is Isaac is desperate now that he stooped to putting a new implant in all the children he collected just recently. It's called the L2 implant, and it's untested one that makes a mockery of Dr. Ellen Ryder's work." Udina informed her now. 

"Why are they allowed to get away with this then?" Yoko asked him now.

"Fear or the heads in Arcturus Station mostly approving of it… on that note contracts, the parents signed made it happen. Corporations that get big can control levels within a government to a point. On that note wanting is an insurance policy to them… they can't collect your DNA and use it." 

Udina sat the datapad down now as he looked at her now. "I know you are a bit more mature than most kids. So I will be frank with you… you know how Dr. Lawson made you right?"

Yoko nodded her head now. "From an egg inside Core Eva's body," she answered her promptly. 

Udina nodded his head now. "Well they want the same from you; apparently you can produce natural biotics yourself. For instance, it's like the X-Gene from the X-men…" 

She nodded her head now. "My grandpa loves that series, but it's it pass down through males?" Yoko asked him now.

"Quite so, but they are hoping that they can create a boy… then keep on going trying to make an army of biotics. Langford has them running drills like they do in the military… hoping to force them to join the Alliance in question. Even going so far in trying to hire a Turian biotic to train them." Udina told her now.

Her eyes widened up now. "Turian?"

"Correct, they are hoping if they hate him enough they will join the Alliance… maybe it's not to appear weak before them." 

"Wouldn't Asari be a better teacher than a Turian one, they are natural biotics after all?" 

"Isaac could care less for that as long as he is getting money… mark my words it will come back to hurt us in the end. Still good work in securing this deal with Volus at least. Getting trade deals with them to help supply colonies outside our range. We can do a bit of trading with them on a few things as well on our end."

She nodded her head now. "Your welcome."

Udina motioned her to sit down as he looked at her file now. "I wanted to talk to you about a few more things since the language translator is done. You have plans on moving back to Japan to undertake Theoretical physics if that's correct?" 

Yoko nodded her head now with a smile. "Of course, be a bit closer to the whole family in question and head on back to Citadel to possibly undertake communication degree," she answered him now. 

"Well considering you managed to earn three degrees in two years under Salarians and Asari is impressive. The Alliance won't be funding your future endeavors though, sadly. Still, it's no problem for you since you are making millions off this translator program and possibly Billions in time when it picks up. However, I would like to extend a different offer or more along a job in question." Udina told her as he motioned her to sit down now. 

He tapped away on his computer for a moment as the room dimmed now. As the hologram projector turned on. He was no doubt connecting to someone in question. 

A full colored hologram of a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white and blue uniform that contrasted to her dark skin in question.

"Ambassador Udina…" she greeted her as she turned meeting the young girl now. "So you must be Yoko Minamoto, nice to meet you, sweetheart." 

She gave a wave to her as she waved back now. "Nice t-to meet you as well…" Yoko said shyly she didn't know who she was again now. 

"I'm talking to Yoko about the job in question. So why don't you explain what's going on?" Udina suggested now.

As the woman nodded now. "My name is Dr. Ellen Ryder, a premiere biotic researcher for the Alliance and sole creator of the L1 implant. Before you say anything… I don't work for Conatix Industries. They merely stole my design of the L1 implant to make their crappy one." 

"Okay…" Yoko muttered. "Why do you need a six-year-old girl to help you though? I don't need any implants?" Yoko asked her. 

Ellen laughed. "No sweetheart, implanting a device into a child's head is a no-no. At best it would be during puberty for others or later down in the road. However, I heard you managed to graduate from the Academy with the highest honor of being number one in your class. So you have a phenomenal grasp of electrical devices, computers, and designs due to your art degree. So I want you as my assistant in question." 

"For…" Yoko didn't get a chance to speak.

"I need a biotic in question such as yourself to help me as well demonstrate biotics to me. I hope to map out your entire body and see how it works with an external based device around the neck. As well some prototype amps we are developing, the research is taking place on the Citadel." Ellen informed her now. On that note, we need to find out a way to create safe implants for all, and you may be the key in solving this." 

"I will need to speak to my dad about this," Yoko informed her now. 

Ellen nodded her head now. "Of course, but another is the fact we want to continue your academic endeavor. I personally want you to pick chemistry, biology, and communications degree here on the Citadel. Pick up theoretical physics a bit later down the road if you have the time."

"You want me to be a doctor?" Yoko asked her now as the woman nodded her head now.

"If you are feeling up to that then yes, but overall it would be a waste to not to see your full potential at least. At best it will save you money down the road if nothing else." Ellen said. 

The blonde sat there thinking for a moment. _"My family was expecting me to come back to Japan…"_ she thought.

"No worries, if your father and family are coming here for your graduation. I will meet them in person then. Where are your staying right now then?" Ellen asked her now.

"I'm staying at an apartment called Cosmos," Yoko announced now. 

"Far from the human ward I live in, but not impossible to get them. I will also put in a call to your father as well. I will send you some information on the details itself in a few minutes. Let me get organized okay." Ellen told her now as the call was cut short now. She didn't know what to expect now from her future. 

…

Isamu sighed as he wore a suit now as he sat in the lobby of this fancy owned hotel. It was the best apartment complex you could buy. Best security system, guards, and mechs were on scene… apparently, they have biometric locks to keep things secured. 

Asari secretary named Glaet was no doubt dealing with the influx of the Minamoto's here visiting his daughter. He managed a spend a day three days together with her until graduation ceremony was over. Then the family began treating her to things or encouraging to buy things. 

His little angel was growing up a bit too fast, but that's okay… at least she wasn't some other people rich kids. Many would spend their money on the silliest of things to drugs in question. 

He sat down in the lobby as he sat there drinking some Astro fizz as well. He was waiting for the doctor to come in question now. 

He saw her come in now carrying a bag filled with things with her now. "It's good to see you aren't punctual." Isamu joked with the woman now.

She gave a small laugh. "Sorry, but I was dealing with my two twins before rushing out the door. Scott and Sarah were excited about meeting Yoko in person, but I had to sit them to daycare for a while. They are notoriously harder to feed as well since they are both potential biotics as well." 

Isamu laughed. "At least mine can pay for her own meals." he joked with as she now sat down shaking hands with her now.

"True, but I'm surprised an ex-ace pilot like yourself isn't teaching the academy at all," Ellen told him as she began putting her documents out now. 

"Well, they didn't need a pilot without legs until they start changing the system up to be computer-based piloting. It takes the soul out of flying to me, and the new fighters in question are terrible. They were made to match Turian ships in question. I prefer staying ahead at my own pace Ellen and do my own things. So far making armed transport ships better is helping me out immensely unlike the fools who buy Kowloon ships without guns on them." Isamu told her now. 

"Planning to make contracts with the Alliance or staying out the way of them?" Ellen asked her now.

"Stay out of the way of them entirely too much politics in question unless it's something I can't pass up. Right now I'm making a mega ship called Shinano to act as my base of operations for the company I plan on making a mobile docking yard four times bigger than any ship. Equal to Destiny Ascension in size with the help of my angel. Managed to secure investment in a survey team that found Therum. A heavy mineral haven if anyone could find." 

Ellen nodded her head now. "So your daughter actually invests in stock?" Ellen asked her now.

"Of course, she invests in my company by default. She also invests in Victoria Jenkins growth formula is helping Marcus Holloway in his farm grow exponentially. It also sets me up to do business with Eden Prime."

"I'm assuming she has plans with Eden Prime then?" Ellen curiously asked her now.

Isamu nodded his head now. "Of course, she wants to plop down a city herself on it and call it Radiant Gardens. A high tech city with verdant gardens across the land and arcology spires. Even going so far in giving it a spaceport and a Geofront for urban development. So manufacturing, storage, and rail system runs underneath that connects to the spaceport." Isamu informed her now. 

"Who is the planned architect then?" She asked him next.

"Viesste Coniari, she got in touch with the Asari who helped made Illium's capital city through Councilor Tevos as well got her on making the new Embassy in question. Even got me as well as Ariake Technologies on this to create a special defense system for the planet in the future." 

"Your little girls sounds ambitious, and I am assuming she has stock in Ariake Technologies as well. What else?" 

"Well the Therum survey she invested gives her 20 percent of their stocks their and access to Prothean technology they found. Market Sakura a Japanese clothing store she invests in great as well. My mother put it up to it since she is need of good clothing. It seems to be doing well with Asari in question." Isamu said as he took a sip of his drink. "However that might change with this deal isn't it." 

"Well, your daughter has a knack for business no doubt or politics in question. However, I think she has the potential to solve problems across the galaxy. At best do things people dare not dream or do due to normal constraints. Who knows she may able to give you back a real set of legs." Ellen hoped now. 

Isamu thought about it for a moment. "She has been away from having a normal conversation with children her age as well home," Isamu told her. 

Ellen couldn't help but agree in that fact he was right. _"Truthfully if Conatix Industries gains control of biotics research, they would make their own personal army in due time."_ she thought now.

"If Conatix Industries become the first biotic research for humanity it will spell trouble for all of us. At best if they wrestle enough control from the Alliance… all kids having biotics potential will be forced to go to them of all people. They won't have a choice in the future other than the military itself. I need your daughter's help in making it possible." Ellen pleaded now. 

Isamu sighed now. "Very well then… my daughter will like the idea as well. However, her staying here…" 

"Don't worry Isamu, she can live with us for the time being instead of being stuck inside a hotel alone. Give your father time to get back home and relax." Ellen offered now.

Isamu shrugged now. "True, but I can tell my father had a ball up here himself sharing a bit of our culture as well learning the technology. So he might try to stay a bit longer than usual," he told her. 

"Then let's hash out the details then and then you can rejoin with your daughter soon now."

As Isamu tapped away on his Omni-tool sending a message then. "Very well let's hash out the money for rent then. If needed get you a bigger place to live in if you have no space." Isamu told her now. 

"There will be no need to get a new place, but setting up a form of rent can easily be settled by taking money out the payouts she gets from the Alliance. What I want to talk to you about the most is about finding an expert biotic teacher in question." 

"A teacher…?" Isamu asked her. "Teaching what per se?" 

"Well personally it depends on who we get, but she will be trained in self-defense would go along way." 

"Such as firearms training or material arts?" Isamu asked her now. "I am pretty sure my dad has been teaching her a bit on that."

Ellen nodded her head now. "More along the grounds of biotics fighting styles or possible amplification of force," Ellen explained now. 

"You do realize humans can't mimic Asari in everything right just try to keep it basic all right." Isamu reminded her now.

Ellen nodded her head as the two went over the information together now.


	3. Biotics 101

The alarm clock rang now as the blonde she rolled out of bed. She looked up to see it was clean and neat on one side. Half of the room look liked a tech lab now for her experiments and projects itself now. She rolled out of bed hitting the floor now as she yawned now. 

"I miss waking up earlier…" she groaned now as she saw looked up to see the clock on her dresser was 0600 now. Ever since she lived with the Ryder family in question, Ellen has turned her away from her self-destructive habits now. Today was her first day of having an actual break from school itself now. It gives time for the Professors to relax and work or work with people on the online courses for the next three months. 

She was okay with that in question, but the communications degree was on and apparently, she earned some credit with by knowing some of the deal and by working with Udina. She gained credits to her classes in question now. For the past week, she has been doing things from proxy from Japan. 

Luckily she had first priority package pass from Udina as a gift for graduation. She didn't have to pay for anything or wait in line for speed on Extranet

"Scott! Let me use the bathroom!" she heard Sarah shout now. She sighed as she quickly moved to the bathroom to start her shower now. Yoko took off her clothes to get a quick shower and clean up now. She will be heading to the Alliance facility for the first time, and an impression was everything after all. 

Twins fighting of the use of bathroom again for school time and no doubt Sarah would come in soon to use her bathroom Unless Mr. Ryder came in to break it up of course as she now heard the man himself now yelling now. As took a quick fifteen minutes to shower up properly. As she stepped up now out now using a towel now. She began doing her daily thing like oiling up, lotioning her hair up, and making sure she was okay for the day.

She managed to braid her into a saber braid her grandfather told her as it references an old anime named Fate Stay and she loved it. It kept her hair out of her face or reaching down her back. If she needed to put a helmet on for special projects in question in school.

She moved to throw her clothes in the washer machine built into the wall. She pressed a panel throwing it in as she saw the computer scanning it and the labels on it now. She could tell the machine was now full as she began press wash for it. In due time it would wash both colors, and white separately. Dry them and started to fold them and the drone would take them and then put them away. 

More importantly, Amuro her mech, which stood in its recharge rack or possibly Rov-r in question. It resided in a small recharge station she made for it in question and out of reach from the twins. 

"It looks like you are up as well, huh?" a voice called out from behind her now. She looked up in the mirror to see the older woman now.

"Good morning?" Yoko told her now.

"Good thing you are taking a shower beforehand, but I need you to wear this sweetheart." the woman handed her a black suit with a neural link going down it's back and several blue, bright lines that traced the eezo nodules in question now. "No underwear as well the connection to your neural network has to stick together." 

She slowly slipped in on now as she felt the tiny needles along the surface of it now. She slowly slid it on now as she zipped it on from the front. The older woman connected something to the back of her neck now. 

"What's that?" Yoko curiously asked her now.

"An external implant that simulates an internal one and I will insert prototype amp so you will feel some discomfort," Ellen said as she took a new amp in question. 

The blonde felt the stinging in the back of her head now as she noticed the older woman bringing up her Omni-tool to check diagnostics now. She tapped away on her button. 

"This should work…"

She felt her biotics flicker outwards a bit now as she nodded her head now.

"A barrier…?" Yoko muttered now.

"Correct, it helps stimulate the eezo nodules in the body to produce dark matter to act as a barrier. Unlike manmade shields, your shield question is kinetically sensitive so it can catch even the slowest objects." Ellen explained to her now. 

She began attaching plates to young girl now as it felt uncomfortable.

"I need armor plating as well?" Yoko asked her now.

"Well considering the battery of tests we will need it. Personally, I had to get my Kahlee Sanders to help me make this suit for you. We will be going straight to the lab and perform some exercises before you eat." 

The blonde groaned now. "No breakfast?" Yoko muttered now.

"Not yet… we need to see how you will do when are empty and when you are full. We will be getting support from Asari Matriarch in question. One of the best biotics in the galaxy itself."

"The best?" Yoko asked her now as Ellen nodded her head now as she double checked the seals now. She placed the form-fitting hood over her head now as it gave two eye holes. 

She could see many programs there, and her vitals were showing now. Her face was stinging from tiny needles now. 

"I know it's uncomfortable, but bear with me okay. This is the quickest way we can get results safely." Ellen told her as she leads her out the room now. 

She saw the twins waiting their patiently. She saw a smaller version of Ellen, Sarah. Scott had black hair like his father, but she could see his blue eyes staring at her. 

"So cool, you actually get to wear armor as dad did," Scott muttered now as he looked up at her now. "Mom, can I get to wear something like that?" 

"Me, I want to go first." Sarah declared now.

"You always go first, Sarah," Scott complained. 

Ellen bopped them playfully on the head now. "Calm down you two," she told them as they quite a bit. "None of you can wear the armor anyway, it's specially designed for Yoko. Now hurry up into the kitchen your dad is making crepes again." Ellen told them now. 

As the two perked up now as Yoko smiled underneath her helmet. "Don't worry you two, I can easily make you ran armor in my spare time. Don't worry Scott, I will let you be first then." Yoko told him now. 

"Yes!" Scott cheered now.

Sarah pouted. "Why him first?" She asked the older girl now.

"You have to give a chance to be first you know, but I will give you a chance to pick your own color then." Yoko compromised now.

As the young girl smiled now. "Thank you!"

"She gets to choose her own colors?" Scott muttered now.

"It evens out," Yoko told them as she lifted her fingers up channeling dark matter around them now as she lifted them up now carrying them to the kitchen now. 

"You might be a bad influence on them if they ever get implants as well," Ellen told her now. 

"Dad! We're astronauts again now as the floated downstairs to front floor 

"I noticed, it's not hard to miss two glowing children floating in the air," he told them as the man grabbed them as the aura died down around them now. He carried them to the kitchen now with a laugh now as Ellen followed him now 

She gave a kiss as she hugged her kids now. "Okay, you guys we will be an eventful day at the lab with Yoko so expect us back around seven o'clock," Ellen told them now. 

"Seven?" Alec asked her now.

"We made an effort to get Asari Matriarch to show us the ropes with biotics. Matriarch Lidanya, the Captain of Destiny Ascension, will be there. Hopefully, Yoko can handle her instructions… she isn't known for taking students at all." Ellen told him now. 

"Well, I can't wait to hear how the test goes then and Yoko. The upgrade to your Omni-tools will take some time. However, I do like the idea of Virtual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance overlay. 

"What?" Sarah asked her father now.

"It's short for V.I.S.R. it's a mode made it helps highlight objects and adds a glow to it without blinding you. Essentially a cooler form of night vision." Yoko dumbed it down to twins a bit. "It works in tandem data with servers infrastructure, personal or etc. So you can navigate places like your dad's job was."

In more detail explanation was something along the lines made to help navigate and provide tactical information. For personal usage, Yoko was in contact with a Turian named Castis Vakarian someone Alec knew personally. She was trying to include biological elements and everything in between. So she was using C-Sec central database to identify drugs, chemicals, and even weapons. 

"Can we see it?" Scott asked her now.

"Well if you are good for the next week I will show it off to you when I construct your suits." Yoko offered now. 

"Okay!" the two shouted now in joy as they rushed in the kitchen. 

"Add-on that you need to do your homework as well and keep fights to a zero," Alec added now as he followed them to the kitchen. 

"It feels easier to do that," Yoko muttered now as Ellen checked the Omni-tool now. 

"Okay, it's time to go now," Ellen said as she grabbed some coffee now on the way out. As the blonde joined her soon. 

…

As she noticed the facility in question, it was more research office than anything as scientists all around had their department in question. She saw that the linguistics department in question was using her translation program in question. 

People were working tirelessly to close the gap they had with the other races in particular from the looks of it. Everything in the Academy made the Alliance tech look like a room filled with old 21st-century computers in question. It goes to show they were desperate to get an advantage over them in some way in particular. 

However, the mindset in question they thought was matching them was terrible. The goal was to overcome everyone and gain a real advantage. The plan to build a mobile docking yard or a mega-ship was ambitious after. It had been many centuries since the Destiny Ascension was created and no one date attempted their own ship. 

She came along to a training room filled with weights and equipment now.

"Go on inside, I will be watching from the other side," Ellen told her now. As she leaned down to her down now. "Do you best okay that's all we can ask for? Do as she says okay. I know I ask a lot from you…" 

Yoko nodded her head now. "I will do my best," Yoko told her now as she nodded her head now as she let the blonde go in now. 

As she looked around in the room now as she saw a blue come at her now sending her straight into the wall now. With a thud now as she tried resisting now as she noticed a violet-skinned Asari wearing a dark blue armor now. 

She was using hand gestures at all as she had her arms crossed now. As the blonde instinctively pulsed her biotics to create a shockwave now. The force caused her to fall to the ground quickly. 

"Well not bad for someone who doesn't know a lick about biotics in general. For someone with natural biotics usage, it came naturally." the Asari told her now. "Here goes your chance to counter-attack…" 

As the blonde looked behind her to see a weight on a rack now. She focused on it now generating dark matter around her body now.

The Asari looked at her for a moment and sidestepped to the left now as she flicked her biotics now. She caught in her biotics as began spinning around her now as she smirked now.

"No hand gestures… already interesting, are we? I see you aren't unknown to biotics good. However, how are you in turnabout…" She told her now as she sent the object towards her now as the blond tried stopping it by catching it. 

Only to see the object knock into her now sending her back now some. "Remember I had control of the objects, you can just slow such objects' down in return. Since you don't know how to disrupt the flow of dark matter, it was pointless.' the Asari told her now as the blonde rubbed her chest in pain. 

She slowly got up now as the Asari waved her over now. "Come on, enough games it's time to introduce ourselves," she told her first now. 

As the blonde nodded her head walking forward towards her taking her helmet off now. She stood in front of her giving a bow. "I'm Yoko Minamoto, nice to meet you ma'am." she introduced herself now.

The Asari nodded her head with a smile as she patted her head now. "I'm Matriarch Lidanya, and I'm Captain of the Destiny Ascension kiddo… maybe I should call you sunshine. I haven't seen a human with your color of mane at all." Lidanya told her now as she took her hand off now. "Okay for starters let's explain what's going to happen. So listen carefully to me. 

"Yes ma'am…" she told her now as she listened now.

"I may have been asked to come down here to help train you, but I run a tight ship of 10,000 people. My time is precious, so I expect you to give your all during these sessions like you do in school. I will assign some personal training goals for you will need to accomplish after I see your current skills. If not…" 

"You will go about your business, I understand," Yoko told her now. 

"For now we will help them understand the basics about biotics, such health, basic skills, and martial arts techniques you can employ. You'll be exercising to improve your health and meditation to improve your mind. If you impress me enough, we will take this training beyond here in question." 

"Beyond here?" Yoko curiously asked her now.

"What I'm showing you is the standard array of biotic moves everyone knows how to do. However, biotics is more than some tool it's an art many don't truly practice anymore. 

"Like martial arts…" Yoko muttered now.

Lidanya muttered now. "Correct, it was considered a martial form for my people, but more and more it falls by the wayside of all things by the centuries. Lack of drive is the reason why or more along the lines they comfortable letting others fight battles for them. Tell me when did the Asari ever win a war? You must have study up a bit about since you can speak the language."

The blonde thought about it for a moment. "Never…"

"Correct, but at the same time, this art form I teach isn't I should teach people without integrity. Still enough of the lecture let's get started so as your teacher we start off heavy to see your dedication." Lidanya told her now as she pointed over to the object on the floor now. She put her helmet back on now. "Pick that up." 

Yoko nodded as she generated dark matter now as she heard the beeping from the collar now. As she struggled to pick it up now. As she grunted feeling the feedback from suit as she lifted around up a good ten feet now.

"Bring it here and ignore the beeping from the collar," Lidanya ordered now as she did so quickly. 

She floated around her now. "Now drop down and give me ten pushups to start. None of that modified style, but at the same time when you go down it comes down to the floor. Do not let it touch the ground or we start over. At the same time bring the weight up and down as you do the exercise." 

The blonde did so as she began focusing as started doing the push up now. As the weight came down soon. 

"Keep control of it don't think you can catch it before you fall!" Lidanya ordered now.

She struggled now to do so for a moment now. "Come now don't focus on the weight let it be second nature for you kiddo just like you did earlier. It's not about the and motions it's the mind controlling it and at the same time controlling your body. It's the most common thing biotics make mistakes even in battle." 

She struggled to do the push-ups in sync as she took her time now. "Sit-ups…" 

Lidanya ordered now as she quickly changed to exercise after she was done now. She felt like this was going to be a long day in question now.

…

Meanwhile in the observation booth while the team looked on now. 

"Damn, that's a ton right there even the L1 implant had troubles lifting just a pen up." one man muttered now as they were checking the progress soon. 

Ellen watching the brain activity now and modules showing up on the body now.

"From my studies, even the youngest Asari has trouble even lifting up a hundred pounds… why start off with something that heavy," she muttered now as she looked over to a woman with blonde hair and blue like their tester now. She stood at 5,5 wearing Alliance uniform, she was monitoring the VI in the collar now. 

She knew her as Lieutenant Kahlee Sanders… who use to work the AI research on Sidon. She was assisting in the project itself now.

"How is the amp doing Kahlee?" she curiously asked the woman now.

As she frowned now. "Not good Dr. Ryder it shows that Yoko is doing the exercise mostly herself. Its cooldown rate and how it performs under stress is poor. The connectivity to the implant is shaky… we will need to redo the whole system in question. However truthfully the biotics we will get won't be able to do what she does in the end." Kahlee voiced her now 

He turned back to the man now operating the medical station now. She knew him as Wilson Fisk a promising doctor in the field, despite losing his hair. He worked along with Sirta Foundation and Marsgene corporation on her now. 

"Wilson how is she is doing physically?" Ellen asked him now.

"So far so good, but she is burning calories at a high rate of course. So I'm assuming biotics in general means they will need a bigger meal plan in general if they join. Average calorie intake for a little girl her age is 2000. I would safely say you would need 3,500. So if I have to register something down at 1,500 more than Alliance diet in question." Wilson suggested now. 

"That's a lot of food for someone to be eating are your correct on that?" Kahlee asked her now.

Wilson picked up a datapad now. "Well considering that I have calorie intake list here of the food she eats every day. It's accurate per se, but you need to increase her portions along with age and energy expended. What she is doing in question is a long session with prolonging biotic usage. I would safely say she would eat double the amount in question. We might have to take Matriarch's suggestion of letting her eat biotic food with. 

"Isn't that unsafe?" Kahlee asked him now.

As the man tapped away on his terminal now. "Well to humans no, but to Asari no… it's like eating nutrients for them. They get nutrients to grow and possibly increase their biotic by a small amount. So it's worth giving a small experiment to see what happens. I will try to talk to Matriarch about in question… have the cooks in facility prepare something just for her." Wilson asked her now. 

Ellen nodded her head now as she turned to the rest of the team. "On that note, we need to work out the problems with the collar itself from burning up as well. We possibly need to improve the amps performance as well. So we will study how to remove implants safely as well to improve their hardware. A few L1's in question agreed to the operation itself." Ellen told them now. As she looked over back to Wilson. "What's our contact in Jump Zero say about the L2 implant itself?" 

Wilson frowned now. "Not good, a Commander Vrynnus some ex-cabal is training them harshly. Side effects are not visible yet, but from what they tell it's giving them discomfort already. In my line of work not good. I think we should carry on and make the L3 implant since Conatix Industries scientists are idiots. They don't even have a control group or experimental group." Wilson advised now.

"Very well, we will have a short meeting on how we can safely put the implant in without damaging the mind. So be sure to watch neural patterns so we can adjust to match the lines in the brain." Ellen advised them now. "Matt, go down to the science lab to go pick up some protein bars and energy drink they were making." 

As the group was making preparations now. 

"What about potential weapons for biotics?" someone asked on her team now. "Wouldn't them focusing on targets and firing their guns be difficult?"

Ellen sighed now. "Very true, from what we see from seeing from Asari commandos so far they prefer using assault rifles, shotguns, and pistols… only specialized teams use sniper rifles. We will let R&D worry about that in the future." Ellen told them now as they scrambled to put things together now. 

…

As the blonde struggled as her stomach grumbled just now. As the Matriarch was pushing her through training lifting objects, revolving them, learning hand gestures, and even learning how to flow biotics down her body. Activating them one by one was tedious, but necessary to her now. 

She saw the Asari walking in carrying a case in hand now as she dropped it onto the floor. 

"So tell me what is your biotic aura feel like?" Lidanya asked her now.

"It's warm, no hot…" Yoko told her now.

"More attributed to producing hot dark matter energy, huh?" Lidanya muttered.

"Hot?" Yoko muttered now.

As the woman hands her a glowing blue stone now. "This is element zero crystal, and by focusing energy into it, you can see how it performs. Don't be shy be sure to levitate in the air for me." Lidayna muttered now. As the blonde did so as it disrupted it created a distortion effect now as she could feel the heat now. 

As the Matriarch took the stone back quickly now. "As I thought…" she muttered now.

It left the blonde confused now. "What is it sensei?"

"Well, it's a test we give young Asari who want to join in the military and depending on what the rock does it give you an idea of what they are naturally good at. 

"Biotics from normal instances only care about telekinesis, kinetic fields, and spatial distortion. Overall it's a very let's keep this explanation short so that we can move on to training soon. It can be best described in five categories such as enhancement, emitter, transmutation, conjuration, manipulation." Lidanya explained to the young blonde now. 

"Enhancement increased the blows of kicks and punches?" Yoko guessed now.

"Correct, it can also increase physical durability to a point. Manipulation is how one controls biotics controls one objects or non-living things. Dominate is one ability in the past to dominate a person's synapses to do as you please. It's a very frowned upon ability itself, but it was created from Ardat-Yakshi.

"Demon of the night winds…" Yoko muttered now.

Lidanya nodded her head now. "Correct, do you know what one is and how they are created?" Lidanya asked her.

"No, ma'am," Yoko answered her now. 

"Simply put many consider it a shame and they hide it in a remote location away from the general population. It's considered a genetic disorder now since we can find bond-mates with other species. They can destroy your nervous system or cause your brain with ease. Even turn people unwilling or not against others. As the formed cults in the past and many of them were called a goddess. They are born from Asari relationships in question, so many of my people frown upon such a thing. Be careful around them because it only shows up in young maidens when the reach some maturity." 

Yoko nodded her head now. "Conjuration?" Yoko asked a bit confused now.

The Matriarch held out her hand as she created an ethereal blue spear with ease. "It's more in a line of shaping your biotics. She stabbed it in the ground like it was a real spear now. She let go of it now. 

"How?" Yoko asked her with awe now.

"It takes much more energy in question to make a physical object, but dark is a has 4 states of matter. I merely formed biotics to solidify and turn to a mass that will stay there unless it's broken or I make it go away. It's often confused as emitter techniques such as creating a ball of dark energy and throwing at a target. Creating barriers to sit there is one of the recognized to be one of them.

She made the spear go now as the blonde nodded her head now. "Transmutation?" Yoko asked next.

"As I stated earlier dark matter has 4 states, but it has three elements that can be used in conjunction with other moves. "Hot, cold, and lightning," she explained to the blonde now who looked on confused for the moment. 

"Lightning… I know dark matter can be hot or cold," she muttered now. 

"Let me explain that these concepts are rarely given anymore, but some warp attacks from people generate heat that disintegrates a person. Instead of snapping their shields and then folding armor as well flesh. Example of cold would be stasis in question which freezes the targets molecular structure. However, there is a third option to dark matter, which is called dark lightning. You do know what that is right?" 

"It's more aligned with lightning or electricity, in particular, reacting to dark matter to generate a particle acceleration. More accordingly it's the discharge given off by FTL systems being on for far too long, and they need to be released safely. Others tend to generate overload load effect through their Omni-tools like that. It's fast as light on command." Yoko remembered the lecture. 

"Due to our unique feature, it's a doable thing…" as the Asari held up her finger now. "We know it uses biotics electricity in the body to produce such an effect by channeling it and then discharging it. This is not meant for novices at all only the most talented can do such a thing." Lidanya explained now as she let off a discharge of purple lighting hitting a target burning a hole a metal target now. 

"Don't try any of these until you have firm grasp of biotics at least ten years, but for now. Let's focus on practical training that is why I brought you here in the first place. You can try out the new toys the Alliance is making as well. I will teach you how to use biotics to make warp rounds if you do well."

The blonde bounced on her toes now as the Asari lifted up a big case now. She levitated in the air for a moment using her biotics as the blonde walked up to see some weapons in the case now.

She handed the girl a wooden sword inside as she looked at it now. "A bokken?" Yoko asked curiously asked her now.

"You will be learning sword and how to use to like a stalker. A more akin to the ninja of Japan itself."

"Can I learn to stick on walls and run on water?" Yoko pleaded her now.

Lidanya chuckled. "There is a way to do both in question, but it requires real talent kiddo, but first things first are the baby steps before you start walking," Lidanya told her now. "You will end up making your own sword at the end of this and go learn more swordsmanship. We will learn some martial arts as well along with your biotics the use of biotics with it." 

As the Matriarch handed her a gun that was bigger than usual. As it unfolded now as she black and white pistol with blue M-5 on the side now. It had a blue laser attachment to it now. 

"It's bigger than a normal pistol," Yoko muttered now. 

"It's a heavy pistol or referred as a hand cannon. This gun is called Phalanx, and it's excellent against armor and shielded enemies mid to short range. With sufficient ammunition working with the rounds they are devastating in particular. This gun has six shots, and so you learn how to aim it properly. The laser can be turned off with ease." 

Yoko reached into the box now to pull out a lightweight gun now from the table. As the Matriarch pressed the button to uncollapse it now. 

It was also white and black now. "Since your arms are not capable of wielding assault rifle or a shotgun yet. The submachine gun or the M-12 Locust a prototype gun made by Kassa Fabrication in commission for the Alliance.

"Well it takes a bit of body heat to produce hot dark matter, and cold is a bit different in question. It's more manipulation of the molecules coming from the dark matter. At the same time since dark matter is 4th state of matter. It can be liquid, solid, gas, and even it's natural form. In return, dark matter properties can be changed to suit the needs. Such as creating a real slug of energy." 

The Matriarch showed her now as she held up one finger now as she charges it with dark matter. She let out a shot now as it punched a hole in the armor with ease. As the blonde looked on with awe. 

"This also showcases what emitters can do, by producing elements away from the body and let them stay for more extended periods. Along the grounds like Singularity in question or that bolt of energy. 

The blonde looked confused now. "I didn't do any of that at all," Yoko remembered how she did it now. 

"Anything else shows you are capable of multiple things or what my people call the best. Biotics specialists that uncanny sense for dark matter. As the stone would try to unravel itself back to its natural form. At the same time you have an affinity for hot dark matter… so creating biotics that produces flames is doable. You can disintegrate targets with ease and leave no trace. If you are excellent, you can possibly cook food in metal with ease." 

She nodded her head now. "So implants limit your capabilities?" Yoko asked her now.

"Of course, biotics is all about tempering your mind, body, and soul. Some of the biotic moves in question are not moral. Still, let's get started in our training and then any work you have we will work on it." Lidanya told her now as she nodded her head as she felt her stomach grumbling now. 

"Yes, ma'am…" Yoko muttered trying to keep your focus now. 

"By the way, we aren't doing the typical shooting session at all or hand to sessions. You screw up the longer you have to wait to you eat. You will be learning footwork and doing evasion drills during your shooting session. Martial arts sessions you will need to perform 100 basic stance sequences for me." 

"Isn't that a bit a rough for a seven-year-old girl? A voice called out now as the turned to see a team of people coming soon. 

"She has much more promise than those young maidens that want training from me and then waste my time. Furthermore, we will be adding biotics to the exercise in the future and if taking her to a higher level training facility." Lidanya told them now. 

As they began removing the collar now from her neck entirely now. "We are done for today?" Yoko asked them now.

Ellen nodded her head now. "Of course Yoko, but the amp in question isn't perfect at all so it will need to take it off to calibrate it. As well the amp as we believe it's burning up right now." Ellen explained to her as Kahlee Sanders took out an amp from the neck to inspect it now. 

She made sure to wear some gloves for the event as the amp was red hot now. "Back to the drawing board," she muttered as she soon took out the VI data from the collar now. 

Wilson walked up placing down two boxes filled with food and some drinks on the side. "On a side note is it safe for biotics to eat trace amounts of element zero," Wilson asked her now. 

Lidanya shrugged. "It's not harmful to biotics at all it's like gaining nutrients, but it supports the eezo nodules in the body a bit. Some parents try injecting their children element zero to increase their powers, but it not a guaranteed thing. In sunshine's case, she can handle eating some on a daily basis like breakfast." Lidanya told them as she began answering her question now. As she turned back to the blonde in question directing to her weapons now. 

"Before you take a bite to eat let's get started on how you hold the gun first. If you are eager, we can do some essential evasion practice now. 

It took her few moments to get everything read now as she felt her stomach growl now. She saw targets and holographic targets open turned on now. She fired off the first shot as the Matriarch held out her finger shooting a dark bolt now hitting her now. 

Her shields flickered now. "Be sure to dodge as well if you were in a real fight you would be killed for sitting still. We start small and then expand on getting attacked from different angles if you get good enough." Lidanya told her as she nodded her head now. 

She focused on a gun as she fired it now 

…

*BANG*

As the sounds and the flash of blue explosions were heard and bullets whizzed into the target before her. As the blonde dashed through the warps being sent her way now. She was bringing up her arm creating a temporary barrier as she knocked them away now. She quickly learned the static barriers were natural to break. 

She saw someone come from her side now as she holstered her weapon promptly to engage in as Yoko slipped in Baguazhang stance as she moved fast in a circle now fighting off her attacks now. She was spinning in a loop up and down with speed now. 

She encased her fingers with dark energy now as she struck at a few of the point of their bodies sending out small shockwaves through them now. She moved using a palm strike now knocking one of her feet. 

She noticed someone getting close now as she slipped in Baji Quan stance quickly and delivered a shot burst to the hip. As she moved behind that person now elbowing them in the back now. As she spun around using her biotics to throw her in other attackers now. 

She switched to fluid Taijiquan to counter her last attacker as she countered each strike by knocking them off their balance and slammed her palm into their throat knocking them back now.

She saw a sword come at her now as she focused now creating one sword with her hands now as she gripped it now. She smirked now knocking the blade up now lodging from their hands now. As she pushed out with her biotics sending them flying now. 

As she quickly dispelled the sword as she caught the sword coming down from the air now.

She saw sideways gunfire hitting her personal shields now. As she quickly used her biotics now to shoot up to the roof as she spun around as she dashed back quickly. She noticed the automatic YMIR mech trying to shoot at as she ran along the ceiling now. 

She enveloped it with her biotics now as generated violet and red flames now. She threw it toward the chest of the mech only. 

As it shot right through its body with ease now as exploded into light particles instantly. The blonde saw gunfire come from down from below. As she used her biotics to push forward and charge downwards now slamming into creating a shockwave now knocking a few mechs off their backs now. 

She moved forward crushing her fist through the armor by generating dark matter now. She to each one destroying them and dashing to the side punching them. She formed another biotic-based sword as it moved through air slicing the last mech down with ease. 

As she spun the catch it now only to broke a strike from the person wielding a sword now. She saw her teacher now clashing against her now. The violet and red aura burned hotly against the dark blue and wavy biotics that felt like cold ice now. 

"Getting better are we?" Lidanya asked her now as they were clashing blades now. 

The blonde can feel the sword snapping under pressure now. "Maybe, but wrapping your biotics around a real sword is ten times better than making one," Yoko muttered as dissipated the sword rolling forward now. She flipped with grace only to see her teacher pointing her finger out shooting bolts of dark matter now. 

As the blond weaved through them with ease now. As the Matriarch quickly created a ball of dark energy now. She quickly waved her arm out sending the ball flying now past as she controlled it. She was whipping the ball at every conceivable angle to catch her now. 

As the blonde spun creating a barrier from the surface of her body as she caused the ball to dissipate now.

"You should know better to spin like that! Creating a 360-degree barrier to revolve like that." she lectured her now. She threw a stasis capturing her now as Matriarch dashed forward with a blue blur. She pressed her sword to her neck now as the stasis fade now. 

"My lost…" Yoko admitted now as the matriarch put away her sword now.

"Getting better, but if you don't have the strength to bust out of a biotic move, especially when expanding your barrier like that. I would say to follow up by creating a shockwave with it, especially if you are surrounded. On that note learning how to phase walk would be much more tedious than biotic charge." Lidanya told her now. 

"It's basically the beginner steps to charge, why teach me that before that one?" Yoko asked her now.

"In a sense it's you being propelled and creating a dense aura smacking into people. It's quick to do and easy for the most part. In the old days, it was to help traverse obstacles or close the gap when we use our swords. Nowadays people only use it for their shotguns in question, but it's horrible practice compared to a sword." Lidanya lectured her now. 

"It's due to the fact you can enhance your biotics to your weapon to create shockwaves you can hit multiple people if they show up." Yoko pointed out now.

"Exactly sunshine, only idiots charge into the unknown like that and for all, we know they have a way to deal with biotics like that. I would refrain from using that technique unless you know what's nearby. On that note walking or phase walking allows you to break down your body into energy. Allowing you to pass through wall or objects that have no biotic resistance. The common mistake in past people tried running gunfire that had warp ammo and got shot up for it. Also running into another biotic using shockwave can stop you in their tracks. This technique is more along the lines of… 

"A shinobi or Stalker… maybe Night Sisters would be accurate." a voice called out now as the noticed a man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a Karate GI, he wore a black belt. He set down a few things to the side now. He had the Minamoto clan symbol in gold Kanji now. He carried two swords with him. 

The blonde waved gave her a polite bow to her the man now. "Hello Uncle Musashi." she greeted her uncle. 

"Hello my niece, and it's good to see you healthily applying yourself still. Sorry, I'm a bit late Alliance officers I've been training have no coordination at all. They think that one day their gun will always save them from combat. I have to dislodge that ideal by actually bringing a Krogan battle master to class." Musashi told him. 

"You had the gall to hire one… we all know the weapons the Alliance use can't stop a damn battle master." Lidanya told him now as the man laughed now. 

"Very true, and now these days people rely on computers too much to even fire a gun properly. Thankfully my niece is trying to go back to real magnetic weapons and learning archery along the way." Musashi praised her now. He held up the swords in question to Matriarch to inspect. "I had some test runs with the two weapons Yoko made." 

The Matriarch drew the wakizashi first as she the steel blade now. It had gold hilt with red wrappings on it. She channeled her biotics to it now as edges gripped the dark matter excellently now. The edge of sword gleamed now as she sliced the air quickly. "Not bad, traditional smithing was placed and during the process. You used element zero to help forge to increase its strength." she inspected it now as she sheathed it away now. 

She handed it to Yoko now. She quickly inspected the next one in question now. She drew the blade now as it blue and green edge to it. It had no doubt element zero crystals formed along the Hamon. She noticed the Habaki having the clan name on the sword. 

"The first one was called Mugettou or Shrouded Moon… this one is called Souhajin, green/blue destruction blade. It's more along the lines of using high-frequency module or electricity to get it maximum cutting power when needed. So she can use her biotics naturally with it or not." Musashi told her now as the Asari swung it with grace. 

"It's no doubt scaled to fit her maximum growth, right?" Lidanya asked him now.

"Of course. We will be practicing the use of these by next week once the once exams are done, again," Musashi told the Matriarch. 

Matriarch sheathed the katana now as she handed it off the to the man now. "Very true, I heard from Professor Cazala talking about that a Professor from Tokyo University was coming up here. Something along the lines of a dual project in question that could revolutionize communication." Lidanya told her now. 

The blonde nodded her head now. "Sort of, it's called Quantum Entanglement Communication, a theory that was provided by Albert Einstein back in the 21st century. I managed to create here thanks to how dark matter principles. As uses two different, but separate particles to mimic each other. So the feed can be a point to point system without buoys, wiretaps, and etc. Dad is installing on his ship called Shinano, while I have a mobile device. I can run a real-time hologram of our surroundings and ourselves no matter how far apart we are." Yoko explained now. 

"I'm assuming the limitations are there?"

"The machine is rather expensive and hard to put together if you are a novice. It's not feasible to replace a whole network with it. Apparently, it's more geared to the military application since you need two units in question. I am moving to incorporate a way to type to each other as well without problems." Yoko told her now. 

"I would figure that would happen, but go for it in particular. I wouldn't hedge my money of the communication companies would promote its use or study. They would lose out of money over time, it would give the Alliance room to clear out room for their communications budget big time." 

"The Council doesn't want it?" Yoko asked her now.

"Selling your invention short is what the Council would like you to do to save on money or resources. However, I would push forward leasing rights to the Alliance first. Anyone else wanting pays three times as much for it. Don't negotiate the price at all." Lidanya advised now as Yoko nodded her head now. 

The Matriarch checked her Omni-tool now. "Okay sunshine, I need to head on back to my ship but keep a good schedule up for me to see along reports. I want to see how you eat, sleep, train, and work in the future. Soon as your eezo nodules develop we can start to do things like manipulating water and walking on it." Lidanya told her now. 

Yoko gave a bow now. "Thank you for the training," she told her as the Matriarch nodded her head now as she disappeared in a blue flicker. As it left her alone with her grandfather as he was wielding Souhajin like a bokken now. 

"Since we all warmed up, let's go through basics first and then do martial arts training. We will practice both for one hour each. Then I will escort you back to Ryder residence. 

"I can't sleep over at your place?" Yoko asked him now as they started sparring now

As her uncle chuckled now. "Now, now… I'm working in Alliance facility after all. Ever since you finished the L3 implant with Dr. Ellen Ryder, you aren't allowed back in." he told her now as the continued now. 

…

Musashi chuckled as he carried his niece in his arms. 

"I'm sorry…" she muttered.

"Don't be like that you are still young after all and growing. So will you need to rest appropriately in question? Still, it gives up some time talking." her uncle told her now. 

"About what?" Yoko asked him now.

"What you will be doing in the future silly? Earning seven degrees at an accelerated pace is no small feat. Right now you are forced to write a paper rewriting the laws of Quantum Entanglement to be an actual science in question. I'm pretty sure your one of smartest little girls in the galaxy besides Miranda. She is a woman now and working for Conatix Industries Aerospace Engineering. She only got a degree in business and project management." Musashi told her now. 

"I don't see why Miranda dislikes her father?" Yoko muttered now.

"From what I heard it was she couldn't handle the pressure of succeeding well. Henry admires how our family has a form of a dynasty. We can trace our roots back to the Emperor of Japan after all when he gave our family name to us. Our sigil being bamboo leaves and gentian flowers." He motioned her to see the blue markings around the heart of his gi now. 

"Dad doesn't do that, or you don't do that to my cousin Shiro…" Yoko muttered now. 

"Shiro is grown up now unlike you, and he is a CEO at Ariake Technologies. As long as he does right and passes down the arts, I am more than fine. We are encouraged, nurture, and raise children to be the best they can be as long as they are happy. Unlike Miranda, you made connections with your father after and made a machine that can help talk to him at any given time. He doesn't like being far away from you, and sometimes he worries you might take up a dangerous occupation as he did." her uncle told her now. 

"He thinks I might join the Alliance?" Yoko asked him now.

"Maybe, as of just recently, Conatix Industries is no more in a way. As the group broke up itself and became Aldrin Labs or other assimilated into the Alliance or Sitra Foundation. Plus the dealings within Alliance are corrupt or foolhardy. Like not putting up defenses for colonies or installing a base on the planet. Like how they fell just recently to a pirate force." 

Yoko sighed now. "I thought it would be logical to do so if you establish colonies closer to the Hegemony." Yoko paused now. "Will dad be okay creating the orbital stations I asked for…"

Musashi chuckled now. "Of course, and he has everyone working installing eight defensive platforms with the Magnetic Accelerator gun you designed. Combine with drone defense system using ultraviolet lasers the planet will have some protection. Getting Shiro to help do projects with Eden Prime has only helped his reputation with the company. Setting up tech network along the planet's surface and giving tech jobs in particular to employees. As well sponsoring to have a militia there will go a long way in deterring threats. Let's not forget you the stealth-based sensors with the new pulsar technology and your QEC system can be implemented their with ease." he reassured her now. 

"By the way, it gives your dad some cash flow for making that big mobile ship of his? He has a lot of room to develop it inside. He is no stranger in hiring Salarians, Humans, and this one female Krogan named Nakmor Kresh. Apparently building big things is in her skill set after all. Still, what is your game plan by the way for the future? 

"Become a doctor I suppose… I want to one day give dad some real legs to walk on one day." Yoko told her him now.

As Musashi smiled now. "Oh really, I bet he would like that idea… however don't get too complacent with that idea. You can always volunteer to help C-Sec on the side after all. You can walk side by side with the Rapid Response Team or their version of SWAT. I know being paid 50,000 credits isn't too rewarding after all. Being paid 100,000 credits can help pay the bills when your money is tied up with projects at this time." he reasoned as she nodded her head now. 

They made it to the door now as it opened it to see the two twins now. They ran into Mushashi's leg. 

"Welcome back!" they shouted as they noticed the man now. As the two shifted with worry. 

"Don't worry kiddo's I'm her uncle Musashi," he reassured them now. As Yoko gave a weak hello to the twins. 

"Are your parents home?" Musashi asked the two now.

"Nope, dad and mom are an important meeting right now, but we are waiting on Yoko to get here," Scott told them now. 

"Just because you want to eat her cooking since you can't make nothing to eat," Sarah told him now. 

"You can't cook either, and you love touching those Protheans artifacts she has," Scott told her now as he has blush on her face now. 

"I wasn't touching anything. Besides that…" Sarah.

Yoko sighed getting down now as she bopped them on their heads promptly. "Come on, no fighting," she told them now. "Besides the moment I leave for residency possibly, I might be forced to leave here." 

As she saw the look on their faces now. "No don't leave us!" they shouted now as they hugged her as Musashi laughed now. 

"Apparently the love they love their big sister too much to let go of you. Still, I will catch you later my niece for a morning session so by 0600 hundred around Alliance Embassy to practice with the class now. So go to bed earlier and make sure these two go to sleep as well." her uncle told her now.

"Okay, now let's go inside please," she told them now. 

"You got to promise not to leave," Scott told her now as she chuckled. 

"Well If I left to get my own place… Sarah can get her own room finally. You get to keep your own rooms." she tried appeasing them now.

"We can?" Sarah perked up now as Scott pushed her. 

"Don't say that you can't hope even to hope to touch that Prothean stuff she collects if she leaves. She hasn't shown me how to play biotiball." 

"We aren't going to get implants until we are thirteen Scott," Sarah told him as she ushered them inside now. She gave a quick goodbye to him as she tried calming down the two of them now. 


	4. A Brave New World

**Yo it's me Kazama again, and I would like to say thank you for views, favorites, and alerts I have been getting so far. Nothing negative, but I do wish some feedback. However enough complaining in general, I would like to say this story will take a good departure from normal fics seen on the side. Hopefully the OC character so far is believable in my opinion. In my opinion Miranda could have been simple so much more than a Cerberus agent in my book. For you wondering TIM of the Illusive Man will show up in later chapters. I'm story building without the insane time jumps to justify Yoko's talents and feats. Still I hope you enjoy this new chapter I posted. I hope you all review!**

...

2171

 _Widow System: Citadel_

…

The blonde sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror now as she wore a red and white uniform in question. It was two piece uniform in question as she wore steel boots now. She sighed now as focused now as she was using her biotics in question to braid her hair into a saber braid.

It was something her grandfather showed from old anime called Fate Stay Night. It was something even her grandmother encouraged her to do to keep her long hair out of the way from projects in question that were messy. Today was no exception in question as she was sitting in the locker room of Huerta Memorial Hospital.

One of the best premium care hospitals during in the galaxy. It was a high-end hospital that North America created to honor a Christopher Huerta's when he was president around the time Systems Alliance was formed.

Anita Goyle petitioned to build a high-end hospital on the Presidium, and it passed despite the ire of Turians and Humans at first. However, the invention of Medi-gel helped made this deal doable in question.

The person that helped push the deal even further was Matriarch Benezia as she worked as the Ambassador for the Asari to have talks with Humanity in question. The hospital only catered to C-Sec, government officials, military, or the rich in matter than civilians in question. As it helped freed up individual cases along the Citadel as well when it regarded new epidemics at times. It could also accommodate all the races here on the Citadel, and all the tech here was cutting edge across the galaxy.

Doctors of the military in question would stop here to do work to improve their skills and xenobiology in question.

Overall there are 12 full-time doctors from various races working here and more than fifty support staff. So it wasn't lousy learning here at all compared some place on Earth.

The blonde sighed now as she placed a placed a small little device around the bun now.

She tapped on it now as it started creating nanotech ribbon that lasted longer than normal silk ties. She quickly tied it in place now to keep it in place now.

She moved to check her Omni-tool now for a moment for the time now. She got up now as she made sure to walk out as Yoko followed the map provided she would make it in time.

The lobby floor was on the bottom with restrooms, cafeteria, and the gift shop in question now. It also had emergency surgery rooms, inpatient room, examination rooms, and a lab. Everything else up in question had different floor catering to various forms of medicine in particular. Everything you need to get the job done was on that floor itself. It also provided individual rooms for people with long-term problems. The meeting floor itself was on the highest level of the building and where it considered to hold the meeting room, offices, and etc. The level below it was considered a lounge area or a place of relaxation for the staff in question. Also, a place to get dressed and cleaned up with their personal bathrooms.

She made her way to the lounge area where the other residents formed now. There were only three of them in particular, which included her now.

She saw the nervous Asari sitting there and a Salarian passing the time was playing a game on his Omni-tool now. As she sat down in the empty seat now as Salarian looked up for a moment now.

"So the first human to pass with all honors and the number 1 in art, communication, electrical engineering, computer engineering, chemistry, and xenobiology graces us. Not counting the one on physics on Earth standards." he pointed out now.

As the Asari pointed out now. "How did she even get past the Academy's standards… she is just a human kid," she asked him now.

"Because this one has the drive, talent, and a great memory recollection for a human. Besides, that accelerated courses make sure the person knows the material, and they can apply in real life. They run workshop classes filled with theory work after all. You shouldn't be talking badly about anyone for getting the lowest of scores from Serrice University. You only got this position due to your grandmother, Dr. Passante, and Matriarch Benezia." he told her now as the Asari blushed blue in anger.

"Excuse me know it all, but Serrice University is cut throat after all. If you aren't someone protege, you don't get far in this line of work. Years of experience learning the material is needed, I don't see you learning neurosurgery."

"It doesn't mean much in actual experience Rana Thanoptis if you couldn't apply in real life. You were just wasting your time after all, and it doesn't mean much after all. If you were told to operate a human brain could you do it?" the Salarian asked her as the Asari turned quiet now.

She turned to the blonde in question. "I would ask her that question, what medical work have you done in particular and your specialization you aiming for?" Rana demanded her now.

"I am focusing of cybernetic implants and nanotechnology. I assisted Dr. Ellen Ryder in creating the L3 implant making human biotics possible. I help removed three L1 implants without problems and assisted in putting in a new implant." Yoko answered her now

"See, I know for a fact the girl is telling the truth after all since her name is recognized in Dr. Ryder's paper after all. Not a bad goal focusing on the on the hardware in general as bonding machine to flesh is a hard task." he praised her now. "My name is Dubar Ilon, just to keep things short and simple. I'm focusing genetics in particular, and since humanity has come upon the scene itself, I can make my way of studying humans in particular. With the different peaks and valleys in question, it's quite fascinating to see for once.

She nodded her head now. "Well it's nice to meet you both, but I'm Yoko Minamoto." she introduced herself now. "Did any of you receive instructions on what orientation would be like? I only met the Hospital Director Ellen Anders for the interview."

"I am afraid not, but I'm assuming they will get to have their morning meetings and do what they need to do before they attend to us in general. We will no doubt be trailing a professional in the field, but limited to only seeing patients, reviewing records, tests, writing notes, presenting case them to the team, discussing a plan, and placing orders. Boring pretty much, but a hospital like this cares little for mistakes after all." Dubar told her now.

"Quite so… a voice called out now as three turned to see a Salarian sitting in the chair now as he wore Salarian hospital variant uniform. He had a collar bracing his neck in particular now.

"Tactical cloak…" Yoko muttered now.

"Spot on Miss Minamoto…" he spoke now as he stood up now. He was walked up now to the table now as he stood at attention now.

"Well there seem to be mishaps today because I thought we were getting one resident to join us after all," he told them as he looked at his datapad now. He quickly paced around the table in particular.

"One?" Rana asked him.

He stopped for a moment now nodding his head now. "Oh, it seems your interviewers didn't tell you… okay, I will explain some things to you. The tests you all have done and worked in school is anyone can do. Furthermore, we have enough neurosurgeons, genetics, and not a lot of cybernetics specialists. Many go to school expecting to just typical until they run the need to work electronic eyes. My best bet here that Yoko Minamoto will stay on with us, unlike you two. You don't know how to speak the languages needed if your translator ever broke you can't help anyone. If someone has to lay down the life to protect a patient, she could do it after all. She is actually is training to fight people in question."

The blonde gritted her teeth as eyes laid on her now for a moment. "Hospitals don't just ask three people to come in and then drop two. Are you sure that hasn't been a mix-up Dr…"

"Professor Mordin Solus, Salarian geneticist and I work for the STG. Came here to the hospital to learn more about humanity. Still enough about me, how about a little test to ensure who gets the spot." Mordin offered now as he walked over to the table no sliding datapads to all of them now.

"Elaborate?" Dubar asked him.

"Very well, for instance, you all have been tasked to finding a way to improve the medical community. You need to create a feasible, but possible prototype we can implement within the year. I will answer the basic questions that people will ask during the testing phase. You will also need to start now, but this test will last an hour top. Then I will ask you one question personally from me." Mordin told them.

"No pen to go with datapad or a terminal to research…" Rana asked him now.

Mordin chuckled. "Well you have to bring your own things to work, but it looks Mr. Ilon here has the advantage he has a terminal on hand yet no pen. However, you can't use the hospital's connection use the one you paid for. The test starts now."

As the Asari got up in question to go grab a pen now from the other room now.

Yoko tapped on her Omni-tool now as she held out her hand now. The 3D program began making a pen before her now with ease. It took ten seconds as she quickly grasped it now.

"Omni-tools are no good at creating 3D objects without actual fabrication unit," Mordin muttered now.

"Mine has upgraded feature to include advance nanotech in it's structuring process," Yoko explained now as she took off her Cipher tool now. She tapped away on it now. "Terminal please…"

She muttered now as the Omni-tool began generating a 3D light now as it managed to form a terminal now in one minute now. She pressed on the glowing icon as the holographic keys and screen now.

"Not bad, very resourceful this one is… you will all do well not to disregard her." Mordin told them as Rana came back now.

"Can I borrow a pen?" She asked them now.

Yoko nodded her head now. "Sure…" she agreed as she slid the pen over to her far. She began generating another one soon. Rana started using her Omni-tool quickly.

 _"Okay, something to help the medical community, some practical and feasible. Well, it shouldn't be hard to make a nano-dart with Medi-gel to hit internal wounds first and expand to help outer wounds. The trick is getting Medi-gel itself to deploy right will be hard. It will have to get past armor in general. Anything shot from Omni-tool slow enough can bypass shields. Medics all over can't treat anyone too far without enduring themselves. At the same time, combat medics, in general, won't be able to save that man in a fight until the threat is neutralized."_ she thought now as she looked at the array of questions.

She looked at them and frowned now as she remembered patenting and testing the QEC device now.

 _"There is no way physically anyone can solve this test… is this a trick test in particular. You will need a lawyer, manufacturer, and extensive trials, in particular, to test a device to the fullest. Furthermore, regular store-bought Omni-tools without upgrades can't generate nanomachines well. Still, maybe the test is about hammering down the basics then and allowing them to consider funding us."_ Yoko thought again as she focused on the test now.

…

Mordin walked around the room now as he nodded his head as he looked at his Omni-tool now. "Computers off and pens down an hour is up. Slide your datapads here for me to see," he ordered them now as they all looked nervous now.

As they did so as Rana slid the pen, she borrowed over to the blonde now. They began shutting down the devices now and slide their datapads over to him to inspect now.

He grabbed Rana Thanoptis now. "Okay Miss Thanoptis, let's start with your idea. Give me an idea of what is and how you can implant it."

"Gladly," she told them as she stood up now. "I plan on creating a neural amplifier to help stimulate a patient's brain an opposite of neural inhibitor in question that neutralizes a person able to move or biotics. Helping coma patients wake up one day or decreasing the odds of being in a coma," she told them now. "The manufacture in question can be Armali Council since their Nexus products can run multiple programs at the same time. So it can run medical and tech programs together with ease."

Mordin nodded his head now. "That's very good an all, but the brain is a tricky thing, and not all brains act the same. Assuming you made the device, you would have to find a way to feasible, and everyone knows Aramli Council will just market up the price. Then you have to test it on every race out there, and the results can be different. Explain to me how will it help a child with an undeveloped brain, would hurt them?" Mordin asked her now.

Rana sighed now. "I don't have the answer…" she muttered now as she sat down.

Mordin placed it down now. "This is a science test, and we need exact answers, good try though. Let's see if Mister Ilon has a good idea," he told them now as he twirled his fingers now.

Dubar got up now. "My idea is to create a more efficient way of applying gene therapy to babies in particular. Allowing the computers to be more precise and apply nanotech needles for exact precision. It can also stimulate a child's personal feature with subtle manipulation as well. My manufacturer in question would be the STG. That way of producing it would be cheap since the genetics…"

"Impossible…" Mordin muttered now. "What are you suggesting isn't feasible at all or truly ethical. We might use it for our personal products. However, it caters to the just the rich to have better design children. On the note the only race you could pitch it to is humanity, but at the same, it's not viable. Humans have too many high and low peaks in their DNA. Assuming if it did work overall and you petitioned it can give you the best designer baby possible. It only caters to the rich in question to profit." Mordin discredited him now. "As you must have noticed by now that a majority of races of DNA are similar in nature. Any good genetics doctor could tell you that."

Mordin motioned to the blonde now as she stood up now. He glanced over her data now.

"I would like to say that everything here can be easily gathered by the hospital in question. As I have the plan to create nanotech dart or at best. Nanomachines in question can be used as well altered to find the internal wound and uses the Omni-tool compression technology to create a dart. As well make the tip of it hard as diamond to pierce armor or toughest flesh from Elcor or Krogan."

"Nanotech dart, huh without a manufacturer? Elaborate for me?" Mordin asked her now.

"Considering the hospital here as well others have similar tech tweaking your Omni-tools is easy to produce such objects. All you need to do is make some minor tweaks to your shipments here to make it. Then lease the program out to people who are working ambulances and to ensure it can't be stolen by others with strict documentation. Because people can use or alter Medi-gel for terrible purposes. With the fact you don't have to run to that person you can avoid injury as well if you caught in a dangerous moment." Yoko tried explained now.

"Not bad… I would say yours would be very feasible and welcomed idea." Mordin told her now as she sat down now. "Now for the final question that can make or break this residency with us."

"Such as?" Dubar asked him now.

"Well, there could be a chance all of you can fail… I didn't state earlier combining nanomachines with Medi-gel is breaching Citadel law after all. The dart itself can replicate this gel after all, but she included strict control over it. So I said nothing about it, but at the same time, the rule was overturned for Medi-gel. It can be held up by legal trouble, but the ability to save lives from afar will not be overlooked so easily." Mordina explained to them now.

"The question?" Rana asked him now.

"Well, there are rules to this last question in mind," Mordin told them now.

"Rules now, are you just making this up?" Rana asked him now.

Mordin chuckled now. "No this is for your benefit or not it's up to you to decide. So each of you has the choice not to be given the question."

Dubar's eyes flickered now. "What's the catch, why the choice involved? What happens if we say no?"

Mordin nodded his head now. "Well regardless what I made you write in particular down, there are always people stopping you from making your ideas a reality. For instance Miss Minamoto, you created Quantum Entangled Communication device or QEC for short. How many people were interested in it?" Mordin asked her now.

As she frowned now. "Only the Alliance, no communications company would support it. I assume it was more due to monopoly or the fact it's a limited point to point. An excellent military tech, but no other military would be interested in it." she answered grimly now.

"Correct, because they control how things get down and pay more for highest connections in general. We refer them as the Big Three for now as the Council, for centuries people had to play second fiddle to communication companies in general. Out of all services out there communication is needed to connect with each other as well learn. Using the extranet for free is terrible… slow connection and searching for the information is tough. That is why they make people pay for Codex updates in question. That is why you are making a killing on language translation programs in particular. Everyone likes what Humanity is bringing to the table with their new ideas and inventions." Mordin lectured them now. "Still I will regard everything did pointlessly."

He held up each datapad deleting them now before their eyes now.

"And?" Dubar muttered now.

"In other words, you will fail if you don't get it right," Mordin told them grimly.

"If we accept it and fail to answer?" Yoko asked next.

Mordin decided to respond now. "If you accept it and fail as you suggested… I will use every resource in my power to block you from every reputable hospital in Citadel space. What many of your ideas you propose have good intentions. Others can use them for bad intentions. Such as stimulating the mind to help keep them awake during torture sessions. Designer babies with enhanced abilities create a bigger gap with the rich and the poor. Many can't pay that and then eventually riots will get out. Nanotech replicating Medi-gel is iffy at best, but dangerous in the wrong hands. At the same time, assassins can use to generate poison throughout the body killing a person within seconds."

As everyone's faces looked grim, except Mordin. "So, in other words, you are going to sack our career over ideas we were forced to come on the spot?" Rana asked him now.

"Of course, you can't be running experiments or testing things without supervision here. These are hospitals resources, not yours even down to Extranet connection here. You up taking speed can delay us from calling in people to work. Resources needed to help treat even the poor, by the surface it looks like it caters to the wealthy. In actuality cops, special cases, and etc. don't have the money. During crisis times with epidemics, we are forced to take in people here. So if you aren't feeling confident walk out now and try next month or year again with some other hospital."

"What are you bluffing you doubt have the ability to bar us from joining the hospital?" Rana asked him now.

"Ask Dubar then… I have more than away sway to lend a Dalatrasses ear after all." Mordin suggested now.

Dubar frowned now. "In turn, they can have words with the Republic… since our two governments have sway over the market," he muttered now.

Mordin sat down now as he sat timer on the table now. "You have five minutes to decide your fate after all. Unlike Dubar here you have a chance to pick another career Miss Thanoptis and Miss Minamoto." he gestured to the two now. As he pointed to the blonde now. "You have enough degrees or possibly sway to join the Alliance to become one. I have no doubt that Mrs. Ryder can put a good word for you. However, I can feel that you wouldn't want that… you don't like settling for second best."

"At the same time, who respect Alliance degree out here in space… I would be forced to stay on for seven years no doubt. At best I have to wait until I'm seventeen with my dad's permission to join. So I will be…

"Roughly twenty-four years old and then any cross training you would do would take years. So you aren't in the position to gamble as well. So starting right now you have five minutes to decide you want to stay." Mordin told them now as he hit the timer now.

The Asari sighed now. "Goddess help me…" Rana muttered now as the time started clicking down now.

Dubar got up now. "I'm out, I rather head someone else than being blacklisted. I can try something else." Dubar told them now.

Mordin tapped on his Omni-tool now. "Very well your files will be sent elsewhere, but considering the flood genetics specialists you won't get far," Mordin told him as the Salarian left first now out the room soon.

The blonde and the Asari shifted now. "It's not like this little girl here is not going to be barred…"

"Are you sure? Judging from her face, I would hazard along the grounds she wouldn't like to wait or work for the Alliance in particular. She may have natural biotics, but they might force her to put in an unneeded implant. She wants to work for herself not others in question if she wants to go against the flow." Mordin pointed out now.

"Two minutes are up."

As the Asari got up now. "Fine, I'm leaving before I get blacklisted as well. I know for a fact that Matriarchs there are terrible." She muttered leaving now.

"Very well, I respect your decision, and I will record your information," Mordin told her now

It let the blonde in the room now as she frowned now.

"You can always take a position on Sur'Kesh if you want… however, the position is filled by Salarians after all." Mordin suggested to her now as she stayed quiet for the next few minutes now.

 _"Now, this is problematic, my hot streak is going to end here if I fail to answer this question. I know the Alliance could take me in, but it's restrictive in nature. Furthermore, it's not my nature to settle for second best. Not after I told everyone I will work here with the best of the best. Dad always said love and pride could be a downfall."_ she thought now.

Her thoughts were interrupted now. "Times up now is your time to choose to your fate. Will you take my question as is?"

Yoko nodded as she gulped now. "Yes sir, I'm prepared to take it," she told him now.

"Last chance to walk out and be a resident elsewhere in another hospital in the wards?"

Yoko nodded her head now. "No thank, but I have plans one day to one day give my dad legs to walk on his actual feet again. This will be my thanks to him for letting undertaking my selfish wishes," she told him now.

Mordin nodded his head now. "Well there is one thing to say to you then…" he paused now. "You pass."

As the blonde looked dumbfounded now as the Salarian smirked now. "What? What were the purpose of asking us these questions and this test then if their no question?" she worriedly asked him now.

Mordin chuckled now. "No, it served importance all right personality to see who is prepared to solve problems and not be selfish to share. For example, Rana had no terminal or pen on hand unlike Dubar or you in particular. You couldn't lend out your computer to her for several reasons no doubt as it has ID feature on it. Still, you managed to give her a way to take this test. Doctors in question will have to work with people they don't know. If everyone cooperated in question you get along things will be less stressful. Communication is key to helping save lives as well connect to the patients you work." Mordin lectured her now.

"Then the test?" Yoko asked him next.

"Simply put, to see if you can find a way to help save people under the worst circumstances. Often times people do die on the table and getting relevant information on blood type, what wounds they suffer, who attacked them, and what equipment you need on hand can help others. Residents in question can't develop a thing without a license after all or years of work on the side to formulate data. To see what answers you could come up with on the spot was key. As you have to understand the market itself fluctuates. Your decision to use the hospital's actual funds and little tweaks hold merit."

"You work with what you got," Yoko muttered now.

"Exactly, there will be times you don't have everything on hand here or resources can be pulled to other hospitals in question to help them. Sometimes it can be mean the difference of failure or success." Mordin explained to her now.

"Communication, preparation, and understanding what resources on hand for a first-year resident responsibility." she realized the importance now.

Mordin nodded his head in approval. "Yes, you finally understand, but it doesn't stop there after all. Unlike normal hospitals, residents will be forced to undergo surgeries or work as EMT. You will play a part in people's lives in every way possible for instance. One screw up on the table can be fatal, and a lawsuit can hit you badly. Take away your license and the ability to save thousands will be taken away. As well the hospitals funding could be taken away to compensate the wrong individual. It could also hurt its reputation, once your reputation is shot; it's hard getting it back."

"Especially for such a new hospital with much to prove," Yoko added now.

As the noticed the door open now as she saw the director's hospital director Ellen Anders now. She had black hair tied into a braid as her chocolate brown eyes looked at her now. She saw a smile now.

"So she passed huh?" Ellen asked Mordin now.

"With flying colors, I am more than happy to work with her and teach her many things," Mordin told her now.

Ellen nodded her head now. "Good then let's kick start this job of now with you leading surgery kiddo. The professor and I will monitor you during this operation. You will be taking on an operation to remove L2 implant from Rhana Shahrokh a woman from Turkey age 20. Conatix Industries as well the Alliance can't pay or acknowledge her medical condition. Especially since Conatix is out of business. Since you have the most experience in dealing with biotic implants, you will do this surgery." Ellen told her now.

"Now?" Yoko asked her now.

"Yes now, the first part of this exam and theory. Let's see what you got under the knife and time will tell. We have plans for you in question, you will be donating your time to study, clinical work, and EMT works during your first year. If you are lucky, you might be called on to work with Citadel Rapid Response team. Put that combat training of yours to actual use. Come now don't be shy." Ellen told her now.

"I would suggest she must buy or create her own gear," Mordin told her now.

"Well considering the fact she made guns for Ariake technologies she can manage. Who knows if we push one more year you might actually make that nano dart idea work." Ellen said as the blonde got up now.

As she sighed now. "Well it's showtime…" she muttered now. She had a feeling she will be busy now and ever.

…

The blonde sighed as she sat down at the table now in the lounge area in question. She loved learning, but keeping up with Mordin was hard. As the added pressure of learning procedures, exams, surgeries, and lectures almost made her free time to do stuff was hard. At best she could wear the weight band containing element during her work hours. Get some training at the local gym the hospital has before or after work hours. Four months in question was brutal in question without some way to let off some steam.

Apparently, Dr. Anders loved the idea of nanotech dart, she wanted to try and make it a reality. On top of regular administration duties and meeting with clinical trials.

Now she was spending her time studying until her new task would come in now. She saw her Omni-tool beep now as she looked at it now.

"Hello Yoko come on up to the boardroom top floor." she heard doctor Ellen Ander. As she gathered her stuff now. She quickly took the exit to the stairs first than relied on elevator instead. Odds are people were using it to get ready in a way to go do surgeries in particular.

She made her way up to door now as she saw a room with biometric scanner and decontamination unit. Nothing less the person's DNA on their actual body would get through, and anyone trying to attempt to use their Omni-tool would fail. A modification the Professor made, and she had to install herself. She stood in the small chamber itself now as she saw it wash over her as it cleaned her now.

She gave a minute for it to stop and let her through now. She moved on through the doors as she saw the boardroom before, but she took a detour to the offices to the side soon. She made her way to Dr. Anders office now.

She noticed her working on something in particular on a datapad now. She knocked on the glass now catching her now. As the woman waved to her as the door opened up for her.

She came in and bowed. "Good morning director? How can I help you?" Yoko greeted her now.

The woman sighed now. "You're being too polite again, and I know that there is another Ellen, but call me Andy." the woman in question tried as she might get her not to be some formal. Still, it was in her nature to be polite. Especially when it came from her grandmother's teaching.

Teachers had more respect in the Japanese culture than most. As a well-known proverb came to mind: better than a thousand days of study is one day with a great teacher.

"You know it' hard for me to call more than Director Anders…" Yoko apologized now as she stood at attention now.

"Come not to sit down, I'm not like Professor Solus, wherein keeping up with him is hard," Anders told him now as she sat down in a plush red chair.

"I'm assuming this is performance review right?" Yoko asked her now.

"We do those every six months in particular, but right now you are doing well. I can see the notes people post about you on the page with ease. You are meeting the quota with ease, and your studies have been going smooth. If you weren't Professor Solus wouldn't be teaching at an accelerated rate at all." Anders reassured her now. "Well, we should move on to bigger things in particular as we regard your training. As Dr. T'Perro has been teaching you about emergency treatment, you haven't been seen out in the fields as a technician yet."

"I am riding on the Skybulance?" Yoko asked her now.

Anders shrugged now. "Not quite… I figured you were a person that likes to challenge things in particular. Something you might like in particular that came on my desk." Anders told her as she slid the datapad across now to her now.

As the blonde picked it up to look at it now. "CitSWAT…?" she asked a bit confused now.

"No it's not a career change, but more of opportunity in question. As C-Sec has no medical division at all. It's often regarded we act as a medical division of them, but something to take the stress away at managing medical supplies as well staff. So every now and then the Rapid Response Unit will ask to see if we can send out residents in training, EMT, or actual doctors to participate in actual training." Anders explained.

"Why not…"

"Training their own is impossible. Since C-Sec would look like a true military. It's ill-advised, medical doctors or psychologists can be convinced to let someone go when they aren't ready. In an urban population like this station that is not advisable. However, after sitting down with Executor Venari Pallin, I learned more about the reason why."

"Someone would abuse the medical system to transfer drugs illegally?" Yoko guessed.

"Well you are partly correct, but Turians in question or males I would say have no patience in medical work for starters. However becoming a full-time officer is difficult per se. RRU is called out to handle raids, hostage situations, bombs, heavily armed criminals, riots, and even gangs. So getting someone to learn more than the basics is hard. Yoko, your background in question is a bit different."

"Since I have been training to learn how to defend myself and learn biotics." Yoko pointed out now.

"Of course, besides the good Professor here, you are one of the very few in particular who can join up with CitSWAT or possibly calls to when officers go down. As you see having 200,000 police officer trying to maintain a city of 13 million residents, undocumented children, and possible outside threats is taxing. So calling for C-Sec in question to help save you would be hard after all. It would take time for them to get there and by then…"

"You would be unable to save people, get killed, or held hostage." she finished for the director now.

"Exactly," Anders told her now. "However joining up with the unit in question is tough. They don't make exceptions to human standards it's their way or the open highway. At the same time, you will need to be at the top of your game each month constantly. This will go towards your physical fitness tests here, well not as harsh as their standards though. You can learn practical skills from piloting, marksman training, and tech support. So that drone Rov-r of yours can be modified to help people."

"Nanotech dart idea? I hear it's illegal to make…" Yoko inquired now.

"If it's not controlled setting, it is Yoko and besides that don't work on nanotech combined with medicine anywhere else. Someone can drop the hammer on you hard when I say hard. I mean Spectre hard." Anders told her now.

"By the way how long will I be out from the hospital when doing this training?"

"They will spend the whole seven days next week training you or observing you. You will be expected to live in their quarters during that time so you will need to bring your own stuff in question for the next seven days. If you make it there, you will be asked to join on for training. Then from here on out you will be expected to be in reserves for them. Training in question is exactly one week or eight hours a day to them."

"I suppose I can try, but do I need armor for this or weapons?" She asked the director.

"No weapons and armor just yet… however when you make you will need to buy a custom set of armor or make it. They don't manufacture humans armors in particular. The details will be on the datapad… and one more thing before you go." Anders told her now as she tapped on her terminal now. "We have gentleman downstairs that needs his cybernetic implant readjusted. He is paying top money to make it happen and quickly. So it's added a bonus for you of 50,000 thousand credits."

"A gray box?" Yoko asked her now as the director nodded her head now.

"Yes, he has a big deal today, and he needs his grey box in working condition. It got knocked offline thanks to his head being knockback on the glass in a sky car. So head down to patient room five bottom floor to get him set up. In the long run, we will be donated better equipment thanks to his deal." Anders explained now. "Still I do hate doing things like this, but every bit helps out the hospital in question. To help the less fortunate…"

"You get the aid of the rich to help donate when service is good. I know, but you don't take my donations."

Anders laughed. "Silly no, we can't make donations from people working here and besides thank you for getting us some real human food in the hospital for a good price. We saved a lot of money in question compared to Earth's expenses."

Yoko nodded her head now. "Don't mention it, I think everyone hated how the processed food tasted like in the cafeteria anyway. I will try to get his implant back on track and out within the hour." Yoko told her now.

"Good girl, and try to be earlier to try out okay. Being late disqualifies you from joining up with them until the next four months." Anders warned her as the blonde made a small goodbye to her now.

…

"Move like you got a purpose! A voice shouted now as a collective groan was heard as Turian general was shouting as instructors were monitoring the recruits in particular now. "I don't even think you part-timers understand this isn't some civilian self-defense class where you can take breaks!"

"The last one who finishes the 26-mile run is out!" one instructor shouted

The blonde panted now as she wore a black and white tracksuit as well with her weights now. She managed to finish first now to the exercise now. She sighed now as sweat poured from her face. She wasn't expecting this at all now as it was no doubt a spectacle or good laugh now.

A majority were Turian in question, except for a few Turians in question. As the drill sergeant in question…

She stopped for a moment to see a blue warp come at her now. She shifted to the side and pulsed a barrier now to deflect it. She saw the blue glow dissipate into tiny lights. She was lucky that biotics taught her how to create and maintain it at all times around her body. It felt natural to do so now.

As she noticed her drill sergeant now. "Recruit, you are done, start running the course now and no biotics!" female Turian shouted as she nodded her head now.

"Yes ma'am." she agreed now as she took off towards the test course now tired. As their drill instructor was mean as hell. Turian biotic got the worst of it in their military in question often being isolated and misused by the Hierarchy. Due to past Cabals in question were treated as infiltrators or assassin's to route people loyal to the Hierarchy.

Since they were feared and separated into a group lead by Kabalim. All of them trained to be skilled in small arms, explosives, infiltration, and training. As well being a medic or possible maintenance worker if their skills weren't up to par. Especially for a long-range reconnaissance mission. Their instructor in question fit in SWAT without a doubt now.

Vaelnea Papimus was no one to cross as she moved through the course now. She saw a body flying at her now. She rolled forward caching her and then flipped out quickly as she began running through the course now.

"Lucky that recruit five here caught your so ass, I said run, not fucking walk! Get the hell off my course waste of space!" Vaelnea shouted as she turned to them now. "As I stated earlier last person is out still!"

"Shouldn't you all be embarrassed that you are letting some ten-year-old human outperform you here just as she did in the Academy. She got that first pick to the premier hospital everyone likes."

She grinned now as she climbs by the rings now. She was no doubt going to be hated by everyone after the day in particular.

As it took a few minutes for her to complete the course nose.

"Recruit five revive this person now!" as another instructor shouted now as she saw the tools on the ground now. She slid across the ground grabbing them as she made it over to the person now. They had a cover on both sides to hide the body from view.

She began administering first aid as she quickly noticed the wounds made now on this Turian male. She promptly started going through the list of things now. She saw the body in question now.

"Braindead," she called it now as she told him now. As the Turian nodded his head now. "Drop your equipment to the ground and move to end of the platform," he told her now as she was told.

A group of people covertly carried out Asari body now and carried the Turian one away far. She made her way to the end now sweating now. She saw the man Tom Harkin sitting there now as he tossed her sports drink now.

"Not bad princess, you made it through the first day through hell," Harkin told her now as she drank from the bottle tasting some berry solution now.

"You tried out for this before…" she gasped now.

"Tried, but their damn standards are hard… been working on the beat since I can't make into any other squad without requirements. Apparently joining at the beginning was a bad thing. C-Sec didn't take my qualifications seriously, or it's no good in question. Joining that prestigious Academy here you have to compete with every damn Salarian, Asari, and Turian alike their just to get a damn spot. It seems being augmented, and rich have their perks."

"If that were so then someone like Miranda Lawson would have gotten in herself. She was augmented by birth to be better than I." she told him now. "Besides that having a photographic is key after all and learning how to take needed shortcuts to get ahead. At best have VI help record lectures and break them down for you for review. Don't party at all during the college days, when you can study."

She sat down in crossed her legs now. "Even so, I'm not going to stay in their arrogant school, but be careful here. Your dad being a war hero killing hundreds of Turians during the First Contact isn't something to scoff at. Hell Vaelnea herself made you do double what they did in particular during the running portion." Harking told her now.

She nodded her head now. "I'm assuming she has an ax to grind with my dad?" Yoko asked him now.

"Who knows, but I'm going on the beat now in the Kithoi wards in an hour," Harkin told her as he left now.

She took some time to reflect on that there have initially been eighty people here today and six were already kicked out, to begin with now for not complying with Valenea's orders, complaining, or at best walked out.

As the incentive of working here with the SWAT here for most was the money even being a part-time guaranteed you 100,000 credits a year also if you don't see action. Just be ready was enough in their book now was enough. However, that was unlikely since crime doesn't stop. Top of the line healthcare was another, and it was paid for. The fact that this training can boost someone's career from mere EMT to a Paramedic patch. So their pay would go up significantly or be considered more when joining a hospital.

For those who wanted to do more like work for Galactic Doctors Without Borders. Another human concept that reached the stars getting it here means high respect in people eyes. They often worked Sirta Foundation or help groups in particular.

That was something she was aiming for in particular instead of being bound by a hospital or work on inventions to improve the medical community in question. Technology dealing with saving and repairing the brain was lackluster to say. People knew how to put implants in without problems, but lacked ways of getting them out without damage. Preserving things like memories need a gray box, but even that was iffy itself. Waking up a coma patient was questionable as well.

She snapped out of her thought to see the group now working on the bodies in question now. Instructors were turning them away now. Some of the people on the ground were alive, and some weren't like the one she had now.

She saw her instructor watch them like a hawk now as she shook her head now. "You are supposed to be trained professionals, and you can't make a call within three minutes than your no good to anyone. Maybe you all should go back to school with this." Vaelnea chastised them.

 _"If no one here was tired I bet, they can accurately determine the problem… maybe it was the fact they had no Omni-tools to help them out with diagnosing them."_ she thought now.

As the Turian was teaching them no doubt the actual way of doing things now. She saw 39 people make it over to the edge tired now.

"Stand at attention recruits!" Vaelnea ordered now as the blonde jumped up and put down her bottle immediately.

As the group made a solid line now standing at attention now. "How many with a show of hands thought you come into this program cold?"

As she saw a lot of hands now as the Turian Captain turned to look at the wall now. She gestured for the male Turian sitting there to come up quickly.

He came up to address the group now as she noticed this was Executor Venari Pallin now. "For those who don't know me I'm Executor Venari Pallin, I thank you for coming out, but being here in SWAT even part-time means you need to have preparation, initiative, and courage. Vaelnea seems cruel, but if you can't make it here, heading out into wards on an emergency anything could happen." He told them now. "Omni-tools can be hit by EMP's, communications scrambled, criminals, pointing guns at you, and the list goes on. You may not be on our payroll, but working the job you want is dangerous. Since I took office, do you know how many fatalities we had on medical personnel trying to come into wards to do a pickup? Come now not is the time to speak."

"Too many…" one Asari spoke up now.

Pallin nodded his head now. "Exactly too many people have died either from air traffic or transportation for starters. However, exposure to chemicals and gunfire makes it pretty high on the list. You all have a dangerous job just like us, some may be working on their way to being doctors. Good for you, but the problem is when a crisis happens. Officers will be hard pressed in handling the problem. Guess what you will all be forced to watch your backs on the job." he explained to them now. "Vaelnea may be rough, but the skills she will introduce to you help you and in turn save more lives.

He nodded his head now to Vaelnea now as she turned to the group were kicked out now. "You forty will have a second chance to prove yourself in the next fours more or drop out. Do you best improve on your physical fitness and knowledge," she told them now. "Right now you all lacking the basics."

As the group moved out of the room now to leave now as the female Turian turned towards the group of forty soon. "You forty that passed this test, it's not guaranteed you can stay with us. You have to be vigilant with this training as you do your job. So before we start if anyone in question feels like they can't do this no more. Walk on out now, you can try again later."

The blonde yees now seeing some Asari leave now and Salarian now.

" _Damn…"_ Yoko thought now as she saw a majority of them leave now leaving seven people including her now.

Vaelnea nodded her head now. I can work with seven sir."

Pallin nodded his head now. "Good, I will make preparations with the workshop to get the equipment ready then and techs ready to make custom armor," Pallin told her as he made his way off now of the training room now.

Vaelnea stood looking at them now. "There are three things you must understand now since you will be me combat medics." She addressed them now. "Good men and women die. Medics can't stop rule 1 from happening. The medic is willing to die to prevent 1 and 2 from dying. Is that understood."

"Yes ma'am!" they shouted.

"Good, now we will move on to some real training tomorrow, for now, we will get you all set up for the future. In the morning we will wake up at 0500 and train to 0800 hours. Then we will move on to breakfast afterward. Around 0900 to 1200 hours we do study time with each other. 1400 hours to 1500 hours we will do gun training in particular. Afterward, we will do teamwork training 1500 to 1700 hours. Then you will get dinner, and then you will have free time. I will make the most of it learning material or take time learning how to shoot before lights out at 1900 hours." she explained now. "It leaves no room for true free time, unless you a Salarian of course, but you will be tired from the training. I will assure of that." Vaelnea explained to them now.

"For the even the days we will take special time out to take you into the field and see first hand how we do things at 0600 hours and we work to 1200 hours with breakfast on the go. Lunch can he handle afterward, but we will move on to special training… at 1300 hours to marksmen training to 1500 and we go from their learning how to fix medical equipment. Then we repeat the day before. Each time we will move forward learning new material until you master it. No one here is going to be a burden on the team itself. Just know if you are out on duty you can handle problems yourself. I guarantee."

"Yes ma'am." the group before her course now.

"Before we go any further who here is biotic?" Valenea asked them.

As the blonde raised her hand now. "I am ma'am," she responded promptly.

"We will incorporate biotics into the training sessions itself, you will learn how to pull with your mind and shoot targets with a rifle if need be. Everyone fall out and hit the showers, where some clean underwear as well. You will need to be almost naked in question for the armor techs to scan you." Vaelnea asked her now.

Salarian felt bold now as she nodded her head now. "Ma'am, we will get a choice to make customized armor instead of wearing stock?" he asked her now.

"No medic in question will wear stock material recruit, that's insane, but you will get some upgrades to keep you alive longer than most. If you have technical skills or the money I would suggest making the best damn armor you can." Vaelnea told them now. "You will all be getting a crash course in every weapon available. We will start with using Elanus Risk Control Service weapons. Unless you have your own arms, but be sure to grab them for inspection as well.'

She looked over to a Salarian now walking with a datapad now. "We will also be replacing civilian grade Omni-tools with level 5 versions Captain Papmius. If you want a higher grade, in particular, we will have to buy it. On that note, you will all need to have First Priority Burst package to receive calls without delay. So I want a show of hands who has Omni-tool above level 5?"

Yoko raised her hand now as Salarian nodded his head now. "What level and brand?"

"I have a level X Logic Arrest Omni-tool from Ariake Technologies and Level X Cipher Omni-tool by Elkoss Combine." She answered him now.

He wrote it down now. "Good shield bonus of twenty-five percent, twenty percent faster cool down a process, and medical program cooldowns match the former. Nice and the Cipher is only for non-relevant material right I imagine a fifteen percent increase in shields and cool down is not needed."

Yoko nodded her head as he began checking them off now from the group now. "Only one doesn't need an upgrade." Vaelnea pointed out now.

"True, and if we will need to replace all terminals since civilians ones have no power to their processors. I would suggest them hitting the showers and… the recruit five to make her own."

Vaelnea looked at him now. "Really?" She asked him now.

"Recruit five has a degree in computer and electrical engineering. In regards to armor in question, Yoko is too small, and the fact we don't produce human armor is problematic. She has also listed she has prototype weapons from Ariake Technologies as well. She is the creator of the gun line after all." he told her. "Furthermore we need to introduce the program properly to them when they download them. So I suggest I can squeeze in time during our scheduled to show them a thing or two. The last we need is that activate their Omni-tool and deploy a program on themselves."

Vaelnea nodded her head now. "Okay recruits fall out and hit the showers. Meet back here in thirty minutes. Anyone that comes back later than that we will do another training succession, understood?" Vaelnea asked them.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Move out then!" as their instructor shouted as the moved fast to the showers now.


	5. Citadel

**Well it's me Kazama again and I have a new chapter, sorry I have been pumping out a few a rapid pace, but I had several chapters already made before posting the story. Still since I have no feedback, I can guess that the story is doing okay for the most part as the holidays are coming around now. I will still need to pick up some more gifts in question. Hopefully I will have more time to write after the New Years one they ramp down on working on Saturdays. Still enough about me, read, relax, enjoy, and review please. Have a nice day!**

 _..._

 _February 4, 2173_

 _Presidium Cosmos apartments_

 _Citadel Standard Hours 1300 Hours_

 _..._

The blonde sighed as she looked at her computer overlooking a design in question with her tech as she sat in her apartment now. She looked up from her datapad in question and looked out the window. One of the rare off days she would get in a while from work in general and CitSWAT now. As her penthouse apartment looked have luxurious and part tech lab in question. Everything from a bathroom with the best spa, salon filled with her artwork, laundry room, living room, and extra guest room with a bath As the house resembled Japan's essence of culture itself.

Her grandmother has a field day decorating it with her as they managed to transform the terrace into something beautiful and the pool itself outside. Since you can invest money into the penthouse and change it up to suit your needs. It had special bulletproof glass through the windows that looked out one way seeing the Presidium itself. She could see the lake or reservoir of water itself and numerous parks out there.

As well the Meridian or upper Market itself containing the upper echelon of shops. She could see the tower from here and the Serpent Nebula as well. The hotel itself had a new update in question with security or more like the hotel itself after someone some prostitute someone hired came in took everything from a man's apartment. She was caught, but the damage was done, so they updated to biometric locks, multiple VI's watching the building, and new upgraded mechs ones she had to patch herself just in case.

The building was nice itself with the staff and nice open 24-hour pantry she can run in at any time of day to eat snacks or get something to drink. They also served breakfast, lunch, and dinner three times a day. The staff here in question can serve the best real authentic human food in question. After setting them up with Marcus Holloway to ship over fresh produce was a nice way of getting a discount as well doing some electrical services on the side now.

She managed to score the top floor itself for her troubles. She walked over to the other side of the room, where her tech was. Professor managed to get her appropriately connected with STG and their equipment. It was cutting edge to Humanity's standards, but at least 4 updates behind compared to the STG now.

She noticed the setup now. She could use the QEC she put down their now that looked out the window now. Tech Table, workbench, and other goodies in question. She saw the Tech forge itself as it consisted of a way to smith materials by hand in question. It was a step up from the old smiths of old.

The far side of the wall had desk filled and tools for more exceptional work in question now. Yoko had a storage unit on the wall containing blocks of different elements in secured properly in proper containers now. Element zero, oil, and gases were stored in individual units. She had to get special permits for them though from C-Sec. She also had a fabrication unit on the far side of the wall as well the recycler in question.

Her grandfather made in her first two years now. It contained her the pride and joy she loved very much. Unlike the fabrication unit itself that can crank out designs if you had the license for them. They turn to them to Omni-gel in question was hardened slag of unwanted materials cluttered together. If used in small amounts with Omni-tool to fix cracked helmet it was fine. Something big like a sky car in question not so much.

Omni-gel was used for emergency patchwork at best, and it could break down with ease. On that note, it's the molten form it was good at breaking an everyday lock with ease by pouring injecting it the panel. It was nightmarish hell for civilians since people could burst in with ease. Ordering Private sector doors were expensive as hell. If you didn't have them your insurance would go up high.

She heard the sound of roaring now through the sky now as she turned to see outside now. She saw her creation being driven here now. As she managed to get a permit in question recently after her birthday the ability to drive vehicles now. As she made her way outside now as she looked down to see her white and blue engineer suit in question. It wasn't dirty at all from the earlier work she did.

She made her way out to the terrace now. She saw her rendition of a motorcycle before her now. It had blue polycrystalline glass composed of silica and synthetic sapphire to help resist cracking and thermal damage. It had a blue and white color scheme in question. It had smooth front, with white hexagon a blue V shape reaching up to handlebars now. It had glowing gravity core a fusion battery running the bike where the engine was. It had thrusters all along the bike itself now. Numerous bright lights along the side the bike, the hover units on the bottom were working fine now.

The rear had engine input of downed Salarian fighter she found on sale and modified in question to use helium or plasma in question. Unlike Ion thrusters used for barge itself that were slow, but efficient. Nevertheless, this was remarkably was fast as it left a trail of lightning behind her now.

She saw the kickstand materialize now as the indicator lights came on. She saw the Asari wearing a blue suit in question wearing an oxygen mask.

"This thing damn fun to ride, I love the interface on here. You can bring up terminal, speed, sensors, and store things in compartment," she told her now as she got off now. This was Lyro Tverso a member of Traffic network in question now.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it Lyro what's the verdict with Traffic Control protocols in question. Can I fly it?" Yoko curiously asked her now.

Lyro sat back on the leather seat now crossing her arms with a smile. "Of course, I don't mind a few added rules in particular in the book if these were flying the sky. One is the fact you will have to wear a suit with thrusters, gravity generator to lessen falls, and high-grade kinetic buffers military grade just to ride things. Above all else, it's been tested heavily by the workshop standards, and it's nice idea adding that military grade shield with sensitive kinetic barriers. It helps with avoiding accidents or deploying a barrier to stop it theft." Lyro told her now. "Sadly there is one problem…"

Yoko sighed now. "Insurance…" Yoko muttered now.

"Insurance on this thing is not listed at all, so you will need to get with a lawyer and the insurance company itself to set a plan itself. As well a manufacturer to help create the bikes in question. I will assume the insurance will be arm and leg for it." Lyro told her now.

"Well I can solve that issue quickly at least then, but it looks like I will have to take a cab still to work. Since your here you need anything?" Yoko asked her now.

"Access to dining hall and pantry here and I will be more than happy. Let me give you the specs on the suit you will need. Ubal Lumin from the Workshop will coordinate with the link with the fabrication system, and if you have any art design you want. You can apply it to as we speak." Lyro told her now.

Yoko nodded her head now as they traded information now. "Anything else?" she asked her now.

"Captain Vaelnea requires your presence tomorrow in regards to an Anti-human protest rally in question."

Yoko cringed now. "You do realize those get violent right and I'm still part-timer in question right?"

"I know it's your supposed week off, but all hands on deck this time. Rumors of extremists from Terra Firma party will come in guns blazing," she told her now.

Yoko sighed now. "I hate what they stand for all together and the anti-human movement," she muttered now.

"The fact they hate you so much for helping break down our languages from them and inspire little girls all over to come to the galaxy itself. Maybe the fact the war heroes daughter is a traitor to humanity in their eyes?" Lyro reminded her now as the blonde sighed now.

"Screw what they say, as I said earlier in my rant. Terra Firma failed already in doing so in protecting their politics. The moment the Alliance negotiated a cease-fire and had talks with Matriarch Benezia as well Primarch Fedorian was the point of no return. Military itself is looking to match everything the Hierarchy does. The days my dad flew, we still had wings on our ships, but used that add more verniers. All I see now is fighters with no soul or true capabilities to turn back the tide alone." she muttered now."

"I'm assuming the culture thing has taken to the wayside since they don't promote it at all." Lyro pointed out now.

"I do, I love all the cultures Earth and even got people all around Earth and the colonies to dedicate days to art, music, food, language, and even religion myself. Still, they don't care they come up to Citadel using Prothean technology to cause trouble with them. Now, this ruins my week off from work."

"That's the nature of the job itself when you decided to work with C-Sec. Still, did you hear about the incident?

"How could I not? Akatsuki's stocks went up, while Nashan Stellar Dynamics took a hit thanks to Inez Simmons. She thought she could sneak under the table to by selling parts that had no function and parts that were terrible. The company itself will have to drop its branch of selling starships parts in favor of making skycars now. Inez Simmons is stepping down from the party itself."

"A perfect time when spokesperson steps down, confusion of what the party takes place. So it makes sense that there will be an attack soon. We are doing our best to keep this information within C-Sec by word of mouth. So suit up early tomorrow with the best gear you got. It might be a long or long week if riots break out." Lyro advised now. "Now, I'm off to get some on lunch until my car arrives.'

Yoko nodded her head she escorted her out of the apartment itself now. As she doubled back to her lab now as she was making calls to her lawyer in question and Ubal about the suit in question. It took a good hour in question to get a three-way chat going now. As soon her lawyer got in touch now. It wasn't complex as the suit she made for SWAT work in general.

She took up an hour getting her affairs in order now as she managed to make a plastic form of insurance card in the end with the suit now. She paid her insurance for the whole year as well to avoid the hassle in question.

She looked over to at her other armors in question schedule now on her computer now. She moved over from the departure of using equipment from Sitra Foundation. They offered in making a custom one for her, but it turned out to be terrible. The non-profit group itself refused in making or selling offensive products in question. However creating utilitarian bio-amps, armor, and Omni-tools sounded okay for the most part. Yet their armor in question was terrible.

The first operation she went on made her realize that this dual fabric and light ceramic alloy plating was a horrible idea. The suit couldn't stop actual military grade bullets, despite it taking elements of the amp suit Dr. Ryder passed along to them. The ceramic plate would shatter in areas with ease and fall apart, The only saving grace was the fabric combined with the advanced neural network in question working medical interface. It actually functioned right and worked with the bio-amp suit.

The only reason why it was given to her in question was due Sirta's ability to incorporates a series of lightweight beryllium and tungsten braces and micro-servos to support and enhance the natural movements of the wearer. The tech helped rescue teams and aided in initial colony construction use. They allowed more freedom for movement to actually use martial arts as well bend it into tight places.

She copied the designs and bought a license from them. Then trashed the suit in question in favor of building her own armor. Professor Solus suggested to buy out company licenses to help see their schematics to avoid copywriting anything.

She quickly learned that the higher end armors in question had more to its design, but it relatively the same. Dual layer fabrics with kinetic padding, few gimmicks for special functions, and lightweight ceramic. Many of them promoted breast like armor that many Asari wore, she wasn't up for that.

As the armor types promoted bullets to hit those areas the most. Even the tubes on the back needed for oxygen was a glaring weakness in tense situations. Hell, everything felt like about this armor set up felt stupid as well absurd. Mass effect technology was done in particular was horrible.

Until she ran into her first Quarian on the job one day named Lil'Yala nar Voron in the lower wards of Kithoi Ward. Who was down on her luck after getting shot one day that changed her concept on how suits should be. Quarian suits in question operated differently from most protective suits in question entirely. The ability to have a pressurized suit that can resist environments, intricate weaves, medicine distribution system, advance program suite, and suit that uses fabrication unit to help seal off the breaches in question.

She quickly took off to help make a new suit in question and learn more about his people's language. By helping pay for the treatment as well a gene therapy session to help boost his immune system. For the help in understanding his suit as well coming up with ideas to make a super suit in a way.

Design the first suit in question required a bit of thinking, but she moved in question customizing the bodysuit first. Creating it out the bodysuit in question to hold this body amp and neural link system was vital. Well besides help to save her life… opting out in using MR-fluid based liquid armor system. More keenly known as ferrofluids with a unique formula to help it respond to a command to absorb impact and use nanomachines to help repair the suit.

As well help protect from level two hazards and pressure zones with ease. It was also made of titanium, and The suit was now composed of titanium, nanomachines, and BoPET. BoPET was more known as biaxially oriented polyethylene terephthalate or to keep it simple the stuff that made balloons. It helped retained the elasticity but gave it the toughness to take on bullets as well disperse heat.

One of the unique features it had was the advance medical interface it that combined with Medi-gel capacitor distribution system. A homage to the idea of deploying Medi-gel to the wound directly instead of applying to the surface. Well, micro-usage of Medi-gel to the site for the breach and apply antibiotics within the gel to avoid infections.

To help avoid scanners from passive thermal scanners it would help transfer any heat to the soles of her feet. It would help move in areas with bombs with passive sensors. As well install some micro-frame devices in the suit to help bounce of scans in particular.

Essentially the suit was highly illegal in question to have in the first place, but consulting with the captain about she really didn't care much. SWAT in question had the right to use questionable tech to get the job done. Even without the armor in question, it was formidable in question.

She took it out to inspect it to see how to see it was jet black and places with high magnetic polarity to help armor stay on with ease.

She decided to slip it off her clothes to try it on now. It left her wearing a black sports bra and black boyshorts the female-oriented type. She slowly slid it on with ease. She felt how smooth it was to the touch now.

She felt the many little needles integrate into her body as her breath hitched for a moment as she blew out now. It was painful, but it was more stimulating in a way to feel it. She flexed her fingers now as made a fist now. She saw the surface hardened up now.

She began doing a few exercises in question with it now. She was moving through several katas in question now.

She moved back to the desk now as she looked back at the armor pieces now. They were made out a graphene and titanium alloy. Graphene in question was abandoned technology back in the 21st century. The principle of using nanotechnology to fabricate it into the metal would make the metal stronger with ease now. Considering how shards were flying at the speed of light with ease it was a godsend in question.

The chest piece in question uses flexible plates that also used memory shape alloy process to mimic the body. As it protected the abs, under the arm, sides, and the back. It allowed her to move and contour with ease now.

It hosted a single custom fusion battery to help power it, unlike universal power cells. It could power all the systems at the same time. It could power the multiple thrusters along the body and the central thruster system on the back. It had numerous nodules to help push in a different direction. The same could be said for the rest of the armor itself.

The arms had a flexible set of shoulder pads, gauntlets, and legs. The suit itself had midnight blue color in question. It had lights glowing the were light blue along the knee portion and the throat region itself. They could be turned off with ease, but they were phased array optics that help create a 3D image, unlike the tactical cloak.

The system produced a dark mass cloud to absorb light to make them visible. However, the cloak in question was a terrible idea since it flickered and generated too much heat. On the added problem itself, it could only be supported shields or the cloak. Meaning if someone fired strays rounds at someone, it would take the armor with ease.

The kinetic barrier was something she was going to address as well since it was terrible as well. Since it could never stop slow-moving objects as well unless they were kinetically sensitive. Which she did make it so since the fusion battery could support it to help avoid being blown away so easily by a shotgun.

The helmet portion itself had unique v-shape and device around the back of the head that. It could unfold the two parts of the helmet together. Then two servos and magnets on each side withhold it collectively.

It had a ¾ ring of light blue lights going around the helmet. It had a light blue visor in the shape of upside down trapezoid. The helmet itself has a camera on the side and back and the front itself.

The helmet visor used a unique polycrystalline composite using synthetic sapphire in the interlayers to help resist cracking and thermal damage. It had special chin protector in question to keep the helmet on as well sealed. It also has a rebreather system to help out in operations when gases, tear gas, or lack environment was not needed. It also keeps people from hearing her breath when infiltrating.

The heads-up display itself showed shield strength, motion sensor, support equipment, ammo counter, and targeting interface. Yoko switched between vision now and avoided the night vision mode to it. She changed to thermal vision to see a mob of people coming this way now and then electromagnetic vision. She could see them all wearing armor and carrying weapons now.

She turned it off now as she activated the last system VISR or the Virtual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance. As it combined tactical data, navigation, and broadcast real time with any infrastructure systems. It worked in tandem with the QEC and regular communications. To servers and databases in question to help identify objects, people, chemicals and etc. It's most useful function was highlighting details by adding luminosity without blinding her like the typical night vision.

She would need to make another energy shield, bio-suit to call on armor, and actual energy directed weapons when she had more time.

However one of the best functions of the suit was the remote hacking that can be done via mental command or connecting with Rov-r. It used her communications degree to the max to find a way to do this. As well incorporate a customized neural sensor from a gray box to help records thoughts to her private server. It also used QEC technology to keep a constant connection.

She looked at herself now as the reflection of the mirror now as she stood five feet and two inches.

"Well I'm ready to take on tomorrow's task at least, but I might as well check on Rov-r," she muttered as she gave a command now to release it from its recharge station. It was much bigger and more polished in question than her childhood design. She managed to incorporate some new updates like the ionized shielding instead of element zero one, but the old unit help make it weightless it could fly a whole day without a recharge. It could deploy defibrillator to save lives or an overcharge it's capacitors to shock threats down. It had could bolts of electricity, sleeping darts, record videos, and it could create a lifting field to carry heavy objects in question. It also incorporated the nanotech dart that shoots Medi-gel now. She finally got a name for her creation, and she called it U.N.I.T.I or Universal Immunity Nanotech Intra Transmitted Integration dart.

She was field testing it so far, but it operated on internal injuries first and external to keep a person alive. It uses a flash forged tip to pierce armor or flesh to deliver the payload.

"Yes," it responded now.

"Hook up bike controls to the suit systems please and make it snappy," she ordered now as the drone beeped soon.

"Processed done," it told her now.

She saw the icon appear now as Yoko nodded her head now.

"Wonderful, now the last thing I need to check for is weapons," she muttered as she walked over to her weapons rack in question.

She worked in making the railgun portion more effective. They relied solely on ammunition alone or solid slugs in question.

The internal computer calculated everything thanks to suits sensors and thanks to QEC. No one can manipulate the guns ability to not fire or breakdown. That's how a gun was supposed to be used after all. It even accounted for weather conditions as well, but on a station, it wasn't needed at all since the environment was mostly stable. The ammunition shaver itself created pellet sized rounds with a tip to help increase damage to a person, unlike the tiny shards that made minimal impact to the body in question. In it had the difference of shooting squash rounds for non-lethal jobs or breaking apart for lethal.

All the guns in question resemble past firearms in question, like the Howa Assault rifle, but with a modern twist to it. As the actual top of the gun housing, an electronic ammo counter, and navigational data. As the rifle produced 36 shots. It also has iron sights to it as well, but a hologram sight on the gun. So when you raise the weapon up to eye level and it would show up. It had a more of selecting three rounds and a semi-automatic one.

The shotgun looked liked 870 Remington it came iron sights that glowed in the dark. It came with under barrel flashlight that could blind people with bright flash. The rounds in question would create a more significant than the typical shard size and actually create trauma to the target.

The sniper rifle was based M24 sniper rifle, it under barrel clip to help allow it to shoot five rounds with ease. The scope in question acted like an extra camera, and it was outfitted with power cell in question. It could use 2x magnification to 15x magnification. The ability to switch from the night, thermal, and electromagnetic field vision. The ability to see electronics was handy itself. It came with a deployable Omni-gel tripod with a flick of a button.

The Raikou was modeled after SIG SAUER P226, and it could fire 16 rounds in particular. Every weapon, in particular, can slot in new metal to help fire rounds. Tedious to do so by first account, but her Omni-tool could help make more or she could carry more in a special belt she had.

It was made of flexible material as her underlying suit, and it also had magnets to keep them closed tight. It also houses a big pouch to hold ammo blocks and medical supplies for those quick bursts. As well a few mods, in particular, to help give the advantage itself.

The last piece of tech she had was a magnetic holster for a fabrication unit for tech mines and grenades. It could be attached to either side of the leg with ease. However, it could only produce concussion, EMP, smoke, and flash bang effects since part-timers weren't allowed to carry fragmentation types.

"Yoko, remember you need to shop and eat," it spoke up now as she sighed now.

"I almost forgot… okay. I will change out of this then, but I will have everything lined up for the operation."

…

Yoko was making ways to a vast plaza area in the distance. Her bike was getting looks in the sky traffic itself as sped like a bolt of lightning now. She was heading down to the Presidium Commons, people all called it due to that fact so many people with lived there in that area. People came with the craft in question or worked for specific stores in particular. Only the best craftsmen could sell to rich people here as they tended to prefer unique handcrafted things in particular. People making custom furniture or interiors for sky cars worked for privatized sky car makers. It could also a mall in question with many shops

In her case, she loved creating special projects creating the things she wanted, but have the room to work on more pressing projects. When she was bored helped with special requests from others now. She had to make the security was more robust here with mechs using VISR and riot gear in question.

It also featured living quarters for everyone working here in question, and unlike Hotel Cosmos, hotel Azure Horizon was one of the most respected and classy places to live. It's one of the first hotel's made and created purely by the Artisans here and continuously changed during the Citadel construction.

It featured Apollo's cafe owned by a woman named Anita Whitelock that promoting human-related foods in question and one of them was coffee. Out of the all things humanity offered was the coffee bean, Salarians, and Asari took after it quickly. It was the things mostly sold across space. She paired with Starbucks franchise to make it happen. The corporations soared to record highs in particular and flourished even more with Victoria Jenkins research.

Barla Von's banking was here of all places well since it was family owned business and it was opened to a massive courtyard with C-outpost here. C-Sec presence was at all time high due to the amount of foot traffic. People from the wards will come to shop for the high-end things if they could

Meridian Market or mall people prefer feature Kanala Exports featured animals to sell in question most Asari would come to buy the fish just to eat it. It also highlighted the rarest of items imported in for sale from places around the galaxy.

It also featured several shops selling people's works in question and host some gun stores with a variety of things.

Armali Council and Serrice Council could sell custom clothes, amps, Omni-tools, and handmade crafted objects. It could also include food as well being sold there. Armax Arsenal was frequented store in by many Turians. However gaining a license, there was hard in question due to background checks, allegiances, and the fact you must be a Turian. Only high-grade armor and weapons were sold to the only the best of the best. Castis Vakarian and Vaelnea her boss were one of the few who could buy things their. However their Omni-tool was easily accessible to all, but it was essential. It was called Civilis, something along the line body of the law or was it spirit in question.

Many young C-Sec officers, kids, and etc. buy this. Its cooldown was the fastest in the markets. Unlike the Gemini amp they sell, it was rarely made and used. Well except a few people wanting the best amp that they will keep cold for hours. Where you can use your biotics reliable.

They also created a simulated combat arena that broadcasts all across the galaxy. It's how many got most of the money now.

Kassa Fabrication made it in as well as they featured high-class armor for all races. That all their weapons in question. It was one of the few weapon dealers in question to offer SMG's in question to law enforcement, which was a big hit amongst Asari and Salarian cops. The harpoon sniper rifle was favored by many including Alliance officers. They came here hoping to get better gear, the only downside to the company was Omni-tool and amp they were making will take time to get up to standards.

Criptine Armory was Turian owned and named after the capital. The family in question were military manufactures for the Hierarchy. They sold things from Elanus Risk Control Services and Haliat Armory. The company itself aren't allowed to sell the best stuff available to help keep the edge above the rest. ERCS essentially was a private Turian based company and then over time let humans in due to training.

They produced Turian, Krogan, and human armors they sell really cheap, but it was reliable goods including Omni-tools along weapons. C-Sec has a big contract with them like some mercenary groups in question. They produce riot equipment and lethal equipment to suppress problems.

The security company hosted some services, but overall it was based on Noveria.

Aeghor Munitions was another shop she couldn't go to in question either since it was Salarian based at first. The Professor got her in the door as they sold the mods with best performance, materials, technical equipment available. If you were STG your goods were there for sale.

The Nos Astra Sporting goods help equipment biotiball, recognized galactic sports equipment, and specialty items. They also range in selling a different range of training equipment as well.

Ariake Technologies in question was there as well it sold things from a terminal, Omni-tools, guns, and specialized software. Sakura Market in question was here as well promoting Japan's culture in question and able to make custom clothes. There were other shops in particular, but she didn't go to them all.

The floor owned at this time was Delanynder a Hanar who ran an emporium he help bought the best luxury good from people in question. He sold things like rare alcohol, new Codex updates, Sirta Foundation, and etc. In truth like a high-class general goods store, but with stuff people would want. Always taking up requests to buy things for his customers for a unique sell itself.

Still, she drove down to the plaza now, and she landed in a spot. She could already see people staring and pointing now. She parked in front of the bank itself as she quickly removed her suit now. She promptly folded it up and placed inside its internal compartment now.

She wore a synthetic blue shirt, white cropped leather jacket with long sleeves, white belt, dark blue jeans, and tall black boots in question. She had her tied into a simple ponytail now.

She made her way towards the bank now as she made it inside. High Tech scanner and external door was there. It helped keep out the people trying to rob or strong arm the bank itself. It dealt with credits as well as actual cash in question. Physical money itself has become a rare commodity used, except for places that didn't have an old currency system set up. All of Earth's treasures were linked into the system. Then rounded up in question so no one in question can display cents anymore.

She could Japanese yen back at home converted into cash or vice-versa. Every shop here on the Citadel in question price items in both local currency and credits. That way when the market was down people could still buy things. At best have an idea not to get robbed by a hacker these days. It was easier to track unlike real money, and people can't dodge so easily. Still, many use to help avoid tax time or purchase illegal goods in the criminal underworld.

All they had to do is go to Vol-Clan Exchange to get credits for them. On that note, you can price as well as trade goods as collateral.

She heard a ping now. She walked in now to see a multitude of tellers at the desk now. Some mechs were standing by with automated systems now. She saw the right amount of people were getting money exchanged, meeting people, or being consulted several things in particular. She made way forwards looking for a line now. Only to see them filled now as she decided on a seat now.

She noticed that two armed Turians were sitting down now as others avoided them.

As Barla Von came out to greet the two now to his personal office soon. One was wearing white and grey armor, but he had a bare-faced in particular. The other was wearing a deep black color of armor in particular now. Both were carrying high-grade military gear.

She instantly one by face know… Saren Arterius the Bloody Talon. He talked significantly against humanity's rapid expansion and aggressive mannerisms. She quickly took the spot sitting down now before someone made it now. She pulled a terminal on the desk to pull up her stocks now.

The terminal would display real-time without interruption as she looked at her newest stocks she took up three years ago from Terra Nova. Platinum rush, where is so abundant it drove people all over to come help mine it from the ground. In which she had an advantage over many, by being Udina's assistant. The man himself was the owner of a mining company digging it up. Negotiating with him to sell to the private sky companies in the Citadel got her five percent from this deal. However, owning it gave sent her stock into hundreds of millions due to the amount many were buying it since it was a highly used resource.

On that note, she could buy platinum from the planet for a good deal, unlike most others. Sirta Foundation itself was looking to close in a deal with the colony only to find out they needed money to help keep developing good will.

On that note stocks on Therum went from hundreds of millions to hundreds of Billions. All thank high demand for heavy metals being sold to Earth or other interested buyers.

However, the investment with Eden Prime was the most significant pay out of them all. Radiant Gardens took off as the best arcology city in the galaxy by milestones and even incorporated Prime University that was set to the highest standards in the universe. Many of the colonies were sending people to join in it now. Viesste helped made it beautifully designed, and Ariake Technologies as well the local construction company there help pushed the city beyond reasonable limits.

As well as convincing Juan Mendez, a first generation N7 to help a militia over the years was helpful now. They had people 5000 people strong and armed with the best technology from Ariake: military based drones, mechs like Armor, gunships, and Mako tanks. She would need to work on developing a one of a kind VTOL and tanks' in the future.

The man transformed them to the actual military unit instead of some ragtag group. Convinced the Administrator George Adams to give incentives of joining up with them. Many would question why Mendez left, but he was tired of the politics in place the Alliance was doing. They weren't protecting the colonies that didn't appease to Earth properly. One such settlement was Mindoir when it was raided by pirates the Alliance couldn't do a thing to stop it.

He lost his whole his whole family there in one day. He insisted her to installing a fully equipped based inside a nearby mountain with all the amenities of a base with a hanger.

As well getting her to create a unique AA gun that could fire ultraviolet lasers. It was an orb-like tower that fired rotating laser array that can shoot 270 degrees around. It also doubled as a solar collector in question now. So, people, Radiant Gardens could justify its use alone with potential for potential places out the way.

In space was a little bit different story than most as her father managed to get around to building five defensive orbital platforms for his company. They were purely gigantic based magnetic accelerator cannons that don't use an ounce of eezo. Just the size of it can quickly put a hole in a warship. The colonists were referring it to a big stick now due to its firepower. It could deploy 300 fighter drones to help defend it with 100 missile ports.

To increase their effectiveness by installing satellites, comm buoys, and the network was a must. They were all coated a stealth ablative coating to avoid scanners. They deployed an experimental sensor called Pulsar technology. It would send out pulses like sonar to detect movement and if anything fast enough would activate the cameras. As well other sensors in question.

She managed to work her dad's company to bone for the past few years. However other investors weren't keen on the idea of having such defenses ruining it's Eden-like appearance. Even after the Mindoir Raids itself, they appealed to the Alliance to step in. However, it backfired in a way when they placed their garrison nearby the Capital Constant. As well try to install a sense of volunteer force to work with the Sixth Fleet using her ships.

Captain Dana Bradley was leading the detachment of three Alamo cruisers her father made, and seventeen frigates capable with have the weaponry and the ability to deploy disruptor torpedoes. Trying to get them to work with the fleet in helping protect colonies since colonists born people resonate more with their struggle.

The whole idea was to help send forces to nearby colonies for help and have an actual detachment of army helping train these people for conflicts. Over the past three years, they were combating the Batarian threats more than the Alliance itself. Hell before that she helped sponsored the militia, but she had some mercenaries help train them.

Alliance was trying to offer the colony volunteers incentive with working with them and being reserve members. However, she owned the rights to all the equipment in question… she wouldn't budge in letting them be tied to the Alliance's hip. Their brass and politics weren't helping after all. Sending half the militia and the fleet out to do battle in hotspots made more sense than just do simple patrols. Fledgling new colonies in question who needed help were often ignored for the most part. Like Freedom's Progress, which was still growing in the Terminus Systems. They were known to be mining Iridium out there.

She didn't want to do talks with people who wouldn't help people who had L2 implants at all. They were developing several medical problems from their approval of using Conatix Industries.

The Alliance was trying their best to get her to work with them in question now.

She saw Asari coming up now. "Miss Minamoto?"

She stops fiddling with her the terminal now. "Yes," she answered promptly.

"Are you here to inquire about a status on your accounts?"

She nodded her head now. "Yes, I want to make sure no one is messing with my account and how much is in each. Don't trust the connection in the area not to be monitored by people." Yoko told her now as she sat down with a datapad now.

She was bringing it up now as she sat it down now. "I will be glad to tell your accounts are just fine, I know hackers tend to hang around places with people having a lot of money. Despite the hundreds of billions you spent or donated. You are comfortably a 1.1 Trillion on your main account and 4.5 Trillion in your savings accounts above all else. The majority comes from the fact of the Therum's heavy metals, platinum from Terra Nova, and the food shipped around the galaxy. You are were making 250 billion a year, but it's gone to 450 billion now.

Yoko was doing the math now. "That much, when I am only getting 20 percent of the take?" Yoko asked her now.

She nodded her head as she connected to the hologram now. "Yes, thanks to Bekenstein and Terra Nova ongoing development. They are both buying more than to compensate for their growth and lack of farms. The more you keep you keep dividing your money in half and let it accumulate like this you actually will double your money within the next five years. We have several people using your money as loans for personal projects."

"Okay, and I assume all the payment for Akatsuki, Viesste, Ariake, and the construction companies already went through. What about payment to the defense force around Eden Prime?" Yoko asked her now.

She sighed now. "The payment to pay these people have gone through. We also took care of sending your donations out to the proper people as well. However, the colony itself is supporting this defense program with their own money. It also silences the Alliance offers now in trying to gain control. Mr. Adams has made a deal in question to send them out to help stop raids on Fehl Prime and Freedom's progress for extra incentives. As well managed to secure a good deal with supply the Alliance with food."

Yoko sighed now. "I figured that would happen, but I assume the Alliance itself won't pay for upgrades though."

"No worries, with the money the colony has been making they can pay for them as well repairs. You are free to make more commissions with the colony itself as a dig team lead be Dr. Diana Warren requests a donation from you 5 million credits to a do a job."

"They send our requests to you or me?" Yoko asked her now.

"Well, people all over know you invest in different ventures or good causes unlike most people looking for returns. So we end up getting a list of them sometimes," she answered the blonde now.

"Okay I can agree to that idea, but relay if anything interesting pops-up I would like to study it a bit." Yoko gave the go-ahead for the dig now.

"Okay," she told her as she marked it now. "For now everything is settled, but if you require any more help seek us out," she told her now.

Yoko nodded her head now. As she began writing out the form for the service provided now. She learned all she wanted to hear now and everything was okay. As the teller moved on to help someone now.

She stood up now stretching now. "Might as well head up Market Sakura first and then check out if Delan got something new on his floor. Maybe ask for a custom sky car by Ezo, while am I here. Get something to look like Alfa Romeo Montreal." she muttered now.

She began making her way out now as she walked out now as it didn't take long now. She saw people trying to take pictures of the bike itself, but failing to get anything from it. The barrier was preventing them from touching it now. She ignored them as she headed out to inspect the shops in question.

She moved around to sky car shop now. She some Turians working on cars in general now stepping in now.

She noticed Ezo now as he overlooked her bike from afar. "So you had to make your own ride as least then coming down here," he muttered now.

"I was coming here to make a sky car of my own. I can't make anything too big inside my hotel without upsetting people after all." Yoko apologized to him now. "One for fun and one for possible work. I was hoping in the making with defensive armaments."

Ezo shrugged now. "Well if that's so, huh. Knowing you want to make something unique, huh."

Yoko nodded her head now as she activated her Omni-tool now. "It's more along the lines of recreation and personal defense," she said as she showed the car now.

"It's going to have wheels?" Ezo asked her now.

"Yes deployable wheels, but overall it will have a generator there. Overall I want to install plasma-based thrusters for speed. It will also double to act as a defense system to shock people. I want just two seats inside." she started explaining to him now.

It was designed to look like an Alfa Romeo Montreal car look that came out from the 1970 era to 1977. It sported pearl white color with golden borders, it also came with mirrors, two doors, red under lights, with the same compound as her helmet, as well a fusion battery system.

"So what is the interior going to be like, you know how it a pain to work with white interiors."

"I want a black interior with dark gold like circuit theme going throughout it. I want a top of the line security suite and tech inside. As well to add to QEC technology inside so I can call it from anywhere."

"So standard set of anything got it, and I assuming you want military grade shielding as well?" Ezo asked her now.

"Of course," she answered her now.

He waved her in to follow now. "I think I got just the thing in question to make this work." he motioned her to follow after him. They saw Alliance grizzly tank sitting there now.

"You bought a tank?" she asked him now.

"Of course, if things go out of style I buy them to convert into something else. Tanks general have a high output of element zero to help move it for transport after all. I can easily convert this into the car you want as well add a kinetically sensitive barrier. Instead of fusion, we can use hydrogen cells in question to keep it clean. So if it needs to be worked on, we don't have to wear special suits." he compromised now.

"Okay, but I was hoping to add some time of defensive measure to the ship? What you recommend?" She asked him now.

"We can implement a series of micro missiles using ML-77 rocket launcher suite, it can involve shooting concussion based missiles. We can also create Halo rings for the lights using LEDs."

"So how much would cost to buy it then with the best materials and forging it?"

Ezo tapped away on her Omni-tool taking in the information now. "Well considering it's not going to be a normal sky car in question. I want 650,000 credits to get the job done."

"Okay, I will add in a bonus of I will add in 350,000 credits if it gets down within six months," Yoko told him now.

"Deal, I am sure we can it did in time, let's get the paperwork in payment out the way. We can discuss a few more details on to build it. Get with our interior designer and our electronics specialists on how we're going to do this." Ezo told her now as she nodded her head now.

The affair only took a good thirty minutes to set up now. As Yoko was making her way to the mall in question. She was heading towards the main floor where Delan's Emporium was in question. Several people were shopping around or downloading things. Sometimes downloading stuff off the Extranet left viruses or at best shifting through junk data.

People would spend money on updated codex in question or new Omni-tool programs now. So far her more combat oriented programs was the neural shock that disrupted the nervous system. Very good in stopping people from resisting you and the bane of Asari biotics. More importantly her as well, as people found a way around some of them not installing amps, by shocking their nervous systems.

However, the downside of it was just that it required a person to be close to them.

Programs such as overload were okay to install since it disrupted tech in general regarding manufactured shields, synthetics, and weapons causing them to short circuit. If the quality of the gear was terrible something could explode. It was the reason why Captain Papimus stress that everyone uses quality gear in question. As well learn how to maintain them from various things like dust, debris, and etc.

She tweaked it a bit to create element zero fields that discharged a high current of electricity towards a target. It could chain with others, or at best hold it down to send out a massive overload to groups of people.

Incinerate was a funny program at best it wasn't real plasma per se. Professor Solus was the one that let her upload the program itself. It created a mass effect field and sent how heated metals towards a target of choice resembling a ball of fire. It would simulate the feeling of lava is and burn into a person's armor or body. Apparently, it was beneficial in stopping Vorcha and Krogan from regenerating. At best spread and burn… thanks to element zero the can help disintegrate unlucky people.

She learned first hand how plasma and element zero cannot mix… all thanks to heat both generate and the fact mass effect technology can't hold energy. It's practically impossible, so every scientist has tried. Luckily she didn't care about using element zero in question for her weapons or gear.

On that note, she needed a way to install Omni-tool mode inside her guns to produce elements. Probably buying some additional Omni-tool storage devices, it comes with a discharge function and some chemicals in question for incendiary rounds and cryo.

She walked by a few booths ordering a few parts in general in question as well chemicals. The cryo blast was similar to incinerate module it weakened armor and froze unarmored people in their tracks.

She turned into a beam instead since splashed of cryo could hit the wrong target in question now.

Updating the processors to the micro-frame helped with preventing hacking attempts as well allow her to hack, decrypt, and run other programs faster. The downside about running a good Omni-tool was power, but she created a charging station for power cells only.

She stopped in front of a machine for Omni-tool modification now. She synched both her Omni-tools to it now. As she quickly bought into it now as she bought a present to help change the Omni-tools colors now.

She changed it to a dark blue color with bright pink words now. She nodded her head now in approval now.

 _"Would you like to buy Omni-tool modification?"_ the VI told her now.

"Modification for what?" Yoko inquired now.

 _"Glad you ask Miss Minamoto, we are offering a new program that can modify your Omni-tool to take on new shapes itself or generate items. So you can generate tools on the fly with ease or alter your Omni-tool to take different forms for your blade."_ the VI told her now as she looked at it now.

She sat there for a moment now. _"The physical things are ten times better than a disposable version. Still to generate different tools is okay to me."_ she thought now.

"How much?" she asked now.

 _"Five hundred credits,"_ it spoke now as she bought it now. She left from the station

. She made sure to place her languages software and some description on her to the booth to help update the Codex.

She saw a booth holding her language learning programs and translator apps in question. She gave a small smile to see it now. As she rounded up her way towards custom tech area soon as she saw military grade VI programs on sale as well as military grade terminal components.

They were leagues better in processing information than any civilian model on the market in question. Salarian family in question were making these custom parts for sale, provided if you had the right credentials as well credits now.

She moved over to the art department itself seeing the various paper, ink, portraits, and etc. Creating digital art was something cheap and easy to do for anyone, but the odds are posting it online. It could be lost with ease if you a site was visited enough or your art sucked. Most often times people could rip your art off as their own as well.

The physical mediums of art like paper, paint, pens, brushes, and ink itself were pricier than anything to produce. The need to create such things weren't environmentally friendly no more, but it was apparent people love seeing it visually or touching statues. Art was a high degree and at best the hardest field to get in. At best often times you can't make a living off art alone for most.

Often times rich people would take art as hobby, and often they turn out bad. Well unlike her, she inherited talent from her grandfather and loved drawing model scenes, sketches, making models, and etc. It came in handy to have when designing original sketches for equipment and projects. Showcasing the art itself on her personally designed website. It had the Fabrication Rights Management helping support to stop theft in question.

Music was like art in every sense as well, people seemed to create so-called music hits on their terminals. People rarely practiced using real musical instruments as she owned a few thanks to her grandmother teaching her.

Custom designing from the ground up was fun itself and incorporating her music was heard itself with no time to yourself. Showcasing things she would make for fun or work. As well making sure to place her languages software and some techs she created to be a lease. As well promoting the several charities, she donates to as well as one of them was L2's victim to the bad implants Conatix Industries in question.

She stopped for now heading out to the counter now and make sure her stuff would be transferred to her the hotel.

She saw Delan the Hanar at the counter now. "This one thanks for shopping in my emporium, I assume you want them delivered to your hotel, Yoko?" Delan asked her now.

"Of course, I will my mech Amuro pick up everything at the door of the building," she announced now.

Delan types away on his hologram terminal now. "It will be delivered in the hour, and I hope you come again," Delan told her now as she saw the confirmation now as well the receipt now.

"I will be sure to come back around when I have the time Delan," she told her now.

She began making her way up towards the elevators now as her Omni-tool was going off now.

"Next stop is Market Sakura for new clothes, and I will head on back," she muttered as she looked at her Omni-tool now for a moment. She looked towards the people waiting for the elevator now. "Might as well take the stairs, no one takes them anymore unless forced to."

She quickly ran up the stairs now to go up.

…

She sighed now as she noticed the shop with a workshop. Many of the clothes here were being made to order for people that come here. As they manage to sell all manner of things here from kimonos, suits, kids clothes, accessories, and you name it. Market Sakura had a man store and a workshop to help do custom orders in question.

Several people were coming from the shop in question now. "Filled up already, I might as well…"

"Head on in with me." a voice spoke up soon as the blonde turned seeing a woman wearing a stylish yellow short kimono with white flowers. She had brown eyes that matched with her hair.

"Kawakami-san… I'm not heading when it's not crowded or taking part in your online magazine."

"Nonsense and call me Tomoko, Yoko-chan and besides that finding cute little girls to wear our stuff is hard you know," Tomoko told her pushing her now. As a dark aura encased the blonde now as it increased her weight now.

"I'm just here to buy new clothes and be gone before dinner rolls around." Yoko countered her. "Besides that, there are other people out there that can do this."

Tomoko pouted. "Not true, not everyone is photogenic as you, you have to remember that having blonde hair these days is rare and it stands out. We get more black haired models than anything, and besides that, we don't hire Asari models to work with unless they take an interest with us."

"However they come to buy clothes in drove through…

Tomoko spoke up now. "Only buying a limited color palette set of clothes to match their skin tones. Besides we are patterned up with Ariake to include tech in out clothes now.

"Right…?" the blonde muttered. "Why would you want to do that?" Yoko asked her now.

"Some of our clients want extra protection in question for meetings in question. Going to Illium or frontier worlds can be dangerous after all. At best it can help you getting shot to death when someone hires a hitman after you."

"I'm assuming if people did business away from hostile people and places they wouldn't need bulletproof clothes of kinetic barriers. I personally for will ditch it in due time myself." Yoko told her now.

Tomoko shrugged. "To each their own, and we are even recreating the ballistic vest or stuff we had in the old military itself to wear."

"It's not a smart idea, in my book, I would prefer something better than actual weave of cloth to metal in my book."

"Well you could make here in the back with a special machine then we just got. Our workers in question aren't tech experts after all. You have stalks as insider information in Ariake how their tech works." Tomoko suggested now.

"I will take a look at it, that's all," Yoko told her as the older woman smiled.

"Okay, I will lead the way then," she told the young blonde as they made way through the store now. The two made it to the back to see a computer now tied to some loom filled with cloth now. She saw that machine itself was making a kimono that bit of electronics in it now.

"I see the stress test for the machine is going well right?" Tomoko asked her now.

"Going great so far, all the clothes coming out with barrier technology has gone great. The obi in question can hide the external power supply to the shields." Tomoko's assistant now.

"Good, we are going to step it up and create something along the lines a century soldier would wear to work with full military grade features," Tomoko told them now. "Give it the best shock absorbers to weaves for maximum protection."

"As well any visors?" one asked her now.

"Of course, we will bring in someone from Ariake to help to test it out. Then we will go from full production to see if we can make shoes with produce light, bra, blouses, and etc."

"I'm not here to get a full wardrobe to remember." the blonde reminded her now.

"Well considering we are going for a true stress test, we want to see if it can incorporate all your clothing. I wouldn't produce full adult clothing when we can save cost in making clothes for you. We will start with most the hardest to produce then move on down to the easier things. As well make accessories with the machine itself to involve technology. Like making bracelets containing Omni-tool technology." Tomoko told her now.

The blonde stared at her now. "I'm not going for one, it will be obsolete within a year easy." Yoko pressed now.

"Fine, but we are still making you three sets of clothes than with this armor set," Tomoko told her now. "Along with accessories to go with it." she compromised now.

" _It's obvious that this woman is going to keep on pressuring me…"_

"Since I'm paying here, I decide on what I get, right?" Yoko asked her now.

Tomoko smiled now. "Okay, but I have a feeling you might like the new set of clothes it can make."

…

The blonde sighed in question now as she saw her carrier drone carrying a load of the things now. As the women in the shop lined up with so many things in question this time around. Tomoko managed to put in a call with grandmother to convince her to get a full set as well model for it. Getting 12 pairs of clothes or at best three-person season as well unique items like bikinis and jewelry. They brought in Artisan from Armali Council to help make the accessories with her. As well school them how the neural network programs.

Ariake Technician made sure that the barrier technology worked. It was dark out already in the Presidium, and she was hungry now.

She gave a soft sigh now as saw the drone flying back to her place now. She was heading towards the cafe here to get something to eat now. She made her way out of the mall itself now and back towards her bike now. The session almost pulled all the way to midnight in question as she walked in now seeing the lights were dimmed, and the desk was operated by someone else now.

She waved to them now. "Miss Minamoto, I see you are coming in late." Salarian greeted her.

"I was coerced by Tomoko to model for clothes, but I'm expecting the kitchen is a skeleton crew right?" she asked him now.

"Of course, so if you are looking to eat, I would suggest now, and by the way, someone from the Systems Alliance showed asking for you," he told her now.

"For what and who?" she curiously asked now.

"Donnel Udina he said he wanted you. They want to make a meeting with you three months from now.

Yoko groaned now. "Very well, but I'm not ditching my responsibilities for them. Still how important is it in question?"

"It regarded as top secret in question, and he said nothing more," he told her now as she nodded her head now.

"The blonde sighed now as she nodded her head now. "Okay, I will give him a call tomorrow then." she agreed as she had to wonder what is he wanted from her.


	6. Trading Shoes

**Hey it's me Kazama again, thank you all for reading my story so far. This chapter takes a far departure from the normal, but introduce things said in cannon to a degree. I will let you read it to get a general idea of what I mean. Still I hope you read, review, and enjoy.**

 **Redbarchetta28 thank you for the review and I am doing my best to improve on this story above all else. Just FYI, I have been using Grammarly to support my writing. So I can see the flaws I made after making the chapter. Since I have trouble getting a Beta to work with my schedule it's the next best thing.**

,,,

"Die you fucking Traitor!" one human shouted now as the blonde sighed She wore her armor and weapons now she created as Rov-r sat above her watching now. It sat there invisible from the naked eyes in question. She was moving through the upper surface of the Kithoi Ward now. She was watching the entrance to the building preventing people from coming in and out. She managed to help clear the bottom floor as the team was moving up the building now to the rest of the levels. Blue Lead for this mission was Gideo Chellick from Customs was leading the team itself against these armed people now.

Human lead by a former Kurt Ovard or an old first generation N7 was the man that plotted to kill Sicus Fimscus the head of the Anti-human rally in the Kithoi Ward. He was setting up shop inside the Kithoi Ward to help ambush the rally for this year as well now. Since C-Sec and SWAT in question was spread thin to help handle this situation. They needed more part-timers like her to step up, but since she was three years in now, she was picked for this operation.

This one was dealing with the highly illegal purchase of Hahne Kedar Shadow Works weapons that recently came out. However, the guns they produced were a step up from the stock crap the main company employed. They were dolled out to special forces units or N1 to N7 in question or black ops training. Someone like Kurt would maximize their efficiency, and with the guns being easily modified it could mean some serious trouble.

Luckily the people he brought along with him didn't have the type of training he did.

She raised her hand up to the gun level now creating a small barrier, stopping the rounds dead in the tracks now. Shocking the man in particular now as the bullet ricocheted back at the gun. The bullet punched a hole into the gun disabling it. The man dropped the weapon realizing it wouldn't fire after pulling the trigger he dropped it on the ground.

"This is C-Sec! Hands up and on your knees!" she shouted now As more people come through the door this time wearing armor and weapons now.

"Open fire!" one of them shouted now as she quickly activated her overload program now. She charged it up hitting them now. She saw the electricity slam into one and connecting now shocking them all and their equipment now. She could see their armors were smoking now as some of them charged her now. Melee was the only option at this point.

She was seeing twenty-four people coming in now to engage within close combat now. "Blue Lead, I'm engaging twenty-four hostiles ground floor!" she shouted over the radio now. She made the first steps to engage them first delivering the first punch to their throat now knocking one out. She began free flow between the group using Krav maga, Ninjutsu, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, karate, Muay Thai, Baji-Quan, Taekwondo, and Baji-Quan. Knowing that fights weren't going to be fair at all as her uncle beat the training into her now along with her Professor Solus.

Leaning where to strike along the body was necessary to help end fights early by either knockout or killing if need be. Reduces the chance from being killed outright by multiple attackers. Professor insisted that learning would improve her game, and he was right. However, the men failed to count their armor in question limited their mobility since the powered exoskeleton underneath had no power to help enhance speed or strength.

"We read you Four, but it looks like they are rushing here to help save Kurt Ovard, so handle it for us. We are spread thin as it is and moving up the building is dangerous. I have two on the top and three with me," Gideo told her now.

One pulled a knife on her now as she backed away dodging the blade now. She grabbed her attacker's arm and flipped him towards the ground as she quickly broke his arm. She took the knife and flung it into a man chest now where the ceramic wasn't protecting it now. He fell back screaming in pain now causing them to flinch. People nowadays never saw how effective melee weapon such as knives was practical or how old style guns caused trauma to the body due to the weaponry on the market now. She quickly used that information to her advantage to even the odds now as she learned that ninjutsu was a viable form of the art itself now.

She flicked her hands now and clenched her fists activating her Omni-tool to create shock gloves. Hard light gauntlets to help emphasize the nature of neural shock program now. She began speeding up now hitting them in their arms and legs now making them numb. It reduced their combat effectiveness now as she was laying down hard hits on them in particular now. She moved from strikes from the throat knocking them out flat, to bending limbs, breaking them, kicking their shins in, and legs sweep.

She moves quickly to grab the cables in the back of the suit. She promptly jumped around and slamming another attacker's face hard to the ground now. The helmet shattered with ease now, a testament to the companies bad armor design in question. She one man taking picking up the knife from the person's body now. She saw one trying to use it on her now, but to ill effect.

She quickly sidestepped and grabbed his wrist now. She guided into a person's chest now as the person howled out in pain now. Which caused the last of them to flinch now as she capitalized on by dropping low and doing a handstand as she swept her body. Knocking several of them down to the ground. She rolled backward kicking the shin of one behind her now.

He yelped now as he fell back onto the ground. Yoko quickly flipped up and landed on chest causing him to grunt now. She suddenly slammed down on his groin causing him to yelp for a moment now. Yoko quickly maneuvered under a punch now. She gripped his arm and slammed him across the ground with aggressive flip on his back.

She moved to the next one in question slamming her foot on his feet now making him scream out in pain now. She quickly spun around and elbowed him in his back. She suddenly thrust her palm now knocking him back and off his feet now. Her last attacker fell to the ground unconscious as she turned to the few on the ground moaning in pain.

"Now you fools are all under arrest now," she told him as she moved to cuff using Omni-cuffs now as she began removing their equipment now. "Rov-r watch my back."

"Roger." her drone told her now as she managed to arrest them all and deploy UNITI to two stabbed men now.

"Blue Lead, I have twenty-four men in the lobby detained. Do I need…"

"This is Blue Two here! We have empty sky car barring towards the front of the building empty!"

"I'm assuming that's a problem!?" she heard Blue three asked now.

"It's a car bomb, someone has managed to overclock the engine and mass effect core." Blue two told him now. "I can see the sparks it's giving off from here."

"Okay, what do you recommend to stop the problem then?" Gideo asked him now.

"Four heads out to catch it with her biotics and throw into space, while I provide overwatch. I see more people coming to the front of the building."

"Okay Four, you heard two go out there and catch it. For spirit's sake don't let it go off and hit the building. A blast like that will leave our systems down in the area thanks to EMP effect." Gideo ordered as she started rushing out to see in the sky now.

Her VISR system pinged now it was registering the car now. "A car bomb…" she muttered now.

"We have movement, I will wait until you are fired upon!" Blue two told her now.

Yoko flicked her hand up now as she generated dark matter now. She reached out with her mind and focused on her biotics to create a blue biotic sphere now.

As it took principles of lift, stasis, and barrier to give its perfectly round shape. This technique in question was useful for capturing targets or shooting down fast moving targets. On the job working as an EMT, it worked wonders in moving patients that were wounded without further injuring them now.

She spun the car around up now and tossed it into the sky sending upwards beyond the barrier.

*BOOM*

As the bright flash went off erupting into the atmosphere now as everyone looking out into space could see it now.

"Bomb dealt with!" Yoko shouted instantly. She saw a bunch of Hahne-Kedar mechs coming out now.

Sniper round came from above shooting a mech's head off now. She felt a bullet slamming into her chest plate now. It felt like a baton slamming into her chest now. It knocked her on her back as she quickly rolled to the side and to cover like her training insisted.

Her VISR system calculated the angle of the shot for her now. "Sniper third floor across from me!" Yoko shouted now.

"I see him!" Blue two shouted now as a crackling sound of his rifle now was heard. She took out her gun and switched it to three burst rounds using disruptor ammo.

She began moving forward side to side now shooting away at their heads now. She gave a mental command for Rov-r to join in now as it launched a flashbang now disrupting their processes now and visual receptors making it easy shooting them down.

As they saw sky vans coming to the scene now with people now as people were shooting out the side now. A shot from above pierced the one car now killing the driver as it crashed into another.

She was forced to move behind a fountain now to take cover now as the amount of fire from the assault rifles in question pushed her back. Her drone cloaked itself and escaped the hailstorm of bullets.

Blue Two

's sniper rifle crackled again as a man holding a grenade launcher dropped to the ground dead. "Blue Lead, we have a party out here, and they look like mercenaries here, and my drone is telling me we have people coming to the backside of the building. They are wearing armor with that black and gold symbol."

"It's due to the fact we have the target in hand and Cerberus is here trying to get their man back. Four go all out now, don't hold back on the biotics now. We need to deal with the new arrivals on the now," Gideo ordered now.

"Roger," Yoko told him now as she moved quickly from the fountain soon as she heard a pause in the fire now. She biotically picked up the water like a water bender from the Avatar the Last Airbender now. Yoko spun around from the making the water into a whip of water. She amplified the force of it now to make it heavy and dense now. The water whip slammed into the first three trying to enclose on her position first now. She managed to channel a shockwave sending some flying back. She noticed some were lining up for shots as she created a barrier now to protect her now.

She focused again now as her dark aura grew more prominent as the fountain's water rushed out violently like a rapid. The group before them looked up in awe and fear now as moved up in the formation of a dragon now.

She sent the water towards them wiping them out with ease and anything before her now. The water slammed into them as she subtly changed her dark matter to be cold itself now. The area looked like a winter wonderland itself now complete with frozen statues. Her biotic teacher's specialty itself was turning it I, unlike her hot fiery dark matter. EMT's would have a hassle getting them out of ice, but at least they would be alive for the time being.

She saw a warning symbol come on now as she heard the VI in the suit activate now.

She biotically dashed from gunfire now as she noticed the four men coming her way. As a shuttle was coming overhead soon to the top of the building now.

"Shit she's fast!" one shouted as the blonde threw a flashbang real quickly now as it went off. As they didn't scream at all due to polarized visors, their weapons stopped firing now. As the blonde quickly rushed them soon as she enveloped her hands with dark matter.

She slammed into the chest with fingers sending small shockwaves throughout them now. They struggled to move fast enough as she flowed through like water hitting them multiple times now. She saw them struggling to stay up now as she stopped for a moment with her quick dashes and jabs.

She saw them drop to the ground in pain now as she eight more near the elevator trying to fire at her now. She saw one activating their Omni-tool now firing it at her now shooting a grenade now. She quickly activated the enhanced nervous system now as it sped up her reaction time.

She flipped out her shotgun now changing it from non-lethal slug on the fly now. As the round would propel a solid slug as she switched it to the disruptor effect instantly. She clicked the trigger now hitting the one with the grenade first sending one of them flying. She held down on the trigger as she pulled back on the pump action. The rapid shotgun fire was hitting them all now as she quickly used her biotics now to catch the grenade in a sphere now.

She turned off the system now as time went back to normal. As the blonde tossed the grenade to the side now letting it go now. The explosion went off soon as the blonde quickly inserted a new ammo block into the gun now.

"Blue Two are you okay? I saw a shuttle overbound!" Yoko shouted on her radio now as she heard static now.

"Communications are scrambled." her drone told her an explosion went off shaking the building up top now.

She sighed now as she pumped her shotgun now. "Of course…" she muttered as she put her gun away now.

She moved quickly back out the door now as her radio turned on slowly as she heard static now.

"This is Fortune, I have twelve more assailants down now!" she shouted now.

"Blue two and…" she heard Gideo's voice now as she moved out to what's going on now.

"Say again, do you want me to link up!" She shouted now.

"No- Ovard is escaping!" the radio finally cleared now. "Blue three is down thanks to shuttle bombardment, and Blue two was overwhelmed by enemy troops. They are escaping on the shuttle out the window. I am pinned down by the Gatling gun!"

The blonde took out sniper rifle out as she changed it to warp ammo now in the gun now. She peered up now to see the shuttle trying to take off now. She quickly looked up now and fired off a shot hitting the left front thruster system.

As the round made the system explode and crash into the building now. As the blonde saw the shuttle coming crashing down now to the ground now. Yoko used her biotic power to help catch it before it fell like a rock. She gave it a pause letting. She quickly let go of it as it crashed into the ground now.

"Shuttle down!" she shouted now.

"I can see that Fortune, and a damn good shot too. I'm coming down, don't approach just yet." Gideo told her now as she switched to her shotgun. She noticed the Turian having burnt up armor now. He was descending down the building with his emitters creating a slow drop now.

As he landed as he motioned up with his hand as she pushed forward now. She quickly tapped on the door lock itself opening the door immediately. Chellick held his rifle up now as he peered in now.

The blonde aimed at the pilot entrance now. "No movement and my VISR tells me they are unconscious," she told him now.

Chellick put his gun away now as he pulled out the Ovard him out immediately from it. "I hope they put this put his ass in death row for this bullshit. How many you killed Yoko?"

"No one sir, I aimed to keep them alive for questioning," she answered now.

"Good, let me get in touch with the right people, but treat this one first," Chellick ordered now.

"Understood," she told him as she started the treatment process now.

"GC this is Blue Lead we have two men down and several we need to detain and get some Cyro drills out here as well. The routine raid went bad quickly." Chellick reported in now.

"Understood, Blue Lead, we already have people coming your way! What about the high-value target?" Vaelnea reported now.

Yoko gave a thumbs up now indicating the excellent news. "Fortune, reports he is stable and ready to go. She did a good job of stopping the shuttle get away, but I feel like our report will be a long one."

"Don't worry, I will make sure to help out in finishing it for you, and we will have a team to carry out the morgue as well.

…

As the blonde sighed as she stood in the workshop now. The whole operation went south in question in her book, Unexpected surprises one after another just to save one man from being caught. They managed to close shut this case now as it was night cycle now and the Alliance was moving in on this whole ordeal now since the news broke out immediately. She was focusing on getting telemetry data from the weapons they used, but the only thing of interest she collected so far was Kurt Ovard's weaponry and suits of armor Cerberus agents were using.

They were sitting on a stockpile of IEDs' and equipment in question. No doubt Mr. Fimscus used the news in his argument tonight about how dangerous humanity was.

The only consolation her race has was the fact she participated in helping stop the man himself today. Still a win as a win in her book somewhat, she lost two teammates in this operation today. She wasn't close with them, unlike Chellick who was leading the team from the beginning. She offered up 200,000 to each family to ease the expenses for them. Many chipped in helping the family in question.

She looked at the data itself more carefully with the suits of armor now. They were level six heavy armor in particular, but leagues ahead of anything that Aldrin Labs gave their officers. It even had level one hazard protection, and it used a rebreather.

One unique feature in question it had over them was the fact it has a rechargeable power cell unit for heavy weapons. However, the armor was cumbersome for that

The Shadow Works weapons, in particular, were worthy of being used for Special forces, but overall not something she would keep if she had a choice. Many of the weapons produced had the same design in question unlike Ovard's personal weapons

She was busy cracking their encryption on the guns and began linking them to the course and her terminal now. She was still wearing her combat suit in question as the helmet folded around her head now.

She began pulling up the data for the first weapon was designated the M-13 Raptor rifle. It was a combat rifle like a combat rifle it was very smooth in appearance with a unique grip for only five finger species like Drell, Asari, and humans in question.

"That gun looks like our Raptor." a voice called out now as she noticed Gavius the requisitions officer now as he was working in making the guns collected be ready for the Alliance

"That's because it is in a way, but someone managed to make their own version of it. The stock, butt plate, trigger guard, and even the scope are different," she told him now as she looked down the scope now. "The scope reminiscent of the ACOG itself it has 2 times to 6 magnification. It additionally illuminated the reticle in low to no light situations."

"I am assuming they made the gun for its unique feature of being a designated marksman rifle. We use to use it for infantry on high gravity worlds like Amar. However, we don't use it that set up thanks to advancements in technology and costs being reduced. Some of the guns just collect dust in someone's house." Gavius gave a bit of lecture about its history. "The gun is quite closely compared to a sniper rifle, and it can go about the same distance as one.

"I already hooked up each of the three weapons out for personal testing now." she pointed out now.

"Okay then, let me boot up the hologram system for the course and set it for military applications. You might like the feel of the gun once you give it a nice test fire." Gavius told the blonde. "I suggest going for body shots first and once the shields break then headshots.

She nodded her head now. She prepared to fire now as she let out shots now as Yoko followed his advice, she shot four times into the body shots in question dropped the shields and one round destroyed it now. She did it for the same for two more as she heard the gun overheat now after 15 shots now.

"Not bad, the M-12 had only twelve rounds, not fifteen rounds," Gavius commented as he looked at the data now. She continued now as she began hitting downrange now. Yoko swiftly inserted a disruptor mod into the gun now and traded the traditional metal block for tungsten ammo block now.

The gun was easy to reload and mod with ease now. As the rifle was going from five shots to three shots now. It only took two rounds to break the shields and kill with a headshot now.

The course turned pitch black now, but the sight allowed her to keep track of her targets down range. It felt like an assault rifle, and sniper rifle had a kid together to make this gun now.

She saw the time for it now as she sat the gun down now. "It's an excellent gun, despite terrorists having their hands on it," she muttered now.

"I would agree so, but be mindful that tungsten blocks are heavy in density and they tend to pierce cover. Only use when you know you have heavily armed enemies on the scene." Gavius warned her now.

The man managed to toss her another one now as she caught it soon and uncollapsed it now.

"This one is designated as the M-25 Hornet," he told her now as he was looking at the data now.

She looked at it now. "It looks like the design is model of the Locust," she muttered now as the course started off again hastily. It was no doubt a submachine gun now as she fired the gun. She felt the recoil now.

"It's a three burst SMG with long-range capabilities," Gavius pointed out as the blonde fired the gun now.

"With terrible recoil to it, I have to use both hands for it keep it steady," she muttered as she fired eight times to hear the gun overheat now. It took a moment to cool down.

"Well the damage it kicks out is better than the Locust hands down. Its cooldown production is fast as well, and I bet if you add incendiary to it will melt through people. At best if you managed to add the Locust's recoil reduction system."

"I'm assuming you want me to buy a four thousand credit mod for a gun I can't keep?" Yoko asked him with a laugh.

"I doubt anyone would hassle you over buying a gun that will collect dust in our warehouse. If you are looking to upgrade or create your own mods for the guns it can. We can also get rid of the decals on the gun and add your family sigil on it." he suggested now.

"How much?" Yoko asked him now.

"Well, I want 7000 credits for each gun if you are modding them up and giving them a new paint job."

"Okay, and I want to build a support module that fabricates lithium thermal clips as well like my grenade module as well," she told him now. "How much for it?"

"3000 thousand credits, but I don't fathom why you want such a thing."

"Remember about the thermal clip ejection idea?" she asked him now.

"I remember now., but the upside in doing it is a fact you don't have to wait. You can remove the cooling system and make room to make the rail system a bit more powerful."

"The downside is the fact it needs thermal clips, well, unlike the guns I created," she told him now.

"You should put a patent on that idea and marketed it to the Alliance. I have a feeling they may like that idea," he told the blonde.

The man tossed her a pistol looking device now. "This is called the Talon, and it's apparently a shotgun pistol so mind the weight," he told her now.

She felt it was like half of a shotgun now. She uncollapsed the gun of course now as the course kicked up. She fired the gun hitting a target now as the round destroyed the hologram with ease. She felt something rotate in the barrel of the gun now.

She whistled now. "It shoots pure shotgun sized pellets," she muttered in awe now as she fired away with ease.

"Try shooting it through the cover of that target." Gavius pointed out now as round penetrated cover with ease after the first six shot it overheated now.

As the blond quickly opened it up now to see the internal parts now as it had six ammo blocks in question.

"It designed to act like a revolver." she pointed out now as she fired away.

"No doubt to compensate for the heat the gun produces. Revolving ammo blocks in between is a safe bet if the shaver system jams or misfires due to premature melting of each block."

"It shouldn't be hard to make the changes to them first, but I will need to put them through the scanner first."

"As well test it against C-Sec armor in question to see if we need to lend out new equipment," he added now as he began getting mechs to wheel out some new armor in particular now.

"Okay." she agreed now as she began doing the test in particular.

As the affair took a whole hour to perform as she managed as well make sure the new modifications with the gun came out right in particular and modding them up now. She included the E-shift mod to them now. She placed them along with her body now as she attached the fabrication unit to her left thigh now.

She pressed a button now as she felt the device hum now as the thermal clips produced within ten seconds now. She saw the six of them pop-up as she pulled out to look at them now to give a quick inspection. She slotted them back inside the unit now as she walked to his desk now. She was synching it up with her Omni-tool making an app now.

She checked the charge on the power cell. _"I can make thirty more of these, and when I have time, I can alter my armor to charge the unit up when not in use."  
_

She admired the white paint job with light pink stripes on it as her family sigil was dark blue now.

"So the payment will be twenty-five thousand credits," Gavius told her now as she tapped away on her Omni-tool now and swiped it over now. "Now put in your credentials please so we can forward it into the system."

She was doing so fine since her information was in the system now as she was getting a physical ID as well receipt to go with it now.

"Buying the spoils of war?" a voice called out now as the blonde's turned on around to see Captain Vaelnea who was standing with two humans now.

"No one says a thing about it unless the costs are covered," Gavius told her now.

"Right, but every time you sell something here you get a bonus to each paycheck. Most people in question don't know that exists after all." Vaelnea told them now.

"So my part-timer, how did it go with the tests and cataloging?" She asked her now.

"We managed to get everything done, and telemetry data will help improve the odds the next time this happens," Yoko told her now as she noticed African descent man and Caucasian male now. "Still…"

"I'm Commander David Anderson, and it's nice to meet you in person Miss Minamoto." he greeted herself now.

As the other one looked skeptical. "I can't believe that you would let a little girl join SWAT." he muttered no as she sighed now.

 _"Stupid stigma of the past,"_ she muttered in disdain. Women had a lot to prove still to the male population.

Vaelnea sighed now as she knew the feeling as well being a former Cabal. "The same little girl that kicked the Varren shit out of twenty-four grown men by herself today. She neutralized dozens more and prevented Kurt Ovard's escape corporal. I only allow the best in regardless of age, sex, and race. So if you have a problem with that, you can leave altogether if you like. "She is on her way to get her medical license as well. She is one the best biotics and tech experts we have here on the Squad. She has undertaken more than 8700 operations on this station as well undergo fighter training.

"Sorry about that, he is very skeptical in nature Captain Papmius." Anderson apologized now.

The man sighed now. "I'm Corporal Leron Crest of the Alliance and N1." he finally introduced himself now.

"Here we go again…" Gavius muttered now.

"Quiet Gavius this is mandatory after all. So I will be blunt Yoko, we have an exchange training program in question. Corporal here wants to be a military policeman so he will be working on this station with us to get proper training. You and Crest will be trading places though.

"What am I doing going through some boot camp?" she asked her now.

Anderson nodded his head now. "Well, you are going to be sent down to Rio De Janeiro for the N1 designation," Anderson answered her promptly.

"I'm not enlisted with the military, and somehow I'm going to straight there?" she asked a bit confused. "What about my duties here and earning my license GC."

"Well if you haven't noticed by now Yoko you are on the accelerated path to becoming a doctor. So by the end of December, you will have a medical license from what the director and the Professor Solus tells me. So you will be in January to participate in this training program. Don't worry this course is letting in some people ranging from cops to handpicked people getting in."

"You picked me for it?" she asked her now.

"Of course, and I will believe if you give you more character if you make it. Well if you both make it of course. You can still fail horribly."

"SWAT can't be that hard," Crest told her now.

Vaelnea chuckled. "Then you are in for a rude awakening then, but one of the first requirements you need is to learn and speak two languages to get in. We don't need someone relying on translators, and when EMP goes off, you can't understand a word you say." Vaelnea informed him now. "On that note, these tests aren't based on what a human being can do. It's based on what Turians can do, and a majority of them go through military training. Minamoto has the benefit of being apprenticed by Captain Lidanya one of the strongest biotics in the galaxy."

"Furthermore we will gather valuable data on how biotics react to the N program itself. If you make it past the first one of course. We might invite you to participate in the rest of the training to help gather more information on how they perform in unique situations." Anderson added now.

"I'm assuming there is no special equipment for biotics in question?" Yoko asked her now.

Anderson nodded his head. "Biotics just entered the service this year, but we shouldn't get ahead of yourself. We will see if you can make it first and one of the first requirements." Anderson told her now.

"Such as?" Yoko asked a bit worried.

"You will need to survive now.

…

The blonde sighed as she made her way Rio De Janeiro as the weather was quite warm it as high 90 degrees already and the humidity was pushing it into the hundreds. She never faced a hot day in Japan unlike Brazil's climate, but the city was beautiful in question. She stood now at impressive 5,7 now, just a couple of inches short under Mr. Lawson expectations, but she had time to grow at least. She didn't look like a kid at all at first glance.

She wore a dark blue tank top over a white camisole itself. She wore a set of dark brown cargo pants, that matched her brown combat boots now. She had her hair tied up into a simple ponytail in question now.

She was asked to not carry any Omni-tools of unique items along or this N1 designation now. She managed to hydrate herself, do some light exercise, and eat earlier to avoid puking in question now.

She made her way to the bus stop to see a group of 100 people in question now sitting there now.

"Ah, incredible so even our guest arrives ahead of time. Come to the front now a front in a center now. A man from the front ordered now as he had N7 military fatigues that matched another man and woman now. Majority of them were men in question as she ignored them promptly as they were staring at the thirteen-year-old girl.

"This is esteemed guests here, and I know you guys are horny, but you will keep hands off this one," he announced now to them. "You all know the rules we conduct out here and if one woman gets pregnant out here. The person who knocked them up along with them will be sent back home and placed on a desk for the next nine months."

He motioned to a Hispanic woman now who tossed a box to him now. "Here you go Captain," she told him as he caught it with ease.

He removed a set of dog tags now. "This is recruit Fortune-01-MD-0l and our guest during this program, depending on how long she can last. We are running independent studies on cops or normal people handle N1 designation," he announced now as he placed it around her neck to see it had electronics now. "Fortune this is your number, you are only allowed to give your name, date of birth, rank, and service number. Above all else, you do not have a name here, because I'm in charge. Like so many here they don't have named is that understood."

"Sir yes sir," she told him loudly now.

"Good, take your spot at the end of the formation and stand at attention," he ordered now as she quickly did so.

As he looked at the group before him as he paced now in front of them now as he checked his Omni-tool now. "Is that all of them?"

The other man with black hair and brown hair checked a datapad now as he was scanning their face now. "Yes sir, we have 100 candidates, and one guest and they arrived on time with more than fifteen minutes to spare," he announced now as came up to him.

He nodded his head now. "Wonderful, but today is your first day into hell ladies and gentleman. However, it's a lovely day after all, and we shouldn't waste it. If you are thinking that we will waste time with orientation, marches, and some damn drills you are in a rude awakening. This is where I separate the boys and girls from the real men and women." he nodded now as he paced through now as he looked at them all now. "Sanz, tell them who you are and what those dog tags are?"

She stepped forward as he was patting down a few to check them for contraband now. "I'm Lt. Commander Lucia Sanz N7 infiltrator. The dog tags I gave you are trackers, and they will help monitor your vitals. So we can find you if you have a heart or a panic attack. Do not remove them unless told to do so otherwise you are out of the program." she introduced her now. "Anyone who comes in with contraband or general items will be penalized and asked to leave. No outgoing communications will be held for the next 15 weeks."

As the other man walked up now. "The name is Daniel Franklin, and I'm Commander as well a fellow N7. I'm an engineer here, and I will be showing you in the out of the technical portion. If you have no aptitude for technology on a basic level. Do us all a favor and leave." he announced coldly now.

The other man stood still as the last man in question came up to the front now. "I'm Captain Alphonso Hatchell first generation N7 and designated soldier. You will address me as sir!" he shouted at them now. "I will be deciding factor in making your 101 people tap out from this program. I care not if none of you make it, I have sent entire groups home for all I care."

"I have seen volunteers and people paying their way in for training get sent home in the first day along with any soldier here. Some also come here to prove themselves, some broke some record at the academy, some reported being a badass come here, you either a suck-up or someone curried favor to let you get here. I don't care, you all the same out here to me, and anyone worth mentioning is those who make it to N1."

As everyone stood quietly now. "To start things off today we are going to do something fun. Daniel, please tell them what we have planned for them.

"With pleasure captain," he told them as he pulled a tub now. "Pass this around and take out a map and a compass."

He ordered handing it to the first man in line as they began quickly getting the map now.

"Sanz will you please."

The woman nodded her head now. "I will be calling out a list of numbers for you, and I will say it only once. So listen up, because it's important to you," she announced now.

As the blonde listened up now. _"Sanz is calling out latitude and longitude coordinates."_ the blonde listened now as she kept an idea to her head now.

Daniel nodded his head now. "Good, remember those numbers, but these numbers will be your salvation for the first lucky ten who get there. Consider this a starter pack if you will. Only the strongest of the fittest can grab this rucksack. Everything you need for the program is out in the woods. It weighs fifty pounds in overall weight and if you get you to have to lug it around. Anyone else will have to wait to be supplied materials, but it will be in a limited fashion.

"That's correct boys and girls, this designation will test to see if you fit, intelligent, and determined. You will be taking a good run through the forest filled with big cats, snakes, spiders, and etc. This will be needed to be completed in three hours, and you will need to make your way to the base." Hatchell explained to them now.

"Still this exercise is a throwback to what happens when you have no Omni-tool on hand. At the same time, this will apply to guns as well. You will be forced to account for weather, wind, and distance. Still, there is hope you know for those who aren't fit enough." he told them now. "During transit, you can attack your fellow trainee for their gear. Yes, you can defend yourself, but if you get beaten senseless, you are out."

"So, you all read your maps, and one minute I expect you all to be running full speed. If you are scared of walking in the forest all alone. I suggest you run to the base pronto!" Captain announced as many were trying to study their map, unlike the blonde now.

As the Captain moved to the side now pulling out a pop-gun now as he checked his Omni-tool now. "Just a heads up for you all trainees, you will be up for the next twenty hours. Those who don't make in the three hours you are out."

He fired the gun before time now catching people off guard now as the blonde took off first immediately running full speed.

"What are you waiting for, get going!" Hatchell shouted now as the others fell rain after her quickly.

The blonde took a different course from the others running through the bushes now.

"I hope they all can read a map because they aren't going to find the base at all," Daniel muttered now as they noticed a sky car coming their way.

"Their rude awakening is about to begin and once they notice that the packs aren't in one spot. They will freak out for trying to waste time out there; still, our guest is a bit smarter than some jarheads. I would imagine she get her supplies first."

"No faith in the other trainees' sir?" Sanz asked him now.

"Soldiers aren't asked to think Sanz, but we will see if got the mettle to get by the program. Biotics that came into the program a year ago have flopped out the program due to their high-calorie diet. They start eating their fat reserves and muscle. Many of them of bow out in the first week at best. However, let's make sure the ones that make are ready when they get there."

"Only going to give a doctor an hour or so to do the check up on them, so they wasted some sleeping time?" Sanz asked him now.

Hatchell chuckled. "Of course not, we will let the doctors do a brief checkup before letting them go through the course. We don't need some lawsuit Sanz, well it's no good anyway since they signed the forms. However, we can weed out a bit more if we moved to how the program first came out." he told her now as he tapped on driver's shoulder soon.

…

As the blonde sighed as she sweated now carrying her rucksack now as is strapped to her back now. It was a metallic composite backup in question, and the weight wasn't too heavy from the weighted bodysuit training per se, but the heat in Rio was unbearable itself now. She was sweating bullets as the comfortable climate control station pampered her too much. The fact they placed a pack inside near the water were jaguars prowled.

Apparently the brave and bold would only get the packs as they said, but it' known for a fact soldier these days never carried big rucksacks in particular. They took just enough for the job, before getting a support ship to help set up a base of operations to set up with. Still, she could hear people screaming in the forest in question now. She saw something in the distance seeing the school now as she saw a big timer in a question above it now.

She was making excellent timing in question. She slowed down now to take a detour to run through a stream for water. It would do no good running out of steam because they would be training all day. She moved through the area seeing plantains on trees as she walked over to them to climb the tree for a moment now.

It took a couple of minutes do so, but its reward with two of them. Yoko quickly chowed into them now.

"Bitter…" she muttered as she forced to eat now. "It's nothing like bananas, now I know why they cook it now," she muttered now as she came back the stream to drink now. She jogged her way through the forest now.

As she noticed from afar people were waiting on them as some came together to form a group now. They were roughing up a few for their packs in particular now.

No doubt the instructors weren't going to make a move until they crossed the finish line now. She flicked out the knife from the harness now as she inspected it now too for a moment to see it was sharp now. She put it back up now, she would need it for the last resort now.

She was moving to the side avoiding them now as no doubt the group in question were arguing who gets what now.

She managed to sneak past them as she ran full speed now.

"We got a runner!" one shouted, but it was too late now as she ran toward the gate soon.

A beeping sound was made as military policemen caught her now. "Well I will be damned, our esteemed guest made, but keep the pack on for now. If you drop you can't keep it, the doctor is over there to give a quick physical before you run the course. Aim to do your best and pace yourself you will need it trainee." he motioned her to go a building now as doctors were waiting now.

They ushered her in now as the grey/black hair and brown eyes now as she wore a doctor's uniform now.

"I'm Captain Karin Chakwas and medical doctor." she introduced herself now.

"Yoko Minamoto, ma'am she answered as the woman looked at her tags now

"So you're my first biotic, this will be a treat itself. I never saw one before until now." Karin told her now as she began checking her now. "Pack off and clothes off, please. Yes, your pack is safe here."

"I already medical checks ups coming here and it's up to date," Yoko told her now as she followed her orders, as the woman looked at her file now.

"Is that so, but we need some personal records… oh, so you have a medical license, huh." The woman told her now.

"I was fast-track program with a Salarian teaching me," she answered her now.

"Good for you then, it's rare to see young people take the initiative with their lives. You managed to get yourself together at least. Still, you do know the importance of double checking as well." Karin asked her now.

"If you are unsure you keep them overnight for testing," Yoko told her now as she took off her clothes.

"Exactly, so this won't take long, but let's give you a moment to let you rest a bit. I need to see your heart rate at it's normal. From here on out I will be the doctor watching over you. The people here don't have experience in dealing with biotics. I had some in question when I studied with Asari. Many of them still skeptical and scared of rumors after all. Refrain from using them so easily…"

"Otherwise I will burn myself out," Yoko muttered now.

"Good girl, I will be taking body fat measurements, fluid levels, and etc. The program is ruthless and despite you being thirteen years old so far. Hatchell has a tendency to go overboard and sometimes break people.

"I will be sure to pace myself," Yoko told her now as Doctor nodded her head now as the doctor worked her magic as she tried relaxing now.

…

The blonde sighed as she sweated heavily now as the group was going through drills, hikes, and etch in question. Her short talk with Dr. Chakwas proved enlightening as the man was brutal.

The man turned this ordeal to hell instantly as more than thirty people didn't make it at all.

They were running 15 miles a day, and people who had a rucksack had to carry theirs at all times. Meaning she was the only one as the people started groups to share supplies. Well, they didn't get to keep their supplies at all. It earned her ire from the other trainees but was happy to not lugging its way for the most part as first.

Their packs in question were filled weights and minor supplies for the day or so. They were forced to wear body suits that looked like the old army uniforms they have small gravity packs inside to increase the weight for training.

She was lucky she exposed to this training earlier because a few dropped out the first say now. They leg endurance training and stamina building training. Training with weights carrying people, swimming, and learning how to shoot as well.

Daniel said earlier gave us guns that had no computers in question and taught them the basics to how to fire them now. As everyone in question was forced to pick up each weapon type in question.

Picking up the whole Hahne-Kedar suite, Marksman rifle and SMG for shooting ranges now. She chose the Mattock is a semi-automatic marksman's weapon low heat production and a sniper rifle punch. SMG in question was a Locust since there weren't that many SMG's out there. It felt odd calibrating the equipment by hand.

They were given a basic Omni-tools and some actual tools to carry on the run. One MRE a day was unique discipline itself along with 20 hour training days was taxing with only four hours of sleep.

Captain Hatchell himself was participating in the training as well, we gave them respect as well feel a bit humbled in question. Still, he was having an easier time than anyone itself now as he was leading through mountain climb Sugarloaf Mountain now.

People were forced to climb with the glove hands now, but still, they had way to climb up with little attachments for some people.

"So Fortune, what brings you to my beloved school? I heard it was exchanged program to let that fool Crest becoming a military policeman."

"Yes sir." she huffed climbing now. "I wanted to see what makes N training different from the methods I have seen out in space."

"One to ten scale! Whose training is tougher?"

"Your training sir, never climbed freestyle up a mountain." she huffed now. "Never been pushed like this."

"Good to hear, what about that Turian boot camp nonsense of being the best? Is that true, I heard from dear friend Andy that their profession and discipline is second to known."

"Sir, it shows me with my shooting skill." she huffed now as the man was climbing it with ease.

"I can see that, but you all should feel ashamed that a cop is outdoing you all. However, you have to be careful aim when civilians are running after all." Hatchell threw shade on the group itself now. "You are all so lucky they made these unique gloves for mountain climbing, oh that's right only Fortune, and I have them."

People grunted now in anger now as the captain climbed several feet with ease now putting distance on the group now. He looked down now at the group now.

"I'm falling!" one person shouted now.

As one fell down as the blonde looked down quickly now as he reached out with her biotics catching him now. He floated in a dark sphere now as the blonde huffed as she stomach growled now. She was generating dark matter now.

"Well, you should consider yourself lucky that Fortune has Jedi powers, because if you rolled down the mountain. I doubt the body suit would stop to from breaking something. Still your out from the program, I don't need quitters. Fortune drop him near the bottom." Hatchell ordered as she did so. "A good thirty feet drop will do."

She sighed as she followed his order now as she did so far. "Done sir…" she answered promptly as her stomach growled now as she tried climbing now.

"The downside of your Jedi powers is the fact you have to eat a bunch of food to cover the calories you burn. No wonder why they give biotics more for each meal, but not in this program though. Still, I'm surprised you haven't snacked on all the MRE's you got in your pack." Hatchell told her as he climbed now.

As the others followed suit now climbing now. "Be prepared for the worst sir," she muttered now.

"I can see that Turian training is kicking in, no regular cop would make it after all. Still, do you know why Corporal Crest that N-baby didn't want to continue."

"Sir?" she asked him now

"It's because some instructor in the summer class let his ass pass. I would never let weak fools get past me let alone go the N2 course. Judging from the fact their 101 of you from the start and now your number in 32 now. Not bad, it's only the first-month hell here in Rio and god isn't going to help you or answer."

"I wish he could shut up." someone muttered now.

"I heard that Powers, you can always bow out if you don't want to listen to my lovely voice, but until then you will have to deal with it for the next two months. Right now it's free time to talk with your instructor and no rules holding you back. Yet, the ones who struggle the most can hardly speak from what I can see.

"Sir, Captain Hatchell, how was the program formed?" a woman asked now.

"Well since you guys have a hard time to read the books and pamphlets. I will oblige you with a history lesson. Everyone had their own special forces training, and each was grueling in nature. However, it needed to be equal." Hatchell started to explain now. "However the word equal doesn't apply to men and women. We needed the best of the best to represent us. So the all militaries came together to make the program. So they tried to encompass aspects of war and how fighting aliens would on different worlds. I will admit the first program was still new, but as best out of the 10,000 candidates enrolled only thirty of us pass.

"How many N7's are there?" Yoko asked curiously now.

"At this time only 500 of us. We have different tiers of Ns', but the N1babies make up the most of us in the thousand or so. Then going up even less so, but I would focus on surviving this. We just a need a climb one more mile and then we take a short break before repelling down. So far you are all doing good for first-time climbers, wish we had a bigger mountain in Rio."

 _"This man is going to be the death of us."_ Yoko thought now.

"Just to let you know, we will be holding something special tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will get to see if any of you have the chops to make it through my beloved school."

The man would deliver on his promise without a doubt.

...

"Good morning and welcome to the hell I promised you!" a voice shouted now as Yoko scrambled awake. She was confused now as she looked around to see the black void of space now and it stars currently.

"Where's my bed…" she muttered now as she looked down to see she was wearing Aldrin labs light armor in question now. She looked at the ground to see how dirty, rocky surface now as she slowly stood up now.

"The more observant of you all have noticed it's not sunny Brazil, huh. I thought we needed a change of scenery." she heard Hatchell chuckled now. She noticed a pack tethered to rock now as she carefully went over to get it. Yoko had to make sure that the low gravity didn't take it into space with ease. She quickly grabbed it now and reached into the small pack itself hastily. Yoko pulled out Omni-tool from it and quickly slapped it on over her armor now. She promptly booted it and synch to it to check the suit readings now.

" _Those doctors or cooks must have slipped something in our drugs or food."_ she thought now as she checked her data on her Omni-tool to see it was standard civilian Apple model. She gritted her teeth now to see it barely had the power or ability to do anything unless it was it displayed suit information. She quickly checked the suit readings now.

" _Four hours and 40 minutes, and three seconds of air left."_

She looked down as she began to bypass and use the caller ID for her radio. She was hoping to track the source of the radio signal as she started using it to link up with the other messages in space. She was getting multiple pings now as she set up her Omni-tool to act as a HUB now. She quickly moved to have their Omni-tools to send out a pulse to work like sonar now.

She brought up cartography app now to help make a map, as it was slowly making one from the data now. She was lucky her communications degree was coming paying off at least, but she would doubt that she would trace the call with this terrible Omni-tool so easily. Still, they couldn't put them on this rock without some type of base out here.

"The sole objective today is to survive you have more than for four hours. The test in doesn't end until you run out of oxygen now." Hatchell announced now.

 _"I have no doubt they have some built-in system to monitor us at all times. The terrible about it I can't take my armor off in space.."_ she gave it some thought now.

Hatchell continued now. "Anything less than twelve hours is automatic fail and death counts as well. So don't die. You have two flares in your pack along with Omni-tool. The green flare tells us you want to go home as a loser. We will give you a free ride back home. The red one is for emergency evac when you encounter problems. Still enjoy your stay here on this rock." as the radio cut off now.

She saw green flare here in the distance now as shuttle pass by far. As opened up a layer to her map to track it now. This can give her an idea now.

"If I'm acting as HUB for the Omni-tools on this rock, I bet I can triangulate a flight path. Then get off this rock, assuming if the instructors don't disable the Omni-tools when they get aboard the shuttle." She muttered. "If push comes to shove and this Omni-tool fails me badly. I may have to get creative.

She tried using her biotics now as she felt a numbing sensation now.

"By the way our dear guest no Jedi powers here, This is fair man competition." a voice told her now as he grunted getting up now.

"Damn…" she muttered now as she slowed her breathing now. "Okay, the hard way it is for now. Just take it slow and control my breathing." she thought now.

She quickly looked at all the settings on their Omni-tool now. _"If all else fail I may have to do that trick if I can't find anyone to team up with me."_

…

"Sir, I'm getting weird readings." a technician told him now. As Hatchell came up to the screen soon to see what's going on now.

"Weird as some anomaly or the fact we have some many tapping out already?" he asked him now.

"Fortune-01-MD-0l suit is reading loud and clear, but her vitals have stopped," he announced now.

"Fortune-chan huh, but explain what you find is weird. I know for a fact we double checked for the neural emitter to shock her if she used her biotics. We make sure to service every armor they wear out there."

"Well, um her suit readings aren't registering properly, but it's active. It shows her sitting in one spot, and she isn't using air at all." he pointed out now bringing up the data now.

N7 instructor looked at it now. "You sure it isn't a glitch or a hacking attempt? Her profile says she is very good at that."

"We made sure to give them all lousy Omni-tools sir, with basic functions and our cyber-suites can't be hacked with those things. I made sure to double check it first before calling you over," he told him now.

"Bring up a drone and see what's going on with her," Hatchell ordered now as technician did so as it took a few minutes to send one out and get a picture ASAP. As they noticed the body lying down in the shadow of a crater now. It was giving off a purplish glow now as they looked at her body now.

"So tell me, technician, what's going on here?" he asked him now as he was a bit confused now.

"Her emitters were changed…" he answered him now.

Hatchell nodded his head now. "Correct, the smart cookie of the bunch made her emitters emit make a stasis effect. It's the first time I have seen this in action, not bad we will have to mark that down the trick in the book, but what about the others?"

"We have shuttle scrambling out to pick up a few. We have four trying to make there way here to attack the base," tech announced to the captain.

"That hasn't been down in a while, I must applaud them for trying," he muttered as he sat back now.

…

*BOOM*

The sound of mortar gun was firing the distance at them now. As the blonde sighed now as they were going through a live fire course now with the other five now. As sniper round hit one in the back now

"Move it!" Hatchell shouted now on her radio know now. She used biotic abilities to hit a warp on the canon of the tank making it fold over now. The blonde felt her stomach rumble. She saw the rod stick out and fold on themselves now as it melted. She brought up the Mattock now and fired soon she was dropping marines in front of her. She was using sledgehammer rounds, but the gun was a beast. She couldn't fathom why no one noticed the gun wasn't used much.

" _I can do this!"_ she thought now as she checked her motion sensor now. She approached the door quickly. As she reached down in her vest pulling out a tech mine now. She opened the door as gunfire erupted out the door rapidly.

She stood by the side of it now as she tossed it now as she activated it now. Small EMP gave off disrupted their guns and armor now. She moved in immediately firing her weapon. Yoko was shooting her gun one round at a time at a time dropping them to the ground now.

She noticed the door open up now as someone tried coming outside. She fired a round after round closing in on her victims now. She made sure to stun him now as she quickly closed the gap changing weapons now. She switched to her pistol and used him as a shield. He was taking o

n the gunfire for her as she moved up.

"Don't fire!" he shouted as she returned fire hitting the person on the balcony with a flurry of bullets now.

She pulled back from behind the door now letting him go now. He ran forward retreating to them now as they opened fired now. She biotically dashed for cover behind the door.

She quickly activated her Omni-tool now as screams were heard now. She chanced to assault rifle now as the emp based tech mine went off. She was shooting them down with ease with short controlled bursts now. As she moved through the base as she made it to a locked door in the back now.

She activated her Omni-tool now to activate overload now as caused the door to malfunction. She tossed in a flashbang now as she bounced it off the ground and into the room with ease. It went off quickly as she moved in firing.

"Don't shoot!" one person shouted now as she fired at him holding the hostage now dropping him to the ground. The hostage fell to the ground as she quickly cleared the room now checking for people or traps now. She moved to the man in question check his face on her Omni-tool now.

"This is him," she muttered now as she took double back soon.

She noticed at the far end more was coming now. She changed to her shotgun now as she began fiddling with it with now.

She manipulated the slug itself to not break apart now. She fired a round from afar as hit knocking one man off his feet. She held the triggered and pumped again hitting another person in the chest now. She quickly closed the door behind her now as she made her way up to the stairs at the end. It was modeled after the standard prefab bases around the galaxy itself.

She stopped for a moment now as she pulled out a smoke grenade. She tossed it up the stairs as filled the stairwell now as laser grid covered the way up now.

She looked over to the bodies on the ground now. She lifted one up using her biotics now as she changed to the Locust now.

As the body deactivated the lasers now. Yoko moved up the stairs as she noticed the shock traps now.

She made it to top floor now as she gunfire hit her test dummy now. As she moved up firing her SMG in return fire dropping the man to the floor. She used her biotics to lift the body up as cover for her back now. She managed to check the room and double back to the office. She made it to the door now using the body as a shield now.

The ID-tags opened the door now automatically as gunfire hit him now. Yoko leaned down to the ground firing in at their feet now dropping them now. She hit five of them off their feet now neutralizing them now. She delivered three shots each to the chest promptly knocking them out now.

A buzzing sound was heard now in her helmet now as she dropped the marine. She sighed now in relief now putting her weapon up now.

Her radio crackled to life now. "Damn, I can safely see why you made SWAT! That's a new damn record for this designation and under live fire as well. Come on outside, while our docs come in to fix up our marines. We can trade them out for another team as well replace mortar gun in particular.

Her stomach growled now as she walked away now as she could barely keep it quiet now. This training was taken its toll on her now. Her already leaned and toned body was not making it easy on her. When she was eating up the energy, she wolfed it down. She looked around for snacks in the building now first.

"They have to have something…" she muttered now as she furiously checked the building now and the people. She found snacks on a few of them. She quickly raised her visor with a flick of a button now. She began devouring them, but they wouldn't last long as she took a swig of the canteens.

She made her way outside now with a quick jog now. She noticed people coming in was technicians and some doctors. She noticed her the Captain sitting in a shuttle now as she rushed over to get in now. She saw a technician checking her armor and taking off now.

"Well Fortune-chan, you are still here, I can imagine that gut of yours is like a black hole. Stealing snacks from those unconscious marines." he pointed out now as it didn't miss attention now.

"You said it's a survival training, I'm using what's on hand…" she muttered now.

"True, but guess what it's not going to last long is it. This designation isn't biotic friendly, but I will give you some reprieve. You got some reading material to do for the next hour before we throw you back in training. Don't worry Sanz will take care of you afterward, teach you how to use a knife. The finer points of Krav Maga, I hear she gets pretty physical in that type of training. Then we will throw out there for a week to see how you do by yourself."

"By myself sir?" she asked now.

"We will have N5's inbound that week to hunt you down and capture you. If they do, you are out, so I hope you remember the layout and the escape techniques we have been teaching.

"Yes sir, I do, I plan to eat my fill out here as well," she told him now.

"Well at least you are positive about this whole ordeal than the others," he told her now.

"Al is it okay, I can do a checkup first. It's for the biotic study of the program." Chakwas asked her now.

"Of course, but it will have to be in her in reading time. I need to see how the last one will do." Hatchell told her now as the shuttle took off to the base.

She was feeling horrible itself from this whole N1 designation. She can't believe that Captain Papmius pawned her off on this.

…

"Well now we are done to one, I imagine my surprise that cop toughed out over these marines," Hatchell muttered as he stared at the mud-encrusted blonde now. "Loved rolling in the dirt Fortune."

"If it helps me avoid thermal sensors and dogs, sir," she muttered now as stomach growled now. She was only given a knife and her clothes she came in for the last test in particular soon.

Sanz walked up now holding a box now. "Time up sir," she told him.

"It seems so, well congratulations are in order, you make blondes look smart and biotics capable for this N1 designation. Feel proud for passing?"

"Sir yes sir, I can finally hit the kitchen now," she muttered now.

"Figured you would say that in question Minamoto, but you are the first volunteer to make it past this course."

"Volunteer sir?" she asked him now.

"Yes, if things go south we can count on you to pitch in right? Not very many young doctors out there let alone scientists. I know you have mixed feelings about signing up with the Alliance. Crappy politicians colored your view and that you have actually made more money than most. Still, you aren't like those rich brats from those families, I can see Isamu kid is a good girl." he muttered now

He walked up removing the dog tags of her neck now as he held out a new set now. "Congrats on making it, I had the lab in question make this up for you since you are special one out the bunch. The necklace is made of platinum and it has all your information on it. Including this."

"Obsidian?" she asked him as he wrapped it around the neck.

"It represents your rebirth as the turn N-baby is coined. You have taken your first steps to do something greater. You may not be enlisted, but you walk through a certain hell yourself you know. Humanity would be in the dark without you, most wouldn't say it. At the same time, you have been tempered by fire, but this program annealed you. We tested your willpower, intelligence, adaptability, and capability." He explained now as he pointed to N1 on it now. "The diamond represents a one of a kind individual coming by, and you are worth more than ten marines in question easily. The ruby for the mark underneath represents the blood split in helping protect others. Note that we didn't put those synthetic gemstones in this.

She nodded her head now and bowed now. "Thank you, sir, for the honor."

Hatchell sighed now as she shrugged. "Honor huh, then do me a favor than for me then," he told her now.

"Such as?" she asked him now.

"Come back to our school for more training kiddo and help us develop this school better. We need more data in understanding how to incorporate biotics into our training. Classes like Sentinel, Vanguard, and Adept sprung up, but no one knows how they would work."

"Wouldn't my Captain back on the Citadel get made of me postponing my return now?" she asked him now.

"They can hold Corporal Crest as he needs time to acclimate to his surroundings and besides that, it's paid training," he told her now.

"I would love to come back for another round if you have me." she agreed now.

"Good then, starting two weeks from…"

"First thing she needs Charles in a checkup and a shower." Dr. Chakwas interrupted her now.

"Fine, Karin, you can play mother hen, but once she is done send her to the shuttle area. I will have all the paperwork ready for her next round here. Just know the more you go up, the easier it gets from here if you apply yourself just like you did today. So take the lessons from here and bring them with you.

"Yes sir," she told him as Doctor Chakwas pushed her now.

"First things first, we need to put you a diet regimen to recover what you lost. Your muscles and body fat are being eaten by your own body."

"I ate enough in the forest…" Yoko tried reassuring her now.

"Three months of starving yourself plays havoc on your body young lady. It's not something you can overcome with ease. You will have to eat double the amount you eat a day to recover… you're very thin." she lectured her now as she pushed her into station handing her a power bar. "R&D itself are making unique ration bars called Power bars to help give the energy you need. So you will be eating this in conjunction with taking the vitamins and regular food."

The blonde ate it now walking in now. "The taste is awful… it processed," she muttered now.

"It was made scientists, after all, to give all that you need and it comes paired with a special drink," Chakwas explained as she dragged her off now.


	7. Shuffle

**Hello it's Kazama again and I got another wonderful chapter for you all. Despite some setbacks in life and working through the holidays. I wasn't expecting such a thing to happen, but that what happens sometimes. Still its great to know people are looking at the story at least. Bjackson244, thank you for the review and I will do my best to improve from the last story in general. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as well with the other readers. I hope to see another review in the future to see if I'm moving in a good direction at least. Until then see you guys later**

...

The year 2176

Citadel

Hotel: Cosmos

0700

…

Yoko sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. She was busy doing her daily rituals like applying lotion, doing some few exercises in, and making sure her N7 mission didn't leave any marks on her. The most noticeable thing to her was the fact her skin was tanned due to the Brazil weather.

"Brazil weather is a bit to muggy for me, an I can't believe that woman in requisitions office convinced me to wear these clothes." She held up a set of clothes that let UV rays in to give a full body tan. She threw them in laundry bin for later, as she had to at least somewhat thank the woman for not letting her have tanlnes. Her biggest relief now and accomplishment was the fact this N program was done. She picked up her set of dog tags as she admired them in the light. She She had seven black dog-tags ranging N1 to N7 with her original metal one.

The N2 through N6 designations wasn't a joking matter in particular, but they covered some of the things she did not. However, having mastered linguistics, hacking, and trauma care really help saved time immensely. The Alliance lacked a lot of knowledge on Aliens, so she was forced to fill in the blanks for the classes since she was the expert on it.

Brushing up on Zero-G training and adding in how to fight in space was exciting to her. She took it to like a fish in the water itself thanks to the prior training she had in communications classes. Learning how to jetpack was a blast to since she had to get use to different environments. However, what really made the course even better was learning, how to parachute, combat drops, and drop pod tests. They took inspiration from Paratroopers, to bypass enemy lines ,fortifications, and sabotage the enemy to help the main forces move forward. One of the downsides of parachuting was the fact that on Garden worlds in particular there was a chance of falling in water. So they had teach everyone how to swim, dive, and fight through the toughest of environments. The newest form of combat tactics in this modern age came in the form of drop pods. These pods can be deployed by cruisers, frigates, and Corvette. They were made in order to land on the ground fast unlike a shuttle, which could be shot down by AA guns on sight. They have taken steps to improve its ability, but the military relied on shuttles to come and go mostly. Recovering the pods was a pain for most or maybe the fact if the pod malfunctioned it was essentially your coffin.

What was even better than that was the fact that she got her Uncle Musashi even as an instructor for the past two years. He was teaching how to use bows, polearms, swords, and a few other weapons in particular. They even brought different trainers and did some interspecies training on how to use the different weapons out thee in the galaxy.

However the worst part of the training was the fact had to Undergo SERE training or known more as Survival/Escape/Resist/Escape was brutal itself. Getting wailed on by interrogation specialists and escaping trained troops with dogs was not easy. She would have a lot of sit downs and tips taught to her by the women instructors' they managed through this ordeal. Learning to avoid unwanted pregnancies and capture was a must have for women. Batarians in general were known to kill men and leave the woman alive for sex slavery in the Terminus Systems.

Afterwards from that she managed to learn to interrogate, decrypt, encrypt, provide security, and lead teams in with coordination from those same people. Even took up training with people in the Air Force division learning how to fly shuttles, mantis gunships', fighter ships, and even a corvette ship itself. Learning how to do necessary repairs was natural to her thanks to her upbringing with her father.

The blonde managed to focus back in as she tied a black silk ribbon around her hair to make a simple ponytail. Having things, like, cosmetics, deodorant, and lotion felt like a luxury again the year-long training itself through the program.

However, the N7 designation was a bit different from the others, you had to earn it by undergoing a mission with a proven N7 to earn it. Most of the missions were classified due to the nature of them. The was to deal with Salarian spy ring that was stealing data from the Alliance as well C-Sec and shut them down for good. Salarian spy ring in question had long existed before the Alliance came to the galactic community. So it was a perfect mission for her to undergo, without seeing the gray areas.

The reason behind this mission came down from the Office of Naval Intelligence itself. As the year before a man named Abraham Rumoi who worked for ONI stole information from them and sold it off to the highest bidder. Luckily he got caught for his actions so none of the tech she created for the Alliance wasn't something he could sell of with ease. One of the consequences to his actions was the fact that Gray boxes itself were illegal now in Alliance space. Rumoi had one implanted in his head so he recall everything he saw with ease without writing down a single detail. She was eager to figure out how the prosecutors will go with it though since the box couldn't be used as evidence.

She slipped up a black sports bikini top and bottom now as she thoroughly inspected her body now in the mirror again. In the last two years she managed to turn in a giant Amazon among most women.

She finally stood six feet, and three inches just like Dr. Lawson had planned for the last fifteen years of her life. Despite all the training she had in the program her body wasn't muscular by first glance. Developing a light six pack was something that stood out with her ample chest.

Dr. Lawson came out personally to give her more gene therapy sessions as well to ensure she was healthy. Apparently, he didn't trust the Alliance augmentations to be good enough since their packages were behind the private sector by milestones. He made sure to give enhanced augmentation gene therapy to increase her body's natural abilities a bit further, Overall he had to explain that her body was stronger underneath and more resilient than first glance. Everything from reaction time, memory retention, and removing most core problems women face. Like bone loss, severe bloating, skin aging, and etc.

One of the noteworthy things she noticed was the fact that her breasts were creating eezo nodules themselves as well storing fat in question.

Her teacher Matriarch Lidanya even jokingly remarked she was going to become an old lady like her now. Her breast was more prominent than most Asari in question.

There was a reason why she said that in particular as well. Asari breasts are actually biotic organs, so the bigger they are, the more biotic potential and power they had. So if you thought they produce milk like humans using body fat than you were wrong. In truth it helped stored a massive number. This development usually occurs after having children as it helps generates dark matter and store necessary nutrients for the baby.

Any substantial blow to Asari's chest just a bit more than a human women in question. The Asari placed emphasis on having conformed breast plattes with the ability to breathe. So that's why you see them wear a lot of light armored variant suits. On the topic of that question, her biotics did get stronger without her noticing now.

Dr. Karin Chakwas had good common sense to keep her profile away from Alliance database. She hired some lawyers to help remove other sensitive information or her and prevent DNA studies.

She managed to put that line of thinking aside and focus on science experiments. She had to the little lab of hers to overlook her redesigns and gear. In the N-program she wasn't allowed to use her own equipment to keep it fair. However when she wasn't working or training she had time to address the bio-suit. Taking away it's dependency of using element zero, except for the AMP system,

The suit now functioned like Samus Aran's iconic zero-suit in now thanks to her grandfather's help and insistence. He helped in upgrade the nanotechnology for her since she couldn't get the materials for it.

She inspected the suit for any abnormalities before slipping it on now. Everything from matched the suit in question from the game. Her grandfather in question rejected placing the family crest on it instead. The glowing parts of suit came from the fusion battery, conversion emitters, and nanomachines working in tandem with the crystals. It also incorporated QEC technology to make uninterrupted calls or work in tandem with her drones. It had Medi-gel capacitors to help deal with the wounds.

One of the biggest things she worked on was the fact it could shift into different color preset to help blend in when the suit wasn't activated fully.

She gave it a quick test to see the suit changed to black and grey color scheme as the pink lights changed from gold color in question.

The newshield technology she created now replaced the old one now. As a byproduct of her research in question dealing the QEC particles.

The making of energized particle system was tricky to do since they needed reliable and for close range melee. Several of the emitters as well principles needed to be redone to house them, but it was worth it.

Traditional biotic shield was expensive, and it lacked the ability to deflect, absorb, or stop slow moving objects from hitting you. The shielding itself can deflect any atomic matter at it with ease and protect from long to close range shots to a degree. Cannon shots from ships weren't something that can be blocked due to size and power constraints unless you had a giant armored power suit to fight in.

Still being able to block military-grade assault rifles, shotgun blast, and even the anti-material rifle rounds with ease. However the downside to this approach was the fact that biotics, disruptor rounds, and tech attacks can drain it even faster. However the bodysuit and armor can compensate for it to a degree. It would need a hail of gunfire to bring her down overall.

She made her way back to the bathroom to check its overall appearance with it now. She brought up her Omni-tool now to check on the state of the cybersuite. She managed to incorporate four customized VI's solely for defense and offensive purposes. The fifth one would dedicated to work with the QEC, and the six focused on the suit itself to function.

As she stepped in front of the full body mirror again as she noticed how it grips tightly to her body. As she inspected now to see if left no indication she was wearing anything underneath. The suit up top didn't accent her breasts unlike her butt.

The blonde gave a quick mental command to the bio-suit now, she saw dragon scales started shifting over to hexagon shapes with little golden lights encasing it now before it faded away.

She focused on her feet now making a set of low platform heels now. As she felt the gel encompass her feet for support. Despite her grandfather's personal meddling, he did do a good job for her. He also time to help apply the Geckskin tech created by DARPA to the suit. The building is now defunct thanks to the modern age and the Alliance R&D taking up it's mantle. However their ideas and tech were sound. The Geckskin in question was to find a way to stick to the walls like Gecko and spider's do using the Van der Waals effect.

You would need great body strength to use it properly to make use of it or biotics in particular to make it easier to use. This was something she had in spades thanks to her training. A nice added feature to it it came with it's own unique Recon Hood that mirrored Alliance Spec op equipment. Unlike the normal eye holes it had angular V-shaped visor and it came a rebreather system.

As she gave a another command to suit to form the mask now as it help generated a gold visor that polarized now. If she more time she could incorporate the Dream Catcher system and get Mr. Ryder to work with her on it. Creating a set of neural emitters that could record her memories and place on a private server was a must have. They would look like detachable hair clips to her, nce she found the time for it.

She activated the active camouflage next for a moment to it now to see that texture buffering problems was smooth with no texture problems. As she followed through with the other checks in question soon.

"Wonderful, everything running smoothly and AMP is online," she muttered as she started activating the whole armor system now. As a light erupted around her as it quickly died down revealing the armor now. Instead of Samus Aran iconic armor, it looked a bit more like a mechanized robot. As is it covered her body from head to toe.

It had a dark blue and grey color scheme. As the armor was made of composite material like her last armor now. It had a multitude of little cameras all over the body the central visor system could see up to 5000 meters away. It would need much more research to add in particular weapons into it still.

"Test thrusters please," she announced as the system began through a system checks for nodules across her body now and the ones on her back now.

 _"Thruster system is online,"_ VI said answered the blonde.

"Shielding unit?" Yoko asked next for the VI.

As she noticed a bar showing up now on the HUD now as she heard a beeping now. It took five seconds for the system to get a delay. She saw the shimmering yellow aura now that followed as it took four seconds to charge properly

 _"Online and ready, all sensors active and all cameras online. Connecting to the QEC database now._

"Good." Yoko muttered now as she headed back over to the living room. She practiced a series of katas, rolls, and flips in the suit to get a feel for it now. As she her radio respond promptly as her Omni-tool connected her to SWAT's calling in number now.

She answered the call now. "Yes, and note that I'm on vacation still," she replied promptly.

 _"Full-time members of SWAT don't get breaks this long, but I need you to come in earlier than expected."_ She heard Palin's voice

"Sir,you want me to come to work?" She asked him now.

 _"Of course, but come straight down to the Major Crimes Division instead. Be dressed in regular clothing please and be armed as usual with only pistols. You will be a working to investigate a surge of BlackTech and Cyber Crimes that has taken place on the station. I need someone working that angle for us to keep the pressure of the rest of the Cyber Crime Division. I also don't want our new rookie trying his hand in that area."_

"Got it, but what about this rookie though?" the blonde curiously asked her boss.

 _"Castis's son Garrus has joined us just recently, he is working Major Crimes as well. He is also working with SWAT part time as a sniper thanks to his background in Blackwatch._

"Okay, I will be there around 0800 then, sir," she told him now.

" _Good, we will have an office set out for you when you get there. I will have some case files on your desk when you get there.."_ Pallin told her as he soon cut the call quickly. The blonde scrambled to assemble to get her equipment ready in a lock box now. She quickly removed her bio-suit to place it now. She made her way to the bedroom to grab some clothes now.

It was rare for her to wear casual clothes, but some Tomoko had her covered at least. She put on a blue teal vest and a set of matching lace shorts. She slipped on a set of sandal boots with the front lace that strong up in the front to keep her feet free. It was a little something she picked up in Brazil not to long ago. She slipped on her special shoulder holster rig designed to hold two pistols.

She quickly covered them up by putting on a dark blue tailcoat that had a dark gold dragon on the back now. To finish up now she slipped her dog tags underneath her shirt and walked out carrying her things. She was making way to the pad on the roof that held her sky car Ezo made for her. She quickly threw her things in the back of the trunk now as she soon jumped in the driver's seat to take off.

"Might as well get some breakfast on the way out before the day kicks off," she muttered as she began calling up one of her favorite restaurants to make something for her now..

…

"That hit the spot now." she muttered as she finished her food now. It was great having a feature for letting the car drive itself without a problem. She had more than enough time to get into the office despite her little detour. Soft classical music was playing inside as the engine was dead silent to her. The engine was dead silent in question to her specifications as she wanted. Rolling up in a sky car was noisy in question and if she was called out to come to a scene covertly for the team.

The car drove down into the C-Sec parking lot as a small little drone cleaned up her car and disposed of the trash for recycle. The VI activated the wheel system to generate solid wheels with ease as she landed across the ground.. She rolled into the parking spot gently as she checked the time now.

"Fifteen minutes left until 0800." she muttered as she patted her belly from a big breakfast. She tapped away on a few buttons activating the security and popped the trunk open. She got out of her car and swiftly moved to her trunk now to grab her lock box now. She opened it up now to take out a new pistol prototype that C-Sec made. Gavius loved letting her try out the new stuff before it reached anyone's hands.

She picked up the black an white pistol from the case that was a bit smaller in size than the Carnifex. This gun was designated M-77 Paladin, it was a sniper rifle in your hands with no recoil. Undercover officers petitioned to have a gun that can be concealed, but have the firepower to drop threats quickly. One of the best features to the gun itself is the fact it's coated in special coating to prevent scans from picking it as well on the inside of the gun. The downside to this gun would be the actual production of the gun that would only allow the gun to fire three times instead of six unlike the gun she was using.

Pallin only allowed the best shots to receive them due to how strong the rounds were compared to normal guns. She had to sign several forms and get in touch with Fabrication Rights Management to help mode the gun. She tucked it away under the left arm in it's holster she kept it expanded for quick draws. She learned quickly in her training with Captain Hatchell having expanded weapons at all times was useful in a fight since you didn't have to wait for the gun to transform. Convincing her to attach slings to rifle and reconfigure her set up to have stable magnetic platforms to carry her weapons.

She reached down for her masterpiece itself with a smile across her face. It was a byproduct of her energy-directed weapons research.

Her research into plasma technology in question was taking off rather well. Learning real quickly to ditch any element zero based tech and designs from the start to make it.

Mass effect technology when you boil it down to the basic facts was limiting. It felt odd people relied so much on the element itself they failed to see other opportunities. Dealing with the element was much more dangerous than anything due to health risks and the fact the price is way too high. Metals crafted by fabrication units weren't as sturdy as proper casting by hand for a reason. The biggest problem it fact was the fact it couldn't stop energy based attacks at all. Lasers just pass through them with ease along since they hold mass.

The gun again was modeled after Samus's iconic pistol Paralyzer and named after it.

This gun itself handle that problem with ease and circumvented the use of disruptor rounds. All her prototype could do at this time could only shoot bolts of yellow energy. It had a habit of stunning the person and disrupting electrical equipment when not charged. The range of the weapon was nothing to scoff at all, since it could shoot far people from afar with ease. A charged shot however was something a bit different. It would knock out a person instantly an fry any unprotected equipment with ese. Hell you could stop a Krogan with two well placed charged shots.

She even made magnetic holster to help house the recharge system for the Paralyzer.

It would refill the gun with helium in question to recharge the battery of the weapon and its source of ammunition. She took inspiration from the Cerberus armor to make it work. Removing power cells in question to make helium based battery system made it easy. To ensure no one stole the design she used coating formula that Professor Solus gave her years ago to prevent any scans of the gun. She slotted the magnetic holster under her right arm as she inspected the gun for any problems.

It had a black base composing the gun itself, and it had a bronze gold hand with white accents. It had a metallic gray cover on top of the weapon and the bottom of it. It left some space to insert a custom battery inside of it with a quick flip of the button if the holster ran out of juice usually.

The gun had a had a hexagon shape muzzle that split in half along with a laser sight on the bottom.

She flicked her finger on a button now as unfolded and slide back the handle now. She twirled it creating a plasma whip of energy for a moment now. She quickly reformed the gun together to tuck it away now. The whip function in question would help deal with close range threats.

She double checked her case for her forensic tools, medical supplies, ammo blocks, and extra batteries in question. She took out her portable shield generator as well and attached it to her belt and ensured her jacket covered it up from sight.

The device itself was white hexagon device with a star shape with lines going down from the points now. It held the fusion battery itself and a series of mini-drones that would deploy in question. Yoko hit the button now as she saw the little drones circling and embedding her clothes in particular now acting as emitters. They used new shielding to ensure a sniper round wouldn't blow her head off. She soon saw the gold shimmer of going up as the beeping noise going stopping now. It told her shields were up now as she picked up her tech glasses now.

She placed the amber glasses on now, they acted as the HUD and VISR program itself.

"Okay, ready to go," she muttered now as she locked her stuff up and closed the trunk now.

She made her way to investigations branch offices promptly as she moved through the area quickly thanks to the map she was using. She made it to the Major Crimes department now as she saw her name on a else on a electronic nameplate now. It had her full name there with several names on it to help translate what it means to other races now.

She walked in seeing the desk in question an array of super computers now. Unlike most of the other departments who got regular terminals, people, working Cyber Crimes got supercomputers. They were all spec'd out to hold best processors, cyber suites, and connection to the Archives. The screens weren't orange in color either as they gave of full color definition.

She saw a little box on her table already with some datapads and evidence. She quickly made her way to her seat and began working. She looked at the datapad for her first case as it connected with assault rifle in the evidence bag now. She began looking through the details now of it now.

 _"It seems like someone is trying jury rig and fabricate guns to sell to people again. However doing so they customer didn't realize these guns would melt horribly in their hands or explode when hit with a tech-based attack. From what I see the gun already the gun was made in section on an inferior fabricator. Fools time to time thought a Batarian States Arm gun was a good gun, but it's far from it. They were worst guns ever to be made and they were placed right under Hahne-Kedar guns she loathed for a reason. However BSA guns was something she wouldn't even pick up to save her life. Plus the guns by their government produced so much byproduct waste that is left in the end."_ she thought now.

She began to inspect inside its bag for safety reasons now as she brought up a map now of the Zakera Ward now as she brought up Hanar merchants now that dealt with outside trading in particular now. She zoomed in next to waste disposal units in particular immediately.

"Mandra…" she muttered swiping it away now.

"Who?!" a voice asked now.

"Nothing much." she muttered looking up now. She saw Castis and no doubt his son were standing there now.

"Garrus it's not nice to be nosy especially when you passed off the case to her, especially when you didn't have the time," Castis told him now.

"I wonder why she is working with C-Sec and not off on some Alliance facility as well?" Garrus curiously asked him now.

"I might hurt your son if you keep spouting accusations at me Castis-san," she told him now.

'All am I saying is rich people don't join public services, Udina keeps Harkin around to keep an eye on us. What are you…

"If you say that I'm doing this for criminals' I will break your face in. I became a doctor to help people, and the offer was extended to assist in the line of duty," she told now.

"Spouting accusations without proof Garrus is a dangerous thing to, no one walks onto Presidium without a full background check or C-Sec without one. They can't join SWAT or become a detective without either. Yoko can investigate Black tech, conduct autospies, and investigate cyber crimes with ease. She is go to person if you want to avoid calling everyone to a close off crime scene. She also doesn't bring racism or stereotypes to her work as well. She has worked with me in the past on several cases and has moved on to solving her cases alone now." Castis informed his son.

"Sorry sir, but it seems suspicious of someone this rich and influential is here," Garrus muttered now.

"We have a few others that on the force like that Garrus like Shaak Ti down in forensics." Castis added. "Still welcome back Yoko, I heard you did well in finding that Salarian spy ring for our last designation

"Thank you, but it was problematic trying to get them to take the bait I presented to them. Still let's focus on the reason why you're here now. I know it's because of a case, right?"

Castis tossed her a bag with an Omni-tool inside of it. "Criminal wiped the contents of the Omni-tool, and it's your case now to figure out who is stealing credits from the business down in Tayesi Ward cultural center."

"Another hacker using someone as to do their bidding as usual," she muttered now assembling her tools from the desk to take it apart now.

"We are passing it off to her?" Garrus asked her now.

"'Of course it's her domain Garrus, and she could the get the work done faster than I can. I still have a few things to teach you before you go solo one day." Castis told him now.

"Can she do it fifteen minutes tops?" Garrus asked her now.

"Man he is really pushing it…" she was feeling annoyed by Castis's son yet again. "Still I can do it in ten minutes, and I put my money where my mouth is at least."

"You know it's wrong to bet on the job, but it's at your own risk Garrus." Castis gave his son fair warning as the Garrus pressed further.

"I want an MX-117 scope," Garrus requested

"Ah, the scope that has improved stability and scoping distance. It also has the ability to see through walls and smoke with ease?" she asked him for clarification.

"That's the one," Garrus confirmed.

"If you lose you give up 4000 credits to me," she told him. "Sounds fair?

"Fair enough and time," Garrus told her already starting the time as she worked quickly to get the information back now. She quickly pulled out more instruments and some magnification glasses. She managed to do a hard reset to the omni-tool before it deleted it's contents thanks to the virus.

She hooked it up to her computer now to see the virus in it's programming as she worked on removing it now. _"Typical wormhole program, hackers sell people untraceable Omni-tool with hacking software they need to bust through cyber security. However, they use this opportunity to funnel the money to them only. Then call the cops on them to earn the whole score."_

She brought a name now and his information now as she crossed checked it bank records now.

She projected it for them to see now. "Cyber Security Expert to Tayesi Ward Mall strip there by the name of Col Veridus. His bank accounts aren't matching up to the number of transfers he has. There are no logs to how he got the credits." She gave him their answer now.

Castis checked his watch now. "Less than six minutes…" he muttered looking back to his son now.

"I will take that money by the end of the month so you won't go hungry Garrus," she told him now as she sent him a memo to his Omni-tool calendar now. She updated her information with IRS department now. "I just notified IRS department and C-Sec officers in that location to arrest him as well. They will follow up with that case."

"Less than six minutes…" Garrus muttered now. "Can we pay it in installments?"

"It's up to you, but I will collect on it at any time. Still, welcome to the force FNG."

"FNG?" Garrus asked her now as she looked at her files and appointment now

"You can ask Harkin that on the way out, but let I need to finish up on these cases. I also have an appointment in thirty minutes from a person who claimed a shop didn't give him his receipt. So he can't turn anything back to them."

"First rule here Garrus, never bet someone money when they specialize in such a field. That is a fool's bet, but this is now a lesson for you." Castis motioned his son to follow now.

"Why didn't you tell me that was going to happen?" Garrus asked his father.

"Why did you think I came to her instead of the people in the Cyber Crime unit Garrus?" his father laughed at him now. "I will make sure you pay even if you have to eat those cheap packaged meals."

Yoko giggled now. "New people in the force are so gullible," she muttered now as she continued working now.

…

"Why are you here?" Yoko asked Garrus just now.

"I investigate the gun running, and you are running into my line of investigations," Garrus told her now as she sighed now.

"Cases tend to get blurred Garrus, and not everyone can deal with them at the same time. This case is connected to one I was assigned on day one. You obviously have better things to do right now than shadowing me the whole time."

"You are trying to undergo an undercover buy, but you stick out with ease." Garrus pointed out now. He pointed at her blonde hair now.

"Yes, you stick out like a sore thumb wearing C-Sec armor. So quit being a hypocrite please, I have this undercover job handled," she told him now.

She was wearing a black leather bolero jacket over a strapless white leotard. Shoulder rig with her guns were there ready for the quick draw in particular.

She wore her a set of black gloves with technology stuff inside them now. Now more by the tech gloves that incorporated sound advanced listening device inside of it. It also was chemical resistant, it included an analyzer for DNA, drugs, and etc. It would like up to her sunglasses when using VISR to her database via QEC to avoid signals from bouncing off her now.

She picked up her black messenger bag now and pulled out a wig that looked like synthetic hair now, as she pushed it over her head with ease. She used the neural link in the choker to activate it as meld with her hair now creating short black hair. She slipped on a pair of contacts quickly. She enabled them through the use of the link now as they turn brown now.

She applied a little device over her forehead now as rush nanomachines cover and integrated into her skin now. She pulled up at a mirror to look at herself now as she inserted a little thing inside her mouth.

"Perfect, Gideo do I sound the same?" she asked him as the little device changed her voice.

She looked like a Brazilian woman now. She slipped her on shield generator and activating now on the belt of her white paints now. She placed a knife inside her combat boots now. She put her sunglasses now enabling VISR program now.

 _"Loud and clear, you have nice toys at hand as well. Garrus back off. We are working this case together, and you will screw it up."_ Gideo told him.

"You two are doing covert operations without Pallin's word now. Using nanotechnology that's illegal."

 _"He doesn't micromanage people he trusts unlike you. This job is simple and I'm using her drone Rov-r to watch in on the deal and hack suspicious people's Omni-tool. Then implant our tracking and monitoring programs. I had your drone in position and cloaked in the lower market."_ Gideo told her now.

She double checked to make sure her shield generator and emitters were working now. As she closed and slung over her backpack over her shoulder now. "I'm heading down to the lower Market now," he told him now as she was in Kithoi Ward now heading toward elevator taking it now. She was going down from to the lower market in particular now.

She was heading down here to a simple job with Chellick, but Garrus was bothering her at every turn for the last three months in particular. It was apparent he still didn't trust her at all, despite prior meetings in question. She even didn't get her money from him yet.

She made her way downstairs to the lower market now seeing the many stalls in particular as well. She was making it over to her informant in question now as in the form of salesman now. She walked up to him now.

"Welcome to Morlan's famous shop, are you interested in buying Asari pheromones. It would help your game even further." Morlan greeted her now.

She laughed at the notion. "No thank you, anyone, without sense would know that everyone and anything with a sex drive can attack you. I would suggest telling anyone in the future Morlan about that otherwise you might be sued," she told him now.

"Will do, but would you like to buy anything here?" Morlan asked her now.

"I want tech mine upgrade that allows MIRV function please or the cluster bomb some say," she told him now.

"Aw yes that an excellent mod to have in question, go see that gentleman over named Jax for it now," Morlan told her now. He pointed her over to alleyway now

"You don't sell it all?" she asked him at all.

"No, I have been convinced to direct, but if you need tech mines, I have them," Morlan reassured her now.

"Okay, I will take a dozen of them than with the fancy fabrication unit to clip to my belt," Yoko told him now.

Morlan assembled it now for her now. "Tech mine fabrication module with the ability to create 12 tech mines. That will be 3000 credits…"

"I have a license for Elkoss Combine gear," she told him as she scanned it through now. It was one of the things he asked for was for someone to help purchase his gear in question to help make his sales quota. Odd request, but she could easily donate the device to someone in SWAT once she is done with the operation.

"The price will go down to 2400 hundred now," Morlan told her now as she nodded her head as she paid for it now.

She clipped it to her belt now as she pressed a button to activate it now. She slid out the disk-like objects. Tech grenades she made were round and easily deployable as she came up with the idea itself with her unit. Creating small objects when scanned through it to change its function. Making it more functional than carrying a bunch of grenades around. Tech mines were nothing to scoff at least, when planted right it could take of groups of enemies, vehicles, and blow down doors if you were smart enough to make it work.

She placed it back in now as the unit on the side of her belt now. "Thank you, and I will be meeting the other seller now," she told him.

"Thank you and come again please," Morlan told her as she made way to the alleyway now. She saw two Turians and a Krogan now.

 _"Hacking now,"_ Gideo told her now as Rov-r was to hack their Omni-tool now. Chellick will add tracers to their accounts and taking pictures now for reference now. He was no doubt watching the feed from afar now at his desk now.

They scanned her now for the moment as she raised up left arm showing her gun holster now. "I came here looking for a nice tech mine upgrade for my new device. Got any for me Jax" she asked him now.

"She is clean." one the Turians told him now.

The Krogan nodded his head now. "Looking for the MIRV, huh the mod costs 250,000 credits."

"Of course blank credit chip like asked, but I want to test it out right now," Yoko told her now.

"Okay Maxwell," he told her now as she allowed the credit chip to be scanned now to show she had it first now.

The Krogan tossed her the mod now. "Just to let you know, it deploys a series of cluster bomb munitions. Six to be precise and since you have no elemental effects on it it just straight up the explosion."

He informed the blonde as she slotted now inside the device now. She tossed down the alleyway now as few dummies with armors on them now to see exploded now. Six munitions popped up out as it took a few seconds to blow up. It rumbled throughout the alleyway making a low muffled sound now.

"Nice. I love it already it adds some disruptor mod and let fools step on it it can cause an electrical shock for the group. Ever experimented with by adding two different mods?" Yoko asked now as she handed the credits to Krogan now.

"I wish, but the results are horrible though can't get a combo off them and if you want a schematic pony-up 50,000 thousand more credits," Jax told her now.

"Why not, but I don't have another credit chit on me?" she agreed to it now.

Jax pulled out an out DX-170 small safe now. "Transfer here, and you can get the schematic from the database inside it," he told her now.

"Anything else I can buy?" Yoko asked him now as she checked the design now to see it was solid now. "Something to make this pistol hit with more…

"To pierce armor and cause fools to bleed. We have something for that, but it will cost you a million credits, Maxwell. We have armor that you might like as well."

He motioned them to bring it out now. "Terminus Assault armor… not bad. I will take it.

"50,000 credits and if you are caught it inside the station. We don't know you.' Jax told her now.

"Fine, just give me carrying for it, I can slip it out towards the human docks in time." she gave it a quick check now to ensure it was the real thing before buying it now. They placed inside a rolling suitcase for now.

"Okay guys, let's move out and make sure this money is deposited. We are carrying too much money around as is. I hope you enjoy purchases now."

"I will, I plan on using it using it soon." she wheeled her purchase with her back towards the elevator now as she made their way down the ward now. She took the elevator up now to the top floor. She would take a long way around and to a secret corridor to C-Sec now.

…

She sat down at her desk now as she managed to put away evidence in lock up and take off her undercover gear in particular. She was finishing up report now as she Chellick was following up with officers in arresting the people who bought weapons from them in particular. Rov-r sat by floating beside her desk now.

"Done… sending now," she muttered now as she looked at the desk not seeing any files in particular now or datapads now. She began cleaning up her desk now and putting things away now. She activated cleaning protocols from the room now. She backed up the information now and locked away the terminal now. "Time to head out…"

She heard a knock on her glass now as she sighed now. She looked up to see a curly-haired woman with black hair, brown hair, and light brown complexion. She was wearing a white and blue dress now.

"You have a moment Detective or doctor if you prefer…"

"Is this a case?" she asked the woman now.

"No, more of a personal visit… you don't know who I am though?" she asked her now.

"No, why do I need to know everyone's name and business then, that's being nosey in my book. Often news hypes or underrated things, people, and facts at times. If I meet you as you as a person… if you give respect, I give respect." she told him now as she tapped on sunglasses now identifying her now.

" _Jien Garson."_

She smiled walking in now as the blonde stood up now as she held out her hand now as Yoko shook hers now.

"Jien Garson and I heard a lot about you already about you in question from your father."

"My father, you visited him after his surgery or his return to work.

"After his surgery and I more than marvel by the fact you didn't rely on cybernetics to give him two feet to walk on."

Yoko shrugged now. "I had his genetic clone in a vat growing for the past six years to help replace his legs in question. I had to use Dr. Lawson's research to make it possible by using my grandparents DNA. It's a good birthday gift in my book and apology for the years I spent making my own decisions. Still quit dancing around the subject and tell me what this is about." She told him now as the woman sighed now.

"I assuming you never heard of Andromeda Initiative, right?"

"Nope, it must be a new thing right?" Yoko asked her now.

Jien sat down now. "It's a privately funded multi-species endeavor to colonize Andromeda Galaxy. I am spearheading humanity's involvement in the project, I'm trying to get support ranging companies, scientists, explorer's, and etc. Overall I'm supposed to be setting the pace for the others to follow. Alec or Mr. Ryder said to give you a visit and along with your father in person. Quoting. _"We need someone with ambition to build the ark ship we need someone that has a passion for it. As well known to make a ship big enough to make,"_ she told her now.

"Since no one in the galaxy has built a ship as big as Shinano in short amount of time like my father." Yoko pointed out now.

"Exactly, just recently he built Jon Grissom Academy twice the size than what was expected for a lower price. In his words, he can easily make another ship just as big, but it would be geared to colonization much. We need gear to help put us in stasis and communicate from afar without any problems."

"I knew there was a catch, but one of them is still testing, and the other isn't recognized form of communication with the other races due to cost concerns. Furthermore, I'm not allowed anyone to use it at this time so they can copy the tech for distribution. I signed a non-disclosure agreement with the Alliance on giving out in the first place as well unless they say so. Even then I'm not leasing the rights to you for the same price.

"I was told by many people you are charitable and understanding. Still, this is a big step forward for all working to do something better. Moving away to another galaxy and establishing a route back to send resources." Jien passionately explained.

"Let me guess you didn't do the math or the homework to make sure this project finishes on time. You hope everyone will help you from the bottom of your heart to complete this project of yours without favors. I for one am independent inventor here, and I'm not loaning out my money and knowledge to someone like you. L2 biotics was thrown to the wayside due to being tested, new diseases research, helping colonies establish defenses, and etc. However I don't like the idea of helping people in the corporate world with anything. Well, Ariake Technologies is one thing, but they aren't greedy as the rest.

"So I will have to go through Alliance to get permission, that will take forever. Odds are they won't allow the other races to have the advancements you made with technology for free. You will give them version one for three times price." Jien told her now as Yoko looked at her money status now.

"It's called an original idea that is worth something, and I wish everyone recognize my efforts properly in my book. I'm not got to let them have access to my technology when so many discredit it. I will be giving the STG a more effective means of spying on people as well." Yoko replied now.

"Can't we work out a compromise here. Word is you are sitting on a huge stockpile element zero your refine for free. So you are possibly sitting on Trillions of credits here…"

"Apparently you don't know supply and demand then, so it equates to your horrible business senses. Getting twenty percent of the bad eezo coming in and purify sounds nice, but flooding the market with it drops the price altogether." Yoko reminded her guest now. "Overall, I only sell to people who need it badly to keep its value high."

"You can't spare any of that to help out a project such as this?"

"What value would element zero be without a way to get back to the system without a Mass Relay then? The costs of building a production line and way to collect are pricey already. Let alone find enough to be worthwhile." she countered again now.

"In other words, you think it's stupid to do so?" Jien asked her with a frown now.

"It's not a stupid idea, but a badly thought up plan without form along the idea using your passion. You don't have a game plan in my book, to begin with, and you are setting yourself up for failure. Now if you want access to my QEC, they need the Alliance to say yes to it and purchase it from me. They buy it at a higher price than they did and you get free ones in return. However, Quantum mechanics of the device eludes people, at best you have no specialist on hand to fix it if it's broken."

Jien sighed now. "Oh…"

"Exactly all I'm saying I don't freely give my money away when I don't know how it's being used in particular. So you will easily bankrupt yourself within the first year trying to make a feasible way to get there. How do you get back so easily is the question you should be worrying about. People will be asking you all sorts of question in particular about it during meetings. So to do yourself a solid to make sure your feelings are not to hurt. I will give 5 percent of the element zero to help kick-start your project. However, you will have to convince them to buy in on my QEC devices. What they are doing here is hoping you pioneer this project and get the numbers down. Then they refine it saving more money than you spent on this project." Yoko reassured now.

"Thank you, you don't know how much it means," Jien told her now.

"To make a ship like my dad's and it costs 500 billion credits alone for the first time, but I hazard he had time to figure out how to drop it to 400 billion or so. Can you even pay that amount out in question?"

"No…"

"Then I suggest you focus on making more than Jien and formulate a plan first. Get the ship first and then modify it to suit your idea."

"I will go back and run the numbers with Alec then, he has permission from the Council to create SAM then."

"He does?" Yoko asked her.

"No normal VI can help with the trip, so we convinced the Council of a prototype biotech AI in question," Jien told her now.

"Good, but for now don't make deals with any corporations, try to make deals with groups that won't charge you for everything. On that note, five percent of eezo here is a lot in question to have. So I hope you have a place to put it because I'm not holding onto it for you."

"Let me make some calls then," Jien told her now as the blonde looked her Omni-tool now.

"I will put into a call for the Fleet Admiral in question for you since she is a no-nonsense woman in question," Yoko told her now.

…

Yoko sighed as she back in Huerta Memorial Hospital now as she looked at an implant in the neck now in question.

"Another bad L2 implant I had to replace…" she muttered now as was removing a white foamy substance now.

"So this is bio-foam?" Asari nurse recognized her now as she began adding a new implant now.

"Of course, it's something I thought about when I was studying here with Professor Solus. Medi-gel has its uses, but concerning the cost and how you produce is a bit time-consuming." Yoko explained now as she worked now as she handed her the brainbox now.

"How does it work then and what it focuses on? What are the key advantages it has over Medi-gel."

"It's created with two compounds, and it can be made without the aid of special machinery. Overall it's like liquid soap that becomes foam, but in this case, you would apply the nozzle to the wound in sight. In this case, I added to the seams of L2 implant that would create a barrier around the brain or organs in case. Since it can stop bleeding and hemorrhaging from wounds such as; lacerations, abrasions, contusions, punctures, thermal and plasma damage. It's nice to have when doing brain surgery if something goes wrong. In this instance, it gives me a bit of wiggle room to get it out without hurting them. It also helps that the fact it can apply pressure to wound instead of sealing it in and hope it works." Yoko explains now.

"So how much would it cost to produce, unlike med-gel?" she asked next.

"50 credits for a canister of it compared to a 100 credits with Medi-gel. I have no doubt Sirta Foundation will try suing me, but it does something Medi-gel can't do. The effect I'm pushing for is simply lowering the cost, but have alternatives to medicine."

She finished inserting the new implant in now. "I'm done… double check for me."

She did so as they made the proper connections now to the brain now. "Everything looks good, and the computer is running smoothly," she told her now as Yoko checked on it now again making sure all her tools and connections were okay now.

"Okay, we will set him up to rest up for now and thanks for the helping hand," she told her now.

"Your welcome, but how long have you been working on this idea?" She asked her now.

"In 2170, was when I started it, but I need four more years in question before I can actual marketed to the public in question. Everyone working EMT or in the hospital has been supportive of the idea itself…"

Her Omni-tool off now as she looked at it now. "Dr. Minamoto, we have someone here to see you in the lobby. Someone by the name Alec Ryder and Kahlee Sanders now.

She sighed now. "Fine, let me finish up here and clean up."

"Don't worry, I can handle the clean the up in question." the nurse told her.

"Nope, no need they can wait a bit longer in my book," Yoko reassured now.

It took her some time to clean up now and remove the external suit she wore her doctor's uniform now. She managed to make sure her patient in question was okay before heading to lobby now. Rov-r bounced along with her as she made it the lobby in question now. She saw two sitting down now. There was a third finger sitting down now that slowed her down. A Salarian with black and grey armor with a dark gold symbol on his chest sat there now.

She popped her hands together now as she stretched. "Well it's good seeing you too, but odds are…"

"Spectres are trouble, right?" Salarian finished now.

"It depends on how they solve problems." the blonde finished now.

"Well said, I have been following you for quite some time," he told her standing up now to shake her hand now. "Tadal Nolan, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."

They stopped shaking hands now. "I am assuming this is about SAM, right?" Yoko asked them now.

"Yes, that's correct. Since the idea to pitch a biotech AI like SAM might open more doors in the future regarding AI technology. At the same time, the Andromeda Initiative needs an effective way of dealing with challenges in space. At the same time… Ellen needs help." Alec told her now as he handed her datapad now.

She looked at it now and scrolled through it hastily. "AEND… a terminal neurodegenerative disorder caused by repeated element zero exposure," she muttered as she looked at him now. "How is that possible we never had an accident with it developing the L3 implant.

Kahlee spoke up now. "She was there on Mars studying element zero and was exposed to it several times and before we knew the dangers of it in question. During a medical checkup, someone found it. We hoped she would be the speaker for the opening ceremony." Kahlee informed her now.

"I was looking forward to installing SAM into me, but this came up. Since SAM's original purpose was to a medical AI to help the body and learn from that person. However, since it's a trial run, it comes with certain strings attached to this problem."

Tadal spoke up now. "You Miss Minamoto will be implanting the AI into her, but it comes with you being the price of unique compromise," Tadal spoke up now. "We want to employ your services with us to work with the branch in question."

"To help survivability of a Spectre and targets right?" Yoko asked him now.

"Correct," Tadal told her now. "Professor Solus has told me you have many ideas that can make it possible. I for one don't want to twist your arm in getting it, but it will be helpful in keeping us alive a lot longer than normal."

Yoko sighed now. "What next, build a QEC device for the Council?" Yoko asked her now.

"Maybe in the future, but securing you now is my priority, and it has benefits. You can study more about these hot topics without being cracked down on as well get paid for it. We also want access to this bio-foam of yours."

"That too, it's."

"Not out testing phases, but it's results are phenomenal already. We will move to promote it once it's out of that phase for you."

Yoko sighed now. "Fine, I will sign up." she agreed now.

"Good, and on that note, you are being reassigned now," Tadal told her now.

"Now?" Yoko asked him now.

"Don't worry C-Sec will be transferring you over to Elysium to act as a trainer for Mp's and the police force in question. You will be working with our scientists in question now than at the hospital anymore. We will let you have a week with them to explain some tech in question. So be sure to meet here at this time." Tadal told her now as he sent her this information now.

"Very well." she agreed now.

Tadal nodded his head now. "We will fill out the paperwork there and explain what is going on. Until later I will see you again," he told her now as he took off.

She turned back to Kahlee now as she groaned. "Really?"

"Yes, people pulled strings for you to be invited there to speak. So Pallin was going to send you out there already." Kahlee told her now.

Of course, you will be assigned to us to work with us by forwarding innovative technologies. So you will be meeting up with the scientists today. Then C-Sec will have plans on sending you to Elysium to be a trainer for their police units. It will allow you to implant Mrs. Ryder's implant as well hold a speech for Jon Grissom Academy."

"You are lucky that I like Ellen-san and the twins too much to say no," she muttered now.

"Thanks for saying yes, and now you aren't bound to the rules in question. Ellen needs this badly Yoko, no will pay the bills for her condition, and at the same time, they need someone to speak for those children joining the Academy. Actually set up a moral ground for them, so they don't use their powers wrong."

"I feel like I'm being shuffled around now, but fine let's go over this information then. I only have like three hours before this Spectre branch meeting." Yoko informed them now as they went over the details. She would have to check up on this transfer with C-Sec later though.


	8. The Blitz

**Hey, this Kazama here with a new chapter and I would like to thank Redbarchetta28 for calling me out on the story flow itself, so I reviewed the last one. I did some quick revisions as well look into this one as well. I did this one earlier, but, I changed a good deal of it to flow a bit better than the last. Thank you BJACKSON244, I like how the story is going too. Thank the rest of you for favorite or putting it on your alert list. I decided to be a bit more ambitious with this chapter and talk about one of the core aspects of Mass Effect canon rarely anyone talks about in their stories. If you read the chapter title in the drop-down, you would know what I'm talking about. Still, I hope you all enjoy this new read, relax, and review. Enjoy Holiday off, because I will be going back to work soon. Peace out.**

...

The blonde warrior sighed as she sat backstage now as she was on Grissom Academy. She was called on to do a speech since Ellen couldn't do it and Mr. Grissom wouldn't do it since the Alliance media would be here. She would be placed on the Galactic stage once again now. She was a bit nervous, but it wasn't her first time speaking like this. Her fear was more towards the fake she needed to relate this speech towards to the kids attending here, despite being 15 years old still.

She was wearing a classic black and white dress uniform for this occasion as she had her bun in her hair now. A makeup artist did some final touches to her face for it, despite applying light makeup to her face.

"Feeling Nervous?" she heard a voice to the side of her now. She noticed her former patient now. He was a tall man with a muscular chest and arms. He had rusty-brown hair, and light brown skin walked up to her now as he wore a security uniform. She knew him as Hendel Mitra as he worked as Chief of Security for this station

"A bit, never talked to a crowd as young as this myself. I was surprised that you were my patient not too long ago. How does the modified implant feel, Mr. Mitra."

He tried not rubbing his neck now. "Modified L3R is nice to have Dr. Minamoto, and thank you for removing it. I am just lucky I didn't end like the others though." Hendell thanked her.

"Don't worry you were in good hands. I was testing the bio-foam out that day, and I realized it made it so much easier to do without any problems."

"Good thing, I was keen on Dr. Ryder doing it, but she got sick," he muttered now.

"I took care of her yesterday before coming here, and the procedure will stave off her symptoms for now," Yoko reassured him.

"Good to hear, but you have something to say to these kids in particular. They don't have to be soldiers, right?"

"I do, but businesses in question don't offer too much in the line of increased pay for biotics unlike Citadel or the Alliance in particular. They would actually have to get a high paying job of actually using their brains to think.

"Would you all give your applause and attention for our main speaker for the event tonight, Dr. Yoko Minamoto!" the director told the crowd

"That's my cue…" she muttered now.

"Don't break a leg…" Mitra told her now as she headed onto the stage now hearing the applause now as she noticed a giant crowd with a sea of the media there with there cameras' focused squarely on her. She gave a casual wave hell to them all.

She finally made it up the podium. "Thank you all for having me here, I know some of you were looking for Jon Grissom to coming here, but he suggested I should take his place of course. Stating that someone biotic with a good education should be speaking not him," she told them as earned a chuckle.

"Still in all seriousness, it's good to see this may out here and not locked up Conatix Industries did with L2 biotics." she shifted now as all eyes were on here now. "Surprised I hit off on a dark tone, but it's a godsend to see that the Alliance is helping biotics integrate into society after the scare that Conatix Industries. I remember when the first time they came up to me insisting that I go with them, fortunately, my father saw through their lies. In a sense, he knew I wasn't going to grow up properly under their care.

He even went all out to help build this station so you can grow and learn properly. You come here wanting to understand biotics truly. Some would say it's a great curse and some a great gift… my teacher Lidanaya-sensei would say it's an art. No matter what perspective it is, it's only great as the individual using it. More importantly the mind behind it and how they treat its abilities."

She muttered now as she generated a pulse of biotics now knocking out the lights now. Flickers of fire and a red dragon moved around her for a moment as it began gliding through the crowd. You could see some excited cheering and laughing from the children as the lift effect was applied to them as the dragon passed. As the others looked on with awe at it now as they were slowly were sat back to the floor.

The dragon returned back to her and wrapped its body around her. She soon made it dissipate with a small hand gesture.

"My teacher would scold for me for doing that, but I think it shows how far I have come with her training. Still, don't expect me, anyone, to teach unless you meet her personally or I have been given the green light to train my own students properly. It's important to know those with biotics need firm discipline and a keen mind behind it. Untrained hands and untempered minds can hurt people, however at the same time help them.

"With hope, they can be security guards, doctors, engineers, and the list goes on in fact. It may seem small, but biotics doesn't need to define you all. It's the potential to do anything you set your mind. My career in question swung out the gate, and I can't even decide what job I'm undertaking."

She earned a laugh from the crowd in honest now.

"Still regarding the staff here I managed to have words with them, and I know they are top notch professionals. Everyone is here to help give you a future, not take it away as Conatix Industries had done to children in the past. Before I continue, do any parents here have questions for me, I will be glad to answer them myself."

She saw a multitude of hands pop up now as she pointed to the first one to answer to them now.

...

"Ma'am are we done yet?" one of her trainee's Allen answered now as the blonde kept running with her weight body suit. She was carrying a giant rucksack, weapons, and support gear on her person. They were busy running around the perimeter of the wall of protecting the capital of Illyria.

She started jogging backward looking at the men and women in full gear.

"Come now people, I thought you all went through boot camp, and you are all winning like babies. One day they may force you all to head into battle or investigate war crimes during a war. One day you may be forced to save lives in the line of duty. Besides this, if I had my way you would be running marathons once three times a week in full gear." she explained to them all.

"Do we really need to know this ma'am?" one woman named Victoria asked her now.

"What would happen if a terrorists attack his this colony right now? Would you all be prepared for it? Could you treat people with first aid and carry them to safety?" She asked them all as she noticed them huffing and puffing.

"No ma'am!" they shouted in unison finally.

"I thought so, don't think it as punishment, consider this as training. You all want to be good at your job right?" Yoko curiously asked them.

"Yes ma'am." they chorused together.

"Good, I will be filling out the things the Alliance can't teach you if you since they can't spare resources to do so. So we will pick up tomorrow after we finish this run. We will be practicing with weapons, and you will be all be wearing Ariake Tech's new armor as well." she told them as she flipped around now. "By the way last three to come in will be forced to serve the lunch I bought from Alister's Deli for you."

She took off running now as she heard them pick up their feet in an actual run now. Food was a good motivator for this group since they hated the Alliance served food in general.

She made sure to double time back to the base grounds. She saw the very Alpine natured planet during their run as it was beautiful. It's one of the very few worlds to have a reasonable time for the sun to set. Elysium was the planet Jon Grissom decided to retire on due to the fact it had 27 hours for a day to pass unlike Eden Prime and other colonies. She was currently living with him and making sure he was okay for the most part. Her father and Mr. Grissom were old friends. They met each other back when element zero ships were being made on Mars. He was a rather grumpy old man, thanks to the Alliance ruining his life. He never had time to be with his wife and live a normal life. She could see he was always interested in things her father made and she did. Maybe it's a fact he didn't have to leave off the couch to grab stuff for the house or call on the delivery boy.

She came back to the base itself now as she Major Matt Austin was finishing eating one of the deli sandwiches that came in just recently.

The group pulled into formation now saluting as Yoko saluted as well.

"I see you have been these lot through hell for the past month."

"I am to my to train these guys to the best they can be before the year is up. I imagine they want to move up in the ranks one day." Yoko told him as Austin inspected the group now.

"Is her training putting you through your paces MPs'?" he asked his men as they tried catching their breath now. "It seems so but hit the showers now, I will need you all to run the next weeks shift for the colony. I want to help rotate you all to ensure you all get equal love and attention from her. Be sure to eat up as well our guest has been graced us with a catering service from the local deli for the whole base." Austin ordered now only leaving the blonde there. He turned to her as he sighed now. "Sad state of affairs to see them this bad, huh?"

"It could be worse, but you weren't assigned here to help teach MP's after all Major. Personally, I think the whole training regiment for the Alliance needs an overhaul completely."

"Sadly we don't have the manpower or resources to do that in question. Were you hoping that everyone got top of the line N7 training as you did?" Austin asked her now.

She sighed now. "It would help if these people know more than the basics in question," she admitted.

"True, but you have to understand blondie that the N program is our special forces after all. So the best of the best get taught after all. Since we are on this subject. When you become seventeen are you going to enlist fully with us?"

Yoko shrugged. "I respect the men and women that join, but I can't appreciate the politics that hold sway over you all. They don't want to help the L2 biotics who they used as guinea pigs or actually protect colonies that can't support Earth." the blonde voiced to him now.

He nodded his head now. "I see your point, you have seen the darker side to the Alliance through its politics first hand. Besides, you aren't the type of person to choose who to protect over others. I respect decisions like that at least, but I'm guessing you are helping us on the science end of things, right?" Austin asked her now.

She nodded her head now. "I have a new gun design that I'm pushing with the Alliance only to eject thermal clips to increase fire down range. I am also creating a medical system that will deploy Medi-gel to the sight of a wound. When my bio-foam comes out of testing, I will showcase that as an alternative to Medi-gel as well." she explained proudly to them.

"Well, it's good to hear that someone is doing something positive for once that actually helps us do our job better. I imagine you won't apply yourself to R&D at least?"

"Nope, they lack the imagination to create good things and always on a strict budget for me to work with them." she was cut off hearing a beeping sound from her Omni-tool now.

"Old man Grissom calling you?" Austin asked her as she nodded her head now.

"Of course, I promised I would make dinner today since I'm picking up groceries. I am trying to make Uncle Jon eat more healthy foods than barbecue and beer. Luckily I have the mind to order him Deli food for lunch at least."

"So ordering food for the whole base was just convenient then?" Austin chuckled.

"I don't eat the food here you do realize that, and I can at least motivate them to do better with incentives at least. However, I will make a progression chart to ensure they won't get handouts from me as often," Yoko told the Major as he nodded his head in approval.

"Very good, you can head on home now, while I deal with them personally. They will be all heading towards special tech classes soon to learn more about forensics." Matt informed her now as she nodded her head now.

"I will see you tomorrow at 0450 hours then Major, we will be up earlier going over shooting drills." she gave her goodbye to the Major itself now. She needed to hit the showers now and get back home.

...

The sound of whining engine was heard as she was driving a custom black electric jeep down the road of the colony. Illyria by first glance was founded by Switzerland for their colonists. One of the other few countries that took well to space and the galactic community. They have managed to incorporate France, Monaco, Italy, Liechtenstein, Germany, Slovenia, and Austria since it's founding as well since it reminded of them of the Alps region back at home.

This colony was one of the very few to use ground vehicles still, but for a good reason. One it's environmentally friend and two it was great for recreational use for driving around the mountainous areas along with racing.

Elysium acted as a hub for trading for the Alliance territory in general but was also opened up for trade with different species from day one giving them an advantage over most colonies to trade goods. The ability to conduct business with Illium is the one thing why most aliens migrated here the most at first. Until they realized how beautiful the colony and what we brought to the table in the galaxy.

Military policemen in question weren't prepared to handle such a massive migration of alien population. Barely any of them could speak a second language, and they have been lax without a threat popping in their face.

The colony itself grew from the epicenter and expanded outwards in growth taking care to protect the environment. Switzerland managed to set up a proper infrastructure, before plotting down buildings here. One of the few colonies to install bunkers, barrier system, and AA guns around the settlement.

At least they had the mind to give something to help protect those who live here unlike most. Switzerland and Japan handle their problems correctly than let corporate greed come in ruining everything.

She managed to stop at the farmer's market in general around the arcology spire. Several other trading businesses would sell the food they get to business around town. A perfect place to pick up everything you need to make different dishes in particular.

She parked the jeep there in the nearby lot to go do some shopping in particular. She would need to buy some food for the next three months in particular. She already had a meal plan for those three months in particular. She began moving around the area looking for things she needed now.

She decided to head to Alberto's general store at the end of the block. He would have several essential ingredients she would need. As well the specific sundries she ordered ahead of time. Making Asian inspired dishes would be hard without him. She was going making vegetable rice stir fry along Honey Hoisin chicken and mini-spring rolls. For dessert, tapioca coconut cookies would be the best after all. As well as order some handcrafted beers from the colony of Amaterasu to pair with it for him.

She walked into the shop now seeing the man perked up.

"Yoko, it's good seeing you again." Alberto greeted her with a smile as she noticed he was eating some hand tossed pizza nearby.

"It's nice to see you again Alberto-san, you have what I need?" she asked him now as he began pulling bags from a nearby fridge and shelves now. He started to show her what's in them now.

"I have them all ready for you the moment they got here. All fresh and ready to go to." Alberto told her now.

She nodded her head in approval now. "Good," she swiped her Omni-tool across the kiosk to pay.

"Network down," VI told her now.

"Network down, it was up moments, and I have first priority connection," Alberto muttered now as the blonde flicked out a black credit card now.

"No worries, I always prepared with a back up if the connection is down," she told him as she paid directly to his personal bank now. As the payment went through.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Alberto apologized now.

"No worries, it's was out of your hands Alberto, I'm sure it will come up soon or later. People will know the system will be down in a few moments." she tried reassuring him.

"True, I will put the sign up in the window, but have a nice my young lady," Alberto told her now as she said her goodbye to him. She checked her Omni-tool now check the connection now.

"Weird, the network is entirely down," she muttered. "Well, it should be up by the time I get back home.

...

The sound of music was turned down as she was coming up a mansion on the edge of the colony. As it stood from most of the buildings solely for the fact it had its own barrier shroud and AA guns lining the perimeter of it. It was a huge house as well capable of housing several vehicles and aircraft. She came up to the gate now as she pressed her hand on the scanner itself now. As it opened the gate letting her through now as she several cars and air crafts in the hangar being worked in particular.

She saw the gruff brown and grey-haired man working on aircraft in the hangar itself.

She drove up to the empty spot beside him as he looked up now. She jumped out of the jeep as she went to trunk to collect the groceries.

"I see you have had a productive day, those MP's whining as usual?" Grissom greeted her now.

"They don't like putting in hard work to get the best outcomes. However, I am slowly winning them over. I am trying to teach them practical skills that will help with their jobs down the line." she told him. "I will have dinner ready by five o'clock, but why are you working on Warlock?"

She motioned to her personal fighter she had made for fun in the garage. It was a faithful recreation of ADFX-Morgan Pixy used in Ace Combat. She managed to incorporate her shield technology and small fusion reactor into to power it. Element Zero core was added to help lessen its weight to increase its speed.

"Well considering this fighter is the most advanced thing I have seen in a while. I was curious myself to see how it performed, and it delivers. That Ultraviolet laser on top works nicely. The electronic countermeasure works finally as well. The multi-missile system is an exceptional system that works, unlike these new fighters."

"I see you were joy riding with me, while I was working." she figured it out now.

"Of course, I just finished doing a bit of maintenance and refilling the fabricators. Still, don't get caught up in this Alliance business and join them. You look too photogenic for the media, despite dressing so plainly for the speech at the Academy." he warned her now.

"It's not my fault, you could've gone yourself and did the speech and then come back home." she protested now.

He waved it off now. "Hardly, those damn reporters would harass me for hours before leaving. Besides you were a better pick for the event itself, it was actually worth watching. You make sure to throw shade on the old Brass and force people to question their tactics." he praised her now.

"People love asking me to join them, but I don't have the heart to join them at all. They don't treat people well for all what they have done. L2 Biotics need help, and they don't get it. The colony needs support they don't get until it's too late. Placing Earth first and hold the first fleet there for defense is ridiculous as well. It's the largest fleet, but it sits there all the time." Yoko pointed out now.

"True, they should have been global defense system by now, but that's what happens when politics and greed get to people. They start to lose common sense and sooner or later. These colonies will band together to oppose Earth creating a galactic civil war just like the Turians." Grissom pointed out as the blonde used her biotics to lift the dozens of bags now.

"True, I am getting the vibe myself one day that they will fight for independence if this keeps up," she remembered the anime called where it could happen. There were several other references there she could use to describe this problem.

"Hey did you know the network was done?" Jon asked her now.

"I know, one hour ago when I was trying to buy groceries at Alberto's it couldn't connect at all," she informed him now.

"Well it's still not up, and the damn governor hasn't told me why. If this keeps, I might as well send you out there myself to fix it."

"You don't want to miss Intergalactic games?" she curiously asked him now.

"Of course, it's my first time going to watch you know."

"I can easily set up my QEC to connect to the one I have in my apartment back on the Citadel to connect here if it doesn't come back up," she offered now.

"I was promised 1st rate connection by the Alliance and by the Administrator of Elysium I will have it all times," Jon emphasized now.

Yoko shrugged. "I will see what I can do after dinner then, and I will go up to check what's wrong afterward," she reassured him now.

"Then I will assemble your tools for you in the back of your fighter. I will get that N7 suit that you have been customized a look over as well." Jon told her now.

"Thanks, I hated the armor pieces that Aldrin Labs tried sending over to me. I can't believe they would offer such a thing to them," she complained as she looked over to the suit sitting its case now. Unlike the traditional female armor, it had a solid breastplate. The armor system mirrored her first suit designed entirely. It was jet black in color with a custom crimson and white armband design. The helmet had two menacing eye holes for the eyes itself.

It came equipped with thermal clip and grenade fabricators on the side with several pouches. Some of the bigger pockets lined the front where the stomach resided to hold more gear.

The gauntlets themselves were modified to great Omni-blade dagger for melee fighting or discharge electricity to stun opponents. Behind the back had two monomolecular blade holster that was attached to the module of the waist. It was an experimental prototype blade that forged together with ease. At first, it was made into a katana shape but changed it into a Chokuto blade. A straight single edge blade would easier to produce and much more stable. Perfect for slashing and stabbing in close range fights at least. She made her way to the kitchen thinking about the set up now.

She would pair them up with Cerberus weapons she got awhile. She painted them in matte black and gray color. She would also need to think what type of comm buoy it is so she can repair and be done by the end of the day.

...

"I"m sorry to tell you Jon, but the buoy is down to a possible maintenance issue." as the governor spoke to the former Admiral was not pleased to hear the news.

"So you haven't sent anyone up at all to check?" he asked her now.

"Not at this time, but rest assured..."

"I'm not hearing this bullshit Governor Riley, I might as well send Doctor Yoko Minamoto up there to go look at it personally if that's the problem. She has the training and flying skills to fix this minor problem of ours." Grissom told him as he twirled his finger now.

The blonde was sitting down in her pilot's flicking a few buttons to power up the fighter now. Her helmet folded over her head now.

"Jon, there is no need..." Riley tried to protest as he cut it off now.

"Fucking idiot, something is wrong here," Grissom muttered.

"Why didn't he dispatch a crew five hours ago? Surely it doesn't take long to fix it let alone send a team out." Yoko asked the former Admiral.

"Head on to space and see what the hell is going on Yoko. I am going over to the main building and see what's going on." Jon ordered now.

"You sound worried?" Yoko pointed out.

"Of course, when you aren't receiving answers and getting stonewalled. Obviously, something is going down now. Just be careful up there and call me if you get into trouble okay."

"Yes sir," Yoko agreed now as Jon nodded his head now. The cockpit closed now as Grissom stepped back now. The fighter shot out of the garage at blinding speeds as it flew quickly into orbit.

Yoko activated her long-range sensors now to look for the comm buoy. As it took her less than a minute to reach space.

"Three heat sources detected..." her computer told her as it brought up a long-range visual scan for three Salarian corvettes in the region where the buoy is.

"Three Salarian stealth frigates, Salarian spy ring trying to set up shop again." Yoko thought as she opened up her channel to contact them now. "This is Fortune from Alliance N7 Special Forces, leave Alliance, or you will be shot down with prejudice," she announced now to hear a beeping sound at the targeting system from ships tried locking on to her now. As they failed as she saw a channel connect to hers now

"Fuck you, humans," she heard a Batarian dialect behind it now as the guns were being fired manually now as she dodged them nimbly. People relied so much on the computer to do everything for them they weren't prepared for this.

"Oh great, it's a fight now." The blonde groaned now as she took a long-range shot from her laser. As it hit dead center at the middle ship as she saw it blow up into debris now. She saw the other two giving chase to her now as she activated bottom thruster and the forward spinning backward. She quickly uprighted as she flew away from them.

They were firing and missing her now as she ducked under then and activated the front thruster pushing her back now. She shot a laser beam hitting the engine of the ship. She saw it light and explode as she passed by it. Her shields were pinging now as she was chasing the last one now.

It was trying to make it's the way towards the Mass Relay now as she fire set of four javelins missiles at the last ship. As it banked right hitting it now as one last caught the two of them. The other two landed hard against its engine now causing it to explode in brilliant light.

"Salarian corvettes are lightly armored and lack the defense system for a real fight," she muttered now as she opened a channel back to her Uncle.

"This is Grissom here," he answered her now.

"I have some bad news for you. I engaged three corvette ships owned by Batarians here, and they effectively destroyed the comm buoy here," she informed him now.

"Where is the Alliance Fleet that's suppose to be here? Why aren't are..."

He was cut off by a loud beeping detected now from her systems now.

"I will call you back, I'm busy!" Yoko shouted now as she saw a Batarian cruiser come in from the relay. She fired two missiles into now destroying it as she pulled up above the explosion. She was seeing shuttles jumping into the hundreds now as they were shooting past her now.

She did a quick U-turn now to try and catch them now. She changed her missile set up to load micro-missiles now. She fired off four of them as they spread into shot 32 mini-missiles from each rocket. She saw the rockets landed taking care of them now. As she was flying back towards the planet now.

"Jumps detected..." her computer was beeping very crazily as she looked at the rear camera now. She saw a massive fleet coming through the Mass Relay.

"Oh shit..." she muttered now as she activated full thrusters now. She needed to avoid being shot down.

Her radio crackled now. "Yoko, I got some bad news the call from the governor's office was automated. The governor's high tailed it to the port already, he had just left Elysium's space ten minutes ago," Jon informed her now. It left her speechless for a moment as she descended down back to the planet again.

...

Yoko got back to planets surface as bombardment was taking place already hitting the spaceport and the base. She saw people fleeing terror now as she shot down a cruiser that was bombarding the city. She flew on back to the garage and quickly landed her vehicle to see the defense system was up now.

She heard her Omni-tool ping now as she opened it up to see the emergency channel.

"Fortune-01-MD-0l, you have been called on to serve in this crisis on Elysium. Use extreme prejudice against everything hostile to buy us time!" she heard Major Austin speak now as it cut abruptly now.

"Major?" she asked only hearing silence as the base was hit no doubt. She moved over to locker to open up as she activated Rov-r now.

"Damn it, this was supposed to be one of the safest colonies, and this happens," she complained now. She began grabbing her weapons now as and securing them now. She looked out in the far distance now. She saw the colonies barrier come on, but only for a laser to cut through the spire now. She saw the building coming down destroying the nearby buildings. The colony managed to activate them at the last moment for defense.

"I have the weapon for this instance on hand," she muttered now as unlocked the locks on the heavy weapon case. She held in both her hands now, it was a culmination of her research with energy-directed weapon research called Gungnir a portable laser.

She unfolded the device as the targeting screen unlocked now. The weapon was huge, it was 47 inches long when fully extended and it weighed forty-five pounds. It weighs three pounds less without the battery inside. Overall this weapon was a destroys infantry and light vehicles in question. This was a chance to see how it would act on a ship in question now.

She pulled on the trigger now as she saw the red targeting laser on as she pointed it towards its fuel tank now.

As it gave off audible whine as the weapon cycled now. It took three seconds to achieve its maximum effect now as the laser shot out into the sky.

*BOOM*

She saw the ship explode and rupture before her eyes as she smiled. Lasers bypass through element zero shielding altogether with so much. "Fireworks in the night sky," she muttered now as she collapsed it. She placed it in the middle of her back to help recharge it. She would need to carry that will be only the ship for now. The blonde warrior would need to lug it around just in case there were more ships in orbit.

She moved to assemble her things together and double check if she had everything she needed. She needed to carry the even more medical supplies, extra batteries, emergency food, and ammo blocks was essential to have at this time

She made sure to add several magnetic and a bio-lock to her locker to ensure things stayed there now. She managed to grab her Paralyzer as well just in case Batarians tried holding people hostage against her. She also strapped on the Paralyzer on her thigh now.

"Rov-r move out, mechs lock up and secure the area," she shouted now as the mechs came online from their stations nearby. "Keep the barrier for me as well, when I leave the house."

She made Rov-r scout out first as she was hearing gunfire from a distance. She saw more ships coming in now. She switched to her heavy weapon again to fire it. "Need to shoot them down away from the colony just be safe," she muttered as she retook her aim with Gungnir.

...

Yoko moved through the streets now as her VISR was active as it worked with her drone. It was making it easier to discern from civilians, foes, and allies. They were all running towards the fallout shelters trying to get safety

She was gunning down Batarians left and right on the way here. It was a full-scale invasion at this point instead of hit and run tactics everyone has been seeing lately.

"Did this Spectre know this was going to happen or was this coincidence? I find it odd I'm transferred here for a whole year." she thought to herself now.

She saw AA guns from Mr. Grissom house in the distance shooting down some now, but in time the guns would overheat soon. Luckily he has a nigh impregnable bunker to keep him safe for the time being. So didn't have to worry about it for a moment now.

She saw her trainees now helping escort people now. She saw Allens running up t her now.

"N7! I thought there was no one here like that! Was it you that was shooting them down?!" Allens asked her now as she pointed to Gungnir.

"Allens, you do realize it's me right? Yes, and it's me and my portable laser gun." she greeted him. Each battery in Gungnir could fire five shots each. "What is the news on the evacuation people?"

"It's going pretty poor ma'am, we are doing everything in our power to get them there, but the AA guns are down along with the barrier. The base isn't responding back to us, I think they were hit by the initial strafing run by these damn pirates. I think they are using it to land two pirate ships near the base" he told her now.

"Let me see what's going on from up top the building," Yoko told him as she jetpacked up to the top of the building itself. She saw an army of coming out from around that area and arming them.

She fired off a bullet at one an followed up with two more. All three of the leaders fell dead now thanks to the warp rounds she fired."Fools don't even bother using shielding technology, but I'm guessing the numbers they are producing it doesn't matter."

She let off four more rounds now as she saw them scattering back to the ship for cover. She saw it as a perfect time to use her heavy weapon now. She switched back to her laser and took aim. She fired a shot as it piercing through its FTL core. She saw an explosion rippled in the region knocking down nearby buildings and the nearby ship wiping it as well.

"Holy shit!" Allens shouted as she switched back to her rifle now. She reloaded it now as she fired away hitting the other stragglers now as she saw other ships landing down on the ground now. As she quickly reloaded her rifle now.

"Get everyone to their shelters now! I will do my best to slow them down!" Yoko ordered him

"Yes, ma'am!" Allens shouted now as she noticed from afar the Alliance soldiers were scrambling back to the shelters with the civilians now as well now. Several more ships were coming down as she saw shuttles coming down again. She fired away at their thrusters like the day she took down the ones like Kurt Ovard's shuttle.

She was watching them fall to the ground like flies, the more that didn't land on the ground. The better the chances the colony had in question. She was reloading her gun her rifle like crazy now as she heard a beeping sound now.

"Barrel heat is accumulating," Computer told her. She stopped to let it cool down, her guns were no good to her dead now.

She switched over to her Omni-tool to activate the QEC device in question now. She saw a projection come before her now as she saw someone pick up.

"What is your situation? Over?" she some technician speaking now.

"Command this is Fortune-01-MD-0l here, Elysium is under attack by a pirate invasion," she announced now.

"Say that again?" he asked her now as she spun the projection around to see around.

"Ranger protocol," Yoko announced. This protocol was geared towards colony attacks. Settlements in question were new frontier now. The man looked a nearby datapad to look at the what it detailed. She could see the panic on his face now. He looked up to see more ships coming down to the colony.

"Oh god, we don't have the Fifth Fleet here at this time. Let me see if I can get the Fleet Admiral here," he shouted as he began running now to grab the Admiral now as the connection was cut now.

She sighed now shaking her head now. "They are landing in blind spots in hopes to get their feet on the ground." She jumped building to building using her biotics to get in a better position now. She biotically attached stuck to the wall and ran up the one the last standing structure in the colony.

She saw a video come up in her helmet now as she saw the Fleet Admiral now in view now.

"Fortune, did you say Ranger Protocol?" she asked her now as she saw the pirate army in force now below

"Yes ma'am, I'm doing everything in my power to slow them down by using my portable heavy weapon here."

She switched over her laser weapon again now as she aimed for the ship flying above now. She fired off a shot hitting its central core as it exploded now letting debris fall down over the groups of pirates as the scrambled to safety.

"I can see that, and a good weapon to have in this crisis, but we won't be able to scramble enough ships to respond fast to this. So let's push this N7 training of yours to the limit our dear volunteer. We need you to ensure at every step they don't take the colonists there. It will be a few days in question before we can respond properly."

Yoko sighed now as she brought up map now. "A few days, huh… I think we can do it, but it will require me to do Turian tactics. Make a line and set traps as we go to slow them down. I will try to link up with the officers if there are any in the base still. If not, I will use the explosives there to get the job done." she formulated a quick plan. "They won't see that coming at all."

"Then make it happen then, keep this line open for us so we can situation develop at all times." Fleet Admiral ordered now.

"Yes ma'am, moving out now!" she shouted now as she jetpacked to the base in question at the speed of sound.

…

As the blonde sighed as she fired her DMR rifle down the road now taking a few pirates down with ease. The city as it was barely a handful of people protecting the colony. The only people left were military policemen few soldiers on leave, and volunteers. Many of the officers and including Major Austin was dead.

She was forced to organize the group itself assembling equipment, supplies, and etc. for this. Getting the locals to fabricate barricades for her and some on setting up the drone system as a way to refuel them.

They were bombarding more of the colony to stop a proper counter-attack from mounting, but it was apparent they wanted spoils of this planet and the people here now.

Setting up IEDs' and tech mines in the major choke points was hard pressed for her. Many of them lacked the experience to do it leaving only her. Getting them to move like the Turian army was tough since they preferred guerilla tactics. However, that wouldn't work at all, since they would pick them off one by one. She had other people in question make fall back points for them. It was confusing their attackers, they probably thought they didn't get all the marines at the base during the initial attack. The smoke and rubble from buildings were making it hard to identify them.

Rov-r help identifying them made it easier to get the drop on them and stop them dead in their tracks.

"Ma'am…" she turned her head now to see a panicked Private Allen now.

He was holding a Mattock in hand now. "Call me Yoko, Allen," she reminded him again.

"Will we make it through this?" he asked her now.

She shrugged now. "It depends… one thing they accounted for is the fact their virus has affected our AA guns. If the team can debug and reconfigure it's targeting program, we will have a chance. Combine that with the drone support we can swarm pockets of them with relative ease. However, it's up to us to not die at this point. We need them to believe that we are a bigger force than what they expected."

"Setting up explosives and using external cameras?" she heard Victoria speak.

"It will allow someone inside the bunker to detonate them at will when they see groups of them coming this way. It would force them back and isolate themselves a bit more. We can handle few with ease, not a horde" she told him now as she Varren coming down the road in the dozens.

She fired her rifle with razer like reflexes. She delivered a bullet to each of their skulls before the others reacted adequately.

"We got Varren incoming!" someone shouted over the radio.

"Short controlled bursts people, they are just cannon fodder. Aim for the head for the quickest kill." Yoko ordered over her radio now. Varren were pests creatures from Tuchanka and omnivores in nature. They acted like wolves in a pack formation and Hyenas when food was scarce.

Highly adaptive, breed like crazy, and very vicious overall, if they got their jaws on you it's was almost game over now. The blonde saw several heat signatures through the smoke thanks to Rov-r marking them on her HUD.

"We have Krogan incoming as well switch to flashbangs and incendiary mod if you have it!" Yoko shouted now as she went her fabrication unit as she tapped away on her presets. It created three shurikens now as they add little explosive gel inside them now.

She threw down the road and incorporated her biotics to envelope them now as it landed in their armors neck region. The good thing about them was the fact about them was the fact they didn't feel pain at all from the first blow made it even easier.

As beeping was heard now as soon exploded leaving orange ichor fell to the ground.

"My god, where do you learn this stuff?" Allen asked her now

"From people, and my imagination," she answered Allen bluntly. As she tapped on her radio now. "Teams report!"

"We are being overrun ma'am!" one shouted as teams were giving off similar reports now as she motioned her hand to fall back. She switched over displaying several screens. She tapped on activating a series of explosions rippled the streets now, except hers for now. She saw a Mako take coming barrel down the road.

"Get down!" Allen shouted now. She held up her head now generating dark matter now as she caught the solid slug in a swirling vortex of energy. She pushed it back into the Mako itself as it exploded from the return force.

"Holy shit! I never seen anyone can do that before now!" one shouted behind her now.

She activated her radio now. "Plan B people let's set up for the next fall back point.

Her stomach grumbled now as she motioned them to set up the makeshift auto-turrets in key positions now. They used a tripod configuration and drone parts to set them up in question. They could be stuck barricades with no problems or on walls. They have placed the rocket version behind the signs for cover in question. As the same protocol was made for the others now.

...

"Give up Alliance! We will make it easier on you if you surrender!" someone shouted on a drone using a loudspeaker now as the blonde shot it down now. The final line in the formation to the bunkers was just collapsing now. No one in her group had the training to fight out a proper siege… thousands were pouring in now on the third day to overrun the traps.

She saw a Krogan charging at her with his war hammer. She dodged the hammer and flicked out one of her swords. She enveloped with it dark energy slashing off his arm and then his leg in quick succession. She brought her sword through skull now with such ferocity

She saw another one coming this way, but bigger than the last. She saw him brandishing his hammer now. She activated her biotics and focused it on her right arm. She caught his arm before is swung downwards. The Krogan had a smirk on his face as he tried pushing the hammer down on her as the resulting biotic force made a shockwave now.

"I didn't think there were any warriors on this planet. So you are the one that is making us fight for every inch of land for the last four days. I see so you are biotic, and you are running low on strength."

He picked up her now and slung her with great force now. Yoko flipped and landed on her feet as she slid back. She saw him come fast as her throwing his hammer down creating a shockwave now.

She used the force to roll backward now as she felt saw a Batarian aiming his Omni-tool at her now. He shot out three ballistic blades at her now. She pulsed her biotics to deflect them now. They flew upwards a little as she swiftly grabbed them out of the air.

She flung them back hitting him in the throat now as she hit two others behind her. She heard stomping sound coming her way. She jumped away as she tried strafing around now. She was putting her teacher's training into full effect now. She danced around his swings now.

"Hold still!" he shouted now as he tried swinging now. Yoko jumped up and slammed a kick in the middle of his back. She generated 10 times her gravity to her foot. That was the key to knocking him down on his back now. She jumped off and rolled back getting some distance now.

She saw him scramble to his feet fast now as she noticed his bio-amp was smashed in his gauntlet. He continued coming towards now as he was killing other pirates with his hammer now.

She ducked under his swing this time she enveloped her hand with dark matter. She performed the famous one-inch punch knowing it would work. The fingers jabbing into sides would be ignored by his redundant system now. She followed up with the punch and sending a shockwave with it to make it felt now. He gasped in actual pain as he soon threw up his food.

He eyed her with rage in his eyes now. He swung his hammer down wildly as she spun to his left. This was her chance to act when he lost all thought thanks to his blood rage now.

She quickly spun slamming her backhand into his eyes with enhanced punch now. She saw his eye rip out an augmented force of the suit now. She spun doing an enhanced round roundhouse to his face again sending him flying across the ground. She saw the VISR program pronounced him dead as she could see the orange ichor on her boot. She saw the orange blood leaving a trail on the ground. No doubt the others saw that in hesitated, unlike the Vorcha who were moving forward shooting their weapons

As the moved in back in fear now, but the Vorcha were moving forward firing their guns now.

She summoned her biotic energy creating a shockwave knocking them back several yards now as she twirled her hands now as she formed a ball.

As it formed a massive black hole picking them up now in the area now. It lifted hundreds of them into the air as they swirled in screamed now. It was something Matriarch Lidanya taught her to do if things were hard pressed in a fight. You could generate more power to techniques than usual, biotics having implants could never do this trick due to the limitations of the computer. That was due to how much it monitors how much energy use to stop you from dying on the spot.

She saw it moving towards them now picking them up like a vicious black hole now. She saw it slowly fold them up and distort their bodies. As the others were running it from it now in fear of getting caught up now.

She charged up a biotic warp now and tossed it now as it traveled hitting it now. She saw the violet explosion ripple now throughout the air now. The explosion felt like antimatter charge was going off now. She produced a barrier now blocking the attack now as her visor polarized now.

She noticed the dark light going away now. She saw the pirates were gone and the rubble was vaporized with that go now. She looked up to see a carrier trying to load up the pirates now to leave now. It was evident by battle in space wasn't going so well at all.

She heard people cheering from behind now as she flipped out Gungnir again. She took careful aim as it was taking off now for the one group now. She lined up a shot on the underbelly of it now it now. She saw the explosion ripple through the air now as debris rained down on the pirates now.

She saw a warning light go off now.

"Battery depleted. All batteries have been deleted " computer told her. She collapsed the weapon and put it away now. She saw them charging forward as Alliance teams were pincered the rest. She moved back to collect her sword now and attach it to her waist.

"Well, crap… maybe I overdid it," she muttered now as she dropped to one knee.

"Administering stabilizing drug and biotic replenishment cocktail," computer told her now.

"Not now…" she muttered now as the system was a failsafe for her now. She noticed the armor someone walking up to her now. She saw her Uncle Jon wearing a hard suit to hide his identity now from the public.

"Relax, I got you," he told her now as she fell unconscious now. He picked her up over his shoulders now. "Shit you are heavy with all this stuff on, but knowing you like to keep things a secret.

"Hey, she needs a doctor!" someone shouted as Jon walked off from the battle.

"I'm heading to the hospital, the bunker doesn't have what she needs," he told them.

…

Grissom sighed as he sat down beside the blonde's bed as the doctor looked her over now. He had her managed to send her stuff home to his house covertly.

"What's the verdict, Dr. Carlyle?" Jon asked him now.

"Just Harry will do Jon, and she is recovering fine. She didn't have the proper energy to keep going like that. She can leave in three days tops okay." he reassured the old man.

"Well be sure to delete the information you have her then. We don't want news of this getting out that Yoko is here under a fake name." Jon ordered

"Don't worry Jon, I have already deleted it the information and destroyed any DNA before calling you up here. I even called her Mr. Minamoto, and he will also be here at the colony in a few days. Fleet Admiral Drescher is also coming up here."

"I'm already here," Admiral announced herself as Grissom looked at him now.

"Well it's good to you too Kastanie, I'm assuming you lead the charge yourself right?" Jon greeted her.

"Of course, but I had to cut half my fleet to respond to this incident since the First Fleet wouldn't move their ass. The Fifth Fleet continues their special operations in dealing with pirates. We aren't going to let something like this happen again if I can't help it." she explained to him now. "Still, it's good to see that you are doing well at least Jon."

"I'm doing well, but my damn house was damaged in the attack along with my things," Grissom complained now.

"Don't worry Jon, we will make sure to cover the damages of the Governor's expense. We managed to track him down and make him talk on what happened that day. It seems like his Asari lover stole valuable information from his mind and was forced to give it to these pirates. She has already given us a name on who was behind this blatant attack. Elanos Haliat, the Turian that shot off Isamu's legs during First Contact. I would imagine he would not be happy to know he got them back. His daughter was the one that stopped his raid on this colony." Kastanie informed him now as the two men went silent.

"Damn..." Harry muttered.

"So this damn Turian has a vendetta against Humanity thanks to Isamu. What's his backstory?" Jon curiously asked her now.

"Simple, Admiral Enos Haliat was killed by Isamu in the First Contact War, and it was one of the major factors on why their logistics went to hell. General Desolas Arterius was trying to balance the fleet and ground forces. He tried making Isamu pay for it but failed when Desolas got in the way. Afterward, he got cashiered out and became a pirate, this is where he started using his father's naval tactics and special forces training to good use for his pirate activities." Kastanie gave the short version of the story.

"He didn't know his daughter would be here?" Harry asked the Admiral.

"Actually he did know she was here, we recovered orders to capture her not kill from several data pads found on the ground," she informed him now.

"So are you going after him Kastanie?" Jon asked him now.

"Not at this time Jon, but the reason why I am here is simple. I need her to speak up on the media about placing importance about defense for humanity and her colonies."

Jon sighed. "More political nonsense," he groaned.

"True, but after an attack such as this, we can use the momentum from this to do things we normally couldn't do. We are going to build a global defense system for Earth using her MAC cannon design and allow the First Fleet to move from Earth to help with this pirate problem. Furthermore, I will be inquiring her scientific and political expertise to shake down these politicians."

"She won't be up for until the next three days Admiral," Harry informed her now.

"Very well, but I'm putting her name in to earn the Star of Terra," Kastanie announced as Jon looked at her.

"Really?" he asked her now.

"You weren't going to organize a defense to the colony Jon since you wanted to stay out the spotlight. She did an admirable job of holding the line when it mattered the most. We lost over a thousand marines and three thousand civilians then no more after she took charge. It turns out she is just like her father after all, but give me a status update on her Dr. Carlyle we will be holding the ceremony soon." Kastanie ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry nodded his head.

"Jon come with me so I can get you all set up in the meantime.

...

"Already war hero, huh?" she heard a chuckle now. She looked up at her father now. He was standing on his own to real legs now. She was lying in the medical bed now.

"I wasn't trying to aim to be a war hero." His daughter admitted now as her old man sat down beside her now.

"Well guess what the media has already proclaimed you as one and two shortest war in mankind was Anglo-Zanzibar War which lasted 45 minutes tops. Holding out for four days is impressive itself, but you sure do love scaring me."

"It was supposed to be a cushy training job by C-Sec. Still, I find it weird like that Spectre knew this was coming." Yoko told him now.

"Well at least people can live to see another day in my book, still think about taking an actual vacation next year with me?" Isamu asked his daughter.

The blonde picked up a datapad now. "The Fleet Admiral insists that I put my voice and talents to good use. She wants me to come help enact a global defense system for Earth to help free up ships from the First Fleet. As well focus on a hard task of making a ship invisible in space. STG haven't even found a way to do it themselves after so long." Yoko told him now.

"Well, it's not impossible my angel, but you would need to find a way to stop the heat from leaking out. Then develop a drive system that will keep the ship moving forward in space so it can drift without giving off heat." Isamu explained to her now.

Yoko smiled. "You gave it a lot of thought as well?" she asked her father.

"Of course, developing top of the line aerospace technology is my thing after all. Still, let's focus on recovering first and getting you some clothes to wear at this once in a lifetime event."

"I don't want more clothes..." Isamu's daughter groaned.

"Yes, I know you don't need more clothes, but I doubt Tomoko would leave it alone."

"Maybe I should just quit C-Sec and go back to Earth to avoid her. I can go to the private sector now." Yoko muttered now.

"You could, but relax for now. We can talk about this later when you on your feet and off this drugs," Isamu reassured his daughter now.

They heard a knock on the door as Dr. Carlyle walked in now. "Good, your here, but we have a situation though."

"Media is here?" Isamu asked him as the man shook his head now. Isamu got up from his seat now. "Well, I will deal with them personally and shut this down before it gets any worse. Don't need them harassing my angel here."

"Well, the media is giving her two nicknames for her efforts. One is calling her the Lion of Elysium, which is geared towards the Nemean Lion. The other side wants to call her Voidwalker." Harry informed him now.

"That sounds stupid..." Yoko muttered now.

"At least it's better than what poor Jeff is being called these days. He is being called Joker since Flight school by one of his instructors." Isamu reminded his daughter as he left out the room now. "I will be back."


	9. Heroine in Training

**Hello it's me Kazama wishing you well in the Holiday season and the New Years. Last Chapter I forgot to wish everyone a good Christmas and Happy Holidays. Still thank you all for reading the story so actively. It's got over a 1000 views and several alerts and favorites since then. So thank you for the bottom of my heart and it's good to know this story is improved over the old ones. Still if you have anything to say feel free to review or PM about my progress. In this story, I'm trying to get everything down and include some characters that should've been saw earlier in the story in my opinion. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and relax. Good day to you all Kazama out.**

...

"It's been a year since the Skyllian Blitz, where pirates attacked Elysium. The assault was lead by Elanos Haliat who was a former member of the Hierarchy's Blackwatch unit. Elanos was kicked out from the army due to brutally destroying Isamu's Minamoto's legs in the First Contact War. He was responsible for leading the Mindoir Raids. However, this time around he didn't expect his daughter to stop him in his tracks. Yoko Minamoto single handedly held off an assault of more than 10,000 pirates single-handedly held the line for more than thirty minutes. Elysium is calling her the Lion and others claimed Voidwalker for impressive biotic feats. Whatever nickname you want to say she earned the Star of Terra for her brave efforts.

During her speech, she advocated for global defense systems for Earth and Elysium to help free up the Fleets to help protect colonies further away than usual.

Even going so far to help organize a feasible of a way of getting everything running in one year already. She has introduced several critical military technologies to help men and women on the ground. The new weapon system, body armor, and medical technology the Alliance has will be put into effect just recently. Recruitment has been one of the highest turnouts in the many years since the Alliance first established.

When we asked her on joining the Alliance, Fleet Admiral Drescher stepped in stopped further interviews. Quoting: "She doesn't always have to be on the ground to help us move forward in the right direction."

We can also infer from this that she will be putting her scientific endeavors first.

In other news test trial for a new medical life-saving drug called Bio-foam has come out. Doctor Minamoto created it as an alternative to Medi-gel and cheaper to make. We will talk about this later, but first, we will move on to breaking news about Akuze.

Yoko looked over from hologram as she looked down out towards the bay. She held up a case with the Star of Terra that resided in its case.

It came with a blue silk ribbon attached to a white star with a gold border with the symbol of Earth. It had Alliance symbol in the middle of it now that had gold Emblem on it now. All made with gold, platinum, emerald, and sapphire in question. All the minerals came from Earth to make it.

She placed it on the desk now as she sighed waiting for the ship in question to come back soon.

She picked up her hot mug of chai tea now to take a sip now. "Yes," Yoko asked now as she heard footsteps walking up to her now.

She turned to meet Admiral Steven Hackett standing there behind her now.

She tried standing up for him.

"No need to stand up, but how is the progress with my Fleet Admiral secret project?" Hackett asked her now.

"It's a success, but in price terms, it costs 1.5 billion to make. After forcing Parliment to take a proper stance in making 300 orbital defense platforms for Earth, I doubt they would like to hear this system alone cost this much? All together if you put it together with a ship at least 2.5 billion." Yoko explained to him as he nodded his head now.

"Well, that's the price they have to pay for if they want to keep faith in the Alliance. First Fleet being stuck at Earth all the time has angered many of the Administers of these colonies. Nice shift in fleet patrol around colonies has settled them down. Elysium is getting its defense as well, but not that big as Earth's. Twenty will do nicely in that sector overall to keep them from rushing through. Still, walk me through what makes this system special." Hackett ordered now.

Yoko nodded her head as she activated her holoprojector on her terminal now. She brought up a drive system now. "The Tantalus drive system generates mass concentrate allows the ship to move forward without actively using its thrusters. A fusion reactor will power it, but when not in use it will Antiproton thrusters." she first explained now.

"What benefits is to have an extra large core like that?" Hackett curiously asked her now.

"Well three benefits to having it is the increased speed it gets as it takes the propulsion of a heavy cruiser. Furthermore, it has its shield strength and firepower at its disposal. For a smaller ship, it's perfect to tackle on ships. Pirates tend to flee from cruisers coming into the system with ease, but when it's frigate size."

"They don't bug out as fast, and the ship can quickly catch up to them. Smart, changing the game up to have these patrol areas is excellent," Hackett complimented her now.

"In combination to this, the Internal Emission Sink is essentially Lithium heatsinks around the hull of the ship that will vent. Simply I treated the vessel like a gun. It will hold the heat until it needs venting, but overall if all systems active 2 to 3 hours when the weapons system is on, even less so. Operating at low power is key, and you can have them drift for seven days total by what the data shows me." She explained to him showing the data now.

He nodded his head now. "Where did the ship get sent on his shakedown run?"

"Into Hegemony Space sir, the team's goal was to tap into one of the comm buoy's for information. I have a good friend named Jeff Moreau picked as it's pilot." Yoko explained to him now.

Hackett looked up now as he saw the ship come into the dock. "It looks like they came back already," Hackett muttered.

It had the appearance of a fighter ship, but it had midnight black coating over it now to make it harder to see with the naked eye.

It had two dorsal fins along the side of it now as it had shutters coming up revealing the blue polycrystalline glass on the ship. It had two fins over the top as Alliance based thruster went along the wings of the vessel. They saw it fold inwards now with ease now and thrusters in the back turning off now. They had four boosters on the side and tiny thrusters all over its body. There were several covers on the ship itself that would roll back to vent heat.

The two managed to make it down to hangar bay now as they waited for it to land soon.

The ship landed on it struts now as it had a total of three, one was in the front and two in the back. As the ramp lowered now as the rover rolled out as the crew came up cheering. They were giving thumbs up signifying the success they had. The size of the ship was almost near frigate standards in question.

She saw Captain Alphonso Hatchell come down the ramp now. He was wearing his dress blues now as he walked up saluting now. The two return one of their own soon.

"Well, it's a smashing success then," Hackett asked Hatchell.

The man smirked now. "Damn right it was Admiral, managed to destroy 12 known pirate ships that attacked Elysium and killed them all without a fuss. We tapped into comm buoy with ease, and I sent the information to ONI for review. My only complaint is the fact that the ship has too many luxuries in it." he laughed now.

Yoko smiled. "Well, technically it was my money and time going towards it. Besides it gets boring sitting in space all the time." Yoko admitted now.

"I figure that as much, no politician in their right mind would push for it."

"I know, no one in their right mind would put leather seats on a prototype ship." she heard Joker's snarky voice.

She saw him walking up with a specially made suit she made for him now. It had a unique set of element zero bands in the outfit with a compression setting. It allowed him to move unhindered by his condition; the only downside was the fact it took so long to put on. His crutches were modified to do the same thing. However, she doubted Hatchell would let him walk around in it in a live test."

"He didn't give you lip like his captain?" Yoko asked him now.

"Other than he says he the best, but I know how to deal with his type Fortune-chan. Just give them room to do what they need to do. It's sad seeing the Navy dismiss a pilot for his condition to unable to do his job." Hatchell pointed out now. They saw Joker saluted them the Admiral as he nodded back.

"Flight Lieutenant Moreau, what were you doing before you were assigned here?" Hackett asked him now.

"Flying shuttles for dignitaries and diplomats, sir," Joker answered professionally.

"Feel up to having a permanent position on this new vessel?" Hackett asked him now.

"Yes sir, this thing handles like a dream and the comfort is nice," Joker answered him now. "However there is one little problem. What is the name of this ship?"

"Midway," Yoko answered him now. "I named it after the Battle of Midway, and this will be the turning point for future ships."

"You and your puns..." Joker muttered now.

"Excellent name, but is this ship going to be lent out for special forces, Admiral? I doubt the Scout Flotilla would use it properly." Hatchell inquired.

"Of course, this ship will be classified as a level 5 security henceforth. The Council may have gotten new toys we got first, but we plan on keeping this a secret from them." Hackett explained.

"It's kind of hard to keep it if she is a consultant to super black ops group." Joker reminded them now.

Yoko shrugged now. "I know how to keep a secret; I am not lending out any of my energy directed technology to anyone." she reminded her friend now.

"I was hoping to get some fire some blasters soon." Hatchell joked as she smiled.

"I may have one or two around you can play with for fun. Miniaturizing a laser to rifle form is a bit harder."

"Before you start to get excited, we still have to finish out some paperwork in mind for the ship." Hackett reminded them now.

"Well, that's my cue to leave since I did my part. Have fun dealing with the Non-disclosure agreements." Joker told her leaving her now.

"Right..." Yoko muttered as she saw the pilot head back into the ship now. The blonde knew how the paperwork was so dull to deal with at times.

Meanwhile as two figures from afar sat there in the control booth now. Fleet Admiral Drescher sat there with a man with electric blue eyes peered down at the hangar below. He wore Italian suit that was bulletproof; it had small shield emitters inside the suit.

"So it's possible? All you had to do was call her up?" the man asked the Fleet Admiral.

"Of course, I knew to call a genius who thinks outside the box was important. Yoko managed to convince them those politicians to make a defense grid using her design to do it. Various aerospace companies will build three hundred platforms. Elysium has already got their twenty thanks to Isamu's company overall. We are also building an array of platforms around Arcturus Station for extra defense. Overall we will have the ability to protect our people in due time Jack." she informed him now.

Jack nodded his head now. "Not bad, for taking you, still do you realize mad men run my military division and science division. The former politicians cared little about our goals, and we don't experiment on human beings. Akuze is the last straw in my book, but..."

"You can't get rid of them since they hold you by the balls. I know how you work. You ran the intelligence game rather well, but we are always getting hit by politics. Just buy some time and find a way to get rid of them for good." Kastanie ordered him now as the man handed an OSD card to her now.

"Here goes a list of things that stand out and need Alliance intervention. That new stealth ship of yours will handle this problem quite nicely," he told her. "Still, what news is on to implement Turian design vessel in mind of learning how Turians do combat. Is it more efficient than ours?"

"From what our scientists say, we can implement all this in Stealth Recon 1. Make the ship bigger than a normal frigate and try to implement new technology to how well it performs from the prototype."

"I will assume that Yoko's ship will still outperform it." Jack pointed out now.

"Why so?" Kastanie asked now.

"The moment you hand over the schematics they wouldn't focus on stealth. Alliance engineers would focus on quick stealth kills, which defeat the purpose of its design," he explained as he looked at the computer's design now. "E-Shift mod on the main cannon, deployable buoys, mines, and the cutting the edge Hydra missiles. R&D was making a three-stage missile that overloads, punch armor, and explode is far more valuable than javelin missiles. Furthermore, it's coated to bounce off scans and prevent people from seeing it easily. If that wasn't enough the QEC technology inside helps it stay off the grid. Quasi-version allows them to watch videos, look at the news, etc. via another QEC inside the station that transmits it. I doubt they would pay over 2.5 billion credits to implement this tech."

Kastanie sighed. "True, she didn't factor in her labor costs in making it. Still, we see which is the superior design in the end. If hers is the one we will mass produce it. It's just the simple, hell it can be automated and fabricated by machinery. She gave clear instructions on how she did it. Not bad for your hands off a project,"

"Project Evangelion, the play on the Anime series on Earth was never intended to be used by anyone Admiral. She was to suppose to Eva's legacy since I couldn't recover Ben's body. She would be one of the best humanity has to offer, so I handed it off to Henry." Jack corrected her now.

"Yoko she managed to become an icon for Humanity despite being only fifteen years old still which is scary. Managed to push us in the right direction and encourage the things we do as human beings. Asari culture can't even worm their way into ours when their youth are wearing our clothes." Kastanie pointed out now.

"I'm thankful for that; the Terra Firma party isn't doing an excellent job at it. Still what news is on career choices of late.

"She may decide to go solo when she goes back to Citadel, but there was this Spectre asking questions about her."

Jack turned to her now. "Really? So they are thinking of inviting her into their ranks as an agent. How goes the search for Alliance candidate though?"

"Hard as hell, but I have David Anderson working on that issue. Overall Yoko is considered a Citadel Security cop, so she doesn't represent us. He plans on asking her today of all things to accompany her for training." Kastanie explained to him now. "He will be talking to Isamu once he gets here."

"I see, so how are Isamu's new legs doing?" Jack curiously asked her.

"He feels like a new man Jack; he said he would take on a marathon soon."

"Well good to see that things are looking up for him. I will have a chat with him later on a joint project in question soon.

...

Isamu sighed as he stepped off the shuttle now. He tapped on his feet soon as he loved the feeling of having them again — all at the expense of genetic twin life to get his legs back. His parents DNA help circumvented clone DNA, which is weaker than standard DNA. Today he was going to pick up his daughter and somehow displace for three months to be with her.

Maybe he can swing to Pallin that he needed a change of security on his ship. Perhaps he could see past it, but a kind donation from him can help keep her a while with him.

He saw the shuttle open it's doors as he stepped out now. Instead of seeing his little girl, he saw Salarian in black and silver armor standing there. He wore a full set of weapons on his body now. He quickly noticed the Spectre symbol now on the suit that was barely visible.

He stepped out now as he walked out to him now. "I wasn't expecting a Spectre to meet me, so this is either about my company or about my daughter." he guessed.

"My name is Tadal Nolan, agent of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance." he introduced himself to him. "Can I have word or two with you regarding her in question."

"Such as?" Isamu worriedly asked now.

Tadal motioned him over to the waiting room near the terminal room. He could see into the other hangar now. Just nearby he saw a black ship with its nacelle turbines tucked into its body. It was Salarian corvette, but it barely reached frigate standards size. He could tell it was customized heavily by first look alone. It had heavy armor plating, more nacelles, and actual warship cannon on its side. The Ultraviolet lasers cannons were positioned to defend against missile attacks.

He took a glance at it again. "Tactical Cloak system rigged to the ship." he noticed the emitters were a bit more pronounced. As the two sat down at a table now.

"Good eye makes it easier to hide my ship from view — innovative STG technology that most likely won't reach the mass production stage. Still, let's talk about your daughter in particular."

"Did she get in trouble with the Spectre branch?" Isamu worriedly asked him now.

"No, never, actually she has improved how we do we our jobs significantly. Even the human-hating Saren Arterius can't find fault in her ideas. We have been a running inquiry ever since she joined C-Sec. Very few law officers make a list to be a possible Spectre candidate."

Isamu froze up for a moment. "Join you?" he asked him now.

"Yes, very few people exhibit the skills your daughter has in question. We were content with the idea of letting her develop and get more years under her belt. However, Elysium has proved otherwise that she is more than capable of holding her own. Meeting you beforehand was just preemptive, you are the one that helps supports your daughter with such big decisions. Obvious she would come to you first about it, she takes up a lot after you after all. You didn't have to fly that day on Shanxi, but you did. Your actions did give hope to people, just like did for Elysium. Knowing how she thinks, she would jump at the chance to become one." Tadal pointed out to him.

"Because she wants to make an actual difference in people's lives," Isamu muttered as he knew how his daughter thinks.

"Exactly, and I will not lie to you, this job is demanding on a level, and threats are extreme. However you need to understand, there are more soldiers than officers."

"No one protecting the home front things goes bad quickly." Isamu was quick to point out.

"Exactly, Mr. Minamoto, when the galaxy got bigger, and people started forming their factions. It became obvious Spectres can't sabotage, hack, observe, and assassinate at will after the Krogan Rebellions. When Turians joined it changed greatly, it went from subtle to being a brick thrown in a window. Many of them in mind try to justify the means to an end. That type of philosophy is dangerous. Often they make more enemies than they should. Saren has made quite many enemies and lost an arm to one of them for being reckless."

"You want my daughter to take up arms and your oath?" Isamu asked him.

"Yes, I don't want a person that has no integrity at all or loyalty. They make rather poor investigators, especially on the galactic level. I want a game changer to enter our ranks personally. Change is coming, and I doubt the Alliance candidate in mind would do anything special to change that. They would follow orders and never address the real problems the Alliance has." Tadal explained to him now.

Isamu sighed as he sat back now. "She is almost seventeen years old."

"That hasn't stopped her from a great deal of good, hasn't it. Besides that, it will give her more time to be with you than being a C-Sec cop." Tadal explained to him now.

"Maybe, but knowing my angel, she would do it anyway. However, if she isn't fit for the job."

"I will be sure to let her return to normal life without a problem. Besides that, we aren't jumping into serious problems until month three in my book. What I want from you is simple, the moment she says yes. I will need you to secure her tech, connections, bank account, etc. for a whole year straight unless I say so." Tadal ordered.

"You want to see her at her lowest and see if she is capable."

"Exactly and another thing about this whole deal will be the fact she will need a ship to get around space. One of the biggest goals a trainee must meet, the must own a ship before the observation period is over." Tadal explained now.

"Isn't that hard, when I planned on giving her a ship already," Isamu told him as Tadal nodded his head now.

"Good, I will have a word with her the moment she arrives at this terminal," Tadal told him now as he noticed the blonde carrying a large suitcase now.

...

Yoko sighed as she stood before ship looking over the datapad in question. She managed to take up the Spectres offer, but she had to double check the supplies she was getting. She wasn't allowed to have anything except her ID tags, Medi-card, and dog tags in questions. Luckily she had heard biotics in question still. She used to lift the crates with ease and pushed them aboard now.

She walked aboard to arrange the items personally. Tadal's cargo bay was immaculate and orderly. He had a place to put it everything, shooting range, training equipment on this level with a shuttle now.

She saw the Salarian Spectre make his way towards her now. He noticed everything was tucked away correctly.

"Good, we can take off now," he said as he hit a button now. She felt the ship lurch forward. No doubt he already preprogrammed the vessel to head to a specific destination already.

"Take a seat please, while I explain a few things to you," Tadal ordered now as the blonde sat in seiza position now. "Welcome aboard the Legion this ship is cutting edge war class ship. One of the goals, before you leave the observation period is to have a vessel to transport yourself around. You will learn how to make contacts, acquire contracts, learn more about how to go solo, acquire new gear, etc."

"So in a sense, you made me leave my gear behind to get an idea of what my skill is without them." Yoko hypothesized.

"Exactly my dear apprentice, people get complacent thanks to technology and the difference to a good Spectre from a bad one. Is always to avoid that issue altogether. Fact is, some people are smarter, stronger, and faster out there. The difference between life and death can be preparation, caution, adaptability, and critical thinking. Most of all common sense, which many people lack this day and age." Tadal lectured her now.

"Okay, I understand that fact well. I don't live for centuries like Asari so my learning period is limited. Krogan is still stronger than me, and Professor Solus is a beast at genetics." Yoko admitted now.

"Good, admitting that fact is the first step to this process — another thing you need to know that announcing yourself as a Spectre changes the dynamics of how people interact with you. It's far better to come as something else and not let them know at all. Agents over the many centuries have been killed even for bragging rights."

"You have to pretend you are undercover first before you reveal anything. Collect what you need to seal the case before telling in person." Yoko summed up.

"Good, before we start going further you will not be completely naked in the field. It's the fact that civilian grade Omni-tools aren't the best for ops let alone C-Sec guns. Since you do not need a translator, I don't give you EMP resistant one." Tadal explained now as he handed her a box now.

"An Omni-tool?" she asked him now.

"This is the basic Spectre Omni-tool, but it has an advanced monitoring device on it. So I can see transactions, hacks, websites, and what you do every day thanks to 3D holograms camera." Tadal explained now.

"Isn't that invasion of privacy, I have no doubt you don't want me to take this off at any time," Yoko told him now.

"Of course not, but I will blank out the nudity scenes, but I don't want doubt coming to you about your skills Yoko. First time races undertaking this ordeal brings skepticism after all. Saren Arterius opposes the idea of having a human in our ranks significantly." Tadal warned him now.

"Okay." Yoko reluctantly agreed as she activated it now. She could see the IOS and programming were advanced.

"Good, the biometrics are synched to you now. Now let's talk about how we are going to do this training. When I say you I mean you will need to do everything solo. I will try not to impact this observation and trials by being there."

"So hands-on training by doing the job itself," Yoko muttered.

"Correct. However, we will do lectures, special training exercises, and at times team up together to handle problems. I want you leading the forefront to them all personally unless I need to. There are times where I need to handle specific tasks."

"My first task?" Yoko curiously asked him now.

"Your first task will take place on the planet Illium itself. Do not be fooled by its glamor by first look. The area is deadly to all even the rich if they don't look out. Your job there for the first month to walk along with me. Get a feel for the position by hunting down bounties. Conduct investigations and take down rogue groups in Illium. All along the way, you will need to amass credits into the millions there. My goal is for you to have 25 million, but also have a full Spec ops package with your gear. Since you can make your gear, it's not so much a problem. Oh, you don't have access to Omni-forge. My bad.

"I can always make one; my engineer instructor made us make one before by scratch," Yoko informed him now.

"Very good, once we touch down we will go to work quickly. Just know you will need to earn 10,000 credits a day to sleep in a good hotel with me. The best hotel rooms are 5,000 credits a night."

"That's..." Yoko muttered now.

"Corrupt as hell, but if you want to live in safety, you will. So let's start up some basic exercises and memory games. Then we'll talk about your duties aboard my ship."

...

The legion lurched forward as it landed on a remote landing pad now. As it's cloaking system turned on soon. A few minutes passed for the two the exit the ramp now as the blonde looked around. The blonde was wearing a black and red catsuit that had N7 colors. It covered the whole body up, and it had a set of thigh high boots. It lacked the shield system, but it can take small arms fire to a degree. As it was something, Tomoko made for her birthday in question. She had half cape with a hood covering her head now.

Tadal was wearing a basic looking armor, but in truth, it was a Spectre grade armor.

"Good landing spot and no cameras either. I wouldn't hazard a chance to flying to one of the lowest levels since going up hundreds of stories sound insane to most." Tadal told her now.

"You asked for covert, and this is what I can do. Pulsating the shields out around the sensory cluster to disable was hard since I had to hit ten at the same time. Then make a plan on where to park, reading up on the history of this place. It's too hot to live at the bottom of the spire, but the Asari use it to help grow their food in greenhouses for some companies. I chose the oldest tower in Nos Astros for the landing zone." Yoko explained to him now.

Tadal nodded his head now.

"There is a reason why this tower looks abandoned Yoko. What it houses here is dark even for me. Still, let's not forget about our goals here, you must acquire new gear, credits, and some contacts. As well a place to stay for the whole month, very challenging ordeal, but it's doable." Tadal told her as she nodded her head now.

"Well Let's get started," she told him as she used her biotics to lift him as well. She used a biotic charge to shoot up to the top now. It took a few seconds to pass as she shot up to a balcony now.

"I see what you did there not a bad idea if you can do it," Tadal told her now as they heard the sound of cheering now. As the two noticed the door and walked past it seeing a vast crowd itself now. People were stuck in cages on a platform as an Asari was hosting something now. She noticed a good deal of Batarians here in the crowd now.

The Asari spoke up now. Today we will begin our auction, these lowlifes signed contracts they couldn't finish or pay up." she said on the intercom for all to here. "Our clients can spend the credits to make your indentured servants. You can use them for anything, but you can't take them off planet unless you pay the bonus fee. We will start with a young Asari girl name Jonxye Gasan."

"100 hundred thousand!" someone shouted as they started screaming out prices now. It was making the blonde sick at the sight of them selling them like cattle. The girl herself was naked itself, making it worse as they were bidding now.

"Focus now; you can't save them all, that fact rings truer than anything. However, this is a prime time to gather as many credits as you can." Tadal lectured her now as she brought up her Omni-tool. For the past few days, she rigged up a program she saw in C-Sec Cyber Crime unit. Where a criminal use the connection route to charge people a credit an hour like a HUB in a restaurant. Sh managed to the ping of the HUB in the building itself to the master of it now. She changed the charge rate to 100 credits every ten minutes. She moved about the crowd using her biotics to still actual physical credit chits now. Tadal was telling her now watching her do the process now,

"Is this even legal?" she asked him.

"In Citadel Space they would never adhere in court, but with Illium's lax laws that's another story. Greed drives Illium like this, and this is the real face of the Asari Republic itself. Don't be fooled when they say it's a corporate world. They allow this to happen each day and don't do anything about it. It's a revolving door here, and it's corrupt. The tech that we considered classified in our region gets sold over here, and criminals alike buy them with ease."

"Don't Justicars patrol out here?" Yoko asked them now.

"They deal with core world problems and what they can see. Overall the Thirty has them on the lease itself unless one comes here. Be mindful not to sign any contracts here whatsoever. You can easily be down there yourself and especially don't sign any contracts dealing with the Republic. It will allow them to hunt you down across the galaxy." Tadal warned them now.

"If I can't do anything about it... I can do this," she muttered now as she brought up the HUB now. She made sure to hit the record button now as she linked it a media sight live. Tadal looked on now with interest now.

"What are you doing?" he asked her now.

"I linked it this auction to its travel page of Illium to dissuade people from coming here. It's sickening to see this stuff and not lifting a hand up for them," she muttered now as he made a note of it in his mind now.

The blonde pulled up the HUB to see her download rate now as she passed the credit chips to him to look at it now.

"Good, we have more than enough for seven days here. Judging from the download rate, we will have a nice set of credits work from in a few minutes. The two saw a Batarian scanning his credit chit now with his Omni-tool now.

"Okay, I have 3,750… shit not enough to buy one person," he muttered to his friend now

"So you can rape one like last time and dump the body in a dumpster." his friend told him now. "Can't spend your money on getting a slave without getting the most of them. I mean indentured servant. Still, you could make that Asari suck dicks and strip for a living and get that money back quickly. Hell, you could make her work for the triple the money she owed, pocket two-thirds of it. You made back double, and she gets clear of the debt."

She used her biotics take the Batarians credit chit now.

"Damn, I didn't think of that, so I'm guessing that's how you been raking in the money."

"Please, I send them off to Hotel Azure to shake their ass for those fools. You have to make money to stay in their rooms. It's 80,000 credits a night there."

"Hey, where is my credit chip…" one muttered now as the blonde walked away now with her mentor. She raised her hand now as she used her biotics now. Dark matter was closing around their necks making it unable for them to breath as their Omni-tool were ripped off with ease. As people watched them gasp for air now and fall to the floor. They waited for a moment for them to die. Some of the people began checking through their pockets with ease.

Yoko held both Omni-tools in hand now as she began hacking them now. "Sick fools..." she muttered now.

"Biotic choking?" Tadal asked curiously.

"Something I came up with after seeing Star Wars, Darth Vader did it with ease. I couldn't let them go in good conscious," she admitted now.

"I'm not judging you, but you are learning still. The galaxy is not black and white it's gray besides that more money for the cause itself. We will go down to the market to see what we can buy for you.

"I will probably go down to wholesale market first and then the Hardware section itself. I'm not giving these idiots any more money than I have to," she told him as she hated this place already now. She hasn't been on this planet for more than thirty minutes.

...

Yoko sighed as she carried around a small hover system carrying an Omni-forge with a built-in workbench and tool storage now. The two have been going around shopping for various things already in question. She wasn't bothering on touching element zero at all when she can make her energized particle system instead. Buying element zero on this planet was too pricey for her.

They were moving around the less scrupulous booths; the blonde was secretly placing viruses on their automated kiosks. Many of them thought their advanced security system would catch it. Some of them had programs set up to take an extra 10 percent of credits from each purchase.

"I can see why Conairi herself had no love for Illium no more," Yoko muttered now.

Tadal nodded his head now as he looked over at a gun sitting there for viewing purposes. He began breaking it down to check if it was okay. "Personally Spectre Tela Vasir works on Illium, but she barely makes a dent here in person," he told her now as he bought Elkoss Combine gun set now for her.

She would say no to it, but the parts from it were pretty good to use to make another gun. She bought a Turian Blackwatch kit itself to pair with it.

"I'm assuming this is enough shopping?" Yoko asked her mentor now.

"Correct, let's find a place to lay low and put this gear together, but first let's get in touch with a bail bondsman."

"Bondsman? On this planet?" Yoko skeptically asked him.

"It's for the people who borrow money and like to run from others. Do not underestimate the bondsman on this planet. They have developed quite a network into capturing people. Why is that?" Tadal inquired now.

"Learning what motivates the target, history, and who the met can help them find them," Yoko remembered her police training.

"Exactly the difference between a good bounty hunter is simple Yoko. Information, do not use any second or third-hand information, don't rely on close friends as well family, to tell the truth, first hand. Well unless their house is up for grabs then yes." Tadal joked as they made their way across the Illium taking a sky van now.

They came across an area filled with private sector doctors, detectives, bondsman, etc.

"So many private sector occupations together," she muttered in awe.

"It's safer in numbers here after all, and the crowds around here are all non-existent. People only come here for specific reasons, and this is an excellent place to make friends. Often a chance they would run into clients that love running on their bills. There is a nearby hotel we can use and stay safe. Vocus Strarian owns a hotel and a part bail bondsman business," Tadal informed them as they made their way to the building now.

The two saw an electronic board showing quite some faces now. They walked in now to see a desk with some supercomputers there.

A Turian was working from it now as he injured arm now. He looked up now to see Tadal.

"So if it isn't Tadal, good to see your body. Hitting hard times now since that damn Krogan broke my damn arm. He says that ten million credits are steep for his ten Vorcha crewmates." Vocus greeted them as they walked up now. He noticed the blonde now. "So this is Voidwalker, huh... see in your action on the media site. You did well; I didn't think a human would implement Turian tactics against a former Blackwatch operative. It must've felt embarrassing for Hailat."

"I am to please, but how did you know I was coming?" Yoko asked him now.

"We are all formed C-Sec agents here Yoko so no worries. I was forced to cover for my no good brother here twenty years ago. He placed his business in debt and got me into it as well by using my name. Forced to go private sector, but never looked back on it. I'm damn good at my job and find only the best bounty hunters to work for me. Zaeed Massini and Urdnot Wrex are few proper names I can pull up. Tadal he grabs the more wayward dangerous ones for me. I imagine this Spectre training will be hard on you."

Tadal shrugged. "So far she is doing an admirable job Vocus, we got rent for the next seven days. I would imagine you have some jobs lined up right?"

"I do, I have few low-level ones she can chase around Illium. An easier one to get would Chris Burton he has a bounty for three million credits. He is wanted for voyeurism and illegal pornography."

"I bet he is making a killing off the pornography angle. Why did you give him bail?" Yoko asked him now.

"Chris wants to save his money up so he could live in a high rise apartment. Own his pornography studio one day, but he isn't appropriately organized to do it. Your job is simple; you have a pretty for him to fall for, At best you had surgery to look like Yoko Minamoto."

"Is he that stupid he would believe it," Yoko muttered now.

"Of course, people lack common sense these days to see past simple tricks. It's the one with brains you got to watch out for Yoko." Vocus warned her now as he pulled a gun on the table and set in front of the blonde now.

"You are giving M-3 Predator?" Yoko asked him.

"Not just any M-3 Predator, this is my custom M-3 Predator. Since it will take me a week or two to get my arm out this cast, you can borrow it. It's modified to use Hammerhead rounds for non-lethal takedowns and given a laser sight to help make your shots precise from afar."

Tadal spoke up now. "It has a large shaver system; it has an internal flash and suppressor mod to it. It reduces the shots from fifteen to eight rounds." Tadal remembered now.

"That's the one, and also I have a list here, you need to get these targets before the week is up. You grab these targets for me in time you get a discount of living in my high prized hotel here. This place looks small, but the luxury and the security is nice to have. Unlike the prostitution hotel..." Vocus muttered in disdain.

Yoko picked up the gun now as she slides it out of view under the caplet. She picked up the datapad to look at it now. She looked them over now. "Okay it doesn't sound hard to grab this guy, I will post body pick of me and say to meet me at a cafe," Yoko told him now.

"One small thing you need to know before you go. Bounty hunters only make 600,000 credits."

"Meaning only twenty percent of each bounty. So I am encouraged to catch a lot of them." Yoko summed up now.

"I knew you were a sharp one, but if Tadal hovers over you wouldn't learn anything. Go out, and I challenge to bring in three people for today. Don't come back until you capture three people." Vocus challenged her now.

"On another note Yoko, anything is up for grabs here like Mr. Burton's Omni-tool and credits. You will still need to make your quota by the end of the month." Tadal reminded her no as she nodded her head now.

...

Yoko sat back at a cafe now as she looked at the profiles given now. She had managed to capture two people on the list itself already. She had the shoved in a rented sky car as she stood over a building watching the plaza now.

Her Omni-tool beeped now as she pressed a button to answer it now. "You are doing well for your first outing on Illium. Are you doing your best to stay out of the alleyways?" Tadal asked her now.

"Yes sir, I have been using my biotics to traverse the city. The sky car taxi charges fifty credits an hour when in use," she informed him.

"I know this place isn't exactly easy on a person's credit supply, docking here in Nos Astros is 50,000 credits a year for a Corvette. Just visiting alone costs 500 credits, well unless you are a transport ship. Still, I have some good news for you. Vocus has found a high priority target for you to track down. This one stole from a prototype bio-amp from Armali Council, and they want her brought in."

Yoko saw the picture come up now. "Nassiri Dantius isn't Matriarch Dantius, a famous amp designer?" Yoko asked him now.

"Was, she is dead now due to old age and all the children she has been doing what they want. Some are trying to off each other from inheriting the family fortune. I doubt Nassiri stole it, but it's evident that being charged with a crime counts her out of the will. The cash bounty is paid straight to you and not the bondsman. I will imagine 50 million credits will go a long way."

Yoko saw Burton moving from the crowd as she used her phase lock ability to snatch him out of the group. She sent him flying upwards and over the building towards her. People were looking in shock and interest trying to take pictures.

She dangled the man in front of him now. She scanned the man in front of him now. "Mr. Burton, Mr. Strarian wants to have a word with you about trying to skip your bail," she told him as she saw the man had a defeated look on his face. She dispersed the ability letting him fall to the ground as she quickly arrested him now. She made sure to remove the Omni-tool from his wrist and check for any weapons now.

"Fuck... I knew it too good to be true."

"Don't worry Mr. Burton; this is the real Doctor Yoko Minamoto, so it wasn't a lie at all. What type of ass hole loves video tapping unsuspecting women in their beds, shower, and houses for people's interest?" she asked him now.

"Ones that pay, if women were half as smart as you, it wouldn't be an issue," he muttered now as she sighed now hacking into his Omni-tool now. She looked at his account now. She looked at it now with interest as he was making 6,000 credits a day. He had been doing this for the past three years if her math was correct. He made two million and two hundred thousand a year if she rounded up.

However, Illium's expenses diminished this return significantly only leaving him with one million in his account now. There was no way he can pay his bail without trying to get more women under the camera.

"Well, you fucked up this time and got caught by me. I bet Vocus will be glad to see you," she muttered now.

...

The blonde sighed as she followed her teacher into the bar now.

"Any reason why we are visiting a bar? You do realize I can't drink any liquor at all. I don't care for the lax laws Illium has." Yoko told him now as they walked into a bar called Eternity now.

"Well you are doing a good job so far, and you managed to catch Nassiri. I think you deserve to know more about the truth the state of the galaxy. We are coming here to see a Matriarch named Aethyta. Back in her day, she could take on your teacher to a degree. A blade master, with no equal, but she turned out to be her worst enemy." Tadal explained now as they checked their weapons at the door by the Asari bouncers.

They soon made their way to the bar now to sit down.

"Ah, so Spectre Nolan comes around my watering hole again. I see you picked Lidy's student as your protege. She is catching people left and right off the streets. She is snatching them up with her biotics without anyone seeing her." Aethyta greeted them.

"Quite correct, she is doing better than projected and the usual, please. Give her Royal Tea please since she isn't planning on drinking anything," Tadal ordered now.

"Coming right up, but what's the reason for the visit?" Aethyta asked her now.

"Truth, because of the moment I retire I want her to know the actual truth to it all. In reality, people never ask why law enforcement officers join the branch," Tadal admitted.

"It's too ensure that the system has a fallback method and that the people can morally rely upon." Yoko guessed.

"This one is quite smarter than the other one you trained, and he was Salarian. Still, you are right about that kiddo, as you can see any person can manipulate the system. Councilors did that back in the past until Turian Councilor by the name of Camus Agraka petitioned that safeguards need to be in play. In truth, you work to better the galaxy not make it worse." Aethyta told them as she served them their drinks.

"You can bypass the Council?" Yoko asked her mentor.

"Of course if you have hard proof or you rise to that rank. However, it's not worth mentioning at all. Just know that if the order is not a favorable outcome for the galaxy you can alternatively do something else." Tadal lectured her now as the blonde nodded her head now. She took a sip of her drink.

"Still, how does a Matriarch like you serve liquor in a bar. Why not own the bar and combine it with a hotel? I know Lidanya-sensei is helping the military." Yoko changed gears with her questioning now.

"That's because the fools of Thessia refuse to hear my wise counseling. Hell, even Lidy has combat these bitches every time and trying to improve the military."

"They don't like progressive ideas." Yoko guessed now.

"Exactly you see it for what it is, but the thirty clans who lead everything are hypocrites. You look all around and see how fucked up Illium is and how it helps these rogues kill people. We can't go one single lifetime in without a war breaking out across the galaxy. Hell can't even go hundred years without someone to level colonies. You did an excellent job giving those fools the boot on Elysium. Then you exercised caution of having defenses instead of leaving your asses in the breeze like my race does all the time. It will be only a matter of time before shit goes down and we caught off guard." Aethyta pointed out to them.

"It's a fact you never won a galactic war or the fact you slide off problems to others races." Yoko pointed out to her now.

"Exactly, art, political prowess, and philosophy can't cut it in this galaxy at all what's even worse ever since the galactic community stabilize. Our maidens had gone from working earlier to wasting 350 years of their life for nothing. Shaking their asses off in some sleazy bar or joining mercenary gangs. For instance, you, of course, are working early and inspiring so many to go out and do something. With all the social engineering out there you can't find a prominent name to rise above the rest to influence generations to come."

Tadal sighed now putting down his drink for a moment. "The truth is the go-getters dictate everything in this galaxy. I think you can see it the most, unlike most Asari. Sit back approach and plan for centuries doesn't cut it." he explained to them now.

"It's not working because when news breaks out about something random or trading partners hit hard times. It still effects to a degree, but no, no one in the E-Republic cares." Aethyta muttered in disdain.

"The reason why I brought you here Yoko, Matriarch Aethyta at one time was known as a blade master. A master of the Warp blade and she knows more truths than anyone."

"Warp blade? Like wrapping my biotics around a blade and distort it?" Yoko curiously inquired now.

"Yes and no, however, the ability to cut five centimeters of Silaris armor is doable. Turning swings to a death blow or cutting them asunder like paper. To properly channeling it to cause shockwaves and other effects. I am out of touch, but it's easy showing a trick or two. If the price is right."

"How much?" Tadal asked her now.

"I don't want money Spectre; I need a favor for a favor."

"Such as?" Yoko asked her now.

"I need you both to head to Anhur and help cripple the Nahesit structure. Some of the girls I follow and care for are stuck in this war. They work for the Eclipse, but on legitimate jobs."

"Good place to train and hone your abilities in a war setting. It's easily doable, anything else?" Tadal asked her now.

"I want this rookie in training to support Armali Council, Silaris company, and Orisoni scientists in return. They are one of few groups who do right by others. Furthermore, she can get some excellent materials and equipment from them." Aethyta added.

"Promoting your stocks?" Tadal asked her.

"I helped Armali get off the ground after their economic depression centuries back. I am not going to be here forever to support them. Besides new clients are their lifeline after all."

"If we do this can I get Silaris to work collaboration with my Akatsuki in building me a ship. I want to know if I can make a frigate size vessel." Yoko asked her now.

"I don't think they will object, but the price to do so will be astronomical." Matriarch told her now.

"Shouldn't be a problem for Yoko's bank account, since she isn't using it. We have a week to get some training done as well." Tadal agreed now.


	10. Making the Grade

" **Yo it's me Kazama again, didn't expect to see me again, but I thought I could squeeze out another chapter for the New Years. Hopefully you are doing well and finding new resolutions of your own. Thank you all who took the time to read the chapter. So far it looks like I'm heading in the direction I need to be going for the most part. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and review. I will move on to the main story soon.**

 **...**

Councilors Tevos, Sparatus, and newly minted Councilor Valern sat in a room as seven Spectres sat along with them. Tadal Nolan was taking on the floor for a debriefing.

"I will like to showcase my findings for Dr. Yoko Minamoto. A widely regarded individual in C-Sec and very honored with Alliance C-Sec. She also worked as a consultant for new technology for the individual Spectre. He managed to hand in his findings for everyone to review now.

Valern was the first to look at it now. "A year-long observation, normally they don't last the long?" he inquired now.

"I followed the standard protocol we give to new races trying to become Spectre Councilors and leave no stone unturned. I made sure to have STG team follow up on the loose ends and encourage her to act a Spectre throughout this ordeal. To ensure that the individual didn't take a 180 degree in the other direction."

Saren Arterius sighed. "You had to choose her of all people to join our ranks. It's obvious she has ties to Cerberus. Thanks to her mother." he was quick to point out now.

"If that was so, she should've never got on the Presidium or joined C-Sec at all Saren. I don't do have investigations after all since they aren't your strong suit. Besides that thanks to her, we found out more about our enemy than we usually do. Several key operations showed that the Alliance Brass of old had connections with them. Furthermore, she has no love for them, for instance. Kurt Ovard, he could've escaped years ago, but the last the time I checked, he is sitting nicely in our jail cell." Tadal explained now. "Furthermore if this was an issue, I brought this up with you before I took her on. So you had a chance to discredit her beforehand." Tadal reminded her now.

Sparatus shrugged. "Walk us in on why we need her in our ranks, Spectre Nolan." Turian councilor ordered.

"With pleasure Councilor Sparatus." Tadal brought up information now on her now. "In regards to her track record, she may be younger than most, but her skills are evident. Very good at identifying criminals and capturing them as this was evident on Illium. She had managed to capture eighty individuals in one month alone. Furthermore has phenomenal ability to shut down Cybercrimes and identifying fake objects. Such as the fake paintings hanging up in Illium's museum. Two of Dillinaga's painting were obvious fakes place on display."

"Combat skills?" Sparatus asked him.

"Besides the apparent videos collected and what she did on Elysium. We ventured to Anhur during the civil war to help the abolitionists win. She managed to assassinate 16 key figures in the war. Personally handle the assault against the covert Special Interventions Unit the Hegemony sent." Tadal explained now to them as it showcased the holograms for the missions.

"Capable of solo missions?" Tevos asked her now.

Tadal nodded his head now. "Her last mission with me showcases what she can do, and it's against Cerberus cell," he told them as he played the video. "The information was recorded via dreamcatcher."

"Dream Catcher?" an Asari Spectre asked now.

"An alternative device to replace the Gray box and it allows to record information. So this is all first-person view, and I will give you the rundown on how it works. Our techs were impressed with the idea in mind." Tadal explained to them now.

...

 **Hades Nexus/Hoplos system/ Trident 2178**

The blonde Spectre apprentice looked at the window now to see the big ocean. The planet had several the islands below that mirrored Japan's formation. However, Trident was more prone to storms, unlike her native country. She had to remind herself that was a lawless sector above all else now. She had to take a shuttle ride to the planet covertly that took a couple of days to get here. She managed to update her Dreamcatcher system to work her neural link choker around her neck. It connected to QEC device insider her mentor's ship. He was watching from afar, and he linked into the tech sunglasses she was wearing over her face.

She was using her undercover gear equipment itself to hide her looks from people in question. Everything down to skin color, voice, hair, and eye color was hidden away by the biotech itself now. It was perfect for this mission overall.

She wore a simple white and black business suit that had pants; she wore a custom of a set of low heels to move in around. Her skin to was light brown, and that matched the eyes. She had dark rich ebony hair making her look like an African American woman.

She was using the customized Predator pistol she had on her still to keep this covert in question. She was using Armali Council Nexus Level X Omni-tool now. She managed to get the Artisan to install high-grade emitters with biotic synapse relay to work with her body to create military-grade barriers.

Tadal's new test was to track down this Cerberus base distributing a deadly drug called Omega Enkephalin, which stopped biotics from using their powers. The drug O-E Cerberus used was against an Asari Matriarch, and it caused permanent nerve damage. The Asari Matriarch made herself a target to Cerberus by claiming non-biotics were inferior to them.

Now she was pissed, and she wanted the drug found and a way to avoid harming other Asari. This mission alone had her on pins and needles herself since this said drug can shut her down for good as well. No bio-suit or medical suite there to help counter the drugs if she got hit.

She felt the shuttle lurched as it touchdown now as she the door opened soon as she walked out now. She walked around the port as she looked around for her contact. Jim Holt was his name, and he was the one that tipped them off to the location of it.

She saw a man projecting her fake name with his Omni-tool now.

"Miss Angela Webber!" he shouted

Yoko made her way towards him now. Someone gripped her wrist now as he stood in front of me now.

"Hey there little lady, do you mind if I talk to you?" he asked me as she shrugged.

"Depends on what it's about," she asked with a smile. The man placed a hand on my shoulder as well. Yoko quickly headbutted him knocking him back. She quickly gripped his wrist judo flipped him on his back. He screamed in pain hearing something crack now. "You weren't even subtle about it."

She picked a syringe off the ground now as she looked at it now and scanned it now.

"Sleeping drug, how simple." she thought now as she quickly picked his wrist. She gripped his arm now as he grunted in pain now from the weird angle now.

"Talk before I break your face in or crack something else."

"It's no use, that's just the way things are out here so close to the Far Rim. Slavers', pirates, etc. come here along the rich to live here Angela." Jim told her now as he walked up now.

She snapped his arm now as he screamed in pain as she walked away from him. She moved to shake Jim's hand now. "Good to see you, Mr. Holt, despite my first hello being unfriendly on this planet. I thought it would have more law or private security to help enforce the law. I was hoping to buy a house here of all things."

"I'm sorry for that the Terminus Systems brings out the worse people here including the Omega Blue Clinic owned by Syke Tunick." Jim hinted to as he handed the datapad to her to read. It had housing information inside it now.

"So this is the information on the house itself. What were the last homeowners like?" Yoko asked him.

"A bunch of scum who sold drugs, but it needs a lot of fixing up. By the way, what are you going to do with that syringe now?" Jim asked her.

Yoko shrugged her shoulders. "Well after you show me around I can let the clinic dispose of it for me. How good is their patient care?" she asked him

"If you feel like visiting I would advise not going there. They are terrible in patient care, and some people don't just come back. Still, let's get our tour underway please and follow close by to me now." Jim gave some insight for she was getting into now. He helped escorted her through the streets.

…

Yoko sighed now as she spent the four hours walking around in the streets with him. She stood in front of the clinic now.

"I couldn't find anything worthwhile, and the crime here is out of control," Yoko she pointed out to him.

"Sorry, as soon as we get a private security force in here we will kick them out and call you again." Jim apologized as they both shook her hand. She slipped him a credit chip for his help.

"Be sure to come in and out of the clinic Miss Webber," Jim advised now.

"Sure, just one little drop off is all I'm going to do. Stay safe okay and head home," Yoko told him as the two parted ways with each other.

She made her way into the clinic now as she passed through the door swiftly. She tapped on her Omni-tool activating her radio now.

"Yoko, I can't get a scan on the building or underneath it, so its the place we are looking for so stay sharp. I won't be able to rescue you." Tadal advised her now.

The door closed behind her locking now as it the lights turned red.

She saw men with assault rifles taking barricade in the clinic now setting up their positions now.

"Freeze don't move! We know you are a spy! Who do you work for!" someone shouted as fireteam with assault rifles stood on the other side of the building.

Yoko held up my hands slowly. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked him.

She saw a concussion blast fire at her now as she sidestepped it now. She took her pistol as she fired back killing the man now.

"Open fire!" they shouted now.

The blonde crouched down now as she held up her arm now. She created a barrier now to cover her now creating a biotic shield. This technique was called backlash by Lidanya, it could reflect rounds at a person, and well-timed shield can block missiles or melee attacks from people.

She saw the projectiles hit them back with full force killing three of them with ease.

"She is a biotic, use the O-E on her!" one shouted as she pushed up now. She saw someone toss launching a dart at her. She pulsed her biotics now as she manages to catch it as she pulled it to herself. She activated her Omni-tool to place a plastic cap over it now. She tucked it away in her belt for analyzation later. She dodged incoming fire moving side to side as she walked forwards. She fired her weapon gun dropping a few more of them. All thanks to the warp enveloped rounds they were breaching their armor with ease.

"Ghost, I got a sample of the O-E, and it seemed like they knew I was coming," Yoko reported as she took cover now behind a desk. She leaned out now shooting someone at inner thigh, where no armor was covering it now. Yoko saw the man fall to the ground in pain as she quickly fired another shot hitting him in the head killing him.

Her radio crackled to life now hearing Tadal. "They must keep tabs on the Matriarch then, expecting a response back for what happened to her," Tadal told her now.

Yoko created a shockwave through the area knocking them back and into the air now.

"Understood proceeding with the mission then. Yoko quickly activated her Omni-tool to hack now the sprinkles on their side now. She the water raining down on them now as she fired a spray of metal dust towards them as she immediately activated her overload app now. The spurt of electricity come from their weapons as it channeled across hitting the group now. Screams of agony throughout the building as she moved out of cover. She saw them fall to the ground unconscious as she scanned for more threats around the room. She made her way over to emergency aid station to grab some supplies. She quickly rummaged through it to grab an emergency medical pack to slid over her back. She slipped on a medial rebreather over her face for any possible gas attacks they could employ against or for environmental dangers. Cerberus lacked any safety precautions or concerns for their group.

She quickly moved over to down men she shot up and removed his helmet now. She quickly hacked into their communications now and tossed the helmet aside. She moved to secure the tech mine dispenser and an assault rifle.

She heard her radio crackled to life now as she enemy signal popped-up.

"Alpha Team please respond! Damn it send up Bravo Team to see what's going on!" she heard now as she pushed to the side of the room. She walked over the other side of the room now as she checked her tech mine dispenser to see flash bang set up now. She tossed it towards the elevator entrance now. She took up position behind a desk with her assault rifle at the ready.

She heard the ping from the elevator now come up as the light from the elevator pierced the room's darkness. She activated her Omni-tool to let the mine go off. She heard them all scream in panic. She learned real quickly that flash bang explosion are great at damaging sensors on suits and little computers in guns. They also affect the biotics nervous system and shut down their abilities for some time. It was generally an excellent tool for most situations including ambushes.

She opened fired now and dropping them with ease as incendiary bullets ripped through their armor. She placed control bursts to the heart and head ensuring they were down now.

She moved towards the elevator now as she tapped on the button to go down.

She looked at her assault rifle closely now to see what model it was.

It was H&K Shadow Works gun in particular now to see it was a Diamondback level X. She bought a set of the weapons from the company back on Illium to test them out. She quite liked them unlike the ones from the main branch in particular. You could leave the gun in acid barrel or mud for days, and it could fire still. Reliable in a firefight and quick to recover from Omni-tool hacks. Maintenance itself was easy overall along with customization.

"Still for all this military gear itself they aren't soldiers at all," she muttered now.

The elevator was going down now as Tadal came back on the radio again. "True, this is a science division, not the military division, but don't get overconfident now. You don't know what's down here after all." He relayed to her now.

She nodded her head now as she looked up now. She popped the elevator hatch above. She jumped up and flipped through the hole. She created a hologram of herself now as she took out the light in the elevator.

The door finally opened now as a hailstorm of bullets hit the hologram now. Yoko switched to X-ray vision to help see them. The hologram faded as she heard the gunfire stop now as she heard murmuring now. They were confused to see nothing in the elevator now. She took it as the time to spring into action now.

She saw one come into the elevator now to inspect what was going on now. She phased through the roof of the elevator; she shocked the man with her Omni-tool stunning for a moment. She followed up with striking him in his throat as he doubles over. She could see the other's from her appearing out of the blue. She used this moment to envelop her fingers now as she dashed biotically forward slamming her fingers into each of their throats. She moved between them now hitting the vitals. She saw some trying to fire on her, but they couldn't due to the crossfire.

She sidestepped one gun and pushed to the side hitting someone as she slammed her palm now. She sent her enemy flying into the wall with a simple throw as she heard the man's back snap like a twig. She saw a man coming down the corridor now trying to fire on her now. She held up her Omni-tool now as she shot a projectile at him. She saw it slam through his throat like a nail or a staple gun.

It was a program she picked up on Anhur from one the SIU soldiers called the ballistic blade program. She customized the program to fabricate a cutting blade with two prongs at the end of it as blood pulled from the man's throat now as he fell to the ground lifelessly. She saw one trying to get up as she swiftly delivered a biotically reinforced karate chop to the back of his neck. The force of the blow snapped his neck in half with ease; he fell to the ground lifelessly.

"You are getting and better without restrictions to your fighting style in particular," Tadal told her now.

"I am much faster and strong than the normal human Ghost. Combine that with fear, surprise, and intimidation factor; I win engagements like this with ease. It was one of the things my sensei did tell me." Yoko told him as she moved to the next room with a pistol in hand.

She saw a massive room before me with holding cells and medical tables. Consoles sat near each station. She saw people were in their cages afraid as she frowned.

She saw young Asari and humans stuck in cages. Her scanner was going reading the humans as L2 configuration implants now as she noticed the humans had L2 configurations. She looked up to see one area with a lab for testing and elevator down the hall now.

She saw Loki-mechs in their charging station weren't activated yet. She saw one scientist trying typing on the terminal. She enabled her neural shock program with Omni-tool now as she stopped the doctor in his tracks, he fell to the ground motionlessly. She quickly ran up to the terminal as she immediately started putting her codes into it now. She hit the override to active them now as she managed input several key instructions for them.

She saw them activate now and began going down the corridor and into rooms firing their weapons now and attacking anyone on sight. She turned the turrets on as well to her IFF code pattern. She made sure to avoid killing the scientists on the roster.

"Silly rabbit tricks are for kids."

She hummed a soft tune as she walked towards the elevator down the corridor now as she sighed now. As it opened up as she saw a YMIR mech now step out of it now.

"Damn it!"

She quickly dashed to the side using a biotic dash to avoid the turret gun on its arm now.

The blonde activated her Omni-tool now as she shot thick black paint over its eyes now. It was the main problems the Loki-mechs has was the fact they used a mono-eye system compared to mechs she made for Ariake Technologies. If you managed to take out the main camera swiftly, it falls back on its program to now shoot widely. She dashed around it now creating an Omni-blade now as she cut the protective panel. She quickly enveloped her biotics with her left hand. She snatched out the power cell from it's back with ease. She used biotics to make it fall to the ground as it made a loud thud.

She clipped the power cell to her belt as she stepped onto the elevator. She pressed the button to go down to the next floor. She saw the elevator didn't budge at all.

"They managed to stop the elevator from lowering..." she muttered. "Well, that can be circumvented."

The blonde warrior channeled her biotics again to phase through the floor. She used her biotics to control her fall now as she heard radio crackle to life now.

"She has managed to get past the YMIR Mech; I repeat to try to make it to mainframe room. We need to delete the data before she gets here! Then we need to take the shuttles out of here to safety!"

She heard another person speaking. "We can't; the Loki-mechs are near the server room and the communications room. We should've activated them beforehand and locked the controls out," he complained now. "She is knocking out key personnel Doctor Tunick and capturing them. Please head to extraction."

She heard Tunick's voice again now. "Damn it, capturing her could have placed us in a good position for my research. Any good biotics is worth a small fortune." Dr. Tunick muttered. "If anyone hears this we are leaving in five minutes otherwise you will be left behind."

The blonde dropped and phased past the elevator now; she saw a nice cache of supplies left behind by the staff. No doubt they needed the Loki-mechs to help carry some of the things. She noticed the Loki mechs moving throughout the area now. She looked up the directional arrows pointing in the hallway now: living quarters, server room, communications, med-bay, and emergency escape shuttles.

"Status report?" she asked the mech now.

The Loki-mech turned to her now. "All scientists capture in this area bar from five along with a few from security. Communications and servers are secured as well. Please proceed ahead." it spoke to her despite its slow it's limiting processors.

She looked up to see the building had a tram system to connect with the other side. She saw the tram moving along the rails as fast as possible. She flared her biotics now as she charged now. She entered the tram with ease shocking the security force inside. The blonde smiled now as she released a fiery shockwave now as it burned them into ash now.

She sighed now as she zoomed in to see the guards at the other side of the tram were scared now. They began retreating now the evac zone as she heard the radio crackle to life again.

"Sir, she managed to get on the tram-car, and she decimated with a single shockwave!" one of them shouted.

"We leave now!" Dr. Tunick shouted as the roof opened up inside the building.

She saw them trying to take off now as she hit focused her hands together. As she hit the back of it with warp blowing out, it's engine now. It crashed back down the ground as she saw the door open as two security guards tried getting out now.

Two ballistic blades shot into them as they stuck to the metallic wall of shuttle lifelessly. The group of scientists saw the blonde now as her biotic aura was burning the air around her. She walked making scorch marks now

"Do you want to be destroyed or surrender? I am feeling a bit tired, but it's your call now," she told him.

"We surrender," Tunick told her.

"Very good, Ghost, let's wrap this one up and call the STG out here," she told him as she started arresting them now.

...

 **Present time 2178**

"It's not like anyone..." Saren tried speaking.

Tela Vasir spoke up now. "Stay your tongue Saren; she fits in our merry band after all. If you are trying to grade her as a soldier, then you shouldn't be here evaluating." She called him out on it now. "We all know you don't like for one factor already, being human."

Saren's mandible twitched. "I am not biased Tela Vasir, the moment she is inducted; the Alliance would try to force their candidates down our throats. Besides you can easily do the job like so many others." Saren defended himself now.

Older Turian sat in the room with his arms crossed. Bruso Orddas looked at the files presented now. "The candidate has dream catcher system that read all her memories from beginning to end?" he was the seasoned Turian Spectre like Saren.

"Yes, so it leaves nothing unanswered, and we can see the moments most don't know about," Tadal informed him now. "I redacted a good number of things, but she is clear on the front,"

Bruso nodded his head now. "Then I vote her in then," he announced his decisions.

"Bruso..." Saren muttered now.

"Saren, I know you don't like this, but new blood is new blood. She has proved she is an asset to C-Sec and has good connections with the Alliance. Furthermore, her skill set is in high demand after all, and no one can disagree with it. She may be young, but you were young too when you joined. At the age of twenty, our teacher vouched for you, despite your problems with humanity did he not?"

"Yes," Saren muttered now.

"I remembered what he said to me when I asked why he inducted into the ranks. Not everything is going to stay the same forever; there are talented people out there that bypass sex, race, religion, etc. We have a Drell coming into our ranks and actual human joining. It will help cover areas of space we didn't bother in dealing with after all. I for one know we have no actively looked at Alliance's territory at this time. She isn't working Cerberus at all, and they never reached out to her indicating they wanted her." Bruso reminded Saren now.

Saren sighed. "True," he admitted now.

"So it stands the reason that this candidate Tadal picked out can do the job and there is unknown here. Well besides how she makes energy weapons." Bruso pointed out now.

Valern turned towards Tadal. "Any news on how she does that?"

"I am afraid in good faith I can't say why, but she reasons if one leak of the tech gets out. Shooting down ships and killing people will be easy, Illium being a gateway for criminals to gain weapons. She won't feel comfortable at all. I managed to secure a deal for the new gear she developed for the Alliance for the STG. Hierarchy is making a trade of some sorts, but she isn't giving tech to the Asari Republic he informed them now. "She pressed safeguards for only having the military use it and C-Sec so far."

"Well seeing how Illium runs I'm not surprised, I wouldn't trust myself either in spreading technology around. The last thing we need is to give the Terminus a reason to fight us." Tela pointed out now.

"Well there is a negotiation in play for the tech, but what is your recommendation Spectres?" Tevos asked them now.

Saren was the first to speak up now. "Before she starts doing any big assignments she will do assignments geared towards her profession. Remind a secret from the public to avoid Alliance pressure in picking a candidate. We have dozens of names that need to catch already and let her work with Pallin on tying up C-Sec problems." he suggested now.

Tela agreed with him. "I agree with that statement as well; she is high profile after all. She has a vast amount of wealth already, and chances are someone would want to make a move on her. I say set her up as private sector freelancer. She isn't bound to do just one thing, but be on standby for potential threats."

"So let her get stable for a year or two with the job and building up resources then. Very well then, we will set her for basic duties at first and allow her to pursue the things she wants for the time being. How does that sound Tadal?" Valern told him now.

"Of course, she needs time to set up her base after all and caches after all." he agreed now as the Councilors tapped on their terminal screens. Yoko Minamoto's profile updated now.

"By the way where is Yoko Minamoto at this time?" Sparatus asked him now.

"I sent her out to go visit dock 141 and buy it from an Elcor merchant to own her dock. It will have a private hangar for her ship and three lanes for Heavy Cargo ships to dock." He told them now.

"Good, make sure she is set up properly before the ceremony starts in a week," Tevos ordered.

"I will make sure she is ready by then," Tadal told them now.

"Very well we will move onto the next candidate then," Sparatus told them as he motioned for Bruso now. The Turian took the floor, as well as he wanted to showcase his student.

...

"Basic duties?" Yoko asked him Tadal as she was busying modifying the elevator now. She was putting in a set of Gravity life device; she managed to change the lift inside to house gravity field to work moving people up and down, unlike the slow elevators. She managed to get the transport side finished, and it updated now.

She had a massive warehouse on the other side, refueling station, repair bay, C-Sec monitoring station, and several things on this side now. Her side of the bay was separated by a heavy-duty bulkhead with a shield system to keep people out now. She had theSTG being dropped off some tech for her to put into place.

She was going to have a tech lab joined with a lane for upgrades and repairs. She was going to use mechanical arms and mechs to help with repairs.

She would have her own warehouse with her element zero purification center set up there. She would have a spot for two frigates to land as well. She would have a personal bathroom and living space here if she got tired. She was ordering stuff from Bekenstein and Amaterasu to fill up the place itself.

Above all else, she would make extra revenue from the ships docking here to offload their goods.

She managed to finish up with her device as she motioned for a Loki mech to test the device itself. She had emergency ladders set in place if it ever went down and emergency device to stop the lift from killing anyone.

She turned towards her Spectre Mentor now.

"As I just said, rookies, in general, aren't going to get big assignments yet until you pass a full year of doing jobs. The panel of judges in mind wanted you to get you to get settled before doing harder missions. You will reside more closely to the Citadel to help respond to threats. However, you are more than likely going to be sent out to handle Alliance problems quite soon." Tadal informed her now.

"Sounds reasonable, they don't want no rookie taking on a critical assignment from the start." she agreed now as she wasn't going to fight it at all. "What about me trying to set up a base in Alliance territory? I had plans on using the old Sidon facility as my base. I have the new Governor of Elysium signing off on me to set one up. Dad will hollow a part of the planet to incorporate a vast interior to support hangars, living space, recreational areas with trees, labs, storage, etc." Yoko informed him now. "I will plant a vast hologram system to hide its existence from others."

"Sound reasoning and I like the idea, but it will take some time to set up."

"So what will my cover in the meantime then?"

"Private investigator, Yoko, you will be working as Cyber Crime detective. You have that bounty hunting license coupled with a medical license, so you are free to chase other problems. People will understand that notion you bounce from several things." Tadal informed her now as he sent her some information.

She looked at it now. "Ceremony is a week away at 1600 hours," she muttered now.

"Yes, in the meantime you will be visiting Huerta Memorial to meet our Top doctor named Baes Raidara. She will be gathering an up to date medical records from you and undergo full routine check-up. So you will get many things done at that time including life-enhancing and recovery package. Your life insurance will change significantly from here on out, and you will visit only the best in their profession. Dr. Lawson and Professor Solus are helping compile an optimal package set up for you." Tadal explained to her now.

"Okay, that doesn't sound bad, but what about the rest of my insurance?" Yoko asked him now.

"You will receive the best rates and deals for the rest in question. Furthermore, you will be visited by some fashion designers as well and have some clothes made for you. So you will be showcased as a model in E-magazines. At that time you will gain clothes with custom shield emitters, and unique weaves to stop small arms fire. Then move on to pick an office space along the Zakera Ward in Shin Akiba Ward near the Presidium junction. You will need to furnish it properly as well." Tadal informed her now.

"Anything else?"

"You will need to move from Hotel Cosmos into a private residence on the Citadel. The Council will cover that issue, but above all else, you need a private home. Furthermore, I will sell off the gear you don't want so that you can head to armorsmith. You will get a custom set of Spectre armor for use; it's essential gear overall for more covert ops. You will get a basic Omni-tool as well without the monitoring programs on it. Since you don't use an amp, you can ask for the body suit design to be a thing."

"In my ship? I ordered it more than a year ago, and it's not here yet?" she inquired next now.

"Well considering the collaboration with Silaris, Akatsuki, and the Alliance to build it. It was going to take some time. I heard that you wanted to make a ship using that slip space tech of yours."

"It's much more efficient than relying on Mass Relay's," she admitted to him. "I know I came up with an alternative method to jumping the system, but it's not feasible."

"A detachable warp gate made out Silaris armor, top notch sensors, thermal suppression, thrusters, and it is collapsible is a game changer, Yoko. People dream of just jumping around the galaxy without waiting days to get to the relay."

"Every time I think of something, I know it can someone can use it for evil purposes," she muttered now.

"Well, that's why you should keep your good projects close to your chest then and have people you can trust at all times. Never believe in people who risk their life or keep even the smallest of secrets." he lectured her as she nodded her head now.

"Okay." she agreed now.

"Just to let you know I will be retiring soon at the end of the month. So you will be on your own, while I'm sitting away at my island home on Sur'Kesh."

"You already retiring?" She asked him now.

"Despite the life enhancement augmentations expanding our lives to seventy years. I want to enjoy the last twenty or so doing the things I love. I have two Spectres already trained and can do the job. You will be the third one, good note to end on my career. Still, there is something I should give you." Tadal informed her now as walked over to pick a case off the ground. He moved it to the table as the blonde followed soon.

He opened it up now to let her see now. She noticed the design of guns that were Salarian made and one gun she didn't notice at all.

"I don't recognize these guns," she muttered now.

Tadal held up a Salarian styled pistol. "This is a custom pistol made for five fingers to use. Well, it's more a grenade pistol called the Scorpion. Only Majors or special personnel get this weapon, but I asked an old friend to make one for you. The purpose of this weapon is simply allowed smaller teams of STG to contain larger enemy forces."

He shot six rounds from the gun to fire blue stick adhesive balls around the ground. As the rounds soon exploded now leaving a nice detonation now. Cleaning mechs went to clean the floor now.

"Low-velocity rounds." Yoko was quick to point out now.

"Correct, these will land on an opponent of your choosing or surface area. It has a high explosive filler inside with a sticky adhesive for the shell. It can make people into bombs or be a proximity bomb by using the secondary trigger. Only six shots per thermal clip and it needs certain materials to help fire it." Tadal showcased to her now as he handed to her to try.

"How long until it detonates naturally and can you apply mods to it?" Yoko asked him.

"Of course, a very effective mod to slow groups of enemies down would be cryo mod or the mas damage version would be warp rounds. Depending on what you put in EMP, incendiary, etc.," he informed her now as she tried it out now.

"I like it," she told him as she flipped it in her hand with ease. She placed it back into the case. Tadal picked up a white looking shotgun weapon now. It had a double barrel and a smaller one underneath. It made remember the Drilling shotgun.

"A combination weapon?" Yoko curiously inquired now.

"Yes, this weapon is a shotgun, not your preferred armament in mind, but something you can find useful. My friend made it easy for you to use and incorporate a custom double barrel system. One clip is only needed to help fire the gun a total of four times. You can shoot each barrel once, and it will require a second to load the new slug in the chamber.

"Nice, what about the bottom barrel?" she asked next.

"The bottom barrel is a different story, my friend customized to act like a concussion shot module on the gun. Meaning it needs a cooldown of sorts before firing, you can access this function by clicking the button. You can fire a grenade that deploys micro-grenades. Depending on the mod it gives a nice effect to it." he explained to her now as he moved onto another gun.

"This gun..."

"Was made by Gavius of C-Sec it's upgraded version to the Mattock called M-55 Argus rifle. It's more polished off version that delivers more damage than before with more precision. The semi-automatic mode is akin to a sniper rifle round and capable of shooting 16 rounds before the clip burns out. Three burst round for the gun is a bit different but fires 36 shots in mind before the clip depletes."

"So twelve shots in total." Yoko did the math.

"Assault mode uses sixty rounds Yoko, and this gun uses a custom dual hybrid mode. Highly illegal to use, but you're a Spectre now. It combines explosive and the biotic warp mods to them. Three burst round and semi-automatic function benefit the most from it. Rapid fire with the mode had to be toned down so the gun wouldn't break." he handed the weapon to her as she noticed the weight was substantial. She gave a few test shots to a crate as she saw the holes in them now.

"Damn, people usually use them as cover," she muttered with awe.

"True, I will advise you only to use semi-automatic mode in a civilian setting with the mod turned off," Tadal informed her now.

"Anything else?" Yoko inquired now as he handed her cards now.

"One is armory license for the STG Yoko so you can inquire more personal services in the future or get top-notch tech not out for public usage. The other card is now your Spectre credit chit." he pointed out to black and silver chit now.

"A ghost card?" Yoko inquired as she ran into them now.

"Yes, this card will allow you to load credits on it, and if you pay unscrupulous target, we can track the credits wherever they go. Furthermore, if you use for more personal things you can hide what your purchase from the public. Analysts will send the appropriate tax information to IRS to count in the long run."

"Any fees I have to pay to the branch?" Yoko inquired now.

"Ah, I knew you were going to say that, but optimally if you want friends with the many specialists we have. You can pay them for them for your services. Mind you rookies don't have to pay the first year, but it's encouraged by all to donate 12 million credits to the branch for its services."

"For example?" Yoko inquired now.

"If you want to clear out an enemy base our operators can set up a salvage team to remove it. Inside of Citadel Space, the fee to salvage a pirate encampment is 55,000 credits and outside of it 125,000 credits. Depending on the labor or the environmental problems it houses. It can go upwards to 200,000 credits a job, but by then you already salvaged the right stuff to sell to cover that expense easy. However most well establish pirate bases pay upwards into the millions to develop a proper structure. Many do it on worlds where it's not hospitable to land on to effectively hide from hunters."

"Bases like that go for 20 million a pop since it needs to be right," Yoko added now.

"Now for setting that up in question, the analyst makes 20 percent of the sale since they auction the materials off to someone. Mind you the value of this equipment doesn't drop unlike reselling guns and specific equipment. Building a high-quality base is nothing to scoff at even its layout is basic."

"So they end up getting four million, and I get sixteen million. We aren't accounting for the others things a base has."

"Correct, but at the same time medical expenses may be covered, but understand a little more in their pocket, beautiful gift, or a favor can help them in the long run. For instance, you made 750,000 credit battle armor for Spectres, but you got 150,000 credits extra."

"I thought that was taxes," Yoko muttered as she remembered making armors for several Spectres now.

"No, you were paying for special services, when a machine can suffice after all. Once you go custom, it's hard turning back to stock equipment unless desperate." Tadal pointed out now.

Yoko nodded her head now. "I will stick to the equipment I had before to avoid suspicion," she reassured him now.

"Good policy, now let's secure this place before we leave and get you all set up before the big day.

"I'm going to assume the house hunting thing will take a chip of the money I collected during the past year." Yoko guessed now.

"Of course, everyone on the Citadel is a higher price, but it's nothing like Illium's price. Don't worry, once you start working and cracking down on crime here on the Citadel you will recover that money quickly. Just remember you have to spend money to make money." he lectured her one more time.

...

Yoko sighed as she created a hologram of herself to check her appearance now.

She wore a blue long-sleeved coat with three coattails that split out. It had a dark silver inlining along with silver trim and buttons. It had her logo on her left breast side now her family sigil on it. C-Sec logo band that wrapped around her arm itself as well in plain sight. She wore a white dress shirt with a tie that paired well her black pleated mini-skirt. She wore a pair of black thigh high boots; they were composed of BoPet, ceramic, and titanium. The heels were low but stable to wear even when running in them. Gel layer was customized not to change temperature so she can be comfortable.

She also wore a belt around her waist that had a strap going over her right shoulder now to hold it up. It helped carried emergency supplies, and it housed her Paralyzer, and it's the holster.

She fixed her two bangs of hair frame her head now as she adjusted the tuft of hair in the middle of her forehead. Her ponytail was braided to make sure her appearance was sharp to ensure everything was okay. She adjusted her sunglasses in her breast pocket now.

She saw her Omni-tool lit up now with the Spectre symbol indicating it was her time to go. Drell and Turian were the first to go up to the Citadel Tower. She stood alone in the blank darkness of Presidium. They were using this time to do information blackout and repair the panels for the day cycle.

She made her way to the elevator as she walked in to see it close automatically now.

The elevator didn't have the restrictions in place making the elevator go up now. As it soon rose to the top now as it opened up now. Two Turian Ghosts were standing at the door wearing heavy armor now and carrying weapons that meant business now.

"Ghosts?" Yoko asked now as they motioned her out the elevator.

"Special Tactics and Reconnaissance rookie, welcome to the branch. This ceremony only includes Spectres who can attend, top political heads, military general, diplomats, and ambassadors. Nothing leaves out of the tower concerning your rank and identity." he explained now as they showcased their Spectre patches now. They gave her a quick body search and let her go up the podium. They also made sure to disable her Omni-tool as well.

She saw a large crowd of people leading up to the podium with several screens now. People filled the balcony with ease as she noticed people were out in force now. She took her steps up the tower with confidence.

She followed the blue lights leading to the top as she noticed the many wearing beautiful clothing and the best armor available. This ceremony wasn't a small endeavor at all with only a few words given.

She finally made it to the podium to see the two before sitting to side dropped in capes. Several Spectres were wearing ceremonial robes and hoods.

She made it the podium area now seeing the Councilors sitting at the podiums now.

Three Spectres stood beside to the side of the podium now. The Asari Spectre was holding hold two badges in her hand now. Salarian one was carrying a full black hood cloak now as the Turian held something blue in his palm now.

Tevos spoke. "Officer Yoko Minamoto, please step forward now," she ordered as she did so now.

She walked into the circle on the ground as Spectre symbol glowed in the dark now. As the podiums, they stood in the back created a galaxy map now as it highlighted Citadel space now. As a Spectre symbol on the curtain in the back above them glowed now. Numerous blue fire erupted in the background now helping lit up the scene now.

"Officer Minamoto, when you first finished a year in C-Sec that you stood out from the rest entirely. It was not origin, sex, or age it was the fact you were capable in protecting people and seeing threats arise. We owe you thanks in making the Citadel even safer to live. Complacency is the worst enemy of all, and it snuck up on us." Sparatus said some words.

Valern nodded his head. "Your service record in the line of duty is most outstanding as well. We could see it the day you became an officer as well. It gave us a picture of the possibility you were born for this job. Things as race, sex, etc. meant nothing to you. We need more racial tolerance in the galaxy itself. Someone willing to go and beyond to make things right. When you stood for Elysium, you cared for all of those who lived there and fought to protect them."

Tevos nodded her head now. "True, there is no doubt in our minds that you were the person we were looking for this job. Spectre Nolan the person who helped pushed your name alone couldn't be with us tonight, but he sends regards. Will you help become a sentinel for this big galaxy. Will you traverse the darkness in the galaxy to save those who need it?" Tevos informed them now.

"Yes Councilor, I have taken an oath as a doctor to help save people and a cop even to do more. I want to expand on that even further to ones neglected or abused by the system." Yoko replied.

They nodded their heads now. "Let the induction ceremony begin then," Tevos spoke again.

They tapped now on their terminal as the hologram behind them changed to her profile now. It changed now as several things became blacked out.

The most noticeable thing was that her status changed from officer to Spectre now.

Tevos spoke again now. "It is the decision of this Council, that we will give you the office, powers, and privileges of an agent of the Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance of the Citadel."

Valern folded his arms as his STG bracers shined in the dim light itself. "Spectres' aren't trained they are born for this job, " he spoke now as Salarian Spectre up behind draping the black shoulder mantle over her shoulders now as it obscured her clothes now. "Those who have proven themselves through fire and blood, through duty and defied death. Those whose actions and brilliance have elevated them above file and rank. Like this cloak, it is a burden one carries atop any duty to clan, race, or planet."

Tevos spoke up again with poise. "Spectres are an ideal, an agent of our will, a symbol of courage, self-reliance, and integrity. They are our right hand, our sword, our guiding influence in peace, our determined anger in war." Asari pinned the two gleaming Spectre badges on her both of her shoulders now. "Like these pin, Spectres must shine forth to bring peace of the Council to all parts in all parts of our space.

Sparatus stood at military attention now. "Spectres bear the heaviest of any soldier or cop. They are protectors and arbiters of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense." those words hung in the air now as the Turian Spectre held out a badge to her now. It was like her old badge in C-Sec. "This badge represents out authority and to show the people of the galaxy is theirs to uphold, unfettered by law, custom, or government, and let none deny your authority."

Tevos nodded her head now as the badge her chest now glowed white as her Omni-tool color shifted from orange to blue now creating the Spectre symbol now. As the badge itself illuminated in her hand now. "You are the first of Human Spectre; This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species now."

Yoko bowed her head graciously now. "Thank you for the honor Councilor's." she thanked them now.

Sparatus spoke up now. "We already have assignments on hand for you to follow up. Several of guests have approved missions for you to start with," he informed her now as Yoko nodded her head now. "Not that you will start with basic tasks until you we approve of you to handle these tasks. During this time you will brush up your needed skills and training for the tasks ahead."

"Note that this isn't punishment at all, we don't like sending the best and brightest for the toughest jobs until we understand their strengths. That way we can assign with tasks they can do. For now, visit with people interested in your help. Contacts here can go further for you and might need for the future." Valern informed her now.

"Understood I would talk with them soon." she saw a crowd of people coming to have words with her now.

...

Yoko sighed as she looked at her Omni-tool now to see several tasks there and several promotional offers now. She sighed as she managed to get away from the crowd itself now.

"Minamoto, a word with you." the hooded Turian Spectre called for her as she came quickly now to answer her seniors call now.

"Yes sir," She replied in Turian common.

The Turian motioned her to come outside balcony to talk in private. He took off his head hood now to show his face. She noticed the face behind it now as Saren Arterius now.

"Not surprised?" he asked her now.

"Sort of, you aren't fond of humans at all," she admitted now.

"Tadal couldn't make the ceremony due to a certain issue on Sur'Kesh blowing up now. He changed his mind on retire for now. Dalatrass is trying to take control of the STG for personal endeavors. It's not a pretty sight to see, but someone like him can handle it." Saren informed her now.

"You needed to talk to me about something?"

"On several things, what you just joined is an honor and great burden. I can tell you aren't the same type of fool as David Anderson. So let me say this now, the road gets tougher from here. This job doesn't have many rules to stop us, but there are golden rules to keep you alive."

"Such as the mandatory year to do low-level tasks and find your angle to work for."

"Exactly, this is the time to brush up and get prepared for the job itself. You have managed to train and learn such a broad subject, so it's a not problem unlike Ultia Alion the cabal or Soke Nuel the drell assassin. The first year is always essential and doing these jobs, and promotional offers given to you. You may have money, but for other Spectres coming in it's an easy way to get money before scrounging around. It also opens the door to work with that person. However, do them at your leisure afterward and don't become a slave to corporate issues. One day you will investigate them if they do wrong."

"Training-wise?" Yoko asked him next.

"A trainer will be assigned to you to brush up the skills you don't regularly use along with exercises. To ensure Spectres are at the top of the game we have mandatory screening for combat abilities, mental health, and physical health. To keep the services of our specialists in mind, those who have money to spare can donate upwards to 12 million credits or more. Rookies don't have to pay until the next year at least. By next year you will have the ability to go to higher level missions. However, for now, you will be assigned to work as a freelancer. You will help clean up the crime on the Citadel as a Cyber, Crime specialist."

"Not doing any work as a bounty hunter, homicide detective, or a doctor?" Yoko asked him now.

"That is something you can do on the side, but the Council wants you focusing on Cyber Crimes since they are too many to count. Above all else, there are no capture specialists to train you better in that field. No Spectre does that since it increases the risk of dying. So do it at your peril if you're up for it. It's a lucrative job itself if you can make it. Now the badge I gave you earlier is a throwback to a physical ID. Open it up." Saren ordered now.

Yoko pulled the badge out to inspect it now. It had a blue case and a white Spectre symbol on the back of it. The screen saver itself had her family crest on it. She tapped on a small rubber piece across the casing itself as she pressed it now. The family crest logo dematerialized before her. "Electrochromic glass, very nice," she muttered as she noticed it came with a pure silver necklace. She brought up the screen now.

"In the event of a power out or the fact the archives are down you can present this badge to people. They must respect it in Citadel Space, anywhere else don't try it. You are more likely to get shot for telling you a Spectre. Don't go doing the idiotic thing of announcing you are a Spectre first hand to everyone. People's responses change, so treat your status like you are undercover." Saren lectured her as she nodded her head. He took the badge from her as he scrolled through it now.

"Progress meter?" Yoko asked him now.

"Yes, depending on how well you do your job your monthly pay payments can be increased. Note that it counts going to training, doctor, etc. as well to the total. Some services and information are locked until you get to the Advance gear of silver rank most say. Gold itself is Master rank gear itself, and your missions can be high priority ones. Right now you are being paid 65,000 credits a month." he informed her now handing it back.

"Basic gear costs..."

"30,000 each for weapon and tech piece you get." Saren finished. "So in truth, if you want to replace your gear it will cost 210,000 credits."

"I'm assuming the armor includes what I added to it." Yoko guessed now.

"Yes, and it's thoroughly tested to handle all environments and hazards with ease. It will have the armor specifications you gave them added like the N7 one you gave out to them." Saren explained now.

"Anything else?" she inquired next now.

"Once the first year is over, you will be helping to patrol the Alliance territories. You will be responsible for policing them and handling their matters until they get their puppet here."

"Something tells me you aren't fond of that idea." Yoko pointed out now.

Saren sighed now. "I am not, I understand that you have the ability and you do things for the greater good. One day you might not like the order you will get from the Council. We need good cops in our ranks for several reasons. I am not a saint, but I get the job done no matter what."

"Immediate response or last-minute calls." she surmised now.

"Exactly you don't have much to run on when the clock is against you. I will applaud if you can make a workaround possible. Good for you, but there will be times you will have to make unfavorable choices. The Alliance is not ready for this at all, I seen have supposed best David Anderson handles things. He put the minor problems first before the important things like the mission."

"High morality and announcing yourself will make it easier to kill you. Since many soldiers don't know how the galaxy work, refuse to learn as much possible." Yoko theorized.

"Correct, they are liability waiting to happen. Soldiers get sent on more critical missions than cops joining. So one screw up can affect the galaxy, you understand it because you have seen every angle. For all we, Cerberus can sink their teeth into that Spectre to be their puppet."

"Like me if they tried?" Yoko asked him now. "I know my biological mother name was in their manifest.

Saren sighed now. "You were more a personal project for this Illusive Man to remember Eva Core. For the longest has not bothered to recruit you. However, you saw what they did to those people in cages. What might they do to you if you got caught? For all, they know they may know you can make biotic children without element zero. Forcefully rape you or take your eggs from your body. Sooner or later you will have to deal with them. You know what's the scariest part about all of this."

"They look like us," Yoko admitted.

"This is why I can stand you; you seek to understand and work with us. You bring something to this table without hate. However, it's the people we can't see are the scariest. For all, we know they have plans for you. So if I were you play it safe and leave nothing to chance."

"I will take your advice to heart." Yoko agreed now.

"Good, before I leave there follow the map on the badge to head to the branch. Tela Vasir will be waiting for you; you can't miss her in her blue and white armor." Saren stopped for a moment as he looked up to see a Matriarch wave to him now. "Now if you excuse me I have someone to meet."

She let him go as she looked at her badge now to check the location of the branch now.

...

She made it a nondescript building as it looked a cultural center now.

"I thought the cultural center was on Brachjet ward," Yoko muttered now as she twitched her ears now. She pulsed her biotics now as she turned her head.

She turned around to see First Drell Spectre Soke Nuel behind her now. "Sharp are we; you heard me walking behind you," Soke muttered now.

"Only when you got in range of ten feet, I did," she admitted now as Drell assassins were scary to deal with due to their memories. If they studied your form and how you act they can predict your movements."

"Well, at least you won't die to close range assassinations any time soon. Still, it feels weird to be the first of our kind; the expectations are high," Soke admitted now.

"We have a year to figure out that problem before being shoved out on high-risk missions. Personally, if it's too much one person you might as well team up." She admitted now.

Female Turian walked up now to them. "Well said, being a Cabal I'm not trained to deal with people outside my unit unless it's the enemy. Ultia Alion." she introduced herself now.

Soke turned towards the bench. "You do realize that tactical cloak gives our dark vibrations," Soke called out now as Salarian appeared now.

"It's refreshing to have some sharp-minded individuals as colleagues. Zesik Araji is the name."

A blue blur slammed into the ground in front of them now as distortion fell. Asari in blue and white armor stood up now. She looked at them now as they stood in a line and at attention now.

"Good, you rookies are getting along unlike the last two groups. The name is Tela Vasir boys and girls, and I'm the senior Spectre in the branch altogether. So let me explain what is going to happen to you all." she started now.

"Such as?" Ultia asked now.

"You four must keep in contact with each other like any friend would. Just because the job is solo doesn't mean you don't have to go alone. You might learn a bit to cover the weaknesses you do have. For instance, Goldy here is the most well rounded out of you lot. However, she understands investigations and open warfare. Her stunt on Elysium and the Civil War of Anhur is impressive. None of that STG philosophy will work when a war breaks out on someone's terms. Goldy don't think you can get by without learning how to assassinate targets. Killing high-value targets cripple the enemy. For the next the six months to a year I will be keeping tabs on you all. I will ensure that you will be ready to move out by the end of the year."

"What about money wise? Ultia asked next now.

Tela smiled. "Well, the Citadel is always open to opportunities if you feel short on credits. Above all else, you will complete these extra assignments too. You will be going economics 101 on how to generate money, not you Goldy. You already understand the game, but don't feel envious for Goldy here. Matriarch Lidanya has hands on this one so knew a bit of the Spectre game beforehand."

Yoko shrugged now. "You aren't going to bring her down here right?" Yoko worriedly asked now.

"Of course, Goldy, she doesn't you made the grade to Spectre. I will imagine the hell she will give you in your future training sessions. I know I didn't finish it." Tela admitted now as Yoko cringed at the news. "Good, now you four follow me and we get you all set up. I guarantee you will love being here." Tela Vasir the four to follow her into the building.


	11. Burning Paradise

**Yo it's me again, it's been a while since I updated the story, but I have been dogged tired pulling overtime at work lately. Furthermore I was looking over the chapter and changing a few things in mind. If you are wondering what's going on reread some chapters in mind. Still thank you all for the support you have given me. So please relax and enjoy the chapter. I will see you guys later.**

,,,

The sounds of explosions were heard as human wearing Blue Suns armor ran towards a group of survivors as he panted now.

"Fucking unstoppable, who the hell thought it was a great idea coming to Korlus to train!" he shouted now.

"Shut up fool! Damn Void walker can track you down!" Batarian shouted now as the group was trying to take cover behind the wreckage for cover.

As they heard a loudspeaker cut on now. "Blue Suns!" a voice shouted now putting them all on edge now. "You don't stand a chance you're stranded on this desolate planet, so make peace with whatever entity you worship. Now this will be your final outcome since you thought raiding ships was easy until I came along. Just know that I, Yoko Minamoto is not without mercy, I will grant you a swift death you sought," As the felt a pulse of biotic energy shake the wreckage now making them flinch, some discharge their weapons.

"She is going to kill us!" one human shouted now.

"There is thirty of us still and just one of her!" Batarian leader shouted now. They felt another shockwave shake the rubble now shake the wreckage.

"Fuck it, I'm charging!" human shouted as he ran out now.

"No, wait!" Batarian shouted now as rush violet and red energy slammed down on top of him making a dust cloud. They could hear the crunching sound now as the fiery explosion of dark matter burst through the of the wreckage. They all jumped back as they saw the metal in the nearby area turn to slag now. They heard a faint laugh now as they fired the guns only to see the bullets not even touch the blonde Spectre. As a rush of dark energy pulsed like a sun blinding them intensely as they screamed.

"This is varren shit right here! She is just fucking with us!" Batarian shouted now. He heard the clash of blades now as he looked up at the ceiling above. He saw her fall down now the blonde falling down in their formation. She releases a shockwave sending some back as shrapnel hit some of them down them with ease. Some responded trying to return fire at her. She spun quickly with swords wrapped with dark energy, she swung them creating a destructive cutting ark of dark energy slicing a few in half. Batarian looked on with fear now as he tried reacting now. She pointed her finger shooting a small bolt of dark matter at his forehead. As it sent him flying back into the rubble. She saw some of them trying to take up firing positions now.

She quickly biotically dashed now as she ran up the wall with her feet. Geckskin and her biotics were making it fast for her to run like a cheetah up the wall dodging hailstorm of bullets. As some tried firing grenades at her and missed. It caused rubble to fall and smoke to cover her position. A violet blur of energy shot towards the ground now as blades swung in the air. The sound of cutting metal and flesh was heard with screams.

As the Batarian knocked to the ground earlier woke back up now. He quickly looked up as he saw everyone lying dead.

"By the pillar..." he muttered in fear. He saw firey dark aura grab and lifted him into the air. He tried to struggle, but it was futile now as he saw the blonde clean her blades now. The cloak over the armor was blowing thanks to the wind in the area.

"Lieutenant Krekon Ashra, you have a bounty on your head for the raids against Vol Protectorate ships. You have a total of eighty million credit for the amount of damage you cost them for their ship, goods, and killing their personnel."

"Damn demon witch…" he managed to mutter out now. He screamed in pain as the fire dark matter burned his skin for a moment.

She heard Omni-tool beep now as she looked down now as she saw Spectre symbol now. She sheathed Souhajin and Mugettou.

"One moment, I have a call to make," she told him as she tapped on her Omni-tool calling down her ship now. She heard the soft hum of the engine now as it came from Lionheart. It was a ship designed from the one she made years ago for the Alliance, except the colors were White and silver. She added a tactical cloak to the vessel itself like her mentor Tadal. An emblem of a lion was painted on the top of the ship. As the Lionheart landed now as drones came out of the hangar bay to clean up the site. As well help take in the suitable components and weapons. She allowed the drones to snatch up Krekon to secure him in a cryo-pod.

She answered the call as her Omni-tool projected a Volus in full body now.

"Did you capture him?" the Captain Dini Volo asked her now. He was her employer at this time.

"The group is eliminated, and Krekon is captured you have nothing to worry about when you head on to Anhur Captain. My only question is do you want to transport him, or I do it. I doubt the Citadel will prosecute him for his crimes against Vol Protectorate." Yoko informed him now.

"Send him our way instead my guards will put him in the cell and you can claim your bounty on his head. Once he is secured, you can get paid both ways from me."

"I was doing this partly as a favorite as for Ambassador Korlack and the fact it's our campaign to wipe these pirate groups out. You don't need to pay me anything." Yoko tried reassuring him now.

"No worries Spectre, it's the least I can do. Furthermore, you needed resupply, and luckily for you, we have the materials you need. So you don't have to double back to Citadel for it." Dini told her now.

"Okay, I can accept, I will be up there soon to see you in person. Make sure he is secured, and I will make sure to salvage some food for him from his ship for the trip to Irune." Yoko agreed now. She loved getting resupplied with the things she needed. Yoko made her way back to her ship now.

...

Yoko sighed in relief as she many empty crates she had were filled again. Her ship was running low on supplies from the month-long pirate suppression. Despite having a stealth ship the ammunition, fuel, probes, and etc. were pricy to pay. This ship was technically a warship after all since the Alliance helped developed it. She had Silaris company compose the whole thing of Silaris armor and added extra plating to it. Her father managed to long range and fastest propulsion system using plasma system she developed. Luckily she has the blessing of the Fleet Admiral to get Lionheart built.

She didn't name the ship, it was more of the engineers wanted to make a play on her secondary epithet.

Lionheart's layout was straightforward since it is used mostly old school Alliance layout to the ship, and it used a modified CIC using Turian design in mind. She had managed to do some upgrades and added new tech to the vessel in the last five years.

She could see the Alliance new shuttle UT-47 she was testing for the Alliance on its clamps in particular as it can be deployed straight down. It can either go front or forwards in particular. Having one ramp in particular to exit was problematic.

This shuttle had an IES system to help scanners from picking it up, which is perfect to get close a base on the ground. It had two accelerator cannons on the front to help take down structures and enemies. Very good in different environments and high hazard zones. The price tag for it was six million credits to make, but it would pay for itself with longevity. The fact it would keep the soldiers alive for the trip and back.

Just behind it was the Titan she developed after BT. In her training, the Grizzly tank and Mako tank itself were not optimal. They either lacked firepower and mobility. This mech has the combination of the two as she managed to aid a set of hover system to its legs so it can travel far on land. The chaingun fired 20mm rounds that 1.6-inch slugs into a target it was great at long range and close range. The multi-missile system used six ML-77 rocket launchers to make and combined them with VISR system. They will hit the targets she wants instead of the ones closest to her. Vortex module was modeled after the biotic move backlash. Since she could keep it stable spinning, it seemed to work the best. Often catching missiles and slugs felt nice and sending them even more fun. Couple that with deployable electronic smoke system to disable tech and personnel. It also provided tactical retreat option. A sad fact about the mech was the fact it excelled in open combat.

Still, it didn't stop her from having fun as she managed to paint it. She painted it a dark black and red scheme and gave it a menacing red eye like a Zaku. It also had the latest ship sensors inside and targeting interface. One of the added benefits was the fact she can layer ship grade plating metal around it for drops into enemy territory. Dropping into AA gun protected area scared the shit out of people.

There was a special crane to help move the two machines to the middle of the bay for repair. Port side which housed her fancy tech lab, she stayed on top of newest upgrades. She made sure it housed fabricators, tech table, terminals and etc. She also had the proper gear and materials to help fix her vehicles or equipment in particular. She saw her drones dispose of the Blue Suns equipment into the cycle to be recycled. She personally didn't need them at all, well except for Krekon's Omni-tool. The weapons gathered were more as components to sell anyway. She had managed to sell the ship salvage she had to the Captain. He had plans on selling the weapons and computers to a Quarian vessel that come to Anhur to work.

The rest of the wall itself was meant for storage in particular for food, materials, confiscated gear, mechs, drones, and cryo-pod for her prisoners.

She walked up towards the console area in question that housed the weapon bench and terminals. She used to request particular parts, hold logs, and created a shooting range down the cargo bay. Which was pretty nice, as the branch added in hologram based course itself, which is reserved for Armax Arsenal arena. To her left held a storage area for all of her personnel customs weapons, armors, and mods. She began putting away her armament away on their proper stands now.

She only had her swords since she didn't need her guns to do the job, but that was okay itself for the quick blitz attack against the Blue Suns. Take away their discipline, cover, and focus they were easy to deal with after all.

She took off her suit now as she placed in decontamination unit now leaving her black sports bikini now as she soon it off now as well leaving her nude now. Drones took it away from her now to go drop it off in laundry basket upstairs. Decontamination unit turned on making her skin tingle from it scrubbing her skin.

"Computer, tell me when the refueling is done please," she ordered the VI as she headed towards the elevator.

"Understood Yoko, but we will need thirty minutes to refuel the tank." The computer told her as she nodded her head now. She would make her rounds to ensure everything was here and maintained.

...

The third deck itself housed engineering and the weapons system together like the old days around the First Contact War. Nowadays the Alliance dedicated one of the lower floors just for its weapon system to help increase the power of their main cannon. Technically that wasn't needed at all since you could achieve more with less like her cannon, but that was beside the point.

She made her way past the door now as she saw her mechs and drones were cleaning the place up. Some of them were operating their stations or refilling the fabrication units. Recharge stations were on each of the sides of the room ready to be deployed at an instant. She walked past a set of terminals now to see the most significant change to the ship itself now.

The IES system was different now instead of exposed drive system it now resembled an orb now. It also has two revolving rings around the core itself resembling a mass relay device itself.

The reason for this was simple, Mass Relay jumps made it hard to stealth around in particular. Warp gate idea was good, but not optimal since it could be detected with ease. So she had to rise up to the challenge itself in making independent FTL system to resemble biotic charge. For that, she needed help on the dark matter aspects and theories surrounding it. Searching the Extranet, more importantly, her media page gave her answer.

A man named Conrad Verner popped, and he was a major fanboy of hers. At first, she was going to pass it off as him wanting attention. Until she looked into his background a bit. The man surprisingly enough had a degree in Xeno-technology. He also wrote a highly controversial doctoral dissertation on dark energy. He theorized dark matter itself causes a minute of difference in time like some spatial distortion like stasis.

In the end, he stood by his words and something she could respect. She hired the man for the job itself. He would help with theory, and she did the hardware.

Placing more emitters along the hull was needed along with insulator. So that the tendrils of energy can react to the actual barrier system. It would help propel the ship like the familiar biotics charge she does time to time. Conrad's math was spot on as well, as he managed to help reduce the Blueshift emission from jumps to three seconds with ease. The only thing you had to worry about was the fact it needed ten-minute cooldown on short trips, and longer jumps took thirty minutes.

He said he didn't want the money, but he was more than happy to help him. The blonde didn't believe him at all, but he made sure to keep the new drive a secret. Yoko paid Conrad five billion for his valuable work after all. She wasn't going to dismiss real brilliance, despite his goofy nature. He even improved her Titan's hover system as well for fun. He loved flying around in it and also joined in her mission inside of it. That was one of the fun days for her actually to have a friend to talk to about dark matter.

The only downside about that was the fact was the fact trajectory was needed to make these jumps work. At times she would be forced to follow Mass Relay ones now.

However, she had a plan to map routes herself using probes, but she was willing to bank on the idea of doing a deal with the Quarian people. One of the reasons why she was here out here was to mean one of them around Anhur.

She focused her thoughts again as she tapped on a nearby terminal for the core alone. She brought the dome around it. It held a series of super coolant conduits and devices to keep the drive temperature from rising too fast. As well ensure the drive can run for twelve hours long with all systems active, unlike the limited three hours. A low powered state could last for weeks if she wanted it to.

One of the wonderful perks of having a dad being Aerospace engineer was the fact he loved making stuff with her fun. One of the ideas he pitched around was to create a prototype barrier system that revolved. He called the Cyclonic Barrier Technology or CBT for short. One of the things he saw constant in his career that the barrier couldn't stop the force of a slug from blowing a hole in the ship. He theorized that a dynamic barrier system would be better since it could save power and shield strength. In combat, it could slap away rounds with ease making this ship hard to breach even with Javelin missiles. If something did get through they had to get through the layers of Silaris armor in particular.

She walked up to the main gun itself as it was a giant railgun like the old days but more refined as it could swivel like a Quarian ship. That way she could outmaneuver an opponent with Lionheart's speed and ship at angles others couldn't.

It had several oscillator eezo rings along the rail system that would help propel the slug to hit fire like Alliance Heavy Cruiser. Elemental shift mod was implemented to help give each round a nice punch as well. Her favorite one was using Warp rounds. Unlike the slow Javelin missiles, in particular, the slug can breach a ship before it can react making it one hit kill. However, for one round, an hour will be shaved off the IES system due to the heat it produced. That's why the Alliance never moved forward with the idea due to heat management. In combat, if the barrel was too hot, you can't fire so only Midway got it.

When not using such said mod she loved using three burst round. Argus rifle showed it was good against shields and armor. She decided to implement it for her ship. It worked great on heavily armored vessels in particular. Adding disruptor effect ensured that it wouldn't be stopped, but the downside to it was simple. She couldn't swivel the cannon at first until she added dampers to it.

The ship also has two rapid shard guns to hit small things like shuttles, fighters, and gunships. The system worked off the E-shift mod making it deadly. Alliance R&D couldn't even pay for this alone or use it feasibly as it resulted in billions of credits spun. Not a problem for her since she was raking in billions off from, investments or research in general

Just alone without her Spectre rank, she was a Trillionaire, but that wasn't including the Spectre accounts. They were designed to hold money gained from jobs, monthly payouts, Council missions, and salvages. If she kept this up, she would no doubt surpass her actual main and savings account itself.

Another great benefit to the ship itself was the fact she could salvage anything in general thanks to her drones and mechs.

The missile system used her VISR system, but it was developed by R&D. R&D had a knack of creating excellent missile technology, and it was something she didn't pass up.

"One of the ground weapons called the Hydra used a three-stage charge to each missile. It was designed to overload barriers, destroy armor, and the last stage uses an explosive warhead to detonate inside the enemy ship. Expensive ammunition that would never be implemented for any warship, but she funded them to make the system it for the Lionheart. Four missiles can be fired along the wings of the body at a target.

A secondary option was to create MIRV missile, one of the many ideas that games use to single rocket to deploy smaller ones. She had R&D do the work to make high yield explosives in a miniature form. They delivered really well when you want to overload a ship's GARDIAN laser system. Firing sixteen mini-missiles for each one would make any operator made. Just firing two of these and two Hydra missiles at the same time guaranteed a cruiser's destruction.

The series of Ultraviolet lasers aligned the Lionheart in strategic places. She managed to buy experimental polymer from the Asari Orisoni scientists. The new polymer was high heat resistance and zero conductivity. She also included a mini-IES system to the laser so they can operate longer with overheating and damaging the unit. The heat would disperse naturally or be soaked up by the central system. GARDIAN system.

She only had six laser array, but they could rotate in different angles. As well use pulse fire to shoot multiple targets. The delivery system for her probes and countermeasures line the starboard and the port side as well. It was the things her grandfather insisted on having.

It helped deployed holograms drones and dummy launchers to help trick the enemy, especially when it showed on their sensors. It was one thing that would fool pirates so severely. They see a massive juicy haul, and they would try to shoot it down or board it. She would be waiting for them closeby for them. Setting them up in active zones of piracy works pretty well after all. She could use existing Identification tags from ship's that visited her dock to trick them into chasing.

She even included electronic smoke, but it would more of Ion cloud in space that would hurt a ship's sensors. Perfect for a clean get way of scrambling rockets when the IES system wasn't on. The last armament in question was deploying mines. She only did that for certain situations dealing with groups of pirate ships. She had to develop Smart mines that used VISR tech.

The mines would use thrusters to avoid the ships she wanted and run into the ones she did. It would be careless to leave floating mines in space so people can get hit. It was a perfect way to cut a person escape to a relay or trying to get off the planet. It was up there in costs with missile system she had made.

Her month-long campaign itself had used everything at her disposal as she ran across the galaxy. Downing 32 ships in a month like this made her fulfill her quota for pirate suppression campaign the branch was doing now.

So far from what she can see everything was stocked, and the maintenance was done now. Her father got her in the habit of checking everything herself to ensure everything was correct. Make sure her logs were done, and to ensure everything was there.

She nodded her head in satisfaction now. "Now to ensure that the crew deck is okay and I can relax a little," she muttered as she made her way back to the elevator now.

...

Yoko made her way onto the crew deck now as she felt the ship nudge a bit.

"Refueling is commencing, and payment sent out to the refueling station." Computer alerted the blonde Spectre.

She made her way to starboard side now as she turned right to the first door on the side. This was her personal training room to do exercises. It had several machines types here and gravity manipulator to train under gravity. You would get more use of your body when you can use all your muscles. In a sense, it was like a version of Dragon Ball Z's training room. Not to extreme Anime levels, but four times gravity was her limit. She was a human being after all.

She moved on back to the end of the hallway to the observation deck. She peered inside as she looked at astrology and cartography room. One of her favorite past times would me mapping the stars and planets she would come across away from the usual routes. There would be treasure troves of resources out there untapped due to the fact it was dangerous exploring away from the Relay.

She loved talking to Scott, Sarah, and Alec about her little discoveries in mind. Like Epsilon Eridani System and the planet called Reach and several other colonizable worlds there. To think how narrow-minded the galaxy has become finding element zero technology has limited the scope of doing things.

On the off chance, if she was in Mass Relay range when she mapped the planet, she could see the information could auction the information to people for money. So her little hobby was getting her paid after all when nothing needed to be done.

She made her way to the Port side now to her left resided the life support systems in particular. It also doubled as room to hold a small greenhouse for the plants she had. Scrubbing the air to make it feel natural was tedious in her opinion. Besides that, you can get extra food this way that you don't have to buy from the store.

Victoria Jenkin's growth formula always ensued she head a steady of supply of food aboard the ship. One of the little side projects she had with the woman recently was a way to make solar collectors that capture some sunlight. Then use modern technology to build up to produce real light. Use individual air conditioner units to simulate their best growth rates. She had bags of materials and tools to maintain them. She had a freezer to help store the excess food in when she had no space. She took some time to make sure everything was right with the plants now.

...

She headed back out the hallway now and to the end of the corridor now the port side observation deck.

She stepped in to see her Arts room as contained a sound room for actual musical equipment and instruments. The rest of the room had a terminal, datapads, and actual physical art material to work on comics, manga, and paintings. She had a unique design fabricator to make the canvas or paper needed for them. She had some of them sent back home to be framed up or displayed using electronic portraits on the ship.

She walked over to the table now as she connected the battle she had with the Blue suns now. She replayed the fight look at the best scenes now.

"The one where I was above them with my swords is the best one. It captures the fear, tension, and desperation the best. However, the fiery effect of me burning that guy away is cool too. I can make this whole scene in color using manga drawing set up." she muttered as she wrote down notes to do it. It would be easy just applying a filter, but there was no fun in doing that.

She finished doing that as she made her way to the central part of the deck. Port side had an open area for her guests' to sleep with ease,. The room had terminals, desks, shelves, and a shower as well with laundry room set up.

Starboard side she had a fully equipped medical room with a small lab set up. She would have talks with the Professor Solus time to time on medicine and optimal setup. Just in case she got her she had to make an automated system to help recover. Which meant making specialized drones and mechs to help her heal.

Professor retired from the STG to work at a clinic at Omega. Apparently, something happened when he got on a mission. He wouldn't say, but she knew if it bothered a Salarian it was something spiritual. At best it hurt his morals in the end. STG managed to help set him up, but she came with her own materials to help him out. As well her combative skills to clear out the district where the Blue Suns held it.

She managed to clean and scrub down the whole district itself using her drones and mechs. Improve the quality of life for him in that sector. She knew the Blue Suns wouldn't stay away since it became a premium living zone. Still, she brought a good set of mechs there to play defense for the clinic. It was refreshing to see actual people wanting to make a difference.

So every year she would make a donation or supply drop to Omega is she could go to him.

It was better to have an armed and trustworthy person deliver the goods personally. That's when she got tangled with the Pirate Queen herself Aria T'Loak.

Blue Suns complained about her being there the first time, and it caught her attention. She was doing her best to stay out of her business. However with some coaxing or threat of the clinic might stay. She decided to go meet the Asari in person.

She claimed she was the law and Aria claimed she was the Law of Omega.

She countered with her own words to, but not a friendly tone. "I bow to no one if there is no rules bind this place."

Not the best words to say, but the Asari took in great stride. Apparently, she liked the alpha mentality. At best you want respect you earn respect, so at best it was mutual.

Apparently, Aria knew she her actual title and ability. Made a suggestion to remove certain people off the station. The wanted people with bounties, of course, were often the biggest troublemakers. In the end, she collected their heads and Aria gathered what they had.

She did the task discreetly, but what was strange was the fact Aria had no bounty at all. Plus she knew who she was and her title. That meant she had personal connections to E-Republic. Killing Aria would make her job harder, because of the power vacuum it can create. Some madman may come along and want to wage war against Citadel Space. This would counter her oath in helping the galaxy.

Despite that trouble having someone on the other side of the line helps. The blonde still needed to find Elanos Haliat for all the pain he caused Elysium and Mindoir. Maybe if someone angered Aria enough, their personal information and location would be sent to her.

Sadly enough or strange was the fact.

She sighed now as she sniffed herself. "Focus you need a shower, change of clothes and eat something. If nothing shows up on my radar, I will have my spa day soon," she muttered to herself now. She made her way to the bathroom to clean up now.

As it took a good fifteen minutes to clean her hair, nails, and other bodily needs now.

She stepped out the of the shower now as water collector took away excess water as she used a towel to dry off as mini-drones appearing to tie her hair into a Saber Braid. Some of them were removing old fingernail polish hair and added new st. This time it was they were painted dark purple now as she moved to put on clothes.

She moved to put on a printed gold and black floral print bra and panties now. She slipped on a black and gold yukata over her body as she tied the obi around. She put on black house slippers as she made her way to the kitchen.

It was heavily Japanese inspired now and taking advantage of the small space now. She could see the table and seat against the wall.

She could see the fridge Udina gifted here for induction in the corner along the array of cooking equipment here. She could store several months of food here easily, despite the storage downstairs and life support. Resupply from the Volo had natural ingredients to pick from and stock

She went over to crockpot now to collect her Udon noodle soup that finished cooking. It had bellied pork slices inside of it now. She drew up a big bowl for her now as she portioned to her biotics. She moved to grab an energy drink now. She would come back for a second portion in due time as she made her way back out and to the left heading to her personal quarters now.

She walked to the front of the ship on the deck. She passed through the door to a well furnished Japanese room with western influences. One of them was the queen size bed there and amenities of a comfortable area. It gave her time to think to herself in question as well meditate. In the corner had desk meant for play and buildings models here. As well a couch with an entertainment center just for relaxing.

She moved about the room to check her closet now as she nodded her head now. Her drones managed even to press her clothes and neatly tucked the other things away.

She made her way to the catch to watch a vid now. She wondered what the Fleet and Flotilla were about.

"Yoko, refueling is complete, and we are breaking away from the station. I need orders on our next action." The computer told her now.

"Leave everyone's sensor range and then active the IES system. Do a patrol for any ships coming through. Need to make sure these pirates know who they are dealing with. Be sure to place the Lionheart in an optimal area to chase them down. Use a precise slug with disruptor for any wanted ship in the area. Disable the engines for me." Yoko ordered now.

"Understood Yoko, moving out." her computer responded now. She sat back for the intro to the movie now.

...

"No pirate ships detected." The computer told her now as her mechs handle the capture now. Yoko made her way to the CIC as she managed to sleep through the night without trouble.

She managed to step out of the elevator now to her custom CIC. One of the things Alliance R&D question was the CIC. It was modified for Turian standards, but safer as well convenient.

The CIC itself was a secondary pilot seat itself from the front. As it connected to QEC and Comm buoy system to check her messages. She could guide the ship around with ease and coordinate jumps. In a bigger fight, she could sit here without the fear of some slug breaching the cockpit, despite all the layers of protection. Like the Thasca Raids when she helped participated in the ops with Midway before bringing the fleet in.

Still, nothing does beat the feeling of being at the helm of the ship. She made her way to the front of the Lionheart now.

The ship lacked stations to be staffed like a standard warship in mind. It saved on power and reduced heat for the IES system. She had a specialized VI Mr. Ryder made to help handle the roles for the ship as well fly it.

It borderline actual AI technology, but that was enough for her in her book.

She saw the cockpit up ahead. The decontamination zone and docking clamps were to the left as always.

To the right was a different story as it contained an escape pod for quick getaways. The cargo deck had one as well, but really getting to the CIC was faster.

She made it to the helm now, it wasn't anything like the modern era cockpits. Everyone seems fawn at using hologram base system to fly. Her friend Jeff saw nothing wrong of it, but a severe power failure left you unable to control the ship accurately. Even if you had a backup source ready to go.

She was more akin to flying using physical controls and instruments. As well a combination of screen and holograms to get the information she needed.

She double checked the emergency supplies needed for a quick escape now. She also reviewed the emergency boarding defense system. It acted like a shock system and a deployable barrier to trap them on the inside of the airlock.

Being lazy wasn't permitted on the ship until she had free time to enjoy it now. Well almost free time, she had to make a proper report in check up to see if her payment came through.

She double-backed to the CIC and head as she walked through the starboard door. The junction here had scanners made by the STG. They can analyze fingerprints, DNA, and retina all the same time. She saw the light turn green now as the door opened up.

She saw her nice office setting now as a desk with a supercomputer and a nice chair. It had some two chairs and couch inside to hold a small meeting in general with some chairs. As an array of office supplies lined the desk and inside it. She had every database at fingertips, only the most classified information from each race wouldn't be known to her. She connected Krekon's Omni-tool now to review any information he had now.

She was running anti-virus software and data recovery to look at older entries he had.

Pulling up Krekon's Extranet history was simple if you knew his ID and the service provider. Well if you had time to download decades of information.

Blue Suns never did anything random, it was always some paid job by someone. Blue Suns focused on making capital, and they were disciplined.

She only saw ID number that interested her now as she brought it up.

She looked at the email now as she cross-referenced with the Spectre database now.

"A payment for raiding a ship for 50 million credits, so we have a big shot behind the scenes. It looks to be one of my senpai's. Not good." Yoko muttered now.

"Priority call from the Council," her VI announced now. As the blonde got up from her seat and moved out her office. She walked down the corridor. To the right was a door leading to a situation room or war room in general.

It housed the VI, cyber suite, and computers that showcased galactic events to even her stocks real time. She didn't have time to visit t right now, but she made her to the communications room.

She saw her set up that consisted of her QEC and the latest communications software. Quasi QEC set up with cybersecurity coding from Sam made it impenetrable since he was connected to the network.

She walked up to it as she pressed the proper button to answer the call.

She saw the three holograms appearing before her now. She gave a short bow of hello.

"You need something from me Councilors?" Yoko asked them.

Valern spoke up now. "You are doing an excellent job on a campaign itself, but we have an issue we need to settle that has come up," he reported to her now.

"Issue?" Yoko asked him now.

"Yes, and this issue is the fact we had a leak from inside C-Sec. It regards the Prothean Beacon on Eden Prime. It resulted in a man down, we lost Nihlus to it doing an evaluation. Plus the beacon the candidate and him were destroyed in the end. Furthermore, we have allegations that an individual is supposedly behind leading a Geth army on Eden Prime."

"Geth?" Yoko inquired worriedly. It wasn't a name often used unless you were a Quarian.

Tevos sighed now. "The Alliance has reported eight hundred marine deaths, cyber attack managed to cripple their defenses, and the city of Harmony was burned down to the ground. The only saving grace was the fact the six orbital defense platforms and twenty ships repelled off the bulk of the invasion. Furthermore, the militia forces managed to save half the population of Harmony before it went down."

"I am assuming the scene on Eden Prime is too contaminated to do a proper investigation," Yoko pointed out now.

"Very true, and we C-Sec can't go that far out to end up with nothing of course. So we are assigning you with a task to prove or disprove the allegations against Saren Arterius."

"Saren?" Yoko asked them now. "No organic can lead the Geth to do anything over the past three centuries."

"Very true, but how Nihlus died due to execution shot to the back of his head is in question. Besides, that Captain David Anderson made the report, so odds are if this isn't taken seriously. We will have the Alliance pulling away and heading off to war. If the Alliance does so and fail without giving tactical support to us. We will be dealing with them sooner than later." Valern told her now.

"It doesn't give me time to look at the scene or gather evidence supporting either side." Yoko pointed out to them now.

Sparatus spoke up now. "See if you can find evidence from the outside to support he was or not on Eden Prime during the incident. Then go from there with things, while we deal with this issue. We will expect you back to the Citadel in three days at 1200 hours at the Citadel Tower." he ordered her now.

"Yes sir," she agreed now.

Tevos nodded her head now. "Good, come dress and with a report in hand, we can follow with ease. No outside contacts with the Alliance forces or Captain Anderson's team until then."

Yoko nodded her head now. "Very well, I will secure a mirror link with the branch to ensure secrecy of my investigation." Yoko agreed as she tapped on a few buttons now to do so.

Valern tapped on his Omni-tool now. "Just to let you know the campaign has ended and a total of 320 million credits will be forwarded into your Spectre account. However, you won't be able to access it until we can confirm the leak. Any Spectre authorizations will be monitored for the next week as well. Keep up the good work Spectre and give us a swift answer to this incident." Valern told them now as Yoko nodded her head now.

The call was cut now as it left her pondering the situation now. It was apparent to her that the Council didn't want to deal with this problem. At best if it was true, they don't want any backlash to this whole incident. Pawning it off on the human Spectre in this is logical, but it also limited the scope of what she did. Still, it was a nice payday she was getting for the work she put out recently.

She tapped on her communications suite now as she made a call now. She wasn't going to like this, but in truth, she had nothing to go on much. However, the data she recovered from Krekon indicated a Spectre ID of all things.

She soon saw Salarian standing up now. "Analyst Zubin Cazala here," he announced as he was her Professor's son she had in the Academy.

"Thanks for picking up, but I have a hard task in front of me, and you here will help out. Did you get the ID I sent you with the information from Krekon's Omni-tool?" Yoko asked him now.

"Quite so, but the information shows that it was indeed Saren Arterius ID. It shows he has promoted several questionable groups as well turn on them. He managed to claim bounties in the past on these individuals."

"So he ends ripping off the company and the people for the goods and the insurance. For what reason? Saren has more money than me, this is due to the many years being a Spectre." she pointed out now.

Zubin shrugged. "True, but more money equals power, but that isn't all to what I found out. A common link to all these attacks was the fact these independent ships have all recently went to Prothean sites across the galaxy. Judging from your current mission in mind to find evidence on Saren's wrongdoings. This is an excellent first step, you established a link already without trying."

"However he could easily take the mission to Eden Prime himself. My point is why to do illegally, he could have come to secure the location to see this beacon. He could sponsor a robbery, but an invasion with the Geth." Yoko pondered now.

"True, but you have to look at it the whole picture. There is always truth in lies in some measures." Zubin told her.

Yoko shifted her head for a moment as she crossed her arms now. "AI research from Sidon." she guessed as Zubin nodded his head now.

"Saren is not known, and that's a red flag to me. I think you should have words with Kahlee Sanders about the issue itself. It will take me time to look through all the Omni-tool data. I won't post the information up for all to see. I also suggest you have words with the Shadow Broker."

Yoko groaned now. "Really?"

"I know you don't like the idea itself, but if you want to know more about Saren's activities, I suggest you put in a call with your banker as well," Zubin told her now.

Yoko checked the time clock on the Citadel.

"Right now he is at home no doubt, and it's night time for Elysium. So I will call them at another time. I will busy studying Eden Prime's satellite feeds and getting in touch with the locals there. I need a picture of what happened on the ground. I will see if I can recover the beacon for study." She informed him.

"Keep me in the loop on this one, I don't want anyone to doubt the integrity of the evidence," Zubin told her as she nodded her head now.

"Very well, I will talk to you later then Zubin," Yoko told him as the call was cut for now. She turned to head back out now. "More time sitting at my desk this time around. I might as well get some iced coffee for this."

...

The blonde sighed as she was looking at the data gathered from sensors in mind and stations defenses. It was painting a clear picture that this was more of an incursion.

She was sitting inside her war room reviewing the Eden Prime attack now. However to sneak this many ships in without tipping of the STG outpost in the area.

She brought up the STG outpost data in mind as three listening posts were out in that area altogether. She brought up the data now to see if the STG got the extra information now. She brought queue of information now as she soon stopped now.

"All three stations stopped broadcasting information for thirty minutes at the same time. This is bullshit, Saren is not assigned to my system at all. Judging by the information given the Geth Fleet quietly snuck by during this. It's too much coincidence that he would do this all of a sudden."

She pulled up information on his last whereabouts now.

He was on Noveria at the time of this incident, but that system was one jump away from Exodus System already. She was going to need to have words with her friend working with Noveria's Internal Affairs department. Illium and Noveria have business branches there that dealt with selling a questionable product.

She exited her war room now as she head over to comm room now. She began inputting her friend on.

It took a few minutes to connect with for a moment now. Yoko noticed her wearing a dress of all things. It contrasted with her dark skin, hair, and eyes.

"Ah, Dr. Minamoto, call to inquire on something? I'm secretary Gianna Parsini at your service.

"I see you are working well Gianna, but can you do me a favor. I'm looking on the whereabouts of Spectre Saren Arterius. I want to know when he arrives and if he did leave at any time." Yoko inquired now.

As the woman looked around now for a moment now. "I am assuming this is a Rogue One scenario?" Gianna asked her now as the blonde nodded her head now.

"Yes, it's coming to it now, but I doubt you can give out information like that to me so easily despite your job." Yoko pointed out now.

"No worries Yoko, anything to help reduce trouble for Noveria is a plus, but I will put up records for you Synthetic Insights to help cover this up. However, you owe me a favor?"

"Like ten sets of designer clothes with pants." Yoko joked as the Gianna smiled.

"That would be nice, wearing a dress robe is awkward you know. Asari fashion is okay, but ours is better for a reason. At least you can run in a dress to a degree." Gianna told her now as he started listing off her investments into Synthetic Insights now. Apparently thanks to the Geth attack they went up drastically for her stock unlike the Eden Prime one. Every investor pulled out on the planet, except her. However, she had a plan to turn it around now.

Hiring several companies to build a global defense system and rebuild the city of Harmony using Viesste Coniari's help would attract people back. Plus the stockpile of food Radiant Gardens would be sold in bulk to help the families with sudden loss of life.

Hopefully, this parts of the beacon she was picking up was salvageable. Nanotechnology was useful in repairing old Prothean technology without damaging it. From what she was told about it, the base was okay, unlike the antenna portion.

Having a study with previous ones indicated the brainbox might be okay. The blonde Spectre could take the spare parts of the Archive and salvage this situation with ease.

Dropping all sanctions on the Alliance was the goal in mind, but she can include reparations as well as funding future projects. Well depending on if the data can be retrieved of course. If not it can help prove or inspire different version of the QEC in mind.

"Good news your colleague in question came here with Matriarch Benezia making a scene. However, he wasn't with her during the time limit you specified. It showed him coming and going on the shuttle to Noveria's port during a blizzard. Apparently, he has managed to pay off a man named Captain Ventrailis to help cover it up."

"Are you going to arrest him or keep cover?" Yoko asked her now.

"Keep cover Yoko, I'm about to close this case in due time, but feel free to see my that online gift card to me. I will be sending you all the information encoded in this email." Gianna informed her now.

Yoko nodded her head now. They began trading information to each as Gianna had to cut the call soon. Yoko brought up her Omni-tool to look at the video in question.

"Gotcha, but it's far from a closed case. I might need your help if things don't progress as fast as it should," she told the blonde as she nodded her head.

"Give me a call, and I will see what I can do for you. Thanks, Gianna." Yoko thanked her now as the woman nodded her head. She quickly ended the call. As the blonde Spectre noticed an incoming call coming through.

She answered it now as she saw her sensei Tadal Nolan now.

"I see you were handed the case against Saren, huh?" he asked her.

"I was expecting you to do it, but they threw out to me with a limited time window. However, my case is still pretty strong without much." Yoko confidently told her mentor.

"Good, before you make your case to the Council, let's go over what will happen soon. It's essential that you need to present this right since there will be a crowd watching this hearing. So let's go over a few things you might face." Tadal told her as she nodded her head now.

"Yes sir." the blonde agreed to the idea. Presenting her case in the court of law was one thing, unlike a hearing with the heart of the galaxy. It would be best to not look like a fool. Saren knew the rules and the law intimately above all else.

...

Lionheart sat at the dock of Eden Prime as drones and mechs were wheeling everything aboard the ship. Yoko looked out to the burning crater, where Harmony once resided.

"Thank you Dr. Diana Warren and Dr. Manuel Cayce for resembling the pieces for me." Yoko thanked them now. She stood on dock E-6 of the spaceport.

Red hair doctor nodded her head now. "It was the least we can do on short notice and thank you for making an effort. It would be nice to know what was on this Prothean Beacon." Dr. Warren thanked her as the blonde handed her credit chit.

All the pieces of devices were assembled carefully for repair. As the base of the device itself stood there.

Manuel nodded his head now. "Thanks for the schematics you gave us, the actual data is still safe to recover. Protheans were remarkable engineers, advance fusion batteries that can last this long and so small is wonderful," he remarked now.

Yoko nodded her head now. "Very true, I can make small batteries, but they don't last long as the Protheans version. Still are you two okay, I know it must be hell here?" Yoko asked them.

Diana sighed. "I know we lost of lives, but this information that will be recovered will help more in the end. Thankfully the planet is not on fire, and we lost it all to the Geth." She told the blonde.

"I saw the leader of the enemy." Manuel boldly stated as the blonde turned towards him.

"Leader of the enemy?" Yoko asked the man.

Dr. Warren sighed. "Don't mind Manuel, but he gets unstable when it gets dangerous or tense."

Yoko shrugged. "Maybe so, but Manuel, tell me what you mean about that," Yoko ordered now.

"The 3D drone I had taken a picture of him, a Turian was leading them," Manuel told them now.

"You didn't tell the Alliance officers this when they came around?" Yoko curiously.

"Well, the man in charge punched Manuel since he couldn't shut up at all. We lacked the meds to calm him down. Personally, that wasn't needed at all." Diana informed her now.

The man brought up his Omni-tool sending the file to her now. As Yoko tapped on it to play it the 3D program. She pulled down her sunglasses and activated the VR program and activated the Omni-headphones now. It gave her a couple of minutes to review it now as it played out the scene.

...

 _Marines were holding the position itself as they were being overwhelmed by the enemy forces._

 _A small detachment of marines managed to escort the beacon uphill only to be attacked only to overwhelmed and down on the ground. As some Geth went to secure the device now._

 _"Check the camp for any more we don't want stragglers." a voice called out now._

 _"Saren-prophet all life signs in the immediate area are gone." one Geth spoke to Turian coming up the hill now._

 _She noticed the Turian looking around the ruined camp now. As the blonde stopped it for a moment as he checked himself now to ensure everything. He came back out as he looked the wounded marines on the ground. "Make these three shock troopers, no doubt the Alliance will come here to investigate. Furthermore, try to grab more of them for psychological effect against them." Saren ordered as the Geth did so now._

 _Three Marines were picked up an placed over a tripod as the activated. Spikes shot and impaled them high in the sky. As they struggled to breathe and speak now._

 _The Turian turned over to the beacon now. "Wonderful, phase one of this operation has gone smoothly, but we need to drag this device down to the port. We need to eliminate Alliance forces that will come for it in one fell swoop. Bring in thermonuclear demo charges, we will blow away what's left of this colony and cause a nuclear fallout. That way the planet can't produce large sums of food for the Alliance when they go to war."_

 _"Saren-prophet, we haven't been able to take down six orbital platforms yet."_

 _Turian crossed his arms now. "Hardly matters when they can't be everywhere, but the defense system and drones it runs will tear up the fleet with ease. Our distraction is costing us many ships and Geth lives after all, but it's worth it in the end. Age of Gods will come back, and your purpose will go beyond a mere synthetic and me as organic." he informed them now. "I will still need to deal with Nihlus though. I can convince him to join us after all."_

 _"If not Prophet?" Geth inquired._

 _"Then he dies here today on this planet," Saren answered as he heard gunshots in the distance now. "Mop up whatever forces they have here before the militia comes in strong. They aren't pushovers, unlike the Alliance forces. Yoko Minamoto has equipped with the means to actually wage war by themselves. Make it hard for them to save the citizens and distract them from our real purpose here. If you must go attack Radiant Gardens and Constant the capital." Saren ordered now._

 _"It will be done Prophet, alerting all platforms of new orders." Geth informed him as Saren nodded his head now._

 _"I am heading off to the port now," he reported taking his leave now._

...

Yoko stopped the recording now as she lifted up her sunglasses to deactivate the program. She turned towards Manuel as she sighed now.

"You guys have that new 3D pylon at the site?" Yoko inquired now.

Diana nodded her head as she sent the information to her. "Well yes, we placed it there to ensure looters and our work was recorded. It doubles a light for us if we do some excavation or it goes into the night," she answered her now.

"Thank you, I will be sure to report the news when I get back to the Citadel then. Thank you. This information will really help me out." she thanked him now as the two nodded her head now.

"We will be heading back to the Radiant to log the Prothean artifacts we got here from the site. Thank you for calling us to aid in the recovery of the beacon. We hope the rebuilding process goes well." Diana thanked her as they exchanged handshakes and hugs. As the two doctors made their way to the nearby shuttle now.

"Hey goldy!" it's been some time since I seen you. Yoko heard an Asari dialect that was speaking human English. She turned to see an Asari wearing hiking clothes now.

Yoko walked up to her giving her a hug now. "Hey, Viesste-san, it's good to see that you are doing well."

"It's good living here on Eden Prime, unlike Illium. Can't stand that place no more, despite helping design Nos Astros. Still, my condolences for the people lost their lives here. If they only listened to actual implement defense systems and countermeasures. No one would have lost their lives, I mean not that many. " Viesste muttered as they broke their hug.

Yoko sighed now. "True, I asked for the companies that built the orbital defense stations for Earth to come to Eden Prime to construct a full defense system now. This time it will have 14 more defense platforms to help cover the coverage of the planet. Drone defense system using ultraviolet lasers will help cover the holes in the grid." Yoko informed her now.

"At least you are big on defense, unlike some people. I know building 300 platforms around Earth sounded like overkill, but in regards to this. I think it will be needed. The Geth handed the Quarians asses to them, and they had a good fleet that was strong as the Hierarchy. They had more ground troops than you Humanity." architect informed her now.

"That's why I am pushing on quick construction to reinforce the area. I am not letting this happen again even if the attack was minor. The Alliance won't spend money on Prime, but I will."

"Hence why you called me here to help rebuild Harmony, but with my style," Viesste said as Yoko nodded her head.

"Yes, how much money do I need to rebuild this city will defenses and all from the ground up. I don't want a carbon copy of Radiant Gardens, I want this place to be liveable and peaceful again. Your thoughts?" Yoko asked her now.

Asari brought up a datapad showing her art rendered drawings. "I already have a few ideas in mind, and we can make this city a pleasure and relaxation city. Focus on housing more residents and keeping them long term, something Callie Adams the Administrator will find interesting. To help the families out, we will remove the problems of paying bills for electricity and water from their bills." Viesste planned.

"Okay, how much will you need to get this done fast, but done right?" Yoko asked her now as the Asari showed the price tag now.

"Approximately 300 million, but we might as well redesign the spaceport. Might as well get people to get rid of this burning crater so I would say 500 million credits. 500 million more as an incentive to get this done with the year."

Yoko held out her credit chip now as she slashed the card through it now. "I will give 1 billion, and I will give you one billion if you get this done. No doubt I will be too busy to deal with Eden Prime personally."

"I will see to it that this city will be peaceful as its name. First things first, we need to redesign this spaceport. I will have some talks with people I know to get this job done. As well make some calls to Bekenstein for luxury goods and Therum for metals."

Yoko nodded her head now. "I will have a small stockpile of element zero sent here to help reduce the costs. My little refinery on the Citadel will see to that."

Viesste chuckled. "Right, you mean the only place that will purify tainted element zero for sale. Hell, just 20 percent of the Citadel's supply gets in your hand makes you rich already. Dropping 2 billion is a drop in a pool for you."

Yoko shrugged. "It was just something my grandpa and I came up with since element zero prices are high as hell. Besides I can sell to those less fortunate people without connections element zero for a reasonable price, unlike market value." Yoko told her now as her Omni-tool ringed now. She brought up her screen now to the stocks for Eden Prime.

"It took a dip before it rose higher than before. Those idiots that took off now are regretting that decision now." Viesste pointed out now.

"I know, sometimes you don't need a panic over money like that. Just learn to adapt to the problem and roll with it. A net gain is still better than dropping into the negatives." Yoko muttered now.

"Well at you are flexible in your approach, watch happens when Asari plans out everything and shit go sideways. Centuries of planning mean very little when outside actions can harm your plans. I will imagine rebuilding this city would detract citizens from Illium after all." The Asari pointed out now.

"Who would that be?" Yoko inquired.

"The Dantius family in mind is reeling from their inheritors internal fighting. That's what happens when every one of them feels entitled to something or at best want it all." Viesste informed her now as Yoko shrugged.

"Humanity may be a walking contradiction, but Asari problems last centuries. I pity all of you have to deal with bullshit like that."

Viesste shrugged. "I know, once you go to court with your sister for a hundred years, you would be sick of it too. Still be careful Yoko, I know you are a big bad Spectre, but fighting Geth isn't easy."

"You have seen the Geth war in action?" Yoko asked her now.

Viesste sighed now. "I walked on Rannoch a long time ago, dad was a significant shot architect as well engineer for the Quarian people. He had the leading family and me in mind to help keep his lineage intact. Not a problem for us Asari, but that war was brutal." Viesste muttered. "However this incident with Geth is far scarier. Zombies, plasma weaponry, and new designs will throw off the Alliance badly."

"Well it looks paying you in advance will pay off, thanks Viesste. If any problems come up call me okay." Yoko told her now.

"I will and good luck out there you will need it," Viesste told her now as the blonde made her way to the ship now. She needed to take off before she was late to her meeting itself.


	12. Veritas

**Yo everyone it's me Kazama here with a new chapter. Sorry about it being posted later than usual, but my job is kicking me around a bit. Pulling twelve hour shifts back to back is tiring after all. Still I get paid overtime for it so it counts for something. However this chapter will slowly introduce some more familiar characters. I remove some bad archetypes and usual tropes in the story. Well you soon see, however there is one thing I have debated on the most here.**

 **The introduction of Shepard in this story has made be a bit wary. Establish OC as a main character is always hard to pull off when they expect a cool Shepard to come around the corner. So I would like to ask your opinion, should Shepard be in this story with a strong precense. Be like the characters in the background of a story like One piece. Personally I can do both if I wanted to.**

 **Oh, also a shout out to the MythianTechCorp, colinwerman, and Nikam13 for the reviews. It really helps me forward with the story. Thank everyone else for the favorites and alerts so far. Hope you all had a nice day, see you later. Kazama out!**

...

The blonde sighed as she looked herself in the mirror now. Her graduation uniform from C-Sec was her work clothes at one time. Making an impression in front of a crowd no less the galactic community was daunting.

A fashion designer from Armali Council managed to set her up with business clothes for Spectre missions in general. She wore a beautiful white silk based shirt, and it was created using silk from a native creature on Thessia. The animal evolved like the Asari did when exposed to element zero made her clothes heavily resistant to tears and biotic already. They managed to incorporate palladium wiring as well new high resistant polymer to make it. They made it bulletproof and very comfortable to wear. The same can be said for the underwear as well. She refused the Asari designed and opted for a more human-based one.

She wore a black and silver lined jacket with buttons now.

Silver Spectre symbol appeared on the back of the jacket itself, as it could be hidden with tech to conceal it. All thanks to nanomachines she made to do it.

Instead of the pleated skirt, she opted for a regular mini-skirt to go with it. It matches well with black and silver thigh-high boots as it had glowing dark purple lights around it.

It indicated it had sensors and emitters to them as well the ability to repulse people. It used an advanced biotic module to help redirect throws into kicks in mind or jump too high places. She had them develop them herself for her usage in mind. She managed to visit their shop in person to install it.

The leather came from Thessia, and the palladium was there with ceramic plating. Polymer acted insulator filled with tech in mind. They can implement Medi-gel, barriers, and nanomachines to repair the suit she was wearing.

The dress shirt in mind, but what really elevator was the jacket — implementing nanomachines to become hard to physical intrusions. It could help stop lethal shotgun blows and sniper rounds.

One of the added features to it was the experimental tech upgrade Armali, and the STG made as well that made an incentive to wear.

Tech Armor, was mainly hard light tech combine with Omni-gel to suspend armor for extra defense. Biotics can achieve maximum deflection thanks to their mass effect fields. Plus it can be denotated forcefully by attacks or via a mental command to hurt nearby enemies.

Someone gave some instructions on its usage, but overall it was used when there was no cover at all. Full-time usage usually drains fast under massive assault, and the armor will fade. Plus it didn't supplement real armor in mind. However, the only benefit is the fact that the blonde Spectre didn't have to wear a helmet all the time.

She slipped her sunglasses in her coat pocket now as she slid her dog tags and badge underneath.

She double checked her light makeup now. She framed her two bags across her head and the tuft of hair right. She made a simple ponytail using a simple black silk tie.

She walked out of her bedroom now as she saw Rov-r holding her belt up now. She strapped on her old holster and double checked for the Paralyzer and Paladin now.

She made sure to double check her other equipment and her evidence in mind for this meeting. However, the first thing she needed to do was meet Dr. Ravanna's team at dock 11.

She headed over to elevator as Rov-r followed now as she made her way down to the cargo bay. It took a moment to reach as she stepped out as the first thing she noticed was the device sitting there now.

"I hope this passes her expectations; otherwise this deal I want won't make it," Yoko muttered now as she felt her ship lurch now as it finally landed. The ramp lowered as she activated the hover transport for the device. Yoko walked down the ramp as it traveled along with her. She saw the scientists waiting for their with heavily armed C-Sec guards now.

She saw several drones from the reporters flashing from afar now.

She saw Udina sitting in the far back with a smile on his face.

No doubt he caught wind of her bringing it back thanks to the Council.

She suppressed a frown as she flipped her sunglasses on her face. It helped with the multitude of blinding lights going off now.

She saw the Asari doctor walking up to it now. "Dr. Ravanna, I managed to repair the beacon, but you have the final say if it's good," Yoko told her as the Asari nodded her head. As her team scours the device as they performed checks to it.

No doubt the team was eager to see if it worked as it took them fifteen minutes to look over it before the doctor pushed the button. She managed to clear people out of the way of it now. The crowd watched in awe as they saw it glow brightly, as they managed to shut it down now.

Dr. Ravanna turned towards her. "Nanomachines huh, that's a first and good Dr. Yoko Minamoto. The databank holding it's information is still intact. However, we will need to move for security purposes. The Council will know the deal is good." she assured the blonde as she nodded her head now.

Dr. Ravanna motioned the team and C-Sec to escort it out now. She saw Udina walking up to her shaking her hands proudly.

"Thank god you are here to answer my prayers." Udina greeted her now.

"I wasn't expecting this," Yoko muttered as they walked along now.

"True, my apology Yoko. However, we needed good news above all else. You can't imagine how many texts, emails, video, chats, and personal meetings I have had since the Eden Prime Geth attack." Udina told her now. "Thank goodness you know how to dress up rather than in that mech armor of yours."

"It's comfortable and safe for those special occasions." she joked around with him. It took her a moment to become serious "Still I have a report to make within the hour."

Udina nodded. "I will make it quick then," he told her as the two started answering questions for the reporters.

...

Yoko sighed as she saw the scanner washed over her now. It was a high-tech biological scanner the STG made. It could identify the mods, gene therapy, and tech you had on anyone. She just made through the security checkpoint earlier where they patted her down.

Stepping through the Council cabinet room was always a big deal whether you were a Spectre or not.

She saw the thought barrier drop as the doors opened up allowing her to step through now.

As the three Councilors sat at a round table as hot of display screens littered the room.

"Spectre Yoko Minamoto, reporting for duty as requested," she announced herself as she sat attention. The three finally looked up now.

"So what news did you bring Spectre. Innocent of guilty?" Sparatus asked her now.

"It's best I walk you through it all, but I don't have a true answer on why," Yoko told them as she did her best to walk through the chain of events.

Sparatus mandibles twitched now. "How did it come to this?" Sparatus asked her now.

"Well, all things considered, he had too much freedom to do as pleased. As long he got the job done, no questions asked. Sometimes the method does matter in my book. It can mean war or a possible fact we screwed up. My theory regarding the Camala incident in 2165 might point to how he can facilitate talking to Geth so openly."

"The AI research Dr. Shu Qian was looking into or obsessed." Tevos started to remember the event.

Yoko nodded her head now. "Saren must have used the data to get an army of synthetics at his beck and call. However, why would you need an army and why did they call him Prophet is my question." Yoko reasoned now.

Valern sighed as he crossed his arms now. "We are missing some context here on what's going on." Valern pointed out now.

"He is guilty, and we need to seize his assets and revoke his status before an incident occurs again." Sparatus voiced openly.

Valern nodded his head now. "First things first before we do that we inquire where he is for the most part. We will use the hearing as a means of tracking him down first. Hopefully, to a location we can go, if not I will deploy the STG. Our analysts will take to look through his Spectre authorizations and account. We can use the excuse of the fact is someone has Nihlus codes to the branch."

"We have a security breach and that we shut down any attempt of learning what's going on. However, the news of the beacon will get out." Tevos reminded Valern now.

"No matter, Yoko only went there to repair it, and we can always say the data was corrupted," Valern voiced now.

"You believe he will run on us?" Sparatus asked Valern now.

"Saren knows the game quite well, and if we move prematurely, he will know what's up. Then he will run to a place where we can't easily strike and then move forward to sell secrets to our enemies. Separatists, Lythensi, clanless Asari, pirates, mercenary gangs, and terrorists alike will attack us. He can easily delay the hunt and use the Geth to push the Alliance back." Valern explained.

"Then we need to follow up with inquiries into what he is doing and who is working with him. We will need to check on Avintus Rix, and several others on the allegiance are," Tevos told them.

Sparatus turned towards the blonde now. "That means you have more work to do Spectre. We need to follow up and see where Saren has gone and what he has been doing in the last eighteen years. Furthermore, we need to know of a motive on why and who is working with," Sparatus ordered her. "Leave nothing to chance even if you have to the Shadow Broker's services."

"Conduct an internal investigation her on the Citadel?" Yoko asked them now.

"Yes, we follow through with our own, but we have word that C-Sec detective Garrus Vakarian is chasing down a big lead. Logic dictates anyone running from a Spectre would come here to the Citadel. See what this lead is and act on it. If you have to use your Spectre status do so, no one takes authority on this but you." Valern added as the blonde nodded her head now.

"What are the chances of the Alliance trying to conduct their investigation? Will it conflict with mine?" Yoko asked next now.

Tevos nodded her head. "Well if the hearing doesn't go in their favor, it's most likely they will. Captain Anderson forwarded the case to Udina." Tevos answered the blonde's question now.

Yoko nodded her head now. "Then I will pay a visit to my banker first and then go see my old boss. However, will the database and Spectre authorizations be done for a while? I imagine it will take time to relocate assets and safeguard our people."

Sparatus nodded his head now. "Of course, we have to plan some things out to ensure this doesn't happen again. You will have to use actual physical to prove who you are." Sparatus relayed the last of information now as Yoko politely dismissed herself from the cabinet.

She made her way out of the council chamber thinking of her next actions.

The simplest thing to do was the fact was to follow the money.

It would take time for Dr. Ravanna to clear anyone to see the beacon after all.

One thing she did know with her interactions with the Spectre in the years was the fact he did banking with her bank. Barla Von being a genius in economics was known to everyone. Hell, he taught her all the things she needed as she was young. He showed her to have discipline with her money and learn to stretch it far. By being self-sufficient and kick-starting your projects, you save tons of credits on it. Corporations in general, take so much from you, you don't end up making much as you should.

She even learned how to invest in a stock when she was young. Learn to be adaptable with her capital rather than be complacent with it. If it's a net gain than there is nothing to worry about it.

Try to find a workaround to help improve it in some way — funding armed transport ships for Eden Prime to sell tons of foodstuffs to everywhere else in the galaxy.

She stopped as she looked at a scene before as she walked down the steps now.

She saw a Salarian was waving an Omni-tool under a keeper now as it worked on a terminal now. She shook her head with a smile as she walked up to him. He didn't know her at all with it.

"So trying to scan the keepers?" she asked him now. The Salarian slightly jumped as he moved back a little. He now stood up wiping his head for a moment now.

"It's not illegal right..." he stopped for a moment now. "Dr. Minamoto?"

"That's me," Yoko answered him. "Don't worry people are always curious about the keepers'."

The Salarian sighed now in relief. "Thanks, I thought you were going to report me to C-Sec." he muttered now.

"Well, if it disintegrated here and melted the floor, I would have to call them, but it's okay. Your name?"

"Chorban, I am just enthusiast who likes the studying keepers. I am just testing out a new medical scanner to see if works on the keepers."

Yoko crossed her arms now. "Testing a new experimental scanner called Bio X right? It's part of the Citadel and STG plan on creating advanced scanners for C-Sec usage on incoming visitors. I will assume that the Omni-tool version wasn't coming out at all yet."

Chorban shifted now. "You are sharp..."

"I have to be, but if you plan on field testing a product you will do your best to talk to your boss first."

"I doubt our boss would like to know that I am using it on Keepers."

"No worries, I will vouch for you Chorban, because I am interested in using such a medical scanner myself. Faster diagnosis on a patient would help up my game," she reassured him now.

"You will help me?" Chorban asked her as she nodded her head.

"I work for the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch as a consultant." she helped made contact with Chorban's boss now as it took a few minutes to explain the situation itself. She ended the chat itself as Chorban sighed.

"I am getting a promotion...?" He asked the blonde.

"It seemed so, and furthermore it will help support your study of them. However, I will implement the device in Rov-r," she told him as she noticed her drone buzzing through the air now. Chorban held up the scanner now as the drone grabbed it with its arms.

As it quickly replaced it with its old unit as it gave to Chorban now. Yoko tapped on her Omni-tool to direct her drone to scan it. As it went around the keeper as she soon projected 3D scan now.

"It's inclusive since it doesn't have references on how their organs work." Chorban pointed out to her now.

"Not entirely, there is one thing here I can see from a first look. This Keeper has nanomachines in its body and several mechanical augmentations. Rov-r is good a scanning tech after all. I will have to assume there is a place on the Citadel where there that grows them."

"Bioengineered helper?" Chorban speculated. "That would make sense after all a lot of Prothean tech is biotech after all. Instead of having pure synthetics workers that can hack or go beyond their programming. They merely program it in and with fail-safe hence why we touch it with ease."

"Good theory, but I will assume I will need more than just one to scan right?"

"Of course, I will need to study a good twenty of them or forty," Chorban told her now.

Yoko tapped on her Omni-tool now. "Well, I let you have control of Rov-r for now then Chorban in good faith. Since I own Rov-r, it will not stop you from collecting data. If something does come up give me a call okay." Yoko told him.

He nodded his head now. "Thank you, and I will make sure your drone comes back to you. I can't wait to see what I find, thank you, Dr. Minamoto, for understanding my passion. When I get the data, I need I will make sure to upgrade the scanner for you. That way you can get the final product before anyone else as well the extra copy." Chorban happily told her now as he quickly ran off with Rov-r excitedly.

She gave a soft smile too. "It reminded me when I was little; I always wanted to know what are they as well," she muttered as she made her out of the tower now.

She noticed her old boss coming up the elevator now as he serious face on him.

"Yo boss man, you look tired?" she greeted him casually.

"Last time I check you worked mostly for yourself Yoko, but I assume the Council put you on the case?" Pallin greeted him.

She nodded his head now as she activated a device to create a sound barrier. It prevented others from hearing them outside a particular area and vice-versa "Of course, he is guilty, but there are several factors here the Council needs to address." she informed him now.

"Knew the bastard was dirty and this is what happens when power gets to your head. Be a reminder to yourself just because you have, doesn't mean you can wield it for anything." Pallin lectured as she nodded her head.

"True, but the fact is we have no motive, accomplices, and he knows everything about their governments. So this places us in a bad position, in one moment he can easily leak out information on where the branch presides. Sell technology that is cutting edge to our enemies and send everything into chaos. Implications of criminals, pirates, slavers, clanless Asari, Lythensi, Cerberus, and Separatists can easily get out of control."

"So they are making plans to corner him off by capturing him or eliminating him whether he knows it or not." Pallin finished as Yoko nodded her head. "I will admit this places us in a bad position, but a race of a whole. It will make people question if we have the right to lead C-Sec and the military operations."

"Just because of one person?" Yoko asked him. "He doesn't make up the population."

Pallin sighed now. "True, but Saren has been very outspoken and considered an icon for my people. You are an icon to your people; having an image is compelling after all you would know it since all about since you helped with politics. Being the Ambassador's golden girl and fixing the beacon has created a big buzz in the galactic community. It's showing how capable humanity is they put their mind to it."

"You would think Udina would put for more humans in C-Sec do you?" Yoko asked her now.

"More people with connections to other people is what I'm worrying about Yoko. You managed to convince Harkin to move to the private sector was a great blessing to me. Harkin is happy, and I'm glad I don't deal with him anymore."

"I'm sensing there might be a problem here that I don't see," Yoko muttered now.

"We dropped the ball terribly, and one my fellow Turian officers working customs found two Quarians stowed away on a ship. Instead of listening to them, he cut them loose and set them for deportation. One of them had information on Saren. Next, you know a Turian by the name of Jacobus shoots into the open crowd on Zakera Ward junction.

"My god..."

"Yes, it was a mess, many civilians were dead thanks to an assault rifle. What's worse Jacobus had polonium rounds, so the amount of wounded went through the roof. We don't know how he got those rounds, but one glancing hit can severely cripple a Quarian."

"One shot to the body itself they can die in minutes without medical attention." she finished now.

"Exactly, Keenah Breizh was found dead in a Keeper Tunnel along with Jacobus. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya tricked him into running into the incinerator room."

"Where is she?" Yoko inquired now.

"I had Garrus working on that problem, but she disappeared, and there is no record of any Quarian in any hospital or clinic."

"No doubt wanting to protect their patient, but the odds for Tali'Zorah went up. Every doctor on Zakera Ward has to learn how to deal with Volus since they a majority live there with Elcor and Hanar."

"My thoughts exactly and since we haven't found a body yet. I will assume Zorah is in hiding for her life. However, this presents another problem."

"Another one besides being sued if she makes it."

"She is the daughter of Fleet Admiral Rael'Zorah; he has run-ins with us in the past with the Citadel. A fleet large as his, despite run down they can pose a problem."

"Sort of..." Yoko muttered now

"I will assume my information is incorrect?" Pallin asked her now.

"I met with Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib before, and he runs the civilian Fleet. He has dealings with my dad on several things, and he helps sponsors a lot of Quarians with jobs along with education and health. It doesn't hurt with having a good payout as well, what are the significant things the civilian fleet is doing. Is turning their old crappy ships into Heavy Carriers to live on unlike their older ships and for the original ships a complete rehaul."

"What about the rest of the Fleet?" Pallin asked her now.

"Well besides the Patrol Fleet lead by Shala'Raan vas Tonbay they have the worst ships in the Fleet. Everything in the Fleet Admiral's Fleet is actually up to date. The Heavy Fleet lead by Han'Gerrel vas Neema is up to date as well. Science or special projects are lead by Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh is up to date with technology."

Pallin sighed now. "Pray to tell me how is this possible?"

"Volus has had to deal with the Quarians for quite some time remember; they aren't good space miners after all. Fixing the automated process would be hard after all. Quarians offering a trade for their services to repair ships is a thing after all. I doubt their expert engineers that would fix a pirate a pirate ship remember. You have to remember they have survived 300 years living on a vessel and they care less for the rules. Especially if they get they kicked around after all." Yoko pointed out to him.

"True, and that's why I assume many don't want to deal with the Fleet itself."

"The Council is always interested in their movements, but they keep a tight lid on that. The only thing I know about is the fact the civilian fleet over the years has a had chance of working in Human space a lot. Lately has a had a chance of applying their trade on the planet Anhur. Some of setting up tech business and getting a chance to promote art, music, and dancing."

"I will assume the Alliance has dealt with them as well?" Pallin asked her now.

"Of course, from what I heard the Alliance reached out to the Quarian people on how to integrate tech. So far it has helped jump them centuries of catching up to decades. No doubt trading raw resources for the help as the Alliance has no negative opinions on them."

"No doubt they wanted to place their best foot forward with a race with no wrong opinions about them after all," Pallin muttered.

"So where is Garrus?" Yoko asked him now.

"Knowing him he would come in asking for more time and try to be secretive about his findings. So I wouldn't count on him helping you on finding evidence on Saren."

Yoko sighed now as she took out her badge. She quickly inputted a series of commands."Very well, I will authorize C-Sec to carry covert operations against Saren. As well as review his files before it closes down, but it doesn't leave your hand's sir."

Pallin looked at the information coming in now. "Good news to hear then and I can get Garrus onboard with this. It's been hard to reign in his trigger happy sprees. Good luck with the hunt itself on finding more information on Saren."

"I know I will need it. Saren has been at this game for 24 years unlike my five years being a Spectre."

...

"Welcome to Barla banking Dr. Minamoto." an Asari greeter welcomed her in.

"Thank you and hello to you as well." Yoko greeted her now. She stood in the bank now as she everyone exchanging currency.

"Mr. Von would like to have some personal words with you regarding something private. Please follow me." Asari Matron guided her to his office now.

"Is there something wrong?" Yoko asked him now.

"I assume such a doctor, but he knows you a problem solver after all." She told her as it allowed her into Barla's office. Barla was sitting down now behind his desk now.

He looked up at the blonde breathing for a moment. "Ah Yoko, excellent timing, I wanted to talk to you about several things."

"About my sudden dip into my account to make actual defenses for the Geth and rebuilding Harmony?" Yoko told him now.

"We will get to that in a moment, please sit down," Barla told her as the Matron left the room now.

Yoko sat down in the chair now as the Volus brought up some information. "You are being refunded your money for these projects."

"Refunded why?" Yoko asked him now.

"The Council has paid them as part of reparations bill and future projects planned as part of the deal you set up. So you have don't have to worry about that issue anymore." Barla informed her as her information updated now.

"Why the sudden change of them paying for it?" Yoko inquired now. "I just had a meeting with them not too long ago."

"Well, it's no doubt they are grateful for having an intact beacon with no corrupted data."

Yoko shook her head now. "Security isn't doing their job..." she muttered now.

"A working beacon with its data intact isn't something anyone can ignore. However, my employer needs to have a word with you." Barla informed her now as he tapped on a console on his computer. As a series of pictures showed up showing dead people now.

"Homicide cases?" she asked him now as she noticed it was C-Sec affiliated cases.

"In the last week, I have had all my colleagues in my line of work killed off one by one by a specific individual. You either joined him or die, all 100 agents here on Citadel whatever assets and information they had were taken by force by Fist.

"John Wright, the owner of Chora's Den Harkin, loves visiting. So you got a rogue agent as well." Yoko muttered now.

"True, and Saren and Fist are partners now. Saren has managed a way to cripple the Broker's operations here on the Citadel by turning Fist against us. A few days no a little over a week ago.

"A Quarian came in with information on Saren." Yoko finished now as Barla sighed as he took a moment to breathe.

"Well you are quite informed, and it's good to see you don't rely on our services. However yes, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya came to a friend of mine for help. He directed her to me, and I set it up a deal. Saren wanted the information she had suppressed, and the Quarian let go."

"Essentially you paid and protected her and bury the information she had without fuss. No one would believe an individual such as her." Yoko pointed out as she knew this scheme. A reporter or a lawyer bought off would do that for another client in particular.

"Yes, that was the deal we made with her; however Saren undermined it entirely. He knew the Broker would file it away in the archive as blackmail."

"I am assuming what she had was something that something to his operations." Yoko guessed.

"She found a way to hack an actual Geth for data," Barla informed her now as the blonde straightened up now.

"Really?" she asked him now.

Barla nodded his head now. "She had the Geth module in hand and their actual program to showcase this to me."

"Then you sent her off to Fist for protection until you had the module verified by an expert if it's true."

"Exactly, before the deal was made she ran, Fist sent of Saren's men to collect it. However, she wasn't there at all, but she thinks the deal will go on."

"Only an idiot or a desperate person will believe that this deal will go on," Yoko pointed out to Barla now.

"Desperate because C-Sec declined her and this is her only chance to get away from this all. However, the people she will be meeting won't be ours it will be Saren's.

"With her all alone on the Citadel, she had no one to trust making it hard to stay in place," she added now.

"This is where you come in Yoko; I need you to hunt her down personally. I can't rely on C-Sec for the job, and I can't rely on agents the Broker sends to deal with this problem. Urdnot Wrex failed to deal with Fist before is escalated in time."

"A lot of ground to cover," Yoko muttered now.

"Not quite, I can at least narrow it down to the Zakera Ward, but Fist no doubt knows she can't go far as well."

Yoko sighed now as she gave some more thought to the situation. "Who treated her then?"

"Dr. Chloe Michel," Barla answered now.

"Okay, odds are she would turn to the person treating her for a job. Then I will have a personal chat with her to see if anything turns up." Yoko told him now.

"I would be careful Yoko; Fist thinks he is a kingpin now. He knows your background the most will move to capture or kill you on site. More of the former than the latter. You have experience in changing faces after all." Barla warned her now.

"Just great, now a delusional thug is after me as well. Do I have to deal with him so I can find my material witness?"

"If you keep facing resistance you will have to," Barla answered her now.

Yoko sighed now. "Well since I am here we can review my stock profile and accounts personally. I have a feeling I need to discuss it before heading out to the Citadel again."

"Of course, we have several things to talk about in particular. I have other clients that want you to invest in their companies. I also have Steven Armstrong a CEO here to see you. In this is about the N7 armor they were making for the female soldiers."

"I decline that offer, boob plated armor is for idiots," she remembered the first offer in general.

"Don't decline it for a dislike this time around; they managed to tweak it to your tastes after all. Besides that more money and connections never hurt to have after all. The most likely scenario is the fact you will be forced to hunt Saren down."

"My luck..." Yoko muttered now.

...

Zakera Ward presidium Junction

The elevator opened as the blonde stepped out of it now. As she looked around now. Often people would be too lazy to walk around the Citadel. Automated trains, elevators, and vehicles made it easier to traverse it.

Each of the methods allowed a person to track you easily or sabotage if they were creative enough. She couldn't put it past Fist to have some smart people to do something like that. That many dead Broker agents were no flukes after all. Since she knew all the alternative ways of getting around the Citadel and emergency passages it made it all the easier.

This passageway placed her on the lower market of the junction, and it was an excellent place to get off. If Fist had eyes on the clinic, he would no doubt have eyes watching her.

However, she had a plan in mind to slowly creep up to the clinic. Identify any threats and deal with accordingly, hopefully.

She made her way up the stairs now as she placed her sunglasses over the head. She activated the VISR program now as she put her hands in her pockets now. She walked in stride now to her destination.

*BOOM*

A thundercrack echo throughout the wards. As it made her stagger now as her shields flickered now flickered from it as he shields dropped for a moment. As she quickly activated her tech armor as people ran about in fear.

She took out her pistol to try and return fire now. However, the crowd was blocking her shot now.

She saw seven men running up in armor with assault rifles in hand now. They took up a military firing stance. She created a biotic barrier to block it now.

"Fire." one of them muttered now as the rounds were slipping through the barrier now. She felt the bullets hit the tech armor now as she dropped a biotic barrier to dodge.

"Fucking warp rounds," she muttered as she dodged and weaved through rounds. She was dashing side to side with biotics now. A sniper rifle hit making her stagger a bit as she noticed the mercenaries' assault rifle overheating.

She sprung into action and fired down the corridor shooting dropping two men. She ran forward now activating a program on her Omni-tool with her fingers now.

Three shurikens with eight-sided stars now as she rolled forward getting behind a pillar now. Her shields were recharging again as she smirked now as the shuriken she made.

The monomolecular sword is a cool idea, but not optimal in most gunfights. These shurikens were good for those fights along with the use of biotics.

Yoko felt her barrier slowly come back up, but with tech armor up it was making it slower. She heard the alarm for the assault rifles end as she reached into her pouch pulling a small drone. She activated tossing it forward now as it spawned a hologram of herself, she made sure to keep it out of the line of sight.

The advanced sensors on it help create a solid hologram, unlike the decoy program. Instead of giving it electricity or the traditional slugs, it fired hard-light rounds from the gun. All of this was capable via a neural link and the VISR program she had so she can control its actions

Yoko directed it to run out to the other pillar using a mere thought with the VISR program now.

She heard the sniper clipped the hologram barely as gunfire erupted again towards it.

She spun out from the pillar now as the drone managed to kill two of men with ease. Hard light technology wasn't something mass effect shields weren't going to stop at all. She tossed one shuriken downrange as she used her biotics to slow it down. She flicked one off angle to hit it now as the two bounced off each other, the two shurikens hit them square in their chest.

She threw the last one hitting in his forward killing him now square in his chest now as she ran forward as her drone tagged the last man killing him with a few well placed shot to the chest.

Yoko ran forward at full speed as she used her biotics to recall her drone forcefully and holstered her pistol.

She saw the Asari in the distance wielding a modified Mantis rifle. She saw her aim again as she lined up a shot. She fired a slug at the blonde, but the tech armor took the blow.

Yoko turned off the tech armor now to make it harder to be seen by the sniper.

The Asari looked frustrated now as she inserted another thermal clip in the gun now. Yoko dodged the next hasty shot as the Asari quickly reloaded again. Next shot came as the blonde Spectre slid under the gunshot. As she Asari dropped the rifle now and threw a warp at her.

Yoko rolled forward again barely dodging the warp now. She used all her body strength to vault off the ground and into a dropkick. She kicked the Asari in the chest and sent her sprawling back now.

The two quickly rolled to their feet now as the Asari pulled out a shotgun to fire at the blonde Spectre. Yoko batted it down with her arm as the round hit the ground now. She head-butted the Asari stunning her now. Yoko slammed her fist into her throat making Asari mercenary bend over. She was now unable to use her biotics for the moment now. The Asari pulled back trying to reach for her pistol as Yoko collected air with dark matter and compressed it, she blasted the Asari air blast knocking her against the far wall.

Yoko sighed now as she noticed the Asari slumping unconscious to the wall. Yoko walked over to the pistol and kicked it away from her body.

"You are lucky I didn't want you dead from the start," Yoko muttered now as she proceeded to handcuff her now. She made sure to remove the Omni-tool and bio-amp as well as check for other devices. She added a neural inhibitor collar to prevent any use of biotics from her.

The blonde pocketed the amp and hacked into the Omni-tool to check the messages now.

"Special Agent of the Reconnaissance Branch Yoko Minamoto is Alpha priority target. Do not treat her with kid gloves she is designated a hyper-lethal combatant and excels in close range combat and biotics the most. She is no slouch in other weapon disciplines — nothing you can't exploit by first glance and his highly adaptable.

She is an expert in capturing so delete any evidence you have of my messages. Note use surprise attacks only and make sure her armor isn't on.

Fist"

Yoko sighed now. "Very descriptive warning, but these are idiots after all," she muttered slipping the Omni-tool away in her pouch. "Might as well give STG a call."

...

The blonde sighed as the incident was over and Dr. Michel didn't know a thing about her Quarian material witness. Overall she tried to keep her business out of Tali's affairs for safety concern. However, the information she did gather from her was the fact she got data from a Geth unit. It collaborated Barla Von's testimony.

However, Garrus got there first and got Lt. Commander Alan Jay Shepard and his team involved in this hunt. Obvious thing they would chase down Fist for answers.

However, they forget that Saren wasn't dumb at, as he graduated from the Academy on the Citadel with high honors.

Since the Krogan Mercenary Urdnot Wrex has destroyed his best hideouts, he was forced to barricade himself at Chora's Den. If you take into account he hasn't run by now shows how burned he was an agent.

At best Saren would let him die and let his men scour the Citadel for her. No doubt was thinking he would win and keep his Spectre status. It would make anything he was searching for even more comfortable with the resources at hand.

However, there was one thing that stood out to her quickly despite her battle in the junction area.

This Asari Commando was heavily equipped and trained for battle. Someone with her skill set would or could take her out if she was careless. The one fatal mistake she made was the fact she used a Mantis rifle, which did poor against shields.

She wasn't counting on her wearing shields; the rifle excelled in punching armor and soft targets. Terminus Systems did have shielding tech, but it was expensive to upkeep in mind. Recharging and buying power cells was tedious, and ones with money can do so.

Many relied on using advanced body armor to stop bullets like the old days. Commando thinking that the blonde was wearing regular clothes would do the trick.

However, it was far from the truth as she watched from behind an observation glass as an STG officer was applying his trade to the commando in question. She had STG covertly dispose of the dead bodies and fake her death to throw off everyone looking for her.

She watched the agent in question come in now as he had a frown on his face.

"Agent Wiks? Something wrong?" Yoko asked him now.

"Padok will do fine Spectre Minamoto, but we have an issue. That Commando in question you brought in works for someone."

"Saren?" Yoko guessed now.

Padok nodded his head now. "Matriarch Benezia, this Commando's education, training, and health was governed by her. She was supposed to be a next-generation guard to Dr. Liara T'Soni; however, the Benezia's daughter rejected it all."

"Benezia sends an assassin after me? Benezia helped negotiated the ceasefire for the First Contact War? I met her during my award ceremony years ago. Why would she of all people go evil? It doesn't make any sense in what you are saying?" Yoko sounded bewildered by the news.

"It's not a mistake Yoko, and furthermore Benezia and Saren were using each other's influence and power to shape galactic events. Two of them were courting each other for quite some time."

"Jesus Christ..." Yoko muttered. "A lot of Asari Spectres respect her."

Padok sighed as he nodded his head. "I know, which makes this whole prospect complicated. Even if Saren was declared rogue of all things if Benezia hadn't shown up on our radar. She could have easily reported our progress back to him. However, fortune smiles upon you though."

"Such as?" Yoko asked her.

"Fist, he botched the deal with the Quarian. The initial meeting with the Quarian didn't go well. Since Fist went into hiding from the Krogan, he failed to join the trade. The Quarian responded in defense by using improvised tech mine and Omni-grenade to take down her assailants. Omni-tool made quick work of the rest."

"So she scavenged what they had, and she is living off it. Smart." Yoko said as another agent handed Padok some information now.

"I got something to do now Yoko if you excuse me," Padok told her now as she nodded her head.

"I will be sure to transfer the credits before I leave and thank you Padok." Yoko thanked as he nodded his head as he quickly left. She noticed the group of agents moving about now. Yoko saw they brought in unconscious C-Sec agents now — no doubt the traitors that were telegraphing Garrus's movements. She made her way to the secretary desk to pay her fee for the quick interrogation and clean up. She needed to head to her office at the Presidium Junction now.

…

Yoko stepped out of her sky car now as she finally made it over to the Presidium junction. The best way she could describe it was a multicultural Nakano Broadway. It had classy elements of the Presidium, but the lively like the five wards

People sold art, models, electronic magazine articles, games, etc. A lot of the things sold in Shin Akiba appeared as well. People sold or traded their goods on the second and third level of the mall for the sake of convenience. The ground level was different as it sold clothes, shoes, tidbits, and second-hand goods.

The basement of the place was a bulk sell trade of food or buying specialty food in question.

There was also a tram area that allowed people to head to the different arms of the Citadel. The station had several businesses there as well ranging from pharmacies to fashion boutiques.

The fourth floor in question was a bit different as there was a place for administration, security, C-Sec post, and several private businesses. One of them was hers after all. However, she would visit the shops later for the time being.

She needed access to her supercomputer in her office. It had direct access to the branch and C-Sec computers. It wasn't traceable, as she had to set up a lot of security to ensure no one could break in or use it. They needed a direct DNA sample and her badge to use her computer.

"Hey Dr. Minamoto?" a voice called out to her as she noticed it belong to a female Quarian named Halu. She was a Quarian who born from exile Quarian in mind. She owned a shop on the first floor called Wayfarer. It catered in helping custom tapestries, suits, and other small goods. Her father ran a shop in the second shop providing for repairing and custom tech work. Her mother helped with the clothing store in general.

"Yo, it's been some time Halu." Yoko greeted her now.

"It has, and I saw the news earlier. Good job of delivering the beacon?" Halu looked around now before turning towards her. "Did you find anything worthwhile of replicating?"

"My dreamcatcher and QEC tech are very close in regards to the device, but it's more bio-related. I can recreate it, but it will take some. However, the power source in question is something you can get behind at least. Well if you like doses of radiation coming from it." Yoko answered now.

Halu sighed. "Figures, Protheans never build anything practical that anyone can use. I have the tapestry you ordered ready, and I have someone that wants to meet you. I found her a little the other day." Halu explained as she motioned the blonde to follow her now as she did so.

As the blonde came to the stall in the room as Halu made it around now. "Hey Tali, can you bring out the tapestry in a box for me. Dr. Minamoto is here."

"Tali?" Yoko inquired now.

Halu hopped on her the balls of her feet. "A temporary worker, well since Tali had no place to stay. We invited her to our home since it had first-rate clean room protocols. I found the other day unable to purchase for herself; however, she is a wizard in technology. Tali even helps my father at his shop upstairs," Halu explained to her.

The blonde couldn't believe her luck of all things; however, Tali was in the area after all. Since Quarians favor more of vegetable diet, it makes sense they hit up the same places. Not very many people produced goods for Quarians, well if you weren't a Quarian."

She noticed the Quarian in the back wearing a pilgrim suit in nature. She saw the small upgrades, hexagon across its surface indicated better suit protection. It also had a way of attaching external plating to it now to make it combat ready. No doubt all the internal mechanism and medical devices were upgraded as well.

Halu hugged Tali. "This is wonderful Tali; you finally get the help you needed. Dr. Minamoto is busy a lot, but she knows Councilor Tevos personally. Even asked our store to make her a gift for her birthday once." Halu explained now as Tali set the box down on the table now.

"Do you? I mean..."

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, I already know your name after all. My case in question was to search for you. Weirdly enough I find you without looking."

"Case?" Halu asked her now as the two turned towards the blonde.

"I can't say much in public Halu, but there is a rogue Spectre out there. It's caused a shake-up so severely it rippled the branch internally." Yoko told her now.

"Branch?" Tali muttered getting defensively.

"Well I will explain more in my office, but know I know your problem. We will also need to make arrangements to Keenah'Breizh." Yoko tried assuring her now as she saw Tali's shoulder's sink.

"You have his body?" Tali asked her now as the blonde nodded her head.

"C-Sec has it, but I have proper authority to keep him in the morgue for now. Thank you Halu for picking her up before someone came along." Yoko thanked her now.

Halu looked confused. "How much trouble is she in?" Halu asked now.

"Enough to get your family killed if you were unlucky. No one thinks to look here of all places for Tali. Junction has high security, and most often people without the proper credentials don't make it this far." Yoko pointed out now as she paid for the tapestry now.

"Wait, let me show it to you," Halu suggested as she took it out the box now. It showed historical mural of her life so far. "We made it using the most beautiful silk, gold, silver, and plastics available."

"I can see that and thank you. I have something to put in that art room back at home." Yoko told her as Halu folded it up now and placed in the box now.

"Thanks for shopping with us and Tali trust her. She isn't someone that can be bought off by anyone or threatened."

Tali nodded her head. "Okay, I will trust your judgment Halu, and goodbye. Thank you for everything." Tali told her as the two hugged each other goodbye now. As the blonde soon motioned Tali to follow her now as the Quarian twiddled her fingers now.

"Do..."

"I am Mult-trillionaire women, and I have no interest in working with people who hurt innocent people Tali. Eden Prime was a place I invested in heavily and love going there." Yoko informed her now as she lifted her sunglasses. She looked over to Tali. "Even if you had no information at all, I make it mission to right wrongs after all. That C-Sec officer that ignored you will pay for his blatant racism."

Tali stopped twiddling her fingers now. "Really?"

Yoko nodded her head as they went a flight of stairs now. "Of course, Pallin may not have liked humans at first until I came along and changed his mind. I know it didn't affect his performance, but he knows he needs bodies out here."

A few minutes to reach their designation now as Tali noticed the place now. Tali saw personal art uploaded on an electronic portrait sign instead of neon lights.

"You don't have a usual sign like most people." Tali pointed out now as Yoko smiled.

"Well, there is a reason for that you know? How can you stand out from so many shops if they look the same? If you don't have a brand name that sticks out you can't make it far owning a shop on the Citadel. So everyone does their best to make the best impressions they can with their customers. Junction, unlike the Presidium Commons, is more inviting to crowds of people especially tourists. I find it quite charming I can make it off this sign.

"Though the people that registered me in the system forced me to use Minamoto Freelance Agency. I would call it Nexus; it would cater to the fact I can investigate crimes, do personal artwork, medical work, consult, and offer some tech support. Time to time I sell things I make in this machine to buy. However, it gets sold out quickly, so the prices on it are quite high for standard vendor machines.

"What do you need it for?" Tali asked her now as she noticed the machine in front of the building.

"Well to help pay for this space for me as well go forward into helping those in need," Yoko explained as she went through her security protocols now. As the door finally opened as it let the two in now as the lights came on.

Tali noticed the well-furnished office with a desk holding a supercomputer.

"It's so big in here," Tali muttered in awe as Yoko nodded her head with satisfaction.

"Sometimes I let myself go, but I have a bit of everything here." Yoko gestured to the right. "To the right of the room is everything an an apartment needs to house one person. Sometimes it gets too late, and I get too tired to go back home." Yoko blushed as she began setting the tapestry on one of the barren walls.

"To the left?" Tali asked her now.

"A tech lab with a medical bay combined. I got all the top of line equipment and supplies on hand there. So as you see, I can do a bit of everything. Besides that, the people who set it up appealed to my interests for me. Take a seat for me, while I grab a few things." Yoko suggested as she heads to mini-fridge to grab a few things.

Tali sat down at on the couch as the blonde came over to the table to sit in the recliner. She used biotics to assemble everything now as she had can of dextro-based Tupari there. As well a plate full of small sweet buns now that in a clean container now.

"I eat..."

"Normally paste, but these are small enough to fit in your induction port with ease. I use natural berries and small nuts that come from Volus farmer downstairs that sell real Quarian food. He sells a lot of Turians in general who want something different. He owns a plot on a former Dextro colony longed after your people left Council space. Yes, it has a medical grade scrubbing program for germs. At times I offer them to Halu when she visits me."

Yoko popped open a can of Grape soda now as she sat back now. She took out a datapad in the chair to write now. She activated the 3D camera to record the interview now. Tali took her time to eat and drink a bit now.

"Okay, before we begin let me state this Tali? This agency is my side job; this hides my real job in question." Yoko told her now.

Quarian cocked her head now. "Are you a spy for the Shadow Broker?" Tali asked her now.

Yoko giggled as she shook her head now as she took out her badge. As it the virtual intelligence spoke.

"This is Dr. Yoko Minamoto, an agent of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch. Employed and certified by the Council as the first human Spectre," it spoke as Tali's eyes widened now as the blonde smirked like a fox.

"You're a Spectre?" Tali asked her now.

Yoko nodded her head now. "Of course, people are surprised by the fact when I do tell them. However let's cut the chase Tali, I have tasked by the Council to find evidence of any collaborators or proof of his crimes so far. Covertly I already found evidence of him attacking Eden Prime and killing his former student Nihlus." Yoko informed the Quarian as she put her badge up now.

"Then my evidence..."

"Don't say it's not worth risk Tali? I only know enough about Eden Prime. I don't understand why Saren would do it, but your evidence might reveal why? Can you please share with me in what you got so far?" Yoko asked her now.

Tali nodded her head now. "I have an audio recording I managed to salvage from a Geth unit as well some data," Tali informed as she played it now.

She heard the audio recording start now.

"They found a beacon on Eden Prime, an intact one." a feminine voice spoke now.

"Good, but also bad Benezia, if it's tact it may hold a different message from the one we have. It may give me a clearer picture of where we can open the relay again.

"It's only a matter of time until the Reapers return."

"However we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves Eden Prime's defenses are no joke. Militia and private orbital defense platforms are no joke. The fleet of 20 ships that were made by Akatsuki is more dangerous than any typical Alliance ship. We will need to pull them away from the Colony."

"Pull them to Fehl Prime the sister colony and hire the Blood Pack to launch the assault. Declare it an emergency they can't ignore." Benezia told him.

The audio recording ended as Yoko frowned now as she saw her datapad recording it now.

"Well that's not good, can you connect to my database Tali so I can verify the authenticity of it. I also need to run a voice analysis on the second one." Yoko told her now.

"Sure." Tali agreed as she connected to as the blonde worked on her datapad for a moment now.

"It's excellent. Still..."

A chime from her intercom turned on now. "Dr. Minamoto?" a voice called out now.

"I am busy, and I am with a client," Yoko announced now.

"Ma'am, it's emergency that needs full attention." a voice called out now.

"Just hack the door or blow it down." a gruff older voice was heard now.

The blonde stood up now putting her things to the side now. She focused her biotics as she made her way to her now.

"We can't do that Wrex? Besides that this door is better than Fist's door hands down. It's made to handle explosives of all kinds since it's high-grade ship plating armor. Furthermore, it travels all along the wall, and she has an internal barrier system to keep people out if she demands it." she heard the familiar voice now.

She opened the door as she saw three humans, Garrus, and Krogan sitting there.

"I am doing something important here, go away," Yoko ordered them. One with N7 armor spoke up now as he took off his helmet revealing his shaved black hair and blue eyes.

"Our apology, but..." he stopped as he noticed the Quarian sitting down eating now. "Garrus..."

Garrus sighed now. "A female Quarian, why I am not surprised that Minamoto found her first," Garrus muttered now.

"She is with me, and no you can't interrogate her like you do Dr. Michel and Mr. Powell back on Eden Prime," Yoko told them now.

"The evidence..." one of them spoke.

"Will reach C-Sec's hands and Udina's hand in the next few hours. However, I am setting up the deal itself for exchange the data. Unless you want to pay for all the expenses yourself." Yoko told them.

"Can we have a sit down with her for a moment?" N7 asked her now.

"Only in the presence of Executor Pallin and no more. I will not have her, and my credibility shot thanks to your involvement." Yoko demanded now.

"Fair enough. By the way, it's Lt., Commander Alan Jay Shepard." he introduced himself now.

"I will escort her there personally after I wrap up a few things. Until then chill out for the moment." Yoko told them as she closed the door now.

Krogan chuckled. "You didn't even have time to set your foot in the door." he chuckled now.

"Of course, when Minamoto runs something herself she aims to complete the best way possible," Garrus muttered now.

The woman in the group looked at him now. "You sound mad Vakarian that a woman got one over you." she scolded him at his tone.

"Ever since my C-Sec days, I cannot fathom why she would work with people. At first, she was working to abuse the system, but that theory was proven wrong. However, people called her the ace in C-Sec, people came to her to solve problems. Then all of a sudden she quits and go solo doing a combination of jobs. Hell, most often she doesn't work in this office of hers. She owns it along with the house and dock of hers." Garrus pointed out now.

"You think she is still manipulating the system for her benefit?" Shepard asked him.

Garrus sighed now. "I think so, no one that rich donates that much money and then recovers so much of it quickly. I think she is running some lucrative side jobs."

"Let me guess people pass you off on that theory as well." the other male in the group spoke up now.

"Yeah, but let's wait on her to leave in case more of Saren's men showed up. Yoko ran into a hit squad earlier trying to visit Dr. Michel for answers." Garrus told them now.

"Well, I'm going off to get paid then, catch you later Shepard," Krogan told him as Shepard nodded his head now. He let the big Krogan go far as he turned to Garrus.

"In my book, I am assuming you don't want to face the Executor face to face alone." Shepard pointed out to him now.

Garrus shrugged now. "True," he admitted now.


End file.
